Apartment 15B
by DeadlyBeauty23
Summary: AU...Rukia is a strong and independent woman, yet she needed a roommate to help pay for rent. Ichigo Kurosaki, was the best choice. Now these two must live together for a year, with plenty of trust issues thrown inbetween. IchiRuki
1. The Roommate

Authors Note: This story was floating around in my head and I had a bunch of ideas for it. A few problems arise, which was The Title & The overall challenges and problems that will take place in the story.

I named the story Apartment 15B for two reasons. 15 is Ichigo's number, and B is the first letter in Bleach.

It was originally going to be Apartment 2B, I don't know why, but anyway...this story takes place in Tokyo, Japan.

Remember, this is a story and so any facts that I use like the amount of money it costs to live in an apartment in Tokyo. Totally made up.

* * *

"Rukia Kuchiki is a successful and powerful woman" as said by Tokyo Fashion.

"Her designs are both innovative and perfect for just about anyone!" A reporter for the Tokyo News.

"She's deadly in her skills with a pencil. Her clothes are art. I can't wait to see what comes out in the Spring Issue." Some random fan on the street.

"I'd let her design for me any day of the year. I adore wearing her clothes!" Model for Senbonzakura Fashions.

"I can't keep my hands off her magazine! I could read it three times a day and still see something new about each design!" Art Gallery Owner in downtown Tokyo.

&3&3&3

"See? You haven't lost your touch!" as said by a man with dark hair and glasses. He stood in front of Ms. Kuchiki's desk with a small smile on his face. He was a friend, a personal assistant, and on the board of editors for the magazine.

"Yes, I am aware of the magnitude of my greatness, Ishida." Ms. Rukia Kuchiki answered stiffly as she flipped through a portfolio containing last years Spring Issue.

"Then what's wrong?" Ishida asked watching as the young designer nearly tore apart the pages as she flipped through them furiously.

"I have no inspiration!" Rukia said slapping her hands onto her desk. "I can't think of a damn thing! Not to mention Tatsuki moved out this week, so I have a spare bedroom and no one to fill it! I make good money, Ishida. Most of it goes to this company, charity, and materials for my work." Rukia let out a long sigh after she finished that sentence.

"I had a roommate to help with the rent. It's an expensive but worth it place." Rukia closed the portfolio.

"Why not just find a new one?" Ishida suggested and he saw a light in Rukia's eyes--that never meant something good was going to happen.

"You find me one! Someone who isn't a crazy fan, fellow designer, and has no connections to the fashion world!" Rukia said as the phone rang.

"But-" Ishida wanted to protest but Rukia was already on the phone. When Ms. Kuchiki was on the phone...you speak and the phone ends up jammed down your throat.

She swiveled around in her chair so the leather back was now facing Ishida. He sighed before leaving the office, wondering how many old friends he could give a call and manage to keep it under wraps so the media doesn't get hold and Rukia would end up having three am visitors at her door.

&3&3&3&3&3

**One Week Later...**

"Kuchiki, I found him." Ishida said entering his boss's office.

"What?" She didn't even look up from her computer screen.

"Roommate." He reminded her.

"Oh...did you interview him?" Rukia asked, her violet eyes glanced up to see Ishida standing in front of her desk like he always did.

"I was thinking you should do it...since you'll be living with him." Ishida said and Rukia waved off his request.

"I'm sure if you picked him, he'll be fine." Rukia said looking back at her computer.

&3&3&3&3&3

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ishida sighed after repeating the name and setting down his credit report. Ichigo was a friend during high school. Ishida respected him and they would often get into fights but Ishida lost him after they graduated. If his memory served him right, Ichigo was a good man. A little hot-headed but a good man.

Ishida picked up the phone in his office and dialed the number on the file. "Ichigo, it's Ishida. From high school..."

"_Whoa. Uh hey. You're not looking for money or anything are you?" _came the rough reply.

"No, I'm here for a friend. She needs a roommate and I was wondering if you knew anyone?" Ishida's cool and calculating voice.

"_Oh, where does she live?" _

"Downtown Tokyo. Very busy place and very expensive, for her." Ishida said with a slight smirk when he heard the muttered reply of 'very dangerous'.

"_Well, just so you know. I'm looking to get out of this apartment and move somewhere more active." _Ichigo said on the other land of the line.

"Oh really? Hm. Can you come into my office today sometime? She's not just going to let anyone live with her..." Ishida smirked again because he knew this time, he had Ichigo both curious and his natural instinct to protect was showing through. Some people never change.

"_Huh...yeah what's the address? I can't stay long..."_

"Oh, I know. We all have busy schedules nowadays."

&3&3&3&3&3

**3:30pm that day**

Ichigo was waiting for Ishida to come and get him. The girl at the desk just told him to have a seat-like he was at a doctors office! That's when Ichigo saw her. No, he didn't know her name. She was tiny, about a head shorter than him, but that was a guess. She walked out of a room carrying a black portfolio and she dropped it on the front desk.

"Get these to Ukitake, immediately. I don't care if you fax them or run to his building yourself." She said with a cold tone that just vibrated with authority. Then she was gone.

Ichigo was about to crane his neck and see which office she went into until, "Long time, no see. Kurosaki." Ishida said pushing up his glasses. Ichigo stood up from his chair and shook the other man's hand.

"I didn't think I'd see anyone again." Ichigo commented with a partial smirk.

"Right then, we'll have plenty of time to catch up. Let's talk business first." Ishida said before leading the way to his office. Every office had two large windows near the door, some of the blinds were drawn while others were open. This place was buzzing with life. Men and women moving about, clothes racks being pushed in and out of elevators. Ichigo stopped when he saw just an open walkway into a large office.

The chair at the desk was turned around, so Ichigo couldn't see who was sitting in it. "Come on Ichigo, that's my boss's office. You do not want to go in there." Ishida said, reappearing at Ichigo's side and dragging him by the arm.

"Why not?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She's stressed." Ishida answered sharply, opening the door to his office and letting Ichigo have a seat.

&3&3&3&3&3

"So...let me get this straight. Your boss needs a roommate and you think I'm the right one?" Ichigo said for the thousandth time.

"Yeah. I can trust you, right Ichigo?" Ishida asked, the light reflecting off his glasses, he pushed them up on his nose and the glare disappeared.

"Well....yeah. I just find it weird that you're asking me. Why not put an advertisement out on the paper?" Ichigo asked scratching just above his eyebrow. Ishida snorted. Ichigo was absolutely perfect! He had no idea who Rukia was or what she did.

"Rukia Kuchiki." Ishida said, just wondering if the name would ring a bell in Ichigo's empty skull where a brain should be.

"Who?" Ichigo glared. What, was Ishida playing mind games or something?

"She's the main editor for the Senbonzakura fashion Magazine. Not only is she a designer, she practically runs this entire company. Many designers abroad became popular because their work was featured in her magazine. Everything from the ground up, she built." Ishida explained with a cool and collected smile.

"Oh. Why can't she pay for rent then?!" Ichigo asked, suddenly wondering if he really wanted to live with this woman. He figured she would be some stuck-up pompous bitch.

"In all honesty. I don't think she _needs_ a roommate. I think she's terrified of living alone in the big city, where her face is known and some designers are bitter towards her. She gets plenty of hate mail along with fan mail. When she first got the place, she had a college friend, Tatsuki live with her. I think she wants a companion, not someone who will judge or steal her work. She doesn't want someone who will blab to the press about her." Ishida paused for a moment and rested his elbows on his desk.

"I believe she just wants to feel safe and she's too proud to admit it." He finished and Ichigo sat there, weighing the options. He needed a place in the city, but it was freaking expensive. A roommate would be helpful and it's not like she was his girlfriend. He wouldn't have to worry about break ups and moving out.

"I want to see the place first." Ichigo said and Ishida nodded like he knew Ichigo would say that.

"Of course." Ishida reached over and grabbed his phone. He turned his chair away from Ichigo, so the red head couldn't hear what he was saying.

"The landlord will show you the place tomorrow, what time?" Ishida asked placing his hand over the mouthpiece of the phone.

"Uh...five?" Ichigo scratched his ear and gave a light shrug. It wasn't like his schedule was _that_ busy.

"Right, he'll meet you at the computer café down the street from here. It's called 'Digital Love'." Ishida explained writing down the address and number of the landlord on a sticky note. He exchanged a goodbye with the landlord before hanging up.

"Uh...thanks Ishida." Ichigo stood up and gave the glasses-wearing know-it-all a firm handshake.

"Oh and one more thing Ichigo, please understand that this roommate arrangement is business. She's not looking for a boyfriend." Ishida said and he was please with Ichigo's confused reaction. The strawberry shook his head before taking the note with the landlord's information before leaving.

&3&3&3&3&

Rukia rubbed her temples, work was enjoyable but aggravating at the same time. Not to mention, she had to meet with three new models tomorrow. Rukia hated getting new models. Some were down to earth, good natured, polite and passionate. Others were bitchy, self-righteous, back-stabbing and rude. Those ladies, never got hired. They never walked down the runway in a Kuchiki dress.

"Rukia, please get some rest." Ishida said walking in with a steaming cup of chi-tea.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Rukia said letting the steam grace across her face before she took a tender sip.

"So...your possible roommate is going to speak with your landlord." Ishida said sitting down on the chair across from her desk. He watched his boss with calculating eyes. She looked tired but determined, as always. It was her intense love for fashion and drive that made Rukia...well Rukia. A sudden thought came into Ishida's bright mind. Rukia was searching for inspiration but she never expanded more from her apartment to work. Maybe he needed to bring the inspiration to her.

"Ishida, what are you thinking about?" Rukia asked setting down her cup.

"A-ah...why would you ask that?" He pushed his glasses up on his nose, casting away the glare on the lenses. Rukia shrugged in response.

"Curiosity." Rukia let out a long sigh and turned back to her sketchpad. "I wish my inspiration could just fall from the sky..."

"Or fall onto your doorstep." Ishida muttered before standing up. Rukia didn't even notice him leave. Her mind was wrapped in ribbons and color pallets.

&3&3&3&3&

Ichigo was sprawled across the blankets in his hotel room. He decided to get one for now, since he didn't feel like going all the way back home. He was anxious to meet the landlord and the new home he'd have if he agreed to be her roommate.

Ichigo turned his head to see the camera resting on his nightstand and the notepad underneath. _It's been three months...can I really bounce back now? _Ichigo let out a sigh, blowing orange strands of hair out of his face.

* * *

A/N: Woo! Introduction chapters are so blah!

Just to clear anything up that wasn't obvious.

Ichigo doesn't know who Rukia is. He knows her name but not her face or who she is. He hasn't realized that the girl he saw while waiting for Ishida was in fact Rukia.

Rukia is too stressed and worried to care about who her new roommate is.

Ishida is just a friend of Rukia's, no romance with them. He's got a few tricks up his sleeves when it comes to our lovely pair.

Senbonzakura is the name of Rukia's magazine/business. Hopefully, I spelled it correctly!

You'll understand the meaning later on!

Review!


	2. Back to her place

A/N: It's been a while, I promise for quicker updates!

School has just been...oh god...terrible. I finally have a night where I can just like relax. So here's another chapter!

* * *

Ichigo woke up that afternoon to the sound of his phone vibrating. It was a text from his father. He groaned in annoyance.

_'We love you! Don't forget about your good ol' papa while your in the city!'_

Ichigo sighed and didn't bother to reply. What was the point? He was an adult, he didn't need his father babysitting him. They had his mother to worry about. A twinge in Ichigo's chest reminded him not to think about it.

He stood and stretched before shuffling into the bathroom. The shower water was scolding hot and it could have burned skin. The droplets clung to his eyelashes as he washed his hair. Suddenly, in the worst way, his mind went back to yesterday. His possible room mate. Rukia Kuchiki, some super fashion designer. A goddess when it came to fashion.

He sighed and wondered if he really would rent with her. She didn't seem like a warm and nice person, just from the way Ishida talked about her. . He swallowed and quickly finished his shower. Hell, he didn't even know her! Not really. Just from what Ishida told him.

Right, he had to meet the landlord today.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Ichigo stood outside the Internet café, 'Digital Love'. It was a silver building with pink neon lights wrapping around the windows. Through the glass he could see people on laptops with coffees or tea. In his hand was the folder containing whatever information he was going to need. Past addresses, referrals, and other documents.

A man with blonde hair and a stripped green hat suddenly walked up to him. Ichigo gave him a look over. His hat did not match his outfit, at all. Black blazer with a pink undershirt and jeans. God, it looked like something his father would wear. Not that Ichigo was an expert in fashion but seriously. He looked ridiculous.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" The man said extending his hand.

"Uh...yeah...who're you?" He questioned shaking his hand.

"Urahara Kisuke. Hopefully, your new land lord." He said before leading the way into the café. Ichigo noticed that the man carried a cane and walked with a limp. Was he in some sort of accident?

Ichigo's first impression was that Urahara was a pretty relaxed guy. Turns out, he was about as sporadic as his own father.

"Beautiful view, close to the city and nearby towns!" Urahara said, waving his arms wildly, not letting Ichigo get a word in.

"The elevator rarely breaks, there are stairs to the roof—the sunsets are gorgeous! Any leak or break. I fix right then and there! My apartments aren't cheap because they are worth every penny!"

"But what about---"

"Plenty of space and security. Gotta be buzzed up and we have an officer right by the front door at the desk. An addition Ms. Kuchiki paid for."

"Why...?"

"She's a nice girl, nice girl." Urahara nodded solemnly before clasping his hands together and placing them on the small table.

"So, interested?" Urahara suddenly pressure with a smile. Ichigo's brown eyes suddenly widened at the thought of just accepting it right then and there. He ran a hand through his spiky hair and looked around the café. Silvers and whites wrapped around the walls with bubble shaped mirrors. Techno music was playing from god-knows where. Under the tables was a soft glow from different neon lights. The counter sold coffee, tea, and pastries. Every worker he saw had a strange hair color but it was most defiantly dyed.

"Well?" Urahara was looking over Ichigo's files haphazardly.

"What happened to the last room mate?" Ichigo asked crossing his arms across the chest.

"She wanted to move in with her girlfriend, Orihi-something." Urahara said with a slight shrug. Ichigo chewed the inside of his cheek. He still needed to go and make sure that his job was still in place. They offered him a spot and he said he would take it once he moved into a place.

"I want to see it first." Ichigo said making Urahara look up from the papers.

"That's what I like to hear!" He yelled, causing several members of the café turn their heads in curiosity. He jumped to his feet with amazing ability for someone who uses a cane.

"Let's go then, Ichigo m'boy!" Urahara said before tucking the folder under his arm and then speed-walking to the door. Ichigo quickly got up to follow him wondering if he could drive...legally. Without getting him killed.

&3&&3&3&3&3

Thank god they took a bus. Urahara said that he could drive just he might take a few lives on the way, then he laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. It had Ichigo terribly disturbed.

Urahara unlocked the apartment and allowed Ichigo to walk in first.

First impression: Holy shit.

Rukia had some interior designing skills. The west wall was one big window with a balcony that looked down onto the street below. The living room area with the big window was painted white. A big-screen TV pressed against the north wall, resting on a black table. Two long speakers were on either side of the TV.

A strange oblong shape was the glass coffee table. It sat with a few magazines in front of the black leather L shaped couch. The floors were dark hardwood floors, but they didn't have a scratch on them.

Next to the entry door was bookshelves, three of them, and they were built into the wall so they didn't jut out. Ichigo walked passed them, reading various titles.

'Shakespeare., George Orwell, Melissa Marr, Edgar Allen Poe, American Literature,' Ichigo wanted to bury himself in the books, from fact to fiction.

"Rukia loves her books, she really does." Urahara said chuckling.

A few picture frames sat between few empty spaces without books. Some of friends and others of family—he guessed. The ceiling fan above them was keeping the room at a cool temperature. There was a lot of empty space but it worked. It was modern and elegant, in the corner next to the big window was a metal sculpture.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked pointing to the piece.

"God only knows! Rukia has unique taste...she once said it looked like a swan, personally, I think it looks like a squid." Urahara answered with a nod as if he was appraising the work. Very few plants were in the living room, unless Ichigo counted the small bonsai tree sitting on her coffee table.

"Onto the kitchen!" Urahara announced before walking away. The kitchen was joined with the living room.

Black marble counters with light hardwood cabinets. A large silver fridge with a calendar magnetized to the front. The counters went from the fridge to the other side, almost covering half the kitchen. Why would she need so much space? The island in the middle of the kitchen was empty, minus the small pile of bills Three small lamps hung down from above the island. Then there was a light above her silver stove. A small circular table with black legs and a concrete looking top sat by a corner of the kitchen. It had only two chairs.

"Is there a dinning room?" Ichigo asked out of curiosity.

"Rukia turned it into her own personal space." Urahara said with a smile, leaning against the doorway.

Ichigo nodded, it was so freaking that he could eat off the floor. Not that he would but still—god damn.

"Come on, onto your room?" Urahara said leaving the kitchen.

Ichigo stopped for a second. Near her little table was a wall with three photo frames. He walked towards them, they were evenly spaced. The first one was a black and white wilting daisy. It was hauntingly beautiful. The next was a view from her looking down balcony but as if it was the view from a small creature—maybe an ant. It made everything look so much larger. Then the third was of a broken mirror. _These are absolutely gorgeous...did Rukia take these photos? Did someone else? _

"Ichigo!" Urahara called out again and Ichigo was snapped from his thoughts.

Near the TV in the living room, but not too close, maybe about five feet, was a set of stairs. Ichigo and Urahara walked up them. The stairway led into a small open space with nothing in it. There was a cut away in the wall so that someone up here could look down into the living room. Ichigo raised his eyebrow in question and Urahara just shrugged again.

"That's Rukia's room. She's got a bathroom attached to hers." Urahara said walking to the left. Rukia's door had a little lucky charm attached to the door. Ichigo would have to go up close to see what it said.

"That room is Rukia's office...or studio." Urahara said pointing to a door only two feet away from Rukia's door.

"This is your room and the bathroom is the door next to it." Urahara said before opening the door. Ichigo stepped inside the empty room, it was bigger than his room back home. Bigger than the hotel room he was staying it. It had two windows on the same wall. A cream colored rug and dark red walls. It felt very romantic even though it was empty.

There was a circular light on the ceiling and it wasn't bright, it was dim, like it had one of those energy-saving bulbs inside of it.

"Well..." Ichigo scratched the back of his head and turned to face Urahara.

Then there was a slam of a door, heels clicking up the stairs, and Ichigo's heart was racing.

"Kuchiki! Hello, hello!" Urahara said tipping his hat.

"Kisuke? What're you doing here?" A female voice said that Ichigo was sure was Rukia's.

"Showing Ichigo around!"

"Who?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki. The room mate possibility?"

Ichigo couldn't see her because he was standing in the empty room and Urahara was blocking the doorway.

"Oh right..." Then Urahara moved out of the way and there was Rukia. The same girl that he saw bark orders at the girl behind the desk. The one who stormed back into her office with such confidence that it nearly knocked the wind out of him. Confidence was sexy. Not that he was saying _she_ was sexy. She wasn't bad looking, she was just intimidating. The one strand of black hair that went between her eyes, dark blue eyes. She stood there in a similar position to Ichigo. Arms crossed, but she had her hip cocked to the side. Black heels, gray pencil skirt with a white top that Ichigo couldn't even begin to describe. It had this frill at the end of the sleeves and the hem went up to her shoulders and then down across her chest.

Rukia just started back at him. His hair was orange, that was the first thing she noticed. He was wearing an old band T-shirt that clung to him as if it had shrunk in the wash. A wallet chain hung from the pocket of his jeans. God. This guy was going to be her room mate? Then again, he was challenging her. Just with the attitude he seemed to radiate. She took a few quick strides to reach him, just a head shorter than he was, maybe a bit more. She was wearing heels though.

"Rukia Kuchiki." She said holding out her hand and he took it.

_'Damn, her hands are small...delicate.' _

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

_'Whoah. His voice is deep...smooth like silk.' _

The two suddenly both mentally scolded themselves for having such a random thought.

"So Ichigo, you understand that this will be a year long lease?" Urahara said and their hands broke apart.

"If you agree, my room and studio are off limits." Rukia snapped suddenly and Ichigo gave her a glare.

"Why?" He challenged.

"I won't go into your room if you don't go in mine. It's a matter of privacy. Oh and keep that bathroom clean, please." She motioned with her hands towards the bathroom next door. Urahara was giggling quietly in the background but Rukia ignored him.

"Fine, but I haven't agreed yet." Ichigo said suddenly taking a step forward. There was barely an inch between them. She was looking up and he was looking down. He didn't know if it was her eyes or just simply the way she held herself, but it felt like she was his height. They were equal.

"Oh? You're going to find a better place?" Rukia said with a curve of her lips. She was smirking.

"I could."

"Doubt it."

"Oh yeah?"

"This is on the list of 2009's most desirable places to live. This apartment complex has the best..."

"Rukia! Ichigo! Relax! Let's handle this like what it is, a business relationship." Urahara said taking each person by the shoulder and separating them.

Rukia huffed before turning around, "I have to grab something, then get back to work. Your call, Ichigo." She said before leaving the room. She ran a hand through her hair and bit softly on her lower lip when she was safe in her studio. Was she really ready for a new roommate? And more importantly...a guy roommate.

&3&3&3&3&3

Urahara was wiping the tears from his eyes, due to laughing so hard. Ichigo didn't understand the joke but he placed his hand in front of Urahara.

"Deal." He said with one final look around the—his room.

"Oh? Very well..." Urahara shook his hand "Let's go and get the paper work settled then."

* * *

A/N: Took me about 2 days to write.

Sorry if any descriptions were confusing, I really wanted to paint a picture as to what this place looks like.

Yes, I've seen apartments this big. It's crazy. My apartment is so small! Ahh jealous!

School is winding down {YAY} so more updates and stories will be coming around!

Keep an eye out!

Review and Thanks again for being faithful readers, and thanks for checking the story out if your a new reader!

With Love,

DeadlyBeauty


	3. Cardboard Boxes

A/N: School is almost over.

Quick note lads and lasses, check out Shalan The Magnificent.

She's a pretty cool author and her stories don't have enough love! So check her out if you need an IchiRuki fix (or a bunch of other pairings too) and drop her a review so that she updates!

Onwards with the story!

* * *

Ichigo was surprised at how fast Urahara was with paperwork and everything else. He even offered to help Ichigo move out, but Ichigo already had a moving crew.

It was Grimmjow and Chad. Two friends from high school and college. Chad was a long-time high school friend who is now a Spanish teacher. It's ironic that the quietest person Ichigo knows works with children.

Grimmjow was a college friend who had a sweet tooth for bad women. But he was always there when Ichigo was in trouble. Wait. Maybe it was the other way around? Either way, Grimmjow had Ichigo's back.

Ichigo was lucky to have them as friends. (Sort of).

&3&3&3&3

He wiped the sweat from the top of his brow as he placed another cardboard box in his room. He walked back downstairs and saw Grimmjow holding up a picture frame. He let out a low whistle when Ichigo arrived.

"Hot. Hot. Hot." Grimmjow said with a smirk that made his azure eyes glow.

"Knock it off." Ichigo rolled his eyes and acted like his friend checking out his new roommate wasn't a big deal.

Grimmjow set the frame down, Ichigo glanced at it quickly while picking up another box. Shit. He was right. It was Rukia, wearing a red dress and sitting on a black bar-stool. Her legs were crossed and both hands were clutched around the rim of the stool. She was leaning forward slightly and it made her look alluring and s—whoah. Stop the though train right there.

It had to be some-sort of photo shoot shot. The black stool and Rukia were surrounded by white walls. Her facial expression was passive, as if she didn't notice the person taking the photo, but her eyes. Full of fire. Not many models could express passion with their eyes.

"Aha! Saw that Kurosaki!" Grimmjow suddenly said, stealing the box from Ichigo's hands. Grimmjow's blue eyes were smoldering with the excitment to embarass Ichigo. In all the years Ichigo knew him, Grimmjow's favorite hobby was messing with him.

"What?" He responded dumbly.

Grimmjow winked, "Checkin' her out. I lied, she's not just hot. She's jet-engine hot." Grimmjow licked his lips and Ichigo glared.

"It's not like that!" Ichigo looked back at the black framed picture and then to Chad for moral support.

"She's pretty." Chad said calmly and Grimmjow broke out into laughter. Grimmjow left to go put the box in Ichigo's room and Chad followed him, carrying two boxes. Ichigo stood there glaring at the picture.

"Ichigo! Come here!" Grimmjow yelled from upstairs. Ichigo felt his heart drop. This couldn't be good.

&3&&3&3&3

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo slapped a hand to his forehead and shut his eyes tightly. His unnatural blue haired friend was currently holding up a pair of Rukia's panties. Great.

"Thought she looked a little to sophisticated for lace..." Grimmjow let out another whistle. Chad was in Ichigo's room, staying clear of the whole mess. Ichigo could feel the blood rushing to his face. A bright pink color that could put the underwear Grimmjow was holding to shame.

"God, you're so immature!" Ichigo growled opening his eyes, seeing that Grimmjow had shut the drawer.

"No fun, Ichigo!" Grimmjow laughed as Ichigo grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him out of Rukia's room.

"First you get mad cause I'm checking her out in a damn photo and then you get all huffy cause I'm seeing the more _delicate_ side of Rukia Kuchiki," Grimmjow punched Ichigo's shoulder. "Marking your territory?"

"I told you. It's not like that!" Ichigo said between clenched teeth. He said he wouldn't go into her room, it was part of the whole living arrangement. Stupid Grimmjow, if he messed this all up...Ichigo would be living on the streets.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Rukia stared down her reflection. "Right, let's not forget. You're Rukia Kuchiki. Best designer in this whole world, no doubt. Best of the best." Rukia splashed some cold water onto her face. The droplets attached themselves to her long eyelashes. She blinked them away quickly.

"This designer isn't a friend or foe. He's an amateur and he's here to get on your good side. If I like him, then _maybe_ his work will be in my magazine." Rukia frowned at the slight circles under her eyes. Sleep was rare for her.

"Don't intimidate him, but keep him in line." Rukia reached into her purse and pulled out a powder foundation. She covered the circles under her eyes and just as she was about to put away the compact, her phone rang.

"Kuchiki speaking." She answered professionally.

"Ah Rukia! It's Urahara! Just letting you know that Ichigo is moving in today." He said from the other end of the line.

"Okay, thanks." Rukia clicked her phone shut. What a waste of a phone call. She stepped out of the bathroom connected to her office. Ishida came in at that exact moment.

"He's here." Ishida said and Rukia took a seat at her desk.

Zaraki Kenpachi, he didn't look like he was in the fashion world. The spiked hair with the small bells attached proved otherwise. He was also very muscular, Rukia wondered if he was a bodyguard or a male model at some point. His face was scared, only one scar, but that was enough to ruin a modeling career. Maybe if his work got into Senbonzakura, Rukia would learn more about him. If not, his face would fade from her memory like the other unimpressive designers.

"Kuchiki, an honor to meet you." He said shaking her hand firmly.

"Well..." Rukia motioned to the portfolio in his hand. "Show me what you've got."

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

"Oh by the way, Ichigo. I left her 'clothes' all over the place. You better pick them up." Grimmjow said before leaving, laughing all the way to the elevator. Ichigo scowled and slammed the door. Chad was the only one who remained with him to help unpack. Ichigo took the stairs two at a time and opened Rukia's door slowly.

Sure enough, Grimmjow tossed a few of her belongings onto the floor. Ichigo looked at Chad but the gentle giant just shook his head and a low chuckle escaped his throat.

Grimmjow's payback was what kept Ichigo's mind off what he was doing. God damn him. Maybe he could take all of Grimmjow's clothes and dump them in chocolate syrup. Ichigo quickly got out of Rukia's room, his face still red. Chad agreed to help him move the more heavier stuff, but couldn't stay long because he had to correct quizzes when he got home.

&3&3&3&3&3

It was 11:02pm when Ichigo heard the front door open. His room was littered with cardboard boxes and various objects. Posters, books, clothes, and anything in between. He stepped out of his room, expecting to see Rukia walk up the stairs.

She didn't.

He frowned and moved towards the cut-away in the wall, where he could look down into the living room. There she was. On the couch and her heels kicked off at the door. Ichigo swallowed and quietly walked down the stairs. Hey, he had to make sure she was still breathing.

She was stretched out on the couch, her legs covered by black pants. The first two buttons on her blouse were undone and Ichigo looked away quickly when he saw that. Shit. Grimmjow must be getting into his head. Here he was, checking out his damn roommate! He wondered why she was so exhausted.

If she practically ran this whole magazine company, why couldn't she take a day off? His brown eyes moved back to her sleeping form. Her dark hair fell across her face like a million dark spiderwebs. Her breathing was slow and relaxed.

Ichigo thought about grabbing her a blanket but then figured that she would wake up and go to her bed. It wasn't like the apartment was cold. She would be fine. He shook his head going back upstairs. Rukia wasn't some fragile girl, no, she could take care of herself. It was going to take him a while to get used to that. His last girlfriend was overly-dependent on him. Maybe that's why Rukia was so...different. She never needed anyone. She could stand on both two feet and knew exactly where she was in this world.

Confident. The only fitting word he could use to describe her. Ichigo sat down on his floor attempting to organize his pile of books. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: Here's the original scene, god I love messing with Ichigo. It's fun. This is what I was planning to do but I liked the whole Grimmjow pulling a fast one before he leaves.

[Original Scene]

"Ichigo wait! I left her 'clothes' all over the place. You just said I can't go back in there...so you better go pick them up." Grimmjow said with a smirk. Ichigo scowled and opened Rukia's door. His face turned red and he glared at Grimmjow.

By the time he was done. Grimmjow was on the floor, rolling and laughing. Ichigo slammed shut Rukia's door and it seemed that even Chad was chuckling.

A few moments later, Ichigo kicked Grimmjow out. The blue-haired trouble-maker didn't complain. He just smiled and asked if Ichigo could get Rukia's number for him.

[End]

I actually wasn't going to have Ichigo go down and check on Rukia. But my hormones were like "HEY! IT WILL BE CUTE AND SWEET!" so I did it anyways. (:

Review!

Comments, Questions, Concerns, can also be included in a review! Or you can drop me a message.

My Internet is still being weird and not letting me log into my email.

So sorry if Review Replies are going to be slow.

Much Love, -DB


	4. Eight in the morning

A/N: I feel so special! We've got 60-something reviews and it's only chapter three! (well this is chapter four, but whatever!)

In my mind, that's a good thing.

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I love you all. My gift to you, is this chapter!

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes, the golden rays of sunshine attempting to break through his curtains. His room was slowly coming together. He just had to fill in some spaces and get rid of the empty boxes. Ichigo kicked off his sheets and gave a tired glare to his clock. It was only eight, but it felt like it was five.

Ichigo amazingly enough found where he put his clean clothes. After showering he changed into a t-shirt and jeans. He wasn't going to get all dressed up like some of the other people in Tokyo. He always kept it casual. Maybe that's why he could never understand Rukia's world of Fashion. From the insane outfits to the Harajuku girls. He just could never understand it, which in all honesty, was fine by him. Ichigo headed downstairs for something to eat...

What he didn't expect was to see Rukia, _still_ on the damn couch. It looked like she hadn't moved since when he checked on her last night. Ichigo ran a hand through his orange spikes and was about to go and shake her shoulder. However, a sharp knock at the door made him change his mind.

Ichigo opened the door to see Ishida. He looked worried.

"Where's Rukia?" Ishida asked, attempting to peer over Ichigo's broad shoulders.

"On the couch." Ichigo answered moving out of the way for the dark-haired man.

Ishida crouched down and shook Rukia's shoulder. Ichigo was suddenly very glad he didn't do that a few seconds ago. Rukia jumped upwards and her fist connected with Ishida's nose.

"Ah! Sorry Ishida!" She gasped and Ishida shook his head, holding his nose.

"It's okay, Kuchiki. I shouldn't have woken you up." Ishida said calmly.

"What time is it?" Rukia asked, turning her head to Ichigo.

"Eight."

He watched as Rukia's violet eyes went wide. She quickly got up from her spot on the couch, her hair looking slightly disheveled and her blouse twisted uncomfortably.

"Ten minutes." She said to Ishida before rushing upstairs.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

Rukia quickly took a shower and swallowed at her reflection in the mist covered mirror. She wiped away the condensation, even after sleeping, she still looked tired. Truth was, it wasn't a full sleep. She woke up a few times during the night but never had the energy to climb up stairs.

That and she heard Ichigo come downstairs shortly after she fell asleep. She ran a towel down her face and grabbed her hair-dryer.

Right, she had to hurry because Ishida was waiting. She was usually at work by this time. Even though she owned it all and could come in anytime, she would rather be there early. It took a lot of work to run a business. Even harder to run a fashion magazine. There was always so much drama.

Last night after meeting Kenpachi and yes, she was going to show two of his designs in the upcoming magazine. Two models had a fight. It was over something stupid, apparently one girl wanted to wear the outfit that the other girl was going to wear. When Rukia couldn't get them to agree, she simply fired them. Call it harsh, but she explained to the girls, that if they couldn't get along she would have to let them go.

Did they listen? Nope. So Rukia told them to leave the building and never come back. The girls started crying and Rukia called in Security to escort them out.

Sure, she felt bad. Modeling was a tough job. But anyone who worked for Rukia Kuchiki would have to understand, that she was under enough stress and didn't need petty fights distracting her. Rukia finished drying her hair and noticed that one of her drawers wasn't shut all the way. She bumped it with her hip, closing it tight.

&&3&3&3&3&3&

"Your nose okay?" Ichigo asked with a smirk. Although it rattled his brain as to why Rukia would attack someone while she was sleeping, he wasn't going to push answers out of Ishida.

"Yeah. I really should have known better than to touch her while she's sleeping." Ishida said shaking his head.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, his curiosity suddenly getting the better of him. He justified it with the fact that he really knew _nothing_ about his new roommate.

"She's not a morning person." Ishida said pushing his glasses up on his nose. "So Ichigo, what exactly do you do?" Ishida asked.

Ichigo shrugged, "Journalist."

Ishida's blue eyes suddenly flickered with rage. "You're not going to write an article on Rukia are you? Ichigo! She trusted me to give her a room mate who wouldn't--"

"Whoah!" Ichigo said holding both hands up. "I'm not a journalist anymore. I gave it up, I'm trying to write a book."

Ishida relaxed and quietly apologized for his outburst.

"Yeah well, I say 'trying' because I've got massive writers block." Ichigo said with another shrug.

_'Ah...so they both are in creative ruts. Interesting." _Ishida thought, a sly smirk suddenly ghosting across his face. Ichigo didn't seem to notice.

Rukia came down the stairs, looking absolutely stunning. She wore a black dress with a white short skirt underneath, both having the same frill design at the bottom. It reminded him of a ballerina's tutu just far more relaxed and made out of a different material. Then yellow leggings that reached a few inches above her ankles. Black open-toe heels and a soft yellow necklace that hung low.

"I'll probably be home late, so stay out of my room." Rukia said giving Ichigo an accusing glance. Shit. Did she know about what Grimmjow did? Better play it cool, just in case.

"Why would I want to go in there anyways?" Ichigo asked with a loud sigh.

With that said, Rukia left with Ishida.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

Ichigo was in the city most of the day. With his camera, of course. Back in his home town, he was known for the moments he captured. Then he stopped being a Journalist because he wanted to write more than just 'the best places to see in Tokyo'. He was attempting to write the book in his home town, but couldn't find enough to inspire him. Everything he saw started to look dull. Its one of the reasons he came to the city, bright lights and bright people.

His mother and father supported his decision. They of course, just wanted him to be happy. He tried to stay on the lay-low, just taking pictures and notes for his book. Too bad Kaien Shiba found him.

It happened a few days before Ichigo was offered to live with Rukia. Kaien showed up, holding some of the photos Ichigo took about a year ago. He said "Kid, this shit is genius! If you ever live or are in the Tokyo area. Give me a call."

Ichigo called Kaien the day that he was moving into the apartment. Kaien told him to make up a portfolio.

"I need to see some recent pictures, gotta make sure you haven't lost your touch." Kaien said before laughing.

So that's the story as to why Ichigo was wandering around the city with his camera. The last story he wrote was three months ago, it was a 'goodbye' to his readers back in his home town. He explained as to why he was moving on. Ichigo hadn't written another article since. He had pretty much disappeared about a year ago, on October 13th. Yeah, he knew the exact date.

Ichigo sighed, sitting down at a bus stop bench. He felt guilty for telling Ishida that he wasn't really a Journalist anymore. It was only partly the truth. He needed to make money and Kaien Shiba was offering plenty of it.

That's when Ichigo's cell phone went off.

"Hello?"

"_Ichigo! Why haven't you called your papa?"_

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Been busy, moving in..."

"_You still could have called! Karin! Yuzu! Ichigo doesn't love his daddy anymore!" _

"Man, you sure we're related?"

_Isshin laughed loudly. "Yes! Now Ichigo, the real reason I'm calling is because your mother wanted to know if everything was okay! I told her our big-boy has grown up, but you know how she worries!"_

"Every thing's fine." Ichigo smiled despite his annoyance. That was very much like his mother. She was always worrying about her children.

"_Alright then! Take care, Ichigo! Call us more often! We miss our city boy!"_

"Yeah. Take care of mom." Ichigo said before clicking his phone shut. He stood from the bus bench, figuring he should finish up with the photos before he went home.

&3&3&3&3&3

Rukia scowled at Kenpachi who was attempting to show her a drawing of this 'fabulous' head dress.

"Trust me, Kuchiki. It'll look great once its off paper." Kenpachi said, nodding.

"See, here's the dilemma." Rukia said spreading her hands out, like an offering.

"You tell me it'll look great. I tell you it won't. You try to convince me, and even if you get it done, I still won't like it. What makes a good artist, a good fashion-designer, is being able to see a piece on paper. Then visualize it, and see it in 3D, without actually having the first thread stitched." Rukia said leaning back in her chair.

Kenpachi stared at Rukia, like she had just spontaneously combusted.

"Huh, this must be why they call you the best." Kenpachi said with a grin. Rukia smiled and then turned to her sketchpad.

"Kuchiki, can I ask you something?" Kenpachi hadn't moved from his spot in front of Rukia's desk.

Rukia's eyebrows rose in surprise. Usually, when she turned to her sketchpad or computer, that meant 'okay, leave my office.'

Rukia crossed her legs and folded her hands onto her lap. "Sure."

"You're a lovely lady, why haven't I seen a wedding band...or any pictures of boyfriends. Any time you are interviewed, you avoid the question. How old are you?"

"Twenty-three." Rukia answered, avoiding the question about why she wasn't married or had a boyfriend.

"Ah...so you're still young then. You act a lot older." Kenpachi said with a nod. That's when Rukia realized how old Kenpachi looked. Then again, Ukitake looked like he was in his fifties but was actually only in his late thirties. Rukia tries to avoid asking about age. In the fashion industry, age doesn't matter. Talent and skill does.

"How old are you?" Rukia asked as politely as she could.

"Gonna be forty-two this year." Kenpachi said with his usual wide-grin.

"Hm. Are you married?" Rukia asked, she didn't usually ask this many questions about her designers. All she ever needed to know was their name. And all that mattered was if their style fit in with Senbonzakura magazines.

"I am." Kenpachi reached inside his suit-jacket and pulled out a wallet. He opened it and showed Rukia a picture of a woman, who was in her late thirties (she guessed and she wasn't going to ask), with long black hair. She had a warm and gentle expression her face. Her long hair was in one large braid.

"She's beautiful." Rukia said, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Kenpachi, who always looked so tough was actually a loving husband.

"Retsu, is her name." Kenpachi said before tucking the wallet back into his jacket's inner pocket. "She works at the hospital, that's where I met her after a bar-fight when I was twenty. Dated for about two years and we've been married for twenty years." Kenpachi said with another grin. Rukia did the math in her head. He got married at 22. No wonder he was so surprised that Rukia wasn't with anyone.

"Well then, I suggest you use her for inspiration. Some of the best designers I know, find their inspiration from loved ones." Rukia said with a thoughtful smile.

"Where do you get your inspiration from?"

"Ah...that's a Kuchiki family secret." Rukia answered before turning back to her sketchpad. It had been empty for the past ten minutes. Hell, it had been empty for the past _week_. .

"Hmph. Alright then, Kuchiki. I'll leave you to your work." Kenpachi said before leaving her office. Rukia sighed, causing the one strand in front of her face to float in the air for a moment. Her inspiration, all these years, had been just random. Thing she saw. People she met. Maybe she needed to start looking elsewhere.

* * *

A/N: Rukia's outfit descriptions come from images I find on the Internet. I may try to keep it a lot more simple, since it's truly difficult for me to explain that outfits adequately. Why does Tokyo fashion have to be so insane? Anyway, review!

Oh and yes, I paired Kenpachi and Retsu (captian of the 4th division) XD I'm silly.

Oh and the next chapter will have some Rukia & Ichigo interaction.

I can't wait for school to be over.

Thanks so much again for all your reviews, yes my computer is still messed up, so Review replies will be late. I may have to think of something special for the 100th reviewer (just 37 more reviews to go till we reach 100! Yay! )


	5. It's not war

A/N: Holy balls! We have 90 reviews, I was NOT expecting that.

o_O man, I love you guys. Also, expect longer chapters when stuff...y'know...actually starts happening. XD

The 100th reviewer...is going to have the usual choices (winnings).

**o** Cameo appearance (whether by a favorite bleach character or an OC)

**o **Shout out (I advertise one of your stories)

**o **One-shot (a dedication)

and whatever else I can think of. Lol Okay, time for some IchiRuki love-fest...only not really. But it's kinda 'fluffy'? Ah well. Just read it!

* * *

Ichigo got back to the apartment not really surprised that it was empty. He opened the fridge, seeing that everything was labeled. Ichigo felt his eyebrow twitch.

When in the hell did she have time to do this?!

Ichigo sighed and took out the packaged fish, regardless of the fact that there was a pretty glossy label on the front reading: "Rukia's." He had to shuffle through the cabinets to find the bowls, spoons, rice, and basically anything else. Thank god, Rukia was insanely organized.

Ichigo turned on the stove. It wouldn't be long before he knew his way around the kitchen. Then he wouldn't have to open the same cabinet twice to find the saucepan he was looking for.

"What the hell are you doing?" A sharp voice cut through the calm of the kitchen making even the water boiling go silent.

"What does it look like?" Ichigo said turning around to face Rukia, who was standing in the archway, looking confused.

"It looks like your ignoring my labels! Do you ignore the street signs too?" Rukia had crossed her arms and was now glaring.

Oh. Miss Kuchiki wanted a challenge. Ichigo wasn't going to back down.

"Sorry, your shitty labels don't have the authority that street signs do." Ichigo snapped back watching her eyes widen in surprise.

"I put those there for a reason!" Rukia gave a childish stomp of her foot. Ichigo bit back a laugh. Laughing might land him in the hospital with first degree burns.

"Oh?" Ichigo's eyebrow rose "Which would be...?"

Rukia was practically fuming. First, stressful work day, and then she comes home to find Ichigo riffling through her food. Jerk. He even has the balls to argue with her. Her. Rukia Kuchiki!

"I bought the food. Therefore it's mine. Now, wipe that smug look off your face!" Rukia retorted before taking a threatening step. Ichigo smirked.

"Roommates share. I don't think these..." He held up one of the labels for proof and it waved in the air like a wet noodle. "were here _before _I moved in."

Rukia's ears turned pink. What could she say now? I don't trust you? It's my food, so back off? Buy your own food and cook it? How aggravating.

"Asshole." She spat in defeat before storming off upstairs.

Ichigo grinned at the small victory. He had no reason to argue with her besides the fact that it was entertaining. She looked as if she never got talked back to. Maybe everyone else feared (or respected) her too much to talk back, to argue, over the little things.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

Rukia ran both hands through her hair, damn Ichigo! That cocky smirk...and the way he rose his eyebrow when he knew he had her. Damn. That'll be the last argument he ever wins in this apartment. She was just caught off guard.

Seriously, it's not everyday you walk in and your new roommate is freaking cooking for you!

Oops. May have jumped the gun there, he wasn't actually cooking for _her. _Rukia let out another aggravated sigh as she pulled her dress off and the leggings that hugged her legs.

Rukia clipped her hair up letting a few strands still cling to her face. She changed into sweatpants—which felt wonderful by the way. A size-too big T-shirt with the Eiffel tower on the front. Rukia visited Paris more times than she would have liked. The city lost it's romance after about the 22nd visit.

Ishida was the one who forced her to come home early.

"_Rukia, we can't run a business when the queen bee is running on empty."_

"_Just get me my coffee and I'll be fine."_

"_Rukia, please go home and get some rest."_

"_I'm fine."_

"_I can take care of everything! You trust me enough, right?"_

"_Of course I trust you. We have a lot to do."_

"_and we won't get anything done if you keep pushing yourself like this! Rukia, for the sake of the magazine, go home!"_

"_Argh. Fine! That doesn't mean I won't get work done at home!"_

"_Rukia...that defeats the purpose of me sending you home."_

"_Bah! Whatever. I'll go. But I'm not paying you overtime."_

It couldn't be all bad. Maybe Rukia could catch the news, get a little more sleep, eat something that isn't a leftover. Rukia rubbed her shoulder. Being hunched over all day was taking its toll. Sleeping on the couch couldn't help her sore muscles much either.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&&

Ichigo turned down the heat on the stove, turning just when Rukia came into the kitchen. He swallowed whatever words he was going to say. Now, why couldn't she dress like that...everyday? _'Ah, pull yourself together! Don't be such a lame-ass and stare at her.' _Ichigo's eyes went straight back to the vegetables he had placed on the counter.

"Kurosaki, I am willing to negotiate." Rukia said, pulling the chair back from the small table and sitting down delicately. She crossed her legs and folded her hands on her lap. Man, it's not like they were two warring countries and now needed to negotiate in order to make peace.

"What? You're only going to label half of what's in the fridge?" Ichigo couldn't help it.

"No." Rukia replied stalely and rolled her eyes.

"Then, what's the plan?"

Ichigo hadn't turned around from whatever he was doing. Tch, how annoying! Rukia was rather fond of eye-contact especially when someone was speaking with her. However, she would let it slide this one time.

"If you cook, I'll buy the groceries." Rukia said calmly awaiting his response.

"No labels?"

"Nope."

"Alright, deal."

"Who said I was done?" Rukia let out an annoyed huff. Ichigo turned around to meet her eyes. Damn. Why did she have to look so gorge—never mind.

"We still need to negotiate the living arrangements. As already set, our respected rooms are off limits to each other. With the exception of my studio, I already told you how I didn't want you in there." Rukia stood up from the chair, her mind seemed to move faster if she was moving. Ichigo didn't bother arguing.

"I think both of us should keep the living room and the kitchen clean. It's neutral ground, after all." Rukia explained, aware of Ichigo's eyes following her. Rukia's left hand was unconsciously rubbing her sore shoulder.

"Your arm okay?" Ichigo asked, suddenly tearing Rukia away from her musings. She was in the middle of describing how she wanted the main bathroom to be kept clean. He had to ruin her train of thought. Jerk.

"Huh? Yeah, it's just sore."

"Not surprised. You do sleep on the couch a lot." Rukia glared at him. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he sounded concerned. That was ridiculous though. He barely knew her. He had no reason to be concerned.

"It'll be fine, I'll put a heating pad on it or something..." Rukia moved her hand away from the sore shoulder. Ichigo turned back to the dinner he was supposed to be making. He got so caught up in Rukia's words, her silly hand gestures, he actually forgot what he was doing. Great job, Kurosaki!

Rukia took the opportunity to slink away and into the conjoined room of the living room. She collapsed into the leather haven of her couch. What time was the news on? Rukia held up the television remote and was about to turn it on when...

"Hey, how long has your shoulder been bothering you?"

"I don't know." Rukia said with a shrug, biting back the wince.

"Why don't you hire a chiropractor?"

"Waste of money." Rukia turned on the television. Ichigo didn't move from his spot, leaning against the door frame of the kitchen.

"You know...tired body can lead to a tired mind. Not even twelve hours of rest can fix that." Ichigo said and Rukia's head turned to him.

"Unless you're offering to give me a back massage. Turn back to the kitchen and let me watch the news in peace." Rukia moved her eyes back to the television. Ichigo stood there—awestruck. Well, if it was some type of challenge, what would it mean if he backed down? Or the more tempting offer, to step up?

Rukia was flipping through channels, the news hadn't caught her interest anymore, or so it seemed. She stopped on a game-show and he watched as one eyebrow raised at the sight on the television. He faintly heard Rukia mutter 'who would do this for money?'. He wasn't really paying attention.

Ichigo was standing behind the couch and he grinned. "What if I was, Kuchiki?" He heard her chuckle under her breath.

"I don't care." Her response was automatic and monotone. Nice. He knew that trick, he used it before on his dad. Whenever his crazy-ass father asked him something strange, just act like it doesn't matter. Ignore it and it'll go away. Too bad Ichigo wasn't going away.

Ichigo placed his hands on her small shoulders. Rukia's looked back slightly, enough so that he could see her eyes glinted with curiosity. Ichigo couldn't actually believe he was rubbing her shoulders. How the hell did this happen again? Oh right. She started it.

Rukia closed her eyes, it was useless to try and keep them open. She could practically feel her muscles unwinding and turning to putty beneath Ichigo's fingers. She was going to have to thank him. Maybe...she'd make dinner one night.

"You keep this up, I'm going to fall asleep." Rukia muttered letting her eyes flutter open when his hands stopped moving.

"Feel better?" Ichigo looked up to see that the water was boiling over. Shit. Ichigo hurried over to the kitchen. He heard Rukia's soft laughter behind him.

"Thanks carrot top!" Rukia called out while leaning back onto the couch and allowing herself to focus on the television.

"No problem. It was a one-time thing though..." His voice carried over from the kitchen.

Rukia shrugged, she didn't care. He was nice enough, she'd give him that. As long as this wasn't some twisted move to try and get into her pants. Then maybe living with him wouldn't be as bad as it sounded. Ichigo didn't seem like 'that' type of guy.

Rukia let her eyes close without realizing it. She was so intent on watching the latest fashion report. Then, she just didn't have the energy to re-open her eyes. _'I'll just rest my eyes for a few minutes. Just a few minutes.'_

&3&3&3&3&3&3&&3

Ichigo was having a tough time concentrating. He took the rice and placed a handful-sized amount in each bowl. Mixing in the fish and vegetables.

"Hey Rukia...do you--" Ichigo stopped mid sentence to see Rukia curled up on the couch. He let out a sigh of annoyance.

He took her dinner and tossed it in the microwave. It took him much longer than expected to find a damn post-it note to scribble a note for her and stick it on the front door of the microwave. Then he took his dinner upstairs with him, he didn't have the heart to wake her up. And he was fond of his nose and didn't need that to be busted in.

He just hoped that she would wake up soon and climb into her own bed.

"Night, Rukia." He muttered, dimming the lights to set the room in a soft glow.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

**2:00 AM**

Rukia glared at the green numbers below her television. That wasn't the actual time was it? She got up from the couch, a little surprised at the lack of protest her body gave. Minus the initial soreness from sleeping in a cramped place, she felt fine.

Rukia went into the kitchen and the microwave read the same time. So did the oven. That's when she noticed a pale-yellow piece of paper stuck to the microwave. Rukia turned on the light, walked back and picked up the note.

_'Dinner in microwave – Ichigo'_

Rukia felt her lips curve into a smile. After heating up her food, Rukia paused outside Ichigo's door.

_'He's probably asleep. No use in waking him just to say thank you'_.

Even at 2 in the morning, Rukia's logic was still sharp-as-ever. She retreated back into her room and every skin cell on her body was dancing with joy as she slipped under the covers of her bed.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

Ichigo heard Rukia come upstairs, he was half-awake and half-asleep. He watched as the door opened and Rukia stepped inside, the pale light from his window hitting her skin and making it look like it was made from pearl.

She moved over to his bedside and whispered something in the shell of his ear.

Ichigo's eyes opened up again, he was slightly puzzled as to why Rukia was no longer in his room. Then he realized, rather bitterly, that it was a dream. Ichigo rolled over and shut his eyes. Why couldn't his dreams be bizarre and unrealistic? That way, he actually _knew_ they were dreams?

No use in complaining.

* * *

A/N: Yes, the last scene...well part of it...was Ichigo dreaming. XD I've done it before, I've dreamt that I've gotten up and ready for school. Only to wake up and go "what?"

So what did you think of the chapter?

I was kind of wishy-washy about the whole shoulder massage thing...but I went with it. It was cute. Oh and they are still on first-name basis. I just think its fun to switch to last-name's when they argue with each other.

Oh my goodness! 100 reviews here we come!

Thanks so much and you know what to do!


	6. Fashion is her life

A/N: Been awhile eh? My Internet will be the death of me, I swear.

Everyone go and see **Watchmaker163**'s story. I read it and it was adorable. Cutest one-shot ever and he deserves more reviews! And I think he should make more stories. So after or before you read this chapter, go and check him out!

Oh and if anyone's seen that color spread where Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida and Inoue are on the phone. That is the outfit Rukia's wearing.

* * *

Rukia had to go to a fashion show this morning, well actually it was that night, but she had to be there early.

"Kuchiki! Kuchiki!" A reporter stopped her. She had her hair up and an outfit only she could pull off. A blue button-down underneath a pale yellow sweater vest and red pants.

"Oh hello." Rukia said shaking the man's hand.

"Is it true that Ukitake was your mentor in school?"

"Not exactly, more like an inspiration. He's an old friend too."

"Is that why you've come all this way to help him out?"

Rukia smiled, "that and I'm addicted to the runway. Now, if you'll please excuse me." Rukia moved away from the reporter and went backstage to the make up room.

"Ukitake!" Rukia smiled giving her old friend an air kiss.

"Rukia, pleasure to see you. How have you been?" Ukitake asked walking ahead to check one of the model's make up.

"Ah, less blue in the eyeshadow." He said to the makeup artist.

"It's been stressful, but I'm surviving."

"Isn't it always stressful?" Ukitake gave her a knowing smile. That's when a tall, dark skinned woman came up to Ukitake. Her blonde hair was straight and her eyes were a piercing shade of green.

"Ah, Rukia...I'd like you to meet Tia Halibel. Gorgeous, isn't she?" Ukitake grinned.

"Nice to meet you." Rukia shook the other woman's hand.

"I'm a big fan of your work, Rukia." Halibel said with a slight smile.

"Thank you. The dress you're wearing is stunning." Rukia looked over at Ukitake who was glowing with pride. It really was stunning. His whole theme was Amazon women, but it was all very elegant and sleek. Halibel's dress was no different, it wrapped around her in shades of light green, white, and dark yellow. Ukitake had explained that the exposed skin of her stomach and arms was going to have painted-on vines—or something. He hadn't really made up his mind yet.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to get my make-up on." Halibel said before disappearing. Rukia never felt short around here, even if most of the models were 5'10 to 6 feet. They all held such respect for her that Rukia's small height didn't matter.

Even if managing a magazine was hell and backstage at a fashion show was even crazier, Rukia couldn't help but love the energy that surrounded it all.

"Rukia, come here. I need your expertise." Ukitake said motioning her over to the rack where all the clothes were hung up.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&

Ichigo woke up to find the apartment empty but he was pretty much used to it. At the same time though, it almost bummed him out. He liked talking or arguing with Rukia. He enjoyed her annoying presence.

Ichigo went downstairs to get something to eat and he found a sticky note on the microwave. At first, he thought it was his—from last night and that Rukia didn't eat. But the writing was long and clean, he took the note off and raised one eyebrow.

_'Thanks' – Rukia_

"Well at least she ate something." Ichigo thought aloud, wondering if she was so slim because of diet or something else._ 'Like malnutrition_' he thought almost bitterly before sitting down on the couch and clicking on the television. Who would have thought that the girl he was living with would be on the screen?

&3&3&3&3&3&3

"_This is Rangiku Matsumoto, reporting live. I'm here with the talented and fabulous...Rukia Kuchiki."_

Ichigo smirked slightly at Rukia's faint blush. You'd think she was used to so many compliments by now.

"_So Kuchiki, how is it backstage?"_

"_It's always chaos but it's also a lot of fun. We're able to joke around a bit to help get rid of the nerves."_

"_Ukitake has refused to tell us what the theme of this fashion show is. Can you give us a peek?"_

"_Sorry, I'm sworn to secrecy." Rukia smiled almost playfully._

Ichigo leaned back into the soft cushions, Rukia seemed totally at ease with a bunch of bright lights and cameras in her face. Ichigo wondered if he would ever do this...move on from Journalism to Reporter. Maybe he could do an interview with Rukia. Heh, yeah right. Rukia was never actually too fond of the press, they were said to be vicious in the fashion world.

"_That's all the time I have, thanks so much for speaking with us, Kuchiki." Matsumoto turned back to the camera after shaking hands with Rukia. _

Ichigo tuned out for the rest of Matsumoto's words. He actually wasn't really paying attention to the interview (he could careless about fashion, remember?). Ichigo couldn't sit around all day, he had to go and do research for his book. The best research was on the streets, the people and places. Ichigo clicked off the television but Rukia's smiling face was still burned in the back of his mind.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

"Ishida! There you are!" Rukia clasped her hands together when she saw her faithful assistant.

"I got your coffee, here." Ishida said handing it over and Rukia took a moment to let the heat from the cup seep into her fingers. "So I spoke with Zaraki Kenpachi this morning."

"Uh-huh."

"He said that he finally finished that dress."

"Which one?"

"The one that you told him to use loved ones as inspiration or something."

"Oh right, oh right." Rukia and Ishida were moving along the mass of bodies, trying not to bump into anyone or step on a model's heels. They now had to escape backstage and get to their seats. Rukia was being extra careful with her coffee. She didn't want to spill it on any of Ukitake's beautiful garments.

"Is he going to show it to me?" Rukia asked taking a quick sip of coffee.

"After the fashion show, he's got it hanging up in your office."

"Good, good."

"Also, I spoke with the—oh excuse me." Ishida had bumped into one of the models. She didn't even say a word to him back. Ishida couldn't take offense though, when it was runway time, the girls only thought about...well the runway.

"Spoke with who?" Rukia asked giving a smile to Ukitake on her way out.

"Kaien Shiba."

Rukia stopped causing Ishida to bump into her. "Why?" She kept moving again once she regained her composure.

"He's been dying for an interview, Rukia."

"I don't think so. Last time his people interviewed me, they twisted my words and made it seem like I was some self-righteous, arrogant, selfish bitch." Rukia took her seat and crossed her legs.

"Well don't worry, I told him that you were far too busy to do any one-on-one interviews."

"Good." Rukia nodded, taking another sip of her coffee. "He just uses the famous, Ishida. He knows that we'll get him more readers. His magazine has always been about gossip but the cover, you'd never guess it. It never says 'so-and-so broke up with so-and-so' or 'this person hates this person'. The cover makes it look like just another travel magazine. Best place to eat, best place to shop, you get it."

Ishida nodded allowing his boss to rant about one of her least-favorite magazine reporters.

"It's genius, I get it. Makes your magazine look classy and worth-reading. Then whoever buys it gets a surprise that it's more than just another travel magazine. Then they want more. Marketing, that's all it is." Rukia sighed and leaned back in her chair.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&

Ichigo met three worth-while interesting people while on his walk around the city. On top of that, he was getting around the city much easier. He spent less time looking at street signs and more time looking at all the people.

All three people that he met had different qualities. The first man was a business man and he was really rude when Ichigo asked him what time the next train came. The second person was a woman, she reminded him of Rukia. Only a little bit.

"Hey mister." Ichigo looked down to see a little girl.

"Uh. Yeah?" Ichigo's eyes scanned the area for the girls' mother or father. He saw some standing just a foot away with her arms crossed. Yup, that was the mother.

"Your hair is funny." The little girl said before giggling.

Ichigo was surprised his scowl didn't scare the girl away. It was the reason most people avoided him, thinking he was some sort of bad ass.

Ichigo chuckled as the girls mother rushed over and scolded her for being rude. When they walked away, Ichigo took the small journal from his pocket and jotted down just a few notes. He checked his cell phone for the time. He needed to get back home if he was going to get some nice pictures of the sunsets from the rooftop.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

Ichigo climbed the stairs to the roof, since the elevator only went to the top floor. He opened the door and the sky was already turning orange. He set up his tripod and caught the sun as it met the horizon. His mother always loved the sunsets. When they were younger, she would take him and his sisters outside just to see it.

As Ichigo got older, he became more focused on school and his other hobbies. His mother never said anything, but always asked that for Mother's Day, if she could get a picture of the sunset. Every year since Ichigo was 16; he gave his mother a picture of a sunset.

That's when Ichigo realized how lonely it was up here. It was quiet and peaceful yet...he felt like he should have someone with him. Back home, a friend or family member would always be next to him or near him. It was strange. Ichigo shook his head, chasing away his thoughts.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

"Rukia, you shouldn't be back at work!" Ishida said slapping his hand onto his forehead.

"Eh? Why not?" Rukia looked up from the royal purple silk she was holding.

"You're going to work yourself to death!"

"Am not."

"Rukia, please go home."

"It's still early!"

"You've been up since god-knows when. You just helped out at a fashion show. You don't need to be here!"

"Ishida. Shut up." Rukia handed the fabric over to Hinamori, one of the many assistants. "I love the color but it won't work for this dress unless we find a blue undertone." Rukia said to Hinamori. The young girl nodded and her heels clicked hurriedly as she rushed from Rukia's office.

"Rukia, I can handle anything--" Ishida was suddenly cut off when a hand was placed onto his shoulder. He gave a startled jump and turned to see bright red hair.

"Oi, Rukia." It was Renji. Rukia's long time friend.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia embraced him softly.

"Came to give you this." Renji said holding out a white rose. They were her personal favorite.

"Thanks..." Rukia smiled "Ishida, get me a vase with some water."

"Yes ma'am."

"So...what're you plans for tonight?" Renji asked, feeling his heart race when Rukia smirked.

"I'll be here."

"Until?"

"Whenever."

"Well...you're stressed and I'm in town." Renji looked around quickly and he leaned down, kissing Rukia's forehead. "Can I come over?" He whispered.

Rukia pondered her question for a few minutes. Ishida returned with the vase and gently took the white rose from her hands.

"That would be fabulous." Ishida's head jerked up. _'Oh no...don't have Renji over!' _

"Cool."

Renji left leaving Ishida and Rukia alone. Rukia went to inspect Kenpachi's dress that was on a manikin in her office.

"Rukia...don't you think having Renji over is a bad idea?"

"Why?"

"It may cause...hostility."

"Uh-huh. I don't get what you're talking about, Ishida."

"It's like...two alpha males in one pack."

Rukia looked away from the dress and both her eyebrows were up in surprise. "What? You've been watching too much animal planet." Rukia turned back to the dress.

"Rukia...I'm just saying that--"

"You should get back to work?"

Ishida sighed. "Please go home soon, Rukia."

"Uh-huh."

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

Rukia didn't know where Ichigo was when she got home. She didn't really care either. That man had a life of his own, after all.

Rukia pulled away with the band keeping Renji's hair back. She never understood why he kept it up. Two red curtains fell capturing her between them. "It feels like forever since I last saw you." Renji said kissing Rukia softly.

"Hm." was her response. He should have expected as much. Rukia wasn't one for talk and never had been during the time that they were 'together'. Rukia arms encircled around his neck as she pressed him to her. Renji sighed against her lips when they broke apart for air. He really missed her. Not that he'd tell her that.

* * *

A/N: It was so difficult to write that last scene. It just felt awkward. Lol!

Review and I'm so sorry for the wait!

Remember to check out Watchmaker163 

Or I'll never write chapter 7!!! Bahaha!


	7. Two Alpha Males

A/N: Oh hi! There's a poll on my profile page asking YOU (yes you.) what my next story should be.

I have some ideas in my head but yeah...check that out. Unless you already have...then you're awesome!

Thanks so much for all your reviews! We are at 160 now. I remember the days when 50 seemed like such a big number. -sniffle- I love you all.

So thanks so much! Okay enough rambling...

* * *

Rukia heard her alarm go off and her hand stumbled while reaching for the off switch. "God, you get up early." Came the mumbled reply from her sleeping partner.

"Your lazy ass can stay in bed." Rukia retorted kicking off the sheets, her hair disheveled and matted.

"Nah. I'm getting up." Renji said watching her walk off into the bathroom. He grabbed the elastic band that Rukia had tossed onto the floor and he tied his hair back up.

"Ren-ji! Put the coffeh ons" Rukia called out with her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. Renji gave her a thumbs up, sliding his jeans up and back onto his athletic form.

Renji opened Rukia's bedroom door....

&3&3&3&3&

"Who the fuck are you?!" Ichigo exclaimed holding his own door open. Across the hallway stood a guy about Ichigo's height. Tribal looking tattoos, fire-truck red hair and a confused expression.

"What? Rukia! Who the fuck is this guy!? What's he doin' in Tatsuki's room? I thought she...you know...went the 'other' way." That was Renji's response.

The two males glared at each other as if they were both threats.

"That's Ichigo, my roommate." Rukia answered as she made her bed. She could recall how Tatsuki would tell her it was a waste of time.

"_You're just gonna get into the bed and mess it up again. You're such a perfectionist, Rukia."_

"_I like to have my room look nice!" _

"_Uh...no one goes into your room...besides you."_

"_If someone ever as to come in there, I would like to look presentable."_

_Tatsuki sighed "You don't have to keep it together' one-hundred percent of the time..."_

Rukia shook her head, 'memories are nice but that's all they are.' She then decided that she would call Tatsuki later tonight. Maybe Tatsuki could give her some ideas to find her inspiration again. Her deadline looked far away but it felt like it was tomorrow. Rukia fixed the pillows and tossed Renji's shirt at the back of his head.

&3&&3&3&3&

Renji pulled the shirt off his head and continued to glare at this 'Ichigo' guy. What was with Rukia? She never wanted a male roommate. She always told him that it would drive her insane.

"Renji! My coffee isn't going to make itself! Jeez, all you have to do is hit the little red button..." Her words were lost as she shut the bathroom door.

Renji and Ichigo moved at the same time, both making 'humph' noises when they had to pass each other. Renji heading downstairs and Ichigo heading to the hallway bathroom.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked when he came downstairs to see that Renji was getting sugar from the cabinet.

"Getting sugar, dumb ass."

"For Rukia's coffee?"

"If you must know. Yes. God you're nosy."

Ichigo bit back a smile "She likes her coffee black in the mornings. Keeps her more awake."

Renji spun around, spilling some of the sugar onto the floor as a vein throbbed in his head. How the hell would this Ichigo punk know that? And more importantly why didn't he know that?

Ichigo went into the fridge, seeing the list on the freezer, a grocery list. It had a rabbit holding a grocery bag and it said at the top _"Ichigo! Write down the food we need! On a different piece of paper. So I know what to buy at the end of the week! - Rukia"_

"Rukia...she's never had a guy...for a roommate." Renji said, breaking the tense silence. Ichigo sat down on one of the stools in front of the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Why the hell are you so special?" Renji leaned against the counter with his arms crossed.

"Oh...I don't know. Because I don't want to get in her pants?" Ichigo said casually meeting the other red-heads glare.

"Hey! It's not like that. Rukia and I have been friends for a while. Then work started really getting to her."

"And you had the opportunity to -comfort- her?" Ichigo was surprised at the edge in his tone. It seemed to have surprised Renji too because the other male raised one eyebrow.

Renji rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "Well, yeah...we're just...friends though..."

"Friends with benefits?"

Renji nodded and Ichigo couldn't hide the shock on his face. Rukia didn't seem...like that...type of girl. Granted he was glad that she didn't just go off and sleep with anyone. But...God damn! He hated the mornings, his thoughts were always jumbled messes of random words and emotions.

"Rukia doesn't trust men. That's why it surprised me that you're here."

"Huh?" Ichigo's brows knit together in confusion "Why not? Guy troubles in the past?" Ichigo couldn't imagine Rukia having an abusive boyfriend. She was _far _too dominate and self-assured. By Renji's tone though...Ichigo felt like there was more to the story.

Before Renji could answer (Ichigo had a feeling he wouldn't anyway) Rukia came into the kitchen. She looked at Ichigo and Renji, who were dead silent.

"Morning to you too." She said grabbing the pot of coffee and pouring it into a blue color mug that strangely reminded Ichigo of her eyes.

"Rukia...I...." Ichigo scratched the back of his head turning in his stool to face Rukia, who was in the middle of leaving the kitchen to head back upstairs. She was only partly dressed, wearing black dress pants, an old college T-shirt and Chappy-bunny slippers.

"won't be home till later...so...what do you want to do about dinner?" Holy crap. Why was the back of his neck heating up all of a sudden?

Renji glared, they sounded like a freaking married couple!

"Um..." Rukia chewed on her tongue. "I can pick up something on the way home."

"Yeah, sounds good."

Then she was gone. Ichigo turned back around to see Renji glaring as if he had just kicked a puppy.

"Don't get too close to her." Renji warned.

"She's my roommate."

"I'm just saying, Ichigo. Don't do it." Renji gave Ichigo a look that made a shiver run up his spine. What the hell was his problem?

"Afraid I might steal her from you?" Ichigo challenged.

"She's not mine." Renji responded rather flatly. Then he left leaving Ichigo alone in the kitchen with only his thoughts to keep him company.

&3&3&3&3&

Nejibana, translated to 'Twisted Flower'. It would also be known as Ichigo's workplace. The magazine featured places in Japan, interviews with celebrities, and highlighted the more 'underground' places of Japan.

"Ichigo!" Kaien spread his both arms wide when the orange haired male walked into his office. Kaien's office reminded Ichigo of a college dorm room. Covered in posters, calendars, and pictures. Two bean bag chairs off on the other side of the office.

"Hey." Ichigo greeted taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of Kaien's desk.

"The pictures you took, kid. Nice work. You really sure you want this job?"

"Yeah."

"Excellent!" Kaien grinned and slammed both hands on to his desk. "So, enjoying life in the big city?"

Ichigo nodded, "It's...loud." He could always explain something better while writing it down.

"Where you living?"

"Downtown...with a roommate, so it's not too bad." Ichigo shrugged lightly. Kaien's building was more relaxed than Rukia's. He could recall everyone running around, clothes moving on racks to and from, but here it was almost calm. People moved at their own pace, sometimes someone would drop off something on Kaien's desk but he never stopped what he was doing to look at it.

Ichigo turned his head and saw the collage of pictures on the bulletin board. Kaien was posing with actors, music artists, and a million other faces Ichigo couldn't identify. He paused and his heart jumped to his throat.

_'Is that Rukia?'_

Sure enough there was a picture with Kaien and Rukia. She was wearing a gray beanie, skinny jeans, and a yellow sweater that hung at her shoulders. Kaien had his arm around her shoulders and they were both smiling.

"Rukia Kuchiki, she's a looker huh?" Kaien had noticed that Ichigo was staring at the picture. Ichigo felt his face flush and he coughed. "Uh...yeah...how do you know her?"

"Who doesn't know her?" Kaien chuckled and leaned back in his lime-green chair. Everything was so brightly or strangely colored here. Ichigo figured it was just to match with Kaien's rather loud personality.

"You into fashion, Kurosaki?"

"No." Ichigo finally tore his eyes away from the picture. "I live with her." Kaien's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Ichigo! I think I have an assignment for you! Write me a story about the 'real' Rukia!" Kaien suddenly stood up from his chair.

"I don't think so." Kaien frowned and crossed his arms.

"Come on! Everyone wants to know about her, she's so mysterious."

Ichigo stood up "Not interested."

"Eh? Ichigo, I am your boss now."

"Don't care. I made a promise."

"To Kuchiki? Ichigo! Alls fair in love and war!"

"That makes no sense." Ichigo matched his boss's stance, so the two stood a foot away both with their arms crossed.

"It'll make this magazine millions! You'll even get a healthy pay raise."

Ichigo felt his eye twitch, "No."

"You have the perfect opportunity to get to know her and share her with the world!"

Ichigo felt his stomach twist and he grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair, the force of it caused the chair to topple onto the ground with a loud 'clang!'.

"Call me when you get another assignment." Ichigo growled before walking out of Kaien's office, nearly taking out one of the secretaries.

&3&&3&3

Ichigo stuck both hands in the pockets of his jeans as he strode down the sidewalk. Rukia was a human, famous or not, he wasn't going to use her for money. Is that what this industry was like? Ichigo stopped at an intersection and ran one hand through his orange spikes.

He lifted his eyes from the gravel of the street to see the one girl on his mind at this moment. Rukia. She was standing in front of a shop, taking pictures with fans and signing autographs. He stood there even as the sign said it was safe to cross the street.

He didn't get why she was so famous. Maybe he'd ask tonight. Was fashion that big of a deal or did she do something more?

Her eyes moved from the crowd and saw him across the street. She waved slightly before Ishida and a big burly man helped move her away from the group. Ichigo didn't have time to wave back but he felt the corners of his lips twitch. He was glad he turned down Kaien, even if Rukia was a 'super-star' or whatever, she shouldn't be exploited for money.

&3&3&3

Rukia laughed while on the phone with Tatsuki. It took Ishida a whole ten minutes to kick her out of her own office so that she could even make this call and pick up something for dinner.

"How's Orihime?"

"_She's good, light of my life, you know?" _

"I'm really happy for you...it's weird not having you around." Rukia stretched out on the couch, enjoying the solitude of being home alone.

"_You'll have to visit. You need to get out of the city. Oh—hold..whoa...hold on. Orihime wants to talk to you." _

"Eh? Um...okay!" Rukia smiled again, she had only met Orihime a few times before, but she was a bubbly well likable girl.

"_Kuchiki-san!" Orihime's voice was bright and exuberant, as always. _

"Please, Orihime. Call me Rukia."

"_I just had to tell you about this recipe! Even Tatsuki-chan likes it." Orihime giggled on the other end of the line. _

Rukia's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Go ahead."

"_Do you have some paper? You'll need to write all of this down!" _

&3&3&3&3

Ichigo kicked the door shut with his foot, "Don't do that! You'll leave dirt on the door!" A shrill voice said from the kitchen. Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Rukia, you're home."

"Yeah, yeah." Rukia waved him off before pointing to the pizza box on the small table in the corner of the kitchen. "I didn't know what you liked...so I argued with the pizza-guy until he let me get a slice of everything on one pizza."

"You did...what?" Ichigo opened the box just to see if it would prove his ears wrong. Sure enough, every slice had something different. Pepperoni, mushrooms, pineapple, and who-knows what else.

"Uh...thanks."

"No problem." Rukia sauntered past Ichigo while tying her hair up in a bun. Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle, she really was a nice person, once you get past her attitude.

"Too bad I don't like _any_ of these." Ichigo smirked when he saw Rukia's face. Two hands still in her hair and her jaw almost on the floor.

"You better be lying, Kurosaki."

"If I'm not?"

"Then I'm dragging your ass down to that damn pizza place and you'll apologize to the guy there, and then you can eat Orihime's recipe on the counter there for the next week!" Rukia finished her bun and she crossed her arms with one hip cocked to the side.

"Orihime?"

"Tatsuki's girlfriend. Go ahead, look at it." Rukia smirked, a little light playing in her violet eyes.

Ichigo set his camera down and picked up the...three pieces of paper with directions and ingredients on it. He sweat dropped. No way in hell would he it 'Octopus Sour-Cream Soup With Soy-Sauce Noodles And Wasabi Bread.'

Ichigo looked back at Rukia who now had a grin on her face. Damn. She won this battle.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

"Why are you so famous?" Ichigo asked after dinner while he was stretched out on the couch and Rukia was by the balcony's glass doors looking out at the city. Sometimes she would do that, Ichigo noted, just stare off into space.

"Clothes are a way to help the quiet girl express herself. They make forty-year olds feel twenty. People feel good when they wear my clothes. They feel important, sexy, smarter, the list goes on." Rukia turned halfway to look at Ichigo.

"I'm a believer in inner beauty, but some people need to feel beautiful on the outside in order to obtain that inner beauty." She finished looking back outside.

Ichigo didn't have a response as he let her words sink in.

"So you make people feel good, and so they bow down to you?" Ichigo sat up, sitting crossed legged on the leather couch, watching Rukia as she crossed her arms.

"I do what I love. The fame is just a side effect." She watched her reflection in the glass and could faintly see Ichigo in the background. His orange hair did stand out against the soft colors of her living room. Tatsuki had never asked about her fame. Ichigo was just curious, she guessed, and she was going to answer his questions with honesty.

That's when something soft hit the back of her head and landed on the floor with a 'plop'. She spun around to see that Ichigo had thrown a pillow at her. He was smirking.

"Just makin' sure you were alive." Ichigo shrugged and Rukia picked up the pillow off the floor. He turned his head away to see what was playing on the television. It was a lame excuse but she didn't see what he saw. When she stared like that, Ichigo could see just a hint of sadness in her eyes. He didn't know why but it was a look he didn't like to see.

Rukia felt her eye twitch, _idiot, _She chucked the pillow full force at his face and he fell back into the cushions of the couch.

"Night Ichigo!" She chimed before scurrying upstairs before he could get in another attack.

"Hey! That's not fair! " He called out pulling the pillow from his face.

She was gone.

Ichigo stared at the white ceiling. _'She was different today. I don't know why...but she seemed warmer. Maybe work isn't getting to her as much. Or it could have been because she was with Ren...' _Ichigo stopped his thought right there. He didn't want to think about it. Rukia and Renji, even if they were just friends with benefits, it gave him a sour taste in his mouth when he thought about them being 'together'.

Ichigo heard a loud buzz from the coffee table, he reached out and grabbed his cell phone.

_'ICHIGO! MY BOY! KARIN AND YUZU SAY HELLO! LOL! YOUR DADDY KNOWS HOW TO TEXT! ISN'T THAT JUST SO COOL? GIVE US A CALL BECAUSE WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH. LUV LUV LUV! DADDY AND MOMMY MISS YOU! USE PROTECTED SEX! Xoxo _

Ichigo wanted to toss the phone out the window. Even miles away his father was still as annoying as ever. But at least it was a distraction from his nagging thoughts.

* * *

A/N: Isshin is my hero. XD

Remember to vote on the poll.

I don't know when I'll update again, hopefully soon, but I wanted to get this chapter out before fourth of July weekend.

Take care! Reviews/Feedback/Comments/Questions....you know where to put them!


	8. Pressure

A/N: Been awhile huh? Well...in case you haven't check the poll...The Sequel to The Corner Cafe, won. By 2%. Which is CRAZY! But I've written some ideas down for the story...so we'll have to see!

Titles are usually the hardest part for me. The Corner Cafe was from a lyric in the song "Goodnight and Go" by Imogen Heap. They say it once. xD So for the sequel...I just don't know yet. Anyway...enough blabber and gobbleygook!

Almost at 200 reviews! Holy smokes. Love you guys! I'll be moving again soon (groan) , but I hope to get up as many chapters as I can.

* * *

It's been a week since Ichigo and Rukia had their 'pillow fight'. Both roommates were faced with challenges in their careers.

For Rukia, it was to find her inspiration before her deadline. Which was approaching rapidly. She had about two dresses done but wasn't in love with them.

For Ichigo, it was to get his boss to stop pestering him about Rukia. He wasn't going to write the damn story! It wasn't just his boss, his co-workers had jumped on the boat as well.

Kaien leaned against the wall. "Come on! One story and your career will sky-rocket!" Kaien said with a large grin.

"No." Ichigo said for the 135th time. He lost track. Ichigo pushed himself away from his computer desk, the document open and still blank. Kaien refused to give him any other stories until he wrote the one about the 'real Rukia Kuchiki'. Original title huh?

He sulked his way up the stairs and to the roof of the building. It was the best place to be alone and his cellphone never dropped a call up here.

He could think of only one person to call when he was struggling.

"Hey mom..."

"_Ichigo! My beautiful boy...how are you?"_

"Alright. My new boss is a dick."

"_Language."_

"Sorry, mom."

"_But...can I ask why he is being so rude?"_

Ichigo explained to his mother that his boss, Kaien, wanted him to write an article about a friend.

"She's a good friend. Writing this article would hurt her and ruin our friendship."

"_I'm so proud of you..." Masaki said with a soft sniffle. "Stand strong. You shouldn't let anyone push you around. Even if its your boss."_

"Thanks. I think I just needed someone to tell." Ichigo smiled. "How is everything at home?"

"_Peaceful. Oh, your father just came in, do you want to--?"_

"No!" Ichigo yelled before his mom could finish her sentence. He was three seconds too late.

"_ICHIGOOO! CALL MOMMY AND NOT DADDY? OH YOUR PAPA IS SO HURT! SO? DO YOU STILL LOVE ME? OR HAVE YOU FOUND A WIFE? WHEN WILL YOU BRING US GRAND--" _

Ichigo hit the 'end' button fifty-thousand times until he was sure his father wasn't calling back. He slid his phone into his pocket and ran one hand through his bright hair. He checked the time on his watch, if Kaien wasn't giving him any work, why stay?

Ichigo returned to his office to find that Kaien was still there. Swirling around in Ichigo's computer chair.

"You know you want to! Rukia can't be a saint! Or maybe she is...your story can tell us that!" Kaien said still twirling on the chair.

"I'm leaving." Ichigo deadpanned

"EH?! Kid! Hey! Rukia is the only reason your still here!" Kaien called out as Ichigo walked down the hall, ignoring his boss. Taking this job was a huge mistake. At least, it felt like one. Kaien was like a puppy and Rukia was a shiny new toy. Ichigo grumbled something that sounded like 'shut up' before he left the building. Unless Kaien had puppy-dog hearing, there was no way he heard him.

&3&3&3&3&3

The commute home was quiet. Ichigo was left only with his thoughts, and they had been keeping him company for some time now. Here in the city, he didn't have many friends. Most people wouldn't give him a chance with his bright hair and scowl. The noise of Tokyo became like background music for his thoughts, his memories, and his story-ideas.

Maybe he'd put a chapter about meeting someone on a subway. No, that was too cliché. The main character of his book was a part of him. Only much darker. He had created a few other supporting characters but they were all small roles. He needed to find a second protagonist. But his mind drew blanks every time.

Ichigo took out his notebook and flipped to a clean page. Might as well jot some ideas down...since he had time. He felt around in his pocket until finally finding his pen, getting a few strange stares from other passengers. Ichigo offered them an embarrassed half-smile.

_'Shirosaki wrapped his left hand in bandages. It was annoying to think that he could_

_be hurt by a weakling. She... _Ichigo already decided that the second protagonist was going to be female.

_Stood a few feet away with her arms crossed and one hip cocked to the side. She always stood like that. Even though she was smaller than him, she acted as if she stood taller than everyone else._

_Her whole body was casted in shadow and not even the moon could cut into the room. Shirosaki preferred the dark anyway. His dark yellow iris narrowed in annoyance, he still had a battle to fight and yet she was the who forced him into this building to heal. The gapping hole in his chest had been patched. It didn't make sense...why the hell would she care so much?'_

The loud 'bing' of the subway doors awoke Ichigo from his creative rush. His story didn't even have a name yet. It was actually just a mess of ideas and plots, no doubt filled with holes. Shirosaki was the main character, with pale skin and white hair. _Shirayuki _the name hit Ichigo like a baseball bat to the face. Or one of his fathers flying punches. It fit perfectly.

Ichigo quickly wrote it down before leaving the subway, right before the doors shut.

&3&3&3&3&3

"I'm home!" He called out, kicking off his shoes, seeing Rukia's neatly placed by the rack. No response. He walked upstairs and saw that Rukia's studio was open.

Did she leave the door open?

Ichigo couldn't help but be a little curious. Her room and the studio were 'off-limits'; she's told him over a thousand times. It was like telling a child not to jump on the couch. The second the parents look away, the kid jumps on the couch, because being bad is fun. As long as you don't get caught.

Ichigo peeked his head in. The room was empty and felt wide open, decorated with papers—filled with Rukia's drawings scattered on the walls. Not only her drawings but also magazine articles, paintings, and color tablets. Like those ones someone would pick up while searching for paint to paint a room.

Rukia was sitting in the middle of the hardwood floor, magazines open in front of her and a sketch pad on her lap. A red ribbon was resting on her shoulder and a purple one was laced through her fingers as she searching through the magazines.

She was wearing glasses, he never knew she needed them, but they could be just for show. She looked up and frowned. Her confused and angry expression took Ichigo by surprise. More than the glasses had.

"Stay out." Rukia said getting to her feet, she failed to notice how her voice cracked. Ichigo picked up on it. Something was very wrong. Ichigo did the exact opposite of what she asked and walked into her studio, careful not to step on too many of her scrap drawings.

"Hey! You deaf or something? Get out. Now." Rukia yelled. She took a small step back. Ichigo had a concerned countenance that made her breath hitch in her throat.

"What's wrong?" He asked and Rukia blinked fiercely. She could feel the tears on her eyes. He didn't need to see her like this. She didn't want him to see her like this. It was too late, he already noticed her wet eyes.

Rukia quickly turned around to regain her composure. "Leave." was her rough answer. The red ribbon that had settled on her shoulder suddenly slipped off and gracefully fell onto the floor, it's motion much like a crimson river, pooling on the wood floor.

Ichigo grabbed her shoulder, as gently as he could, and forced his roommate to face him. "Get out!" Her voice was no longer yelling, but now a seething and deadly harsh whisper. Ichigo felt a wave of guilt wash over. He had walked in while she was having a private moment.

He was an idiot.

"Hey just...are you okay?"

Rukia placed each hand on his chest and gave a forceful shove. His hand falling from her shoulder in the same motion. Rukia miscalculated, as she shoved, her foot slipped on a piece of paper. Ichigo grabbed her arm to catch her from fall.

"God dammit Ichigo!" She spat "I don't need saving! Go away!" Her glare was enough to melt even the strongest iceberg.

He released her arm and Rukia regained her balance. They glared at each other for a few moments. The air was thick with tension. Ichigo finally realized that this wasn't some petty fight that they could smirk and laugh about later.

So he left. Shutting the door behind him.

&3&3&3&3

Rukia wipes her tears from her lower lids. "You're stronger than this. You're a Kuchiki." Collecting some papers from the floor, she looked over her designs.

"Sometimes...the past has a way of catching up with us." Rukia muttered, picking up her pencil and sketchpad. Her studio had two large windows, she loved being so high up and looking over the city. Even with the light beaming in from the sun...she still felt cold.

&3&3&3&3

Ichigo opened a new document on his computer. Why the hell did that woman have to be so damn complex?! Maybe Kaien was right. He should write that article...

_The Real Rukia Kuchiki:_

_By: Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Fame has a way of making even the most average people_

_look like superstars. Rukia Kuchiki is not a superstar._

_She's like any other woman in the world, with issues of her own, likes and dislikes,_

_quirks and inside jokes. The media has made her distrust magazines._

_She..._

Ichigo selected all of the text and deleted it. Just because he didn't know what was wrong...it didn't mean he should write this. His mother told him to stay strong. That's what he had to do. He chewed the inside of his cheek. Ichigo sighed and shook his head, he wasn't going to write that article. Not now. Not ever.

Ichigo opened the document with his book, hundreds of pages, all in need of editing and re-writing.

_'Shirosaki stood in awe of his partner. Shirayuki, a strong-willed woman with an agenda of her own. That very agenda was why she was pushing him away. "If you follow me...I'll never forgive you!" She yelled as the tears filled her lower lids. Dark clouds loomed over the small city, threatening to spill over, much like the tears in her dark blue eyes._

_He didn't understand. He didn't want to save her, he just wanted to be there. They had gone through so much already, why couldn't she trust him? She was so torn and broken but at the same time she wasn't. He tried to explain that where ever she went, he would follow, but she wouldn't listen. Then he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her.' _

Ichigo tapped his fingers against the desk. Kiss her? His novel was leaning towards the romance section and he didn't want that. But it fit so perfectly. Just like her name. He could see her now in his mind, Shirayuki, short white hair that reached her neck and bangs that were frayed and usually got in her eyes. Speaking of her eyes, they were a dark blue that seemed purple when they caught the right light.

He could see her, casually brushing her bangs out of her face. Unlike Shirosaki's black katana...she would have a white one. Shirayuki just seemed more 'pure' than Shirosaki.

He scrolled along the pages and quickly typed in the small paragraph he had written on the subway. He needed to substitute a lot of the 'shes' with Shirayuki. That would take a good hour or so. Ichigo rubbed his eyes. He hadn't heard Rukia leave her studio. While flipping through his notebook, he found the page where he wrote down about the little girl that he met on the sidewalk. She said his hair was funny.

Ichigo smirked slightly at the memory.

_'Shirayuki landed gracefully on the ground with her head bowed. The red ribbon attached to the end of her white katana flowed in the breeze.'_

Ichigo blinked a few times. Red ribbon? Should it be red...or white? It was such a sharp contrast. He snapped his fingers. The red ribbon was a symbol of the blood she must spill, lives she must take, in order to wash away the lies and unveil the truth of her death.

Yeah...that sounded nice. The little puzzle pieces in his brain clicked and he saw Rukia's back turned and the red ribbon falling to the floor. Ichigo shook his head. "I'm going to need some coffee..."

&3&3&3&3&3

"Hey...Yoruichi." Rukia said softly, staring up at the ceiling of her studio as she laid flat against the cool wood floor.

"_Rukia, how are you?"_

"Shaken."

"_That's natural. How did you cope?"_

"I drew. A lot. I have a...guy roommate, did I tell you?"

"_Yes. You mentioned it." _

"Is that a step forward...or..."

"_Of course it is!" Yoruichi exclaimed, smiling on the other end of the line._

"I thought so."

"_I have an hour to talk. So talk, Rukia."_

Rukia drew in a deep breath...feeling her heart begin to race. She hated memories. This was the only way it would get better—and it has. To talk, to express, and as Yoruichi said 'use your creative outlets to vent how you feel without words'.

"Six years ago today...I was seventeen years old. I loved the city and I still do..."

&3&&&3&3

Ichigo stood outside in the hallway. He could barely hear Rukia's soft voice. She was still in her studio and he could bet that she wasn't going to come out anytime soon. Ichigo took a step forward and knocked...

Rukia raised her eyebrow "Hold on." She said into the receiver. She opened her studio door—at least the idiot had enough courtesy to knock. But the idiot wasn't there. Rukia looked around and then down at the floor when she saw a faint steam rising. A cup of coffee sat there looking lonely, not even the pink rabbits on the mug made it seem less sad.

Rukia bit her lower lip and picked up the mug. It was his way of saying sorry—she guessed.

"_Everything okay?"_

"Yeah..." Rukia shut the door and smiled slightly. "My new roommate...he's a total buffoon. But...he's nice."

"_Excellent. Excellent. I'm so glad your trust is building." _

Rukia sat down on the only chair she had in her studio. A bean bag chair. She leaned back, hearing all the little foam balls squish and move with her weight.

&3&3&3&

_'Shirayuki lifted her head, seeing a small child—a spirit, standing nearby. _

"_For a monster, you're pretty." the spirit child said clutching to the street light pole. Shirayuki's lips curved into a soft smile. Even if it was a semi-insult, she couldn't scold the child._

"_If I was still...wearing black...I could send you somewhere safe." Shirayuki said sheathing her katana._

"_But that was another life. Go, before any more Hollows return." Her dark blue eyes caught the moonlight and for just a breath of a moment, their purple hue was ignited._

"_Yes...ma'am." _

Ichigo sighed and took a sip of the scolding hot coffee. He was getting somewhere. He'd make plenty if this novel got published. He still needed a title but he would think about that later. His phone buzzed in his pocket and with a flick of his wrist, he opened it.

_'Ichigo! Papa is sad you hung up on him. That must mean you were with some sexy fox! That's okay son, I'm sure I'll meet her eventually! Just remember...a woman has needs and---'_

Ichigo deleted the text. He did not want to read the rest. It probably took his father a good hour and a half to type it all out, but that didn't mean Ichigo was going to mentally scar himself by reading the whole thing.

Ichigo shut off his phone. He didn't want any more distractions. The yellow duck on his coffee mug stared at him with inhumanly large beady eyes. Ichigo reached out and turned the mug around so the plain white side was facing him.

8-8-8-8-

A/N: I **love** Nine Inch Nails. I was listening to them while writing this...and the name Shirayuki...literally hit me in the face. Well, first Shirosaki hit me in the face and then Shirayuki came along a few sentences later. XD Originally, I was thinking of Ichigo's book being 'Bleach' but then I was like "No, been done before—sort of." So yeah! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Reviews/Comments/Questions/ etc they are always loved. Until next time!


	9. Forced Relaxation

A/N: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to TAKCH1 (200th reviewer)

And wow...my spell check doesn't think that's an error. Wow. And it yells at me for typing "Shirosaki"

You're so mean spell check!

2am chapter for the win!

Also, I suggest listening to 'Hysteric' by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs. I'll let you know when to play it. ;)

* * *

Ichigo kicked away his blankets, his head in a fog, as he walked to the door.

He was suddenly standing in Rukia's studio. Hmm? How did he get here? Ichigo looked around, a white blur following his eyes.

"Ichigo..." Rukia was now standing in front of him.

"Hey, I'm..." His words floated away as Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck. She was so undeniably warm. "Don't talk." She whispered into his ear, placing a delicate kiss on his neck. Ichigo felt a shiver go down his spine. He licked his lips and his hand cupped her chin. There was a loud buzz...was it...a grandfather clock or something?

He pressed his lips against hers, feeling her fingers run through his bright hair.

That buzzing was really annoying. Was there a bug in the room?

"Oh Ichigo..." Rukia muttered into his ear.

&3&3&3&3&3

_Buzz! Buzz! Good Morning Tokyo! This is your all the time funky music and cultural mama-sama, DJ awesome! It's three in the morning and that's the universal time to par-tay! _

Ichigo's eyes snapped open. "Just...a dream?" He sat up; wiping the sweat from his forehead with his hands. He could still...it was so vivid and real. Ichigo shook his head. "I am _not_ attracted to Rukia. Sure, she can be funny and sarcastic all at once. She's my freaking room mate!"

Ichigo needed a cold shower.

And he needed to fix his damn alarm clock.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

"Yeah, I'm doing alright. I just saw that commercial the one with the bear and..."

"_Hahaha! I remember that! Late-night television is so weird." Tatsuki laughed again._

"I know right?" Rukia chuckled into the receiver. Tatsuki was a good friend—talking to her got her mind off things. Kept her distracted. She heard movement upstairs and immediately turned down the volume on the television "huh? Yeah, I'm still here."

"_She knocked him out!"_

"Orihime did!? How big was he again?"

"_At least 6 feet. I just can't believe she knocked out my dojo instructor, he was really proud though!" Tatsuki laughed again. _

Ichigo came down the stairs and Rukia paused. She expected him to say something...but he didn't. "I guess those self-defense lessons really come in handy." Rukia said when Ichigo had gone into the kitchen. Late night eating wasn't healthy. She'd have to tell him that.

"_I can't always be there to protect her."_

"Tatsuki, you could just invest in some pepper-spray." When he came back out, Rukia did something foolish.

She met his eyes.

The second amber and violet met, they both turned away; Ashamed.

"_I could. But it's more fun...Rukia? You there?"_

"Oh, yeah...sorry. I was distracted." Rukia said watching Ichigo ascend the stairs.

"_By who or what?"_

"The television." Rukia lied easily. She had briefly mentioned Ichigo to Tatsuki, the conversation never really stuck. Tatsuki was the type of friend who would say 'I won't put my nose in it, but if you wanna talk. I'm here'.

"_Orihime has the food network on constantly."_

"Has her cooking improved?"

"_It's only gotten more...'adventurous' as she calls it." _

Rukia couldn't help but laugh.

&3&3&3&3&3

_'Her eyes were fiery, like an inferno resting in the ocean. She didn't hate him, but it was something else. Passion? He didn't know but each day he knew that he wanted to know more. He wanted to find out who she really was...'_

Ichigo rubbed his eyes. Typing a novel at three am wasn't exactly his brightest idea. But when he and Rukia shared that glance just moments ago...he felt like he had to write it down or else it would slip from his memory. He clicked the save button and shut off the monitor.

Crashing onto the pile of blankets and pillows, Ichigo let a dreamless sleep take him until his cell phone woke him up.

_-ICHIGO! YOU SHOULD SEE THE MOON! LOL! YOU BETTER NOT BE OUT PARTYING AT THIS TIME M'BOY! LOVE DADDY!-_

Why his father was awake at this time, he'd never know. He stopped questioning his father's sanity at age 15. When he would call the school nurse and ask if Ichigo could be taken out of class because he felt it was the right time for 'The Talk'.

&3&3&3&3

Rukia was bright and refreshed that morning. Even though she only slept five hours. A little foundation and some blush never hurt anyone. The fatigue couldn't be seen on her face. Ah, she really was a genius sometimes—all the time.

Rukia could hear music when she walked into the building that morning. They were playing—although she didn't know who had the music that loud. "Love Game" by Lady Gaga.

Rukia rolled her eyes but it reminded her of the times she spent in the clubs. During the earlier parts of her career when she actually had the time to party. She sat down at her desk and seeing the roll of ocher colored fabric across the room, her mind suddenly flashed. She saw Ichigo's concerned stare.

Rukia shook her head. She needed to focus. "Ms. Kuchiki?" Rukia turned to see a busty woman with teal colored hair. "Yes?" Rukia couldn't help but raise her eyebrow at the girl's appearance. Sure, she had seen some crazy fashion statements but this one. Wow was the only word to describe it. A pair of silver-colored jeans that sparkled in the light, a soft blue belly shirt with a white unicorn on the front and yellow heels. If Rukia didn't know any better, she would assume this girl was a stripper.

"Oh! It's such a honor to meet you!" The girl lunged forward and embraced Rukia in a bear hug.

"Uh...who are you?" Rukia asked as the girl nearly lifted her off the floor.

"I'm Neliel Tu _Oderschvank_ but you can call me Nel or Nel Tu!" She said beaming as she set Rukia down.

"Alright, Nel..."

"Oh my god you said my name!" Nel's hands went up to her mouth as she held back a squeal.

"Why are you here?" Rukia cautiously walked back over to her desk, afraid of a sneak attack hug from older woman.

"Ishida didn't tell you? I'm the model to replace the one who broke her leg last week."

"Oh." Rukia wanted to slap herself. How could she forget about that? Halibel was going to do a photo shoot but at a fashion show almost directly after Ukitake's, she broke her leg.

"Hey...are you okay?" Nel asked suddenly.

_'"Hey...just are you okay?" Ichigo had said. His hand was burning hot on my shoulder. His eyes...so concerned and just...burning into mine.' _

"I'm fine! Just a little...distracted." Rukia admitted the last part quietly and fussed around with some papers on her desk.

"Okay!" Nel smiled brightly. "I'll go talk to Ishida now! He always knows what's going on." With that being said, Nel danced off into Ishida's office.

Rukia plopped down in her chair and let a long sigh escape from her lips. _'Should I apologize? I was rather rude to him. He was only trying to help...' _

"Hey, Rukia." Ishida walked in.

What was it? 'Visit Rukia in her office when she should be doing work' Day? Two visitors were enough, thank you.

"Morning Ishida."

"Guess where you are going tonight!"

"Home?"

Ishida seemed to chuckle at his own inside joke. Rukia's eyebrow twitched, it was early; she had no time for games.

"The opening to that new club: 'Sunset Paradise'." Ishida pushed his glasses up on his nose, for dramatic effect, he cleared his throat. "And I invited...Ichigo."

"You did WHAT!?"

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Ichigo only showed up at work today for one reason: To quit. He was tired of all the pressure from Kaien. He could get work somewhere else...right? Unless Kaien started talking bad about him and making it next to impossible to get a job elsewhere. God, that would be a nightmare.

Ichigo walked into Kaien's office and shut the door.

"Ichigo! What's up?" Kaien said tossing a crumpled piece of paper into the mini-basketball hoop above the recycling bin.

"Kaien, I need to talk to you about the article."

"You finally gonna do it? Cause I have an offer for you..." Kaien didn't let Ichigo object and just continued. "I'll pay for your mom's medical bills." Kaien gave Ichigo a genuine smile.

Ichigo's jaw dropped. "Why do you want the article so badly?!" He said, his temper seething just below the surface.

"I want Rukia." Kaien said rather bluntly. Ichigo felt his eyes widen and his stomach twist. Kaien _wanted _Rukia?

"She's...a rare gem in the cluster of diamond celebrities. The article would put Nejibana back on the top..."

Ichigo's temper flared and then exploded in a rage of both jealousy and utter contempt.

"I can't believe you! Rukia is a human, like you and I! There's nothing special about her. Yeah, she's some fashion genius!" Ichigo took a quick breath before continuing. "But otherwise, she's down to earth and beautiful! She's intellectual and passionate! She is _human_, not someone for you to exploit and make money off of!" His heart was racing with adrenaline.

"Wanna know what else? I quit!" Ichigo turned around and slammed the door in his wake. A little childish but necessary.

&3&3&3&3

Ichigo met up with a rather annoyed looking Rukia. Ishida was by her side with two other women. _'Never thought I'd see the day when Ishida had two girls on his sides.' _Ichigo thought giving the group a slight wave.

"Oh! You must be Ichigo!" one woman said with a bright smile. She had a small gap in her front teeth and her skin was a sun kissed tan. Her red hair—the same color as Renji's, was a waterfall of curls against her shoulders. She reached out her hand for Ichigo to shake.

"I'm Taki, friend of Ishida's. This is Neliel." She said letting go of his hand and gesturing to a rather blessed woman with teal colored hair.

"Hello!" She greeted with a big smile. "Rukia invited me along, since Ishida was inviting you and Taki." Neliel earned a small smile from Rukia.

Everyone climbed into the white SUV that would be their 'cab' for this evening. Neliel did most of the talking in the car, giving Ichigo a chance to mentally note everyone's appearance and hand gestures. Rukia sat with her legs crossed and her hands in her lap. The dark blue dress she was wearing barely touched her knee's. It's color brought made her eyes stand out—more than they usually do.

Neliel had her hair pulled back with only a few strands clinging to her face. Her dress was a very bright shade of yellow but it fit her personality. She was loud and always dragging Ishida into the conversation. Her would gesticulate wildly when explaining something and her light brown eyes would go wide.

Taki and Ishida looked as if they had planned their outfits. Taki wore a black dress that reached her ankles with a small slit going up the side. Ishida was wearing something close—if Ichigo could remember correctly—to their school uniform. They kept to themselves most of the ride, unless Neliel talked to them or made them recall an embarrassing experience.

"I'm meeting someone when we get there...so..." Neliel winked at Taki "have fun without me."

They reached the club that was just now opening. The music could be heard at least a block or two away.

"Remember what I said, this is a time for you to relax." Ishida told Rukia while Taki and Ichigo got out of the car.

"I know."

"Maybe you'll get some inspiration!"

"Yeah, yeah."

&3&3&3&3&

**[Start Song]**

The club was already blasting with music and drinks. Ishida passed one on to Rukia who took it grudgingly. Neliel skipped away and into the arms of a dark haired male. Ichigo couldn't catch his face but he could of sworn the guy was wearing a white eye-patch. Another fashion statement?

"You're not having anything?" Ishida asked pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Nah, I'm good." Ichigo said watching over Rukia. Only Ishida could see the protective gleam in his eyes.

A few more drinks and Taki pulled Rukia onto the dance floor.

"Loosen up, Kuchiki!" Taki yelled over the music as she swayed her hips. She grabbed Rukia's hand and twirled her around. Rukia laughed suddenly and Ishida smiled at Taki. That woman was amazing at getting anyone to relax. He sipped his drink and stood near Ichigo at the edge of the dance floor. Taki moved quickly and grabbed Ichigo by the shirt.

"You're dancing too!" She yelled then grabbing Ishida's red tie. She pulled the two males onto the dance floor.

Ichigo stumbled and his wrist was caught by none other than Rukia. "Hey." She greeted with a smile. Ichigo just stared at her like a complete fool. The blue lights hit her face and made her eyes glitter. The pink lights hit her face and made her cheeks glow. The green lights hit her face and showed the sharp angles of her face.

_'Holy hell...she's gorgeous.'_

"Dance you idiots!" Taki said with her arms around Ishida's neck. Ichigo mentally grinned, he'd have to tell Ishida that he was blushing. Although the geeky male would probably just deny it. Rukia laughed.

"Would you like this dance?" She asked Ichigo holding in her laughter.

"Uh...sure...why not?"

Rukia allowed him to place his hands on her hips and her hands went to his shoulders. He could barely hear her—but she was singing along to the song that was playing. Her eyes were closed, her delicate eyelashes touching her cheekbones, and her perfect lips moved with the lyrics. He couldn't tell if her voice was beautiful but he liked to think that it was.

Taki danced on up and tapped Rukia's shoulder. "I'm hungry!" She complained. Rukia shook her head but the group was brought out of the club by the demanding redhead.

&3&3&3&3&3

Back in the car, Ichigo noticed how far off Rukia was. She laughed at nearly everything and just all around seemed less guarded. Ishida had only one drink at the club. It seemed that only the women were drinking hard tonight.

"Awww. Strawberry doesn't want any?" Taki said holding out the champagne bottle.

"No thanks." Ichigo said shaking his head.

"Chicken?"

"Hey!" Rukia cut in holding up her index finger. "Ichigo is being...responsible!" She said leaning back in her seat and closing her eyes.

&3&3&3&3

_Thirty-five minutes later..._

Rukia was getting a piggy-back from Ichigo. They had went to a small restaurant about three miles away from the club. While there, Taki met up with some old friends and begged Rukia to use the SUV. Rukia, being in this state of mind, gladly gave the car over to her new friend. Ishida stayed with Taki, Ichigo figured they were either dating or just really good friends.

"Hey...Ichigo?" Her breath was burning hot on his neck. Or maybe it was already burning hot to begin with. He didn't know.

"Yeah?" He would never tell her how insane it felt to have her this close. Her hands holding his shoulders and his arms under her legs, one hand holding her shoes.

"Stay away from the alley."

"What?"

"Please?" She whispered, her forehead resting against the back of his own.

Ichigo maneuvered his way to be as close to the street as possible and still be borderline safe. He heard Rukia give a sigh of relief and her hands relaxed—no longer clutching to his shirt for dear life. It was confusing yet interesting all at once. But he figured it was just paranoia. He was just glad to have their friendship back on track.

* * *

A/N: This took SO LONG to write.

I'm so sorry.

The lack of Ichigo and Rukia in the manga is killing my muse.

Reviews are always loved.

Thanks everyone for reading!


	10. Cherry Blossom Candle

A/N: Chapter Eleven will be awesome. This is the "tense setting it up" chapter.

Muwahaha. Get excited my lemon drops.

* * *

Ichigo had to carry Rukia all the way upstairs and into her bedroom. He crouched down so she could 'gracefully' fall backwards onto her own bed.

"Thanks." She said sitting back up again.

He took a moment to admire her 'forbidden' room. Sure, he'd gone in before but that was purely by accident. This time he felt like he was allowed. Like when a mother would sneak her child a cookie before dinner, it was allowed but not-allowed all at once.

"Did you have fun?" Rukia asked while taking off her heels. The alcohol was still trudging through her system; Ichigo could see it due to her sluggish movements and random pauses in her sentences.

"Yeah, I'm sure you did too." He said with a slight smirk.

"Ishida always takes me out on this day…" Rukia said with a slight shrug, falling back onto her bed. Her raven locks were splashed against the deep purple of her pillow. Her eyes practically glowed in the darkness. Ichigo's heart jumped to his throat. He wanted to ask 'why' but the words refused to moved past his lips. Rukia Kuchiki. Her navy colored dress clung to her curves laying down more than they had when she was standing up. She was the definition of organized chaos. On the outside, she was calm and cool and collected. On the inside, he could feel her passion—not for him, but for her work.

"Can you leave now?" Rukia's voice felt far away.

"Huh?"

"Can you leave now?" She repeated watching him like he was going to burst into flames.

"Night, Rukia."

"G'night." Ichigo left her room feeling foolish. There she was—still wasted and he took a chance to just gawk at her. The more he thought about it…he had been attracted to Rukia since day one. He wished he could see her in a dress like that more often. Hell, he wanted to see her without the dress. Ichigo felt something foreign slip onto his face. He was smiling. It was small and no one could see it, but it made his heart jump a little.

"Whoa, she's your roommate. Not girlfriend." Ichigo muttered aloud, hoping the words would bring his skipping heart back to earth. He had a feeling that he was going to have trouble getting to sleep tonight.

&3&3&3&3&3

"_Donna toki mo (Oh Yeah!) Doko ni ite mo (Oh Yeah!) Just Call me anytime! (Oh Yeah!) CHIKARA ni naru yo"_

Ichigo shifted under the covers; with such an annoying ringtone, he knew who it was already.

_Happy people's In Tha House!!!_

Ichigo's hand fumbled as he tried to reach for his cell phone on his nightstand.

"Hello?" He croaked out blinking his eyes to get used to the bright light.

"_Hey son."_

"Dad?" Where was the GOODMORNING ICHIGOOO! Or the annoying talk about grandkids? His father was only serious when…something was wrong.

"_Did I wake you?"_

Ichigo sat up straight and ran his hand down the length of his face. "No! I was up."

"_You need your rest…"_

"Uh…" Ichigo coughed "What's up?"

"_Your mother isn't improving. Some days she's okay. Others…well it's a struggle. She wanted to talk to you, but she's sleeping."_

"Oh."

Ichigo was ashamed at how pathetic and weak his voice sounded. What was he? A Child?!

"Do you need me there?"

"_No! Stay put. She will call you when she wakes up…"_

"_I know about your mom."_

"_Struggling with medical bills."_

"_I could pay them…"_

"I'll have my phone on…tell her I love her." Ichigo felt his chest give an unwavering tug and twist. The conversation ended there and Ichigo held his forehead.

"M-mom…" His eyes were stinging but he had to stay strong! His mother was going to get better…she just needed the right treatment. That's all.

Kaien's words were pressed into his mind and echoing, they were a curse and a blessing at once.

Ichigo looked over at his computer.

&3&&3&3&3&3

Rukia sipped her coffee as her and Ishida sat outside one of her favorite little spots.

"You kissed her?" Rukia asked letting one eyebrow raise.

"What? N-n-no!" Her assistant sputtered while staring into his latte. "I almost did."

"Well? Why didn't you?" Rukia nearly laughed at Ishida's flushed face but she kept it contained.

"She sneezed." Ishida groaned holding his face in his hands now to hide the bright pink. Rukia reached out and patted her friends' arm.

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be." She said withdrawing her hand to answer her phone.

She and Ishida sat in silence until the bill arrived. "Ichigo…I think he likes you." Ishida said randomly, causing Rukia to drop her pen as she was signing her name. The check now read "Ruk—".

"Don't be ridiculous. I know what you're doing!"

"What?" Ishida said pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"You're just trying to make me embarrassed because of how you felt earlier."

"No! Rukia, I mean it. I think he does."

The petite designer shook her head and laughed softly. She paid for their two drinks and small pastry platter. "I have a meeting to run." Rukia said, dropping the subject and gathering her things. She shrugged on the olive green pea coat that had been hanging on the end of her chair.

Ishida felt his shoulders slump as he watched her go. He wasn't being ridiculous! Ichigo liked her. The orange-haired boy couldn't keep his eyes off her all night. He sighed and slowly got to his feet '_it's going to be a long day…'_

&3&&3&3&3&3

Ichigo held his face in his hands, peeping up at the article as it glared at him from inside the computer. He had gotten a whole page done. He felt sick to his stomach. He was breaking their promise. If only he could explain the situation to Rukia…would she understand? If she found out he published this behind her back—god she'd kill him. Any chance of friendship would be ruined.

Even if he didn't take the article to Kaien…he could still get enough money for his mother with it.

"Mom wouldn't approve of this…" Ichigo muttered finally looking back up at the screen.

He seriously wanted to throw up. The black line cursor blinked at the end of his last sentence. It was taunting him. Ichigo groaned and rubbed his temples.

He could see Rukia's face in his mind's eye. Her violet eyes would light up with fury and she'd probably hit him. Ichigo felt as if his mouth had tasted something very bitter.

His long fingers rested on the keyboard again, the smile from the previous night was just a memory. His face had formed into a permanent scowl. He was such a bloody hypocrite. He always believed in keeping promises, friendship and honesty. He was throwing that all away…for money…for his mother.

The only reason he kept typing was his love for his mother.

He glanced at his cell phone making a silent wish that someone would call and 'catch him' so that he could have an excuse to trash the article. However, the phone stayed silent.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Rukia took a quick stop on her way to work that morning—and now it was turning afternoon. She stepped out of the car and into a small shop known as "White Moon & Black Sun". It was a candle store and run by a small family.

They were the only place Rukia knew of that sold soy candles at a reasonable price. They also sold a special fragrance. The small bell on the door chimed when Rukia walked in, her nose assaulted with several different smells. It wasn't overpowering…it was gentle. But it took some getting used to. The walls were lined with different candles and in the middle of the small store, the owner had two small tables for her favorite scents.

"Rukia! Good to see you, dear." A woman said stepping out from the back room. She had long, pale blue hair that was clipped to the left side of her head at the front, while on the right; it hung was cut somewhat shorter. She wore a Furisode kimono: The top part of her clothing had long sleeves that reach the ground, and the bottom part covers her feet.

This woman was Shirayuki, owner of the "White Moon & Black Sun". Rukia always admired her beauty and grace—her kindness and gentle nature. She reminded Rukia of how a mother would act.

"It's a pleasure to see you as well. How is everything?" Rukia asked while she searched for her candle.

"Good, good." She answered with a gentle smile. "How are you, Rukia?"

The question was a routine one and yet Rukia found herself struggling for words. She wanted to tell Shirayuki _everything_. That woman had an effect on her, Rukia just wanted to hide in the backroom and pour her heart out. This feeling was one of the reasons why Rukia didn't visit often.

"I'm fine." Rukia managed to say, her voice sounding small.

"Zangetsu has been asking about you."

"He has?"

Shirayuki nodded, "He told me you have a new person in your life."

Rukia felt the room drop ten degrees. Shirayuki's beloved husband, Zangetsu, was more or less known for his intuition. Rukia held no beliefs in such nonsense.

"I have a new roommate."

Shirayuki smiled at this, "That's great to hear!" A small timer went off in the other room. "That's the tea, would you like any?"

"No, I can't stay."

Rukia picked up the candle after what felt like hours of searching. 'Cherry Blossom' was printed across the front in elegant script, with a picture of the pink tree next to a small lake. Rukia stood by the small front counter as she waited for Shirayuki to return.

"Here" The older woman said setting a small cup on the counter. "It's going to rain…I figure you should have something warm in your system before you head home." Shirayuki smile and titled her head slightly to the left. Rukia smiled back and set the candle down.

"The candle's on the house."

"Shirayuki…don't say that." Rukia said quietly taking a sip of the tea. "Let me pay for it."

"Why?"

"This store will be overrun by the bigger companies…I want it to stay here." Rukia mumbled staring down at the liquid in her cup.

"Oh Rukia, don't be like that. My business will do just fine. Get home before it starts to rain, okay?" Shirayuki reached out and touched Rukia's shoulder. The dark haired girl almost pulled away but something in Shirayuki's clear blue eyes stopped her. Her hand fell from Rukia's shoulder and the woman disappeared once more into the backroom.

Rukia finished the tea and left 5000 yen banknote on the counter, underneath the cup.

&3&3&3&3&3

Ichigo had a headache by the time he was finished. His heart jumped when he heard the front door open. Ichigo closed the document, glaring a little at the 'save' button. However, he did save the article. He just sold his soul…at least that's what it felt like.

"Hey Rukia!" He greeted standing at the top of the stairs.

She gave him a lazy wave before retreating into the kitchen. Ichigo quickly followed her, almost tripping down the stairs, "Hey. You okay?" He didn't know why he was asking. Curiosity? _'No, not curiosity! She's just more information for your article, right?' _His conscience asked him with a sneer.

"Mm. Tired, that's all." Rukia answered quietly as she opened the fridge. Ichigo leaned against the doorframe as he watched her. Her eyebrows were knit together, her shoulders down, and her hands shaking—slightly.

He was about to ask her about dinner but her words quickly cut him off. "I'm going to bed." She brushed past him. He stood there, listening to her footsteps and then the resounding click of her bedroom door shutting.

What had gotten into her? Was she sick?

"Ishida always takes me out on this day…" Her words from last night had a completely new meaning, what was Rukia hiding? Ichigo didn't want to tear apart her personal life. '_Hypocrite! Isn't that what you're doing now? Those pages you wrote today…remember?' _Ichigo scratched his head.

He turned around to go back upstairs, seeing a soft pink candle on the coffee table.

"What's this?" Ichigo picked it up and examined the obviously new object. The price tag was still on it. Rukia didn't have any other candles in her house…what made this one special?

His mind was rocketing with questions that had no answers. His father hadn't called back about his mom. There was a document on his computer that could destroy everything with Rukia. He'd have no chance at becoming more than a ro—whoa. He didn't want to be more than friends with Rukia.

Well…maybe he did. But it wouldn't happen anyway. Ichigo had a full blown migraine at this point.

'_Knock Knock'_

Ichigo sighed and opened the apartment door to see Urahara.

"Ichigo! How are you?"

"Fine." He lied as his landlord leaned on his cane. The man was dressed in a purple button down with white pants. Like something out of a bad seventies movie.

"Is Rukia home yet?"

"She went up to bed." Ichigo doubted that Rukia wanted to deal with Urahara. Hell, she didn't even want to deal with him.

"Ah…good…she needs her rest." Urahara nodded thoughtfully. "Take care of her." After those words, Urahara just left. Ichigo shut the door and his shoulders slumped. His feet dragged as he walked back upstairs and collapsed onto his bed.

Sleep wasn't going to come easy tonight.

* * *

A/N: Episode 232 of the anime, if you have not seen it…GO WATCH IT NOW! I'm not a fan of the anime, too many filler episodes; however, we saw Shirayuki! And there was a brief IchiRuki moment—we love those too!

I used that Shirayuki in this chapter. XD YAY!

(5000 yen banknote is about 53 U.S dollars. I googled it.)

Okay, that's all…reviews/questions/etc are loved.


	11. Scattered Tears & Thunderstorms

A/N: Weekends and Holidays will be the only time I can really sit down and write. Sorry, but I'm back in school and I love writing, getting your feedback and reviews, and all the positive reinforcement; however, school has to be top priority.

Hopefully, this chapter will make up for my lack-of updates.

Also, I tried to find a song that would 'fit' but…instead, I'm just gonna recommend "Sakura Sakura" By Rin. I love the song, it's gorgeous and you can start it at the beginning of the chapter or pretty much anywhere. The song really inspired me and made me do a little dance while I typed.

* * *

He couldn't sleep. The article was gnawing at the back of his mind, clawing at his skull, and making his heart jump every time he looked over at the computer. Ichigo had his years of 'teen angst' but this was ridiculous. He would regret the article for the rest of his life if he published it. He would be no better than an average citizen marrying a celebrity for the money and the fame. He was _using_ Rukia.

It made him feel sick.

He glanced over at his alarm clock and the red letters promptly told him it was 5:30AM. Ichigo kicked away the blankets and sat up, holding his head in his hand. His headache had numbed but it still hurt. Is this what guilt feels like?

&3&3&3

Rukia stared at her ceiling for a long time. She tried counting sheep, but every time she tried, a pair of black eyes would appear. Then the memories would flood her heart and make it swell before she was positive it would explode in her chest. She glanced over at the little alarm clock with the bunny face. It was almost 5:30…in the morning.

She got up and ran both hands through her raven tresses. Everyone and anyone who said, "Time heals all wounds…" they were lying. Some wounds tear open, some never heal properly and others remain as burning scars against our hearts.

She quietly left her room, the cotton nightgown swayed and brushed against her mid-thigh like a gentle lover's caress. It was dark downstairs with only the artificial light of Tokyo glowing through the curtains. She picked up the pink candle and rummaged through the kitchen to find matches or a lighter. Her lower lip trembled slightly as she lit it, setting it carefully on the coffee table.

She suddenly felt very claustrophobic and her feet led her to the balcony.

&3&3

Ichigo heard Rukia's door open and her feet lightly creek against the stairs. He pushed himself to his feet, his brown eyes looking at the computer again. He had to tell her what Kaien said. He had to tell her about his mother. He wanted to apologize, even though he didn't do anything drastic—yet.

Ichigo frowned a bit, seeing that Rukia wasn't downstairs. Her candle was lit and glowing softly making the living room look softer—as compared to the blue, green, and orange lights that would creep in from the windows.

The balcony doors were open and the white curtains moved with the sudden wind. _'Oh…that's right. It's going to storm…' _Ichigo stood there staring and as if by fate, the curtains moved and he saw the slim figure of Rukia standing out on the balcony.

He didn't even know what he was going to say. He just walked out there, his hand brushing the curtains aside.

"Rukia?"

She turned her head halfway to acknowledge his presence. The wind was growing fierce and Ichigo could practically hear the distant rumbles of thunder.

"Hey, it's gonna thunderstorm. Get back inside." He didn't fail to notice that she was in a nightgown. It clung to her skin as the wind pushed and pulled it, moving like lilac waves. Her hair in contrast to the pale skin on her shoulders and neck.

Ichigo reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. "C'mon…" She felt her eyes widen, his hands were warm, but it wasn't like she hadn't felt them before. She closed her eyes…a vivid memory entering her mind. Ichigo's concerned brown eyes. The way she yelled at him. When was she so vulnerable? What in the world, did this man do to her?

She brushed his hand off her shoulder. "I'll come in soon." She was lying but she hoped her voice was steady enough so he couldn't catch it.

Ichigo placed both hands on her shoulders, not taking her response as an answer, and he turned her around. Her gorgeous eyes stared up at him. No, he was tired of her pushing him away. They were friends right? Her violet eyes slipped down to the floor below them.

"Rukia…" He began softly, trying to form some inspiring speech in his head.

"It rains every year…on this date." She whispered so faintly that Ichigo barely caught her words. She pushed his arms away and he allowed her to. But, it was as if for once, Ichigo was letting his 'heart' control the strings on his limbs. He reached out with his right hand and titled her chin up to look at him.

He saw an anger flash through her eyes. "Rukia…I…" He tried to tell her how he understood. "Why is this date so special?" He tried a different approach since no sweet and tender words would come to his mind.

The thunder finally reached the city and its loud 'boom' echoed across the clouds. Little gray spots appeared on the balcony, each individual until they collided with some object and splashed apart again. He felt a few cold drops land against the fabric of his t-shirt. He watched as little glimmering tears from the sky landed on her bare shoulders.

"I lost someone…dear to me."

The words struck a chord in Ichigo's heart. Her hand grabbed his wrist and roughly pushed him away again. He stood there—dumbfounded as she walked back inside. He had no choice but to follow her.

"I'm going to bed…" She told him, her hand on the railing to go upstairs.

'_POP'_

The lights that glowed outside suddenly were cut off. Ichigo realized before Rukia did, that power was now cut off—if only temporarily. The only light being the cherry blossom candle resting on the coffee table.

Rukia slowly moved and sat down on the couch, her face was annoyed.

"Does the power go out every year too?" Ichigo asked in some attempt to brighten her mood. He plopped down next to her but she didn't complain.

"No."

Her words were stiff and cold but he should have expected it. Today was some sort of anniversary and Rukia, obviously, was still in pain. Her face was angelic in the lighting, her violet eyes stood out and the soft yellow of the candle made this moment feel like a dream.

He carefully placed an arm around her. "You…you're not alone, okay?" The thunder crashed again and he felt Rukia jump. She wasn't afraid. No, Rukia Kuchiki is never afraid. The storm just had horrible timing. The lightning made everything turn white for just a brief second and the thunder made the small flame flicker in response.

Ichigo was so warm. "You don't have to tell me anything…" His words were warm too, Rukia mused. She felt herself relax a little in his small embrace.

"I don't…I mean, I'm not going to push or…" Rukia's lower lip was trembling again. She was usually good at hiding tears or crying silently. Ichigo was breaking down her wall. He had somehow snuck in and destroyed it from the inside out. She wanted to fall apart. But she wanted to do it alone.

Her breath suddenly came in short, resembling a sob. His grip around her shoulders tightened in response. Another crash of thunder and lightning. The rain creating a loud rhythm on the roof. She could feel that pressure again—her heart swelling and her chest compressing all at once.

"I'm…" She choked out, oh god, how weak! "Stronger than this." Ichigo's opposite arm was suddenly around her and she pressed her face into his shoulder. Her slender arms wrapped around his torso and the tears fell silently. She had forgotten how it felt to be comforted.

"I-I-Ichigo…" A hiccup interrupted her sentence.

"Shut up." He told her but she couldn't feel any edge in his voice. Her cheeks flamed with embarrassment. Her ear was against his chest, his heart beat mixed with the rain's pattern, thunders crash, and lightning's snap. It made a beautiful song. Her breath wouldn't stop hitching and it was annoying her.

Ichigo never wanted to let her go. Her petite frame shook with soft sobs but she tried desperately to keep herself together. He didn't move—he just sat there and held her. He could smell the delicate scent of her shampoo and the rain's pure smell against her skin.

She had to move. She pushed away slightly and looked up at Ichigo, his cheeks a bright pink. She knew her face was no better. She watched him, his throat moving as he swallowed—maybe ridding of any stupid words he was thinking of saying. His head tilted down towards hers.

'_Oh my god…'_ She couldn't escape but a big part of her didn't want to. His breath was warm against her face and his arms became both a prison and a sanctuary. She could hear her own rapid heartbeat, making all the blood rush to her face. _'Don't…'_ She wanted to tell him but her mouth was suddenly very dry.

Ichigo didn't know if it was the romantic lighting, the rain, the emotions, or just a mixture of strange events. He got lost in her eyes. It sounded stupid but it was true. His last thought before his mind went blank was _'I'm here for you…'_

He pressed his lips against hers. He was expecting her to push him away. Rukia's arms squeezed around him and her lips parted ever-so-slightly. Holy…She was kissing him back! Ichigo replied, his lips saying the words he never could. His hand was suddenly in her hair while the other was around her back. Rukia was leaning backwards, onto the couch.

She could feel one tear escape from the corner of her eye but she wasn't sad. Ichigo was warm in his kisses too. Everything about him reminded her of a fire. The passion, the nurturing, the anger, and the heat. She felt her back press against the leather of her couch and her fingers clutched his shirt.

They broke apart for barely a second before Ichigo leaned in and kissed her again. Her mind couldn't even think properly. She had been kissed before but never like this. Maybe it was because of sexual tension or something—she had no idea. His hand that was previously in her hair, carefully wiped away her dried tears.

"Wait…" She finally said when they had moved apart again. "This is _so_ wrong."

Ichigo gave her a confused expression, so Rukia decided to explain herself. "We are roommates, Ichigo." His eyes asked her 'What the hell does that mean?'

"When we first decided to be roommates, it was business. I don't have time for a boyfriend. You were comforting me and it was just tension, hormones, and nothing more. I…want you to be my friend, but I can't let you be anything more."

Ichigo just stared at her. Rejection hurts like a bitch. He pulled away and moved his smoldering gaze to the candle—now it looked like it was mocking him.

"Sorry…I should have stopped you. Just... let's forget it. Okay?" Rukia was nervous. He wasn't talking, just staring at the candle and clenching his jaw. That scared her. She wanted him to tell her that everything was okay, that they both didn't make a huge mistake and screw up their relationship. She loved Ichigo—as a friend. She cared about him and enjoyed his company. However, to love him in a romantic way would be dangerous and stupid.

Why would he want her anyway? Ichigo was attractive; she thought that the first day she met him. He was caring, protective, and a bunch of other adjectives Rukia's swirling mind couldn't come up with. She figured he had a bunch of girls lining up or at least someone who was interested in him. But he was here kissing her—and Rukia couldn't offer him the same love some other girl could. It would be selfish for her to take away some life that he could have.

"Night." He stood up and walked away, as if nothing had happened. Rukia watched him go and she suddenly realized that she felt…cold. Her hands fumbled to find a blanket but she found a pillow and clutched it to her chest.

"_Ichigo…"_

&3&3&3&3

Ichigo turned on his computer, pacing his room as he waited for it to boot up. How long had he been dreaming of kissing Rukia? How many times had he caught himself staring when he saw her? It was official…it was obvious…he was crushing on her.

Okay, that sounded terribly juvenile. He liked her—a lot. That didn't sound any better.

The computer greeted him with the usual welcome screen. He went into his documents and found the article he was typing.

"Even if it's nothing more than infatuation…it's something. It's worth fighting for and going after…" Ichigo said before deleting the article. A gigantic weight was lifted off his shoulders. His mother would understand—he could find other ways to get the money. If he published his book in time, he could do it.

Even though the weight was lifted, there was still the sting of her words. She really didn't want anything more. He wanted to know why. Why Renji and not him? Ichigo was never a jealous man but at that moment; he didn't want to see Renji. Ever.

Ichigo ran his hand through his hair and waited for the computer to now shut down. The background desktop of his family photo they took a few years ago. His mother was like the protector of his family—so bright and cheerful—like the sun.

Suddenly, it hit him. Rukia was protecting him. She always did that, pushing him away to protect him. She didn't want him getting hurt. Ichigo sat down on his bed, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

"That's the whole point…isn't it? To be in a relationship is to be vulnerable. To be open with one person and have them be open with you, then have faith that they won't turn on you. Betray you. She's…afraid." Ichigo mumbled, falling sideways onto his bed. "To hurt me. To get hurt."

His clock now blinking 88:88. Maybe he could at least _try_ to get some sleep. But his bed felt empty…everything felt empty. Did his room get bigger while he was gone? Impossible.

&3&3&3

Rukia blew out the candle, the silver smoke lingering and dancing in the air. Power wouldn't return for a few more hours. She went upstairs to get her cell phone because she had a call to make. Someone who wouldn't mind talking to her, no matter what the hour.

"_H-Hello?"_

"Renji…I need to ask you something…"

"_Sure?"_

"I…" She tried to form words in a line to create a sentence. Her mind was being rebellious and taking her back to the balcony and the couch, the warmth, the kiss, and his scorching eyes.

"_Rukia?" His voice sounded both tired and concerned._

"I'm sorry."

"_For what?" Now he sounded amused._

"When you told me you loved me and I flipped out on you."

"_Rukia, that happened so long ago. Why are you apologizing again?"_

"I don't know…Renji, I can't do this. I can't have a guy roommate."

"_This is the Rukia Kuchiki, I loved, right? If I remember correctly, she was a girl who never gave up. Even when shit got tough, she held her head high and proved anyone wrong. She was strong. Beautiful. Independent. She followed her heart and her mind at the same time."_

"Okay, okay, I get it." Rukia curled up in her bed, the covers still not as warm as Ichigo was.

"_Rukia, you can't start letting go of anything if you don't start reaching out. What I mean is, if you keep holding onto past mistakes—you'll never reach for new goals, new experiences, new loves, because your hands are full of the past."_

"When did you get so philosophical?" Her eyebrow rose in question and Renji's chuckle made her smile just a little.

"_Get some sleep. I don't want you getting sick." _

They exchanged their goodbyes and Rukia placed her phone on the other pillow. Her room was covered in shadow and it felt like she was going to be swallowed by the darkness. She closed her eyes, in some hope to get some sleep like Renji said.

'_What if I reach out…but I fall? Who would catch me?'_

* * *

A/N: Wasn't sure about the ending. These were the possible people:

Tatsuki, Shirayuki, and I can't tell you the third. (Mwuahah!)

Let me know what you thought about the chapter in a review. I love reviews. They make me happy. They are also the place to put comments, suggestions, fan girl squeals, etc.

Oh! Why was everyone assuming Lemon? XD! Was it because I called you 'lemon drops?' Sorry for the lead-on then. My bad!

Also, I had this chapter typed and set to go....two days ago! But Fanfiction was being weird and wouldn't let me submit it! Oh well. Also, a big thank you to the reviews that I couldn't reply. I did read them and they were great! Thanks a lot! ::hugs::


	12. A fever's thoughts

A/N: The next few chapters are gonna be a lot of fun. This one is kind of a filler. Oh well, plenty of IchiRuki, enjoy!

* * *

Rukia jolted upwards in her bed. Her coughs shook her entire body. Throwing her legs over the side of the bed and heading downstairs, she had work soon. Her body felt like it was moving in slow motion and her eyes kept blinking to adjust to the light.

Another cough attack as she attempted to pour her morning coffee. The dark brown liquid splashed over her hand and she dropped the mug on reflex, "Shit!" she cursed as the little white shards scattered about the floor.

Rukia sighed as she cleaned up her own mess. Okay, no coffee this morning. Her cell phone began to ring on the island in the kitchen.

"Hello, Rukia Kuchiki speaking."

"_Ah, Rukia…it's Ishida. You're running later than usual today…"_

"I had a crazy night."

"_How about you stay home…I don't need you being all stressed out…"_

Rukia chuckled dryly "I'm always stressed out."

"_Exactly why you should stay home. Get some rest."_

"Ishida, I don't have the—" Rukia started coughing again, her free hand clutching the side of the counter. "Time." She finished and could hear Ishida on the end of the line sighing.

"_Stay home. I can take care of everything here, I'll even drop off your laptop and paperwork."_

"Do you want me to stay out of work that badly?"

"_For the sake of your health, yes." _

It took a good minute or so for Ishida to finally convince Rukia to stay home. Rukia cursed her luck, staying home all day was the last thing she wanted to do. Getting sick was not on the schedule. She trudged back upstairs, having no appetite anymore.

She stopped in front of Ichigo's door and politely knocked.

&3&3&3&3

"_Rukia, you can't start letting go of anything if you don't start reaching out. What I mean is, if you keep holding onto past mistakes—you'll never reach for new goals, new experiences, new loves, because your hands are full of the past."_

&3&3&3

Ichigo opened the door and his face went from surprised to confused in a matter of seconds.

"Everything okay?" Rukia noticed the dark circles under his eyes. So, he hadn't gotten any sleep either.

"Ah…" Ichigo scratched the back of his head avoiding her gaze "I'm fine."

He couldn't fathom why she asked, was she asking about last night? Ichigo moved his gaze from the floor and noticed Rukia's flushed cheeks. His father was a doctor. Ichigo wasn't an idiot—despite what Rukia would say.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Huh?" She blinked a few times, the question seemed to take forever to process in her mind. "I'm fine." Rukia smiled gently, something that made Ichigo's heart twist a little. He scowled while placing his hand on her forehead and to his surprise she didn't shove him away.

"What the hell?" He removed his hand "Rukia, your burning up."

"Am I?" Rukia placed her own hand on her forehead. She felt a little warm but she didn't think she was 'burning up'. "I guess I should get some sleep…" Rukia quickly retreated to the safety of her room. She still felt…strange being around Ichigo.

Every fiber of her being wanted to collapse in his arms. Her mind scolded her emotions and tied them up with logic.

Rukia fell face flat into her bed but her mind wouldn't rest. That's when she heard a warm voice float over her. "Turn over."

Rukia groaned a little but obeyed, just so she could see him. Something wet and absolutely heavenly landed on her forehead. What was it called again? Ah…right. A washcloth.

"We need to bring that fever down…" Ichigo said watching Rukia carefully. Her eyes were half closed and an amused looked was on her face. He was going to question it but her mouth opened before he had the chance.

She gave a quick laugh "You're too good to me…" She said before laughing again. He felt his face heat up and he turned his head away, even if she couldn't see him anyway. _'The fever must be making her think…weird things…or something…'_

"I'll get you some water."

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Rukia flipped through the television stations as she waited for Ichigo to return with her water. It was no big deal, really. She could take care of herself. She stopped on some morning talk show. She leaned back on her pillows and her eyebrows drew up in surprise; Kaien Shiba was the guest.

"_Welcome back! Kaien Shiba was just about to reveal something to audience, so I'll leave the rest to you." The host said with a bright smile._

"_Thanks…" Kaien shifted a little in his chair. "This morning I gave Nejibana away…to my brother Ganju. The magazine will still be held in the family name but it will no longer be mine. I realized what harm I was doing to celebrities' reputation and…" Kaien took in a deep breath._

"_I deeply apologize to one designer who I ruined for some time. Rukia Kuchiki. The article that was published was an out right fabrication. We twisted her words and made her the complete opposite of who she is. I'm sorry. You're an amazing person, that's the key word. Person. You're not an object to be exploited, I'm so sorry..."__ Kaien looked directly at the camera, his sea green eyes lined with guilt. _

"_You're a human, not a –thing- to be exploited off of. I'm so…sorry. You have emotions and flaws just like the rest of us. If you never forgive me—I'm okay with that. I just want you to know that what I did was wrong. It took me a long time to fully understand…" Kaien trailed off and his eyes fell to the floor._

"_Wow, Kaien…you mean all of this?" The host prompted._

"_Yeah. I am truly sorry, not just to Rukia but to everyone else—I shouldn't have used you to climb up the ladder. That's why I gave the magazine over to Ganju; I want nothing to do with the business anymore. I'm going to go back home and follow another passion."_

"_We're going to go to a commercial break, thank you Kaien for your time."_

Rukia was suddenly kneeling in front of her television. A strange tightness had formed in her throat as Kaien's face froze in her mind. They had been such great friends…but money and fame always distracted him. He had a pure heart –once.

She could see him with the white collared shirt they had to wear for school. His bright and smiling face, the way he used to tell her "Kuchiki, one day…I'll be a famous actor!" and the next week he'd say "Kuchiki, just wait, I'll be running my own dojo!" He had so many dreams and he really inspired her to have her own dreams.

What happened?

Right…he started his magazine straight out of college but had so much debt that he nearly drowned. He was jealous of her growing popularity and he was too proud to ask for help. So…he _used_ her to get his magazine back on track, money rolling in, and readers lining up.

"Kaien-dono…" Rukia whispered to herself. His heartfelt apology had strummed against her heartstrings and made her knees go weak.

However, not everyone was reacting so affectionately to Kaien's words.

&3&&3&3&3

Ichigo stared at the television with anger boiling against his brown irises. Kaien stole his words—the words right out of his damn mouth!

Why?

To get on Rukia's good side…Ichigo clutched the glass to stop his hand from shaking. "Bastard."

Ichigo stomped back upstairs and flew Rukia's door open to see her on the floor with her hands balled into fists.

"Rukia?" He managed to croak out before heading to her side. He dropped the glass of water somewhere along the way. The splash of water hitting carpet felt distant like the noise of a car horn, miles away.

He kneeled down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't trust anyone…" She muttered slowly turning her face to Ichigo. "It hurts." Ichigo was frozen in place wondering if it was her true feelings or just the fever again. For some reason though, he knew she was being honest.

"I want to trust you. I want to trust Kaien." She shook her head a little as if trying to get her thoughts straight.

"Ichigo…Kaien and I used to be great friends. I always aspired to be in the fashion industry and took Kaien years to figure out what he truly wanted to do. Turns out, he wanted the best travel magazine in Japan. He wanted to go to every city and towns, best places to shop, eat…" Rukia's lower lip trembled ever so slightly but she soon regained her composure.

"He wanted to show off small businesses, to get them more costumers. It was really noble—he was so amazing." Rukia placed her hand on top of Ichigos.

"I really liked him."

With that final sentence out, Rukia collapsed from exhaustion and fell into Ichigo's arms. He didn't move. He listened to her quiet breathing for a solid minute before picking her up. Her forehead was damp with sweat.

After settling Rukia in her bed, Ichigo put a wet washcloth on her forehead and cleaned up the water he dropped earlier. He opened her window in some vain hope to get fresh air in the room. He would have stayed by her side but a knock at the door drew him away.

&3&3&3

Ishida stood in the hallway with a folder and laptop in his arms. "How is she?"

"Sleeping"

"Good. She needs rest, that woman pushes herself too hard…here." Ishida passed over the laptop and cream colored folder.

"Uh…thanks?"

"Just leave it on her bed. Rukia will be upset if she doesn't get work done." Ishida pushed his glasses up on his nose and gave Ichigo a small knowing smirk. Like he knew what happened last night. It made Ichigo shift his weight uncomfortably. Sometimes, Ishida's gaze hidden behind his glasses made it even more threatening.

Ichigo nodded and with that, Rukia's assistant was gone.

&3&3&3&3

(Roughly) 3 hours later…

Rukia ran both hands through her hair as she typed away, her bed decorated with various papers. It almost matched the floor of her studio.

There was always so much to do. Outfits to evaluate, schedules to put in order, color schemes to design, and shows to plan.

Her screen blinked a few times signaling a new message—from Ishida.

"_Get well soon!"_ was all it said along with an image attached. Rukia double clicked and her heart twisted, tugged, and pulled.

It was a picture of herself, Ishida, Ichigo and Taki. How long ago was that? Only…only…Rukia held her forehead, her mind was such a mess that she couldn't remember how long ago it was. Three days? Four? It was more than two, or so she thought.

"So this is what stress and sickness does the mind…" She mused quietly while her violet eyes refused to remove themselves from the image.

Everyone looked so happy. They were sitting in the back of the car, Rukia's legs draped over Ichigo's and his cheeks a bright pink. Taki had her arms around Ishida's neck and her mouth was wide—as if she was laughing as the picture was taken. Ishida had his head turned a little, trying to hide from the camera.

A soft knock pulled her from the past. Even if it was only a few days, it was still the past.

"Come in."

Ichigo came in carrying her cell phone and a cup of—what she guessed was tea. "You left it downstairs…"

"I don't remember, but thanks." She gave him a small smile.

"How're you feeling?" He asked standing near the edge of the bed with his hands in his pockets. The way he stood reminded her of Kaien. Just a little though.

"Fine."

He looked at her like he knew she was lying but Rukia kept her lips shut. He rolled his eyes a little and gave her a smirk, "Let me know if ya need anything."

"I'm quite capable of taking care of myself."

He glared, "and passing out on your way down the stairs?"

"I got some sleep; I won't be passing out anytime soon."

"Jeez, I try to be nice and you—"

"Don't be such a baby about it."

"What?!"

"Go do something productive, Ichigo!"

"Is making sure you don't die from dehydration and exhaustion productive?"

Rukia scoffed and crossed her arms. This damn cold was making it difficult to think of a proper insult. He stood there with his hands in his pockets, his jaw set, and his eyes glaring into hers. She sat on her bed with her chin jutted upwards to show that even though she was sitting, she still was 'taller' than him.

Ichigo swallowed as a thought bubbled in his mind. _"Eyes like the ocean, deep, mysterious, and full of wonders that are out of my reach."_

Rukia's gaze faltered and she looked down onto the image on her screen. "Do you remember this?" She turned the laptop around to show him.

Ichigo smirked a little, "Too drunk to remember?"

"No!" Rukia snapped as a little pink tinge found its way on her face. She wasn't drunk that night…was she? Oh to hell with this!

"Do you?"

"Yup." Ichigo gave a short nod but avoided her eyes. "You sing horribly." He was lying but he was pulling out any of the stops to keep Rukia talking to him.

"You're a terrible dancer." She moved the laptop so she could continue her important work.

"Uh-huh." He smirked before leaving her room.

Rukia's screen blinked again and she clicked the new message. Her brow furrowed a little, it was from an unknown sender and the email was anonymous. Rukia didn't know if you could even do that.

"_Everything will work out. You're a Kuchiki—keep your head up, heart open, and never doubt your instincts."_

Rukia's mouse hovered over the Delete button but in a fleeting moment, she decided to keep the message. It was probably nothing—maybe it was from a fan. At least it was nice and gave her spirits a little boost.

The next three hours of work didn't seem long but maybe that was because she had saved Ishida's sent picture as her background. Every time she closed a window—she smiled.

* * *

A/N: New IchiRuki story will be coming soon! Once I think of a title.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please put comments/questions/concerns/etc in your review!

Thanks so much for reading! _I love you guys! _

I'll have to think of something special for the 350th or 400th reviewer.


	13. Home Sweet Home

A/N: Muse! Where have you been?

It's been too long; my muse went on vacation and died! However, fade to black revived it. (Phoenix down ftw!)

Also "She is the sunlight" by Trading Yesterday is a good song to listen to while reading a certain part. Don't worry, I'll tell you.

* * *

It took four days for Rukia to return to her usual self. The sarcastic annoying midget as Ichigo ever-so-sweetly calls her. Work was back in full swing and Rukia was trying to take better care of her immune system.

Scratch that.

Ichigo was the one forcing her to drink healthy, avoid sweets, and go to bed early. It was somewhat cute at first but then it just got annoying.

"Rukia, you should open your window to let in fresh air so--" A swift punch to the stomach shut up the orange haired male rather quickly.

"Go do something productive." That had been her catchphrase for him for the past few days. It always seemed that he was watching over her rather than watching over himself.

"Fine." Ichigo went upstairs to go write a chapter or two. Rukia grinned at her success and went to pillage the kitchen for something with sugar.

Rukia was about to head upstairs to her studio when a phone started ringing. The ring tone was one word: Obnoxious. She turned and saw Ichigo's phone on the couch. Her delicate hands picked it up and answered without as much as a second thought.

"Hello?"

"_Ichigo?! NO WAY! Ichigo GOT A GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!"_

"No, I'm—"

"_YES! I KNEW THAT DOG WOULDN'T STAY SINGLE! He's got my looks, y'know!"_

"Excuse me…"

"_What's your name? Wait. Don't tell me!"_

"Who—"

"_MASAKI! IS THE COMPUTER WORKING?"_

"What?" Rukia almost hung up the phone but at that moment, Ichigo came down the stairs. He mouthed 'who is it?' and Rukia shrugged her shoulders in response.

"_Right so, you're in Tokyo! I can order the tickets right now! Clear your weekend!"_

Rukia immediately shoved the phone into Ichigo's chest. "I have no idea who that crazy guy is but he thinks I'm your girlfriend." She didn't think words could sputter out of her mouth so quickly.

"Dad!" Ichigo said into the receiver.

"_HEY! I just ordered the tickets! TRAIN RIDE WOOT WOOOT!"_

"DAD! She's NOT my girlfriend."

There was a long pause at the end of the line followed by some sniffling.

"_YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL YOUR OLD POP?"_ Isshin began wailing into the phone and Ichigo had to move the device a good three inches from his ear if he wanted to keep his eardrums.

"No, dad. Listen." Ichigo attempted to explain that Rukia was his roommate and nothing more. Although, he could have sworn his father knew that. But the old goat-faced bastard was just messing with him.

"_Your mother wants to see you and this new girlfriend! I got the tickets already. See you tomorrow!"_

"Wait! Dad!" The line went dead.

He turned to the hopeful face of Rukia. "Well?"

"Rukia…" He scratched the back of his head, "My family wants to meet you. He already bought the tickets…"

"You can't be serious." Rukia placed both her hands on her hips. Ichigo lowered his head in response. He wanted to see his mother but not exactly with Rukia pretending to be his girlfriend.

She sighed "Alright, but once we get there…I will explain everything."

&3&3&3&3

That night the two spent their time in their respected rooms getting packed for the weekend. Rukia arranged a whole mess of events of Ishida to take care of. She promised that she'd always have her cell phone on if he needed to call her.

The dark haired assistant was more than pleased that Rukia was 'getting away from city life'.

"_Honestly…you need time away, it might even inspire you." _That's what Ishida had said.

Ichigo had written four chapters of his story and he planned to write more once he got back from the little trip back home. He wasn't thrilled about going with Rukia, their relationship was back on solid ground but everything was still tender around the edges. He did not want to screw this up.

Rukia had her clothes strewn about on her bed. She wasn't sure what to bring. She had to keep it casual but that was difficult when you were a fashion icon. Everything was designer and even casual designer clothing looked like it was ready for the runway. Rukia pulled her hair back as she stared out her open window. The breeze played with her curtains.

The silence left Rukia's mind in a whirl. Questions that didn't appear until after she made her decision.

'_Why didn't I say no?'_

'_Couldn't Ichigo go alone?'_

'_Did he tell his parents I was his girlfriend? Or did they just assume it?'_

'_How will Ishida fare when I'm not in the office?'_

'_What's his family like?'_

Those questions and various others plagued the young designers mind until she fell asleep that night with her clothes strewn about the floor.

&3&3&3&3&3

[_Start Song]_

The train ride was quiet and peaceful. Ichigo looked out the window and wrote down in his little notebook that Rukia made fun of him for. She called it his diary. Rukia spent her time reading magazines and sketching ideas.

The countryside seemed to fly by. As the duo stepped from the train with their light baggage, Ichigo nudged her shoulder.

"I'll give you a tour before you face the insanity that is my family."

Rukia smirked but didn't object. This place was already remarkably different from Tokyo. She wanted to see more of it.

The town was beautiful. Ichigo walked with her down the sidewalks, passing very few people. It was so empty. "It's only busy in the store district." Ichigo said as they walked. Rukia admired the houses, quaint and simple but held an elegance that she couldn't put to words.

The dropped their bags in front of Karakura High School.

"Don't worry, no one is gonna steal our stuff." He said leading the way to a spot behind the school. He showed her how to climb this tree and it led to the school's roof. Rukia adored high places.

"I used to eat lunch up here everyday." Ichigo said with a small grin. Rukia could see the nostalgia in his eyes. The breeze moved her dark hair and it tickled her skin.

"Hmm. I can see why." She said looking down at the school yard below. Ichigo climbed back down the tree, showing Rukia again where to place her feet and her hands. Even though she was in a lavender colored dress, it didn't stop the petite girl from climbing up and down trees or running through the streets with him.

Maybe that's why Ichigo enjoyed her company so much.

Their next stop was the park. Families were scattered about with their children laughing and playing around.

"I got my first scar falling from the jungle gym." Ichigo lifted his arm so she could see the small scar right above his elbow.

Rukia chuckled at this, "I got mine from a rabbit." She held out her hand and pointed to a very tiny mark on her index finger's knuckle.

Ichigo looked astonished. "You love rabbits!"

"No." Rukia rolled her eyes, "I love bunnies."

A short walk away from the park was a river with a big hill.

"Every Sunday, we would have a picnic here." Ichigo said opening his arms wide. The wind pulled his shirt and ruffled his orange hair. Rukia smiled softly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You've got a gorgeous hometown. I mean it."

Ichigo chuckled a little "Thanks."

&3&3&3&3&3

Ichigo's house was part of a small clinic. That certainly explained his overly cautious actions when it came to getting sick. He grew up around sick people and learned it all from his father. Stepping into the house, Rukia could already smell food being cooked.

"We're not late, are we?" She whispered while taking off her shoes.

"ICHIGO!"

Rukia watched in horror as Ichigo was tackled to the ground by a middle-aged man with gray streaks in his hair.

"What the hell old man!" The two suddenly were wrestling on the floor. Rukia took a step back, her form hitting the wooden panel of the door. Could she escape in time?

"Boys! Cut it out!" Her violet eyes were drawn away from the scrap to a woman standing in another doorway. A pink colored apron and her two hands on her hips. Her chestnut colored hair was pulled up in a bun. A few strands carelessly hung down.

Her kind smile nearly warmed Rukia's heart just at the sight of it. The woman's voice wasn't cold or stern, it was playful and light.

"I had to make sure our boy still had his defenses up!" Isshin said hopping to his feet. The man had a large bruise on his cheek but he had a big goofy grin.

"Ichigo! Introduce us!" Isshin said wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders.

Ichigo lifted himself from the floor. "Rukia, this is my mom and my ape-shit crazy father."

Isshin gave his son a distraught look before bursting into tears and claiming his baby boy no longer loved him.

"Nice to meet you, Rukia. You can call me Masaki." Rukia bowed her head and gave the woman a small smile.

"I'm sorry if we're late. Ichigo wanted to show me around."

Ichigo was more than surprised that Rukia hadn't started claiming they weren't dating. Maybe she was saving the explanation for a later time. Ichigo was just glad to see his mother. When she hugged him, it was as if he was seven years old again.

"Yuzu is helping me in the kitchen. Ichigo, please go take care of your father." Masaki said glancing over her shoulder to see Isshin rolling around the floor—sobbing. Ichigo groaned and walked over, kicking his dad in the stomach.

"Stop making a fool of yourself!" Ichigo yelled before his father sweep kicked him onto the floor and began laughing like a madman.

"Rukia, come with me." Masaki said before leading Rukia into the kitchen. Ichigo's house wasn't huge but it was nice. It was a home. The girl named Yuzu looked very much like Masaki. She held a child like innocence in her eyes but she was mature for her age. Yuzu was eighteen.

"Nice to meet you!" Yuzu squealed before jumping and hugging Rukia tightly. Her pigtails swayed and the little strawberry hairpins glinted in the light of the kitchen.

"Ah? Uh…thanks…you too."

"Karin-Chan is watching a soccer game…" Yuzu explained "I'd wait to say hello. Last time I interrupted her, she threatened to kill Kon."

"Kon?"

"My lion stuffed animal!"

Rukia laughed a little with the two women. Yuzu and Masaki were very much alike. They both held a kindness that Rukia couldn't fathom, warmth that reminded her of the sun, and a motherly aspect that she couldn't have.

&3&3&3&3

Ichigo sat down on the couch next to Karin. His younger sister had cut off her hair, most of it, and now had dyed certain parts a bright blue. It wasn't spiked like Ichigo's, just wild and went off in every direction.

"Hey…" Ichigo greeted leaning back against the cushions.

"Hey." Karin's eyes didn't move from the screen. "Good to see you're alive."

Ichigo smirked, "Miss me?"

"Hell no. It's way quieter when you're not here." Karin spared him a glance.

That was normalcy in the Kurosaki family. Isshin acting like an idiot, Masaki being the tender and caring mother, Yuzu being the sweet younger sister, while Karin balanced it out by being the more tom boy of the two.

Rukia stepped outside for a moment. "I just need some fresh air, I was sick a few days ago…so…"

Masaki nodded in understanding.

Rukia was jealous of Ichigo. His family was crazy but he had a family. A loving mother and siblings. A crazed father. But she was happy that she went along for the trip. Ishida was right, the small town inspired her.

"Dinner is being served." Ichigo said from behind her. Rukia turned around a little to see Ichigo at the sliding glass door, holding it open for her.

"Yeah, give me a minute." Rukia took a deep breath and the door shut. She thought he left. That thought was soon dismissed when she felt the fabric of his t-shirt brush against the bare skin of her arm.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…adjusting to all the madness."

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be!" Rukia said quickly—perhaps too quickly. She turned to face him. "Your family is great. Even if your dad is insane…it works. I'm surprised you came out somewhat normal."

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?!"

Rukia punched his shoulder lightly. "I'm starved. C'mon." She slid open the door and Ichigo had no choice but to follow her inside.

&3&3&3&3&

Dinner went by without too much embarrassment. Masaki was doing her best to keep Isshin in line and keeping her son's face from turning the same color as Yuzu's hairclips.

"So…what do you do, Rukia?" Yuzu asked politely.

"_Besides_ my son!"

"Pervert!" Ichigo and Karin both yelled.

Rukia felt her cheeks heat up but she managed to answer Yuzu's question.

"You're famous?" Her brown eyes went wide.

"Sort of." Rukia shrugged a little. Her humble natures coming back to her. Ichigo stared at Rukia from across the table. He hadn't thought about it until now but she fit in perfectly. She could be a gentle older sister to Yuzu. A companion to Karin. She could be…part of all this.

Here she was interacting with his family and Ichigo didn't think to ask Rukia about her own family. He opened his mouth to ask but when Rukia caught his eyes, he shut his mouth. Gulping down air, Ichigo focused on his food. It was as if she _knew_ what he was going to ask and with her eyes, she stopped him.

Maybe family was one of those tender edges of their friendship that Ichigo couldn't reach yet.

"So…do you have a guest bed arranged?" Rukia innocently asked.

"Nope!" Isshin grinned and gave his son thumbs up. Rukia raised her eyebrow and turned to Masaki.

"Really?"

"I'm afraid so…" Masaki shook her head. "Isshin bought himself a chemistry set and ended up lighting the bed on fire. _Why_ he was doing chemistry on the bed of our guest room…I will never know."

The table echoed with a laugh that made Rukia smile.

"I was making a love potion!" Isshin grinned, "It said to make it in bed!"

"You're such a bad liar." Ichigo glared at his father.

&3&3&3&3

Karin and Rukia were doing dishes while Masaki finished baking desert. Yuzu went over her boyfriends' house. Isshin was reading the paper and actually being quiet for once.

"You're not really dating Ichigo are you?" Karin bluntly asked.

"No…" Rukia let out a sigh while she dried off the dish Karin handed her. "We're just roommates. But I couldn't…Isshin was so happy."

"I understand." Masaki said taking the plate from Rukia's hand and putting it away. A small ding from the oven signaled that the cookies were done.

"Ichigo's last girlfriend was…horrible. Everyone really liked her. But Isshin didn't, he said he didn't trust her. Ichigo didn't listen. The girl broke his heart…and when Isshin thought that Ichigo had finally moved on, he was so ecstatic."

"Y-you don't have to tell me all that. I'd…rather hear it from Ichigo." Rukia said bowing her head. "It's his story to tell."

The three females didn't know that Ichigo Kurosaki was standing outside of the kitchen. He stared at the hardwood floor beneath his feet. Rukia's words rang in his ears. She held so much respect for people. She never pressured him into telling her anything. Never wandered into his personal life or pried.

Only Yuzu and Isshin were out of the loop about Rukia. Which was fine, Yuzu would figure it out and Isshin was happy being oblivious.

"Goodnight."

Ichigo heard her voice but he wasn't quick enough. His roommate bumped straight into him, earning a small 'oof.'

"Sorry." Rukia laughed a little, her small hands pushing away from him. Her eyes caught Isshin peering over his paper at them. Rukia cleared her throat a little, time to put her acting skills to the test. "I'll…see you in a few. Don't keep me waiting." Rukia flashed him a smirk and darted her eyes to the left.

Ichigo was quick to catch on that his father was watching them. They were supposed to be this lovey-dovey couple and they weren't. Ichigo smirked a little, "I won't." He leaned down to whisper the words in her ear.

Rukia let out a giggle that Ichigo could tell was bogus. She moved away from him and headed off to his room upstairs. Isshin was spazzing out in his chair, the newspaper had been thrown to the floor and the man was now doing a "happy dance". (not to be confused with his "My son's going to get laid" dance. )

Ichigo sweat dropped as he watched his father make a fool of himself for the 100th time today.

"You going to bed too, sweetie?" Masaki asked letting her hair down from its bun.

"Yeah. Night mom." Ichigo saw his mother in the light. She looked fine. The kind smile, warm eyes, today was a good day for her. Maybe it was for the best that he and Rukia came to town today. It certainly had a good impact on his mother.

Ichigo heard Yuzu come home as he was walking down the hallway to his room.

He hoped that Rukia had found a cot or something…because he really didn't want to sleep in the same bed with her. It would be nice but it would be crossing so many boundaries.

Ichigo pushed open his door to find Rukia standing with her back turned to him. His room hadn't changed since he left it. The desk by his bed, the closet filled with junk, the window by the end of his bed. Hell, even the '15' that hung from his door was still there.

"Hey, Rukia. What's up?"

She didn't move but it looked like she was holding something.

* * *

A/N: 3k words! YES! -Does Isshin's happy dance-

I'm going on a little road trip tomorrow (its 2AM) and I **had** to put this chapter out for you guys. I'm sorry for any careless mistakes but I'm dead tired and I need to get up early. So, if you find anything, put it in you review and I'll get back to it. (Maybe).

Thanks so much for reading!

Comments, questions, cookies, etc can be placed in your review!

Take care!


	14. Just Friends

A/N: Announcement

"Speeding Cars" will be put on hold! I'm sorry but it'll be easier for me to focus on just two stories rather than three, especially when both the IchiRuki stories are both AU and focus on Ichigo and Rukia as adults.

Enjoy this chapter anyway! I hope you can forgive my absence!

Edit: For some reason, the spacing looks weird on the upload screen. So, if this chapter is up and goes down, it's because I'm trying to fix it. Any help would be appriecated. Thanks!

* * *

"Hey, Rukia. What's up?"

She didn't move but it looked like she was holding something.

Rukia picked up the pink package, her face soon matching it's color. It looked like an ordinary box but with closer inspections.

"Ichigo, your dad bought Strawberry flavored condoms."

"HE DID WHAT?!"

Rukia suddenly had a feeling this was going to be a very long weekend. Ichigo took the box from Rukia's hand, opened his window, and chucked them out into the street.

"Please don't tell me you do that with all your problems." She said coolly, Rukia was faster than he was at regaining her collected composure. His face was still bright red while hers had returned to its pale complexion.

"Shut up."

Rukia placed both hands on her hips and looked around his room. "So, where am I sleeping?"

"Uh...on the floor?" He suggested while avoiding gaze.

"That is such an absurd request! You sleep on the floor, I'm the guest!"

"But it's my room!"

"Well we can't sleep together!" Ichigo blurted out without much thought to the words. Rukia's eyes quickly met the floor.

"Go sleep on the couch then." She said quietly, feeling more exhausted by the second. The trip, the walk, the whole dinner with his family. She was running low on energy. She knew that his dad would be asking a hundred questions in the morning but sleeping on the couch was a small price to pay instead of this awkwardness.

"Uh..." Ichigo scratched his head and mumbled something. Then he walked out of the room with a blanket and pillow. Rukia sighed when she heard the door shut. It was better this way...just being friends. '_Sleeping in the same bed would be...'_ Rukia sat down and stared at her suitcase on the floor. _'it wouldn't be healthy for our relationship.'_

Rukia recalled thinking those same words a few years ago. Only it was with Renji and he had just told her that he loved her. From that moment onwards, she made sure to keep him an at arms length. It _had _to be that way.

Ichigo attempted to get comfortable on the couch. Couches reminded him of when he kissed her. It was a bittersweet memory. _'I hate this feeling. Not knowing where I stand in her life.' _Ichigo stared at the ceiling until his exhaustion consumed him.

&3&3&3&3&3

**Friday**

Rukia realized that that Kurosaki family is rather calm in the mornings. Until Isshin had his first cup of coffee or as Karin said 'crack'. Rukia found this to be humorous at first but the way Ichigos' middle-aged father pranced around the house—well Rukia was now wondering if he actually did put something in his coffee.

"We should go out to dinner and celebrate!" Isshin announced with the goofy grin he usually wore.

"Yeah!" Yuzu agreed with a bright smile. Masaki was braiding Yuzu's hair, it was almost remarkable how similar the two were. The mother of the family didn't object. Isshin turned to Ichigo with big puppy-wide eyes.

"Don't you agree, son?!"

"..." Ichigo's eye twitched a little at his father's sudden invasion of space.

"IT'S DECIDED THEN!" Isshin reached inside his pocket and set his wallet on the table. "You girls go out and find something nice to wear. Ichigo and I need a man to man talk!" Isshin slapped his son's shoulder.

Ichigo groaned. His eyes connected with Rukia's in some attempt to ask for her help. The petite designer just gave a small shrug and mouthed 'sorry' to her room mate. There wasn't much she could do. In his fathers' eyes—she was Ichigos' girlfriend.

&3&3&3&3

It was just as Ichigo said, the shopping district of his small town was usually bustling with life. So, the four females split up and would reconnect within the hour. Karin went with her mother and Yuzu stayed with Rukia. The young girl was absolutely fascinated that Rukia was a 'celebrity'.

"So, you really make clothes for famous people?" She asked while looking at a white and pink dress.

"Not all the time, but yes." Rukia answered, her brows knitting together as she examined the material that this blouse was made of.

"That's so cool!" Yuzu clutched the dress to her chest as her face grew into a large smile. "Rukia? Do you think you could make me a dress?" The question caused Rukia to raise her eyebrow.

"For what reason?" Rukia could see her schedule in her mind, already overflowing with plans and outfits that she had to create.

"I just want a beautiful dress for...well you know...the wedding..." Yuzu blushed deeply and stared at the fabric in her hands.

"What wedding?" Rukia didn't remember Ichigo telling her of any wedding. His sister's were only 18. They had plenty of time to marry and Rukia didn't see a ring.

"You and Ichigo!" Yuzu blurted out, "Ah! I'm sorry! I wasn't supposed to say anything...Daddy said it was a secret but...but...it's just so exciting and--"

"Yuzu, stop. Ichigo and I are not getting married."

The young girls face fell. "What?"

"Isshin must have been misinformed" _'Or he's making up stories'. _

"Oh."

Rukia gave Yuzu a small smile in some attempt to reconcile what she just heard. Yuzu smiled back but her eyes remained disappointed. They continued their shopping with idle chit-chat and Yuzu asking questions about Rukia's job as a designer.

The girls met up at a small restaurant. The second Rukia sat down, her phone rang.

"Ah, excuse me." She looked at the caller ID. It was Ishida. _'Oh, I hope nothing bad happened.'_ Rukia stood up from her chair and hurried to the bathrooms were there was less noise.

"_I like Rukia-Chan a lot. I think she's perfect for Ichi-nii! I hope she visits more often!" _

"_She's such a sweetheart." _

"_Ichigo gets along with her. That alone is a miracle."_

"_Karin! Don't be mean! Ichigo gets along with a lot of girls."_

"_Yeah but he's never more than friends with them."_

"_Ah...that's true. Mommy, what do you think of her?"_

"_She's lovely."_

Rukia returned to the table to find that Yuzu and Masaki were gone. "Ah? Did I miss something?"

"Nah, Yuzu just wanted to show mom the dress she got." Karin said using her foot to push out a chair for Rukia. She smiled and sat down, feeling more comfortable with the girls now that they spent most of the day together.

"It's kinda weird..." Karin said with a small laugh. "I never met any other girls who were like me. At school, I was teased a lot because I wasn't like the other girls. I didn't have big boobs, long flowing hair, or had some dumb-shit interest in sewing—no offense."

Rukia nodded and let Karin continue.

"I didn't care what everyone else thought of me. I was a 'tom boy' and I was fine in my own skin. Ichigo always had my back when I got teased. We starting taking karate lessons together...even there, I got teased because I was a girl who acted like a boy. The other kids wouldn't tease me if Ichigo was around. I don't know, Rukia. I guess you just remind me of myself. Ichigo was telling me how you climbed a tree in a dress yesterday..." Karin smirked.

"I'm really happy for my brother. That he has a friend like you."

Rukia blushed and felt a little relieved when Masaki and Yuzu returned. She didn't have to say thank you—because Karin already could feel her gratitude. Karin could also feel the connection Rukia and her brother had. It would take just a little bit of pushing before they saw it themselves.

&3&3&3&3

"Why the hell are you on the roof?" Ichigo yelled from their front yard.

"You used to come up here as a teenager! Remember that?"

"Yeah, now get down before you break your neck!" Ichigo used his hand to shield his eyes from the sunlight.

"Come up here!" Isshin bellowed back as if he was on top of a huge mountain. Ichigo sighed and walked back into the house, up to his room, and then climbed onto the roof using his window. He sat about a foot away from his father—just in case the crazy old goat wanted to attack him.

"Tell me about Rukia..."

Ichigo should have seen this coming. _'Why didn't I stay on the ground?'_

"She's...a good person."

"That's such a lame definition! C'mon Ichigo! You're banging her! You GOTTA know more than that!"

Ichigo's face turned a bright shade of pink. "We're not!"

"What?" Isshins' face suddenly switched, his eyes brimming with tears. "Son! My poor son! He will never give me grand babies!" Isshin wailed, throwing himself onto the roof and rolling around.

"CUT IT OUT!" Ichigo yelled—his face still red from embarrassment. The whole town could hear what his father was saying. Yeah, the old man really went out of his way to humiliate his only son. "Rukia and I are _just friends!_"

Isshin stopped and stared up at his son. "But she's so beautiful! She would make a lovely wife and mother!" He argued and Ichigo crossed his arms turning his face away.

"She doesn't want...that." Ichigo gave a light sigh. Isshin turned serious and sat crossed legged on the roof, waiting for Ichigo to continue. Without much more than another thought, Ichigo told his father about Rukia. How he was growing a friendship with her. Then they ended up kissing (Isshin nearly cried at that point saying it was so touching). Now, Ichigo didn't know where they stood.

"I care about her—enough to be just friends and be happy with that." Ichigo finished.

"You can always be more than that! You just gotta wait for her to give you the green light! Women are complex, my dear son. Judging by what you told me...Rukia has some trust issues, she was probably hurt in the past because she let a relationship grow too quickly." Isshin grinned and gave Ichigo a rough slap on the shoulder.

"Give her time and don't be afraid to trust that heart of yours!" Isshin jumped to his feet and saluted towards Ichigo.

"GOOD LUCK MY BOY!" He yelled before he jumped off the roof.

"WHAT'RE YOU THINKIN-!!?" Ichigo ran to the roof's edge to see that his father had face planted into the grass and his arm was twitching slightly. Ichigo shook his head. _'My father is an idiot.'_

&3&3&3&3&3

The day was going extremely well. But Rukia noticed something...Masaki. The woman had a shortness of breath and would often cough into a handkerchief. She looked healthy but her eyes proved that she was struggling.

"We still need a dress for you, Rukia." Yuzu said while holding Rukias' hand.

"I'm sure I have something packed that I can use." Rukia objected, still watching Masaki out of the corner of her eyes.

"Karin, take Yuzu home so you can get ready." Masaki ruffled Karin's hair, "I still don't know what do to with this." Karin laughed and pushed her mothers' hand away.

"I will take Rukia to find a dress." Masaki offered and immediately Rukia wanted to argue. It must have been motherly instincts because Masaki held up her handkerchief and said, "I'm fine. Let's go."

Masaki led the way down the sidewalks of their small but busy shopping area. Rukia was worried for the older woman's health.

Inside a small and family owned dress shop, Masaki turned to Rukia with her gentle smile. "You are worried, but I wish you not to be. Rukia, I am dying."

Rukia's eyebrows rose in surprise and she instantly placed her hand over her racing heart. Talk about being blunt.

"I don't know how long I have, the doctors say five years—and they recommend I spend our retirement money on getting a surgery....but I can't do that." She shook her head.

"That money isn't just for me, it'll be there to help my children. A mother always protects her babies." Masaki smiled and held out a cerulean blue colored dress.

"I like this one, what do you think?" She asked and Rukia knew that meant the topic of her limited life was now on hold. Rukia carefully grasped the dress in her hands and held it up to see it's length and overall design. It was a lovely color. It wasn't anything over extravagant, it looked relatively normal from the front. The back had silk colored corset strings that interlaced and helped to show of Rukia's subtle curves.

&3&3&3&3&3

Back at home, Ichigo and Isshin went out to make the reservations. Apparently, Isshin never heard of calling the restaurant and asking to place one—nope, he had to go in person. Masaki had her hair down, it's curls framing her face. Their mother was a very humble and simplified woman, who never went crazy with her makeup or hair. However, she allowed Yuzu to put on her mascara. She wore a light green blouse with black pants—a different sight for Rukia since she only saw the woman were dresses until now.

Karin had her wild hair smoothed and pinned with a few bobby pins. Rukia even got the idea to make a flower from a few pieces of scrap fabric and she hot glued that to a bobby pin. Then slid it into Karin's hair. The white flower complimented her simple black dress. The dress didn't last long though, Karin voiced that she didn't feel comfortable and got to change. Black skinny jeans and a red long-sleeved sweater.

Yuzu's hair was braided again but this time, Rukia got the idea to put pearls in it. "I feel like a princess." Yuzu said with a soft giggle as she admired herself in the mirror. Her dress was pink but it was long, reaching her ankles. The skin of her arms and back were exposed.

"We're back!" Isshin screamed in an excited four-year old voice.

"I can see that." Masaki said with a bright smile as she emerged from the bathroom that the girls were getting ready in. Isshin hugged his wife with his goofball grin—missing a tooth because of Ichigo.

"Ready to go?" Ichigo asked, standing behind and leaning against the wall. He hated dressing up. His father was wearing a ridiculous colored shirt—pink and turquoise. It was pink with turquoise colored stripes that were about an inch thick. Ichigo kept his outfit simple because he didn't want to go shopping. White dress-shirt and a dark blue colored tie.

"Yeah, I think so." Rukia said joining the group in the living room with Yuzu right behind her. Ichigo stole a moment to stare at her. Her hair wasn't any different than it was any other day. Somehow, everything felt different though. Maybe it was because she was with his family. Rukia always had a soft glow about her but tonight she didn't glow, she shined.

&3&3&3&3

Dinner was quiet, Isshin being on his best behavior. The only unnerving event that continued to happen was Ichigo staring at her.

Finally, Rukia set down her knife and stared right back at him. This staring contest lasted a full minute and a half.

"MY GOD WOMAN!" Isshin yelled throwing his food into the air. "You are **awesome** at this!" Isshin jumped into their staring contest, his eyes flicking back and forth between the two. He hadn't realized that he actually interrupted a rather tender moment. Everything was in the eyes. That's something Rukia learned years ago. She could read most people's emotions through their eyes. Ichigo turned his head away a few moments after his father decided to jump in.

Masaki didn't eat at dinner, she took most of the food home saying she could do something special with it. No one in the family including Rukia questioned it. On the way home, Rukia took out her cellphone and made a quick call to Ishida to make sure that the deal had gone through. Kenpachi had created a gorgeous outfit for a famous model but they were having issues contacting the model.

To her relief, everything went smoothly. Rukia relaxed and leaned into Ichigo's side while they sat in the back of the car. He shifted a little but made no effort to push her away. _'I guess I really needed this vacation...'_

Ichigo slept on the couch again without any questions. He and Rukia still needed their space. As insane as his father was, his advice was actually...pretty logical.

&3&&3&3

**Saturday**

It was raining and that ruined the family's original plan of going to the amusement park. Stuck inside and everyone off doing their own mindless task. Rukia was sketching, Ichigo was teaching Yuzu how to play Sudoku, Masaki was laying down, and Karin was on the phone with a friend.

"I've got it!" Isshin snapped his fingers and ran off from his chair in the living room. He returned with an armful of blankets and pillows. The family looked at him with both confusion and annoyance on their face. Masaki even awoke from her nap to see what all the fuss was about.

"Let's make a fort!" Isshin tossed a few pillows and blankets around the room and left to go get more 'building devices' as he called them.

Roughly an hour later, the Kurosaki family fort had covered most of the living room and some of the kitchen. It was tall enough so that someone who was Rukia's size could walk without ducking their head. The main fort area that was built off of the couch was a little smaller. No doubt, a part of Isshins' plan to keep Ichigo and Rukia nice and cozy. Why else would they sit together in the backseat of his car?

Isshin even found some old scary movies. The ominous weather outside really set the mood. Ichigo and Isshin pushed the couch back a little bit—almost knocking over a lamp in the process. Tossing some pillows onto the floor and figuring out which movie to watch by flipping a coin.

Ichigo and Rukia were sitting with their backs pressed against the couch.

"You must have had a fun childhood." Rukia whispered.

"Tch." He scoffed, "More like insane." Ichigo turned his head a little to see Rukia's expression. The face he saw caught him off guard. She was sad. It was one of those far-off reminiscing looks with a glossy edge to someone's eyes. Her expression was soon masked over and he couldn't say anything more.

"Rukia? Can you come with me to get the popcorn?"

"Sure." Rukia slowly stood up and Ichigo felt the cold air where her side was previously against his. He bit his lower lip and watched her leave.

"Ichi-nii! Look! It's so gross!" Yuzu said pointing to the television as a man walked around with a hole in his chest.

"I actually brought you in here to tell you something." Masaki said, keeping her voice quiet. The popcorn was still popping inside the bag.

Masaki smiled and ran her hand along the side of Rukia's face. "I'm so glad I met you."

Rukia couldn't help but be shocked by the tender touch. She didn't push Masakis' hand away or turn her head. She was locked in her brown eyes that held the warmth and love that only a mother had.

The older woman smiled and looked away, "it's a lot to ask...but will you...watch after my baby boy?"

"Huh?"

"Ichigo."

"Oh." Rukia blushed deeply, "Ichigo and I are just friends."

"I know. He may put on that tough look but he does need some help every now and again."

"I can't promise anything."

Masaki laughed and kissed Rukia's forehead. "You don't have to." The microwave dinged and Masaki turned around to get the bag. Rukia stood there, frozen. She wanted to thank her...something...in just a two days, Masaki showed Rukia what a mother was.

Masaki gave Rukia an orange colored bowl to take back to the Kurosaki family fort. As she walked, her mind muddled and her heart repeating Masaki's words. Take care of Ichigo? What did she mean by that? Was Ichigo in trouble?

Rukia sat back down next to said boy and placed the popcorn bowl in his lap. "Hey...um..." Rukia whispered waiting for Ichigo to glance at her so she knew he could hear her. When those eyes, same color as his mothers but not the same color, looked over and locked with hers. Rukia forgot what she was going to say.

"What?" He gave her a confused expression.

"You...with this fort and everything...you can sleep in your room." Rukia whispered it so quickly she wasn't sure if Ichigo even caught. The small smirk on his face proved otherwise. He turned his head back to the movie and Rukia let out soft sigh of relief.

"BOOM HEADSHOT! DID YOU SEE THAT? DID YOU?!" Isshin yelled waving his arms widely in the air.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Masaki brushed through her hair. "That was such a good idea, the movie night." She said before climbing into bed with Isshin.

"I'm a genius!" He said in response.

"Yes, yes. The mind behind every little scheme." Masaki laughed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I like her. Rukia...she fit right in." Isshin could hear Ichigo and Rukia's argument behind the walls of their house. They were whispering—so the words couldn't be determined but it was still funny. He let out a throaty chuckle.

Isshin took Masaki's hand in his own.

"He cares about her, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, she cares for him but I think she's afraid to admit it." Masaki said with a small nod. Yuzu told her all about what Rukia does. Living in such a stressful environment, it must be difficult to have a stable relationship.

"I hope we get grand babies!!!"

&3&3&3&3

Rukia placed a pillow in between herself and Ichigo. "There. That should work." She said with a slight smile before she laid back down. Ichigo kept his back turned to her. Her plan to put a 'barrier' between them would work and he would be alright with it.

But it was _his _pillow. Every other pillow in the house was being used for the massive fort. He waited till he could hear her breathing slow down, a sign that she was asleep. Ichigo reached behind his back and slipped the pillow away from between their bodies and put it back under his head.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, he felt Rukia's body turn and move against his. His face burned with the contact. _'Argh, stop acting like some inexperienced teenager!' _He kissed her before. Now just because their backs were touching he was blushing!? What the hell. Ichigo closed his eyes again and hoped he'd just pass out. Maybe she would wake up, see the pillow was gone, and knock him out. Either way, its a win-win situation.

&3&3&3&3

**Sunday**

The two girls giggled and did their best to keep it quiet. Their big brother was lying there with Rukia snuggled into his arms.

"Should we wake them up?" Yuzu whispered to Karin.

"Nah, let him sleep." Karin whispered back, seeing the soft smile on her brother's face.

"Dad will be mad we didn't."

"That's alright. I actually want Dad to wake them up."

"Karin, you're evil." Yuzu giggled and the twins tip-toed out of the room.

&3&3&3

"Ichi..."Rukia opened her eyes that morning to see that she wasn't hugging a pillow—but her room mate. She went to move but his arms were around her. Her face flushed and she cleared her throat.

"Ichigo?"

No response.

"SWEET BABY CHICKENS!" Isshin squealed standing on the bed. Ichigo's eyes shot open like a deer in the headlights.

"RUKIA!!! He didn't take advantage of you did he?"

"Get outta here old man!" Ichigo quickly slipped his arms away from Rukia and punched his father in the nose. The older man fell onto the floor with a rather loud 'thud'. Rukia scooted away from Ichigo until her back was pressed against the wall.

"Nothing happen, I can assure you of that." Rukia said to the man lying on the floor.

Little did she know that his face was now very disappointed.

"It's Sunday! We gotta get ready for our family picnic!" Isshin said jumping to his feet and running out of the room. Ichigo and Rukia stared at one another for a moment.

"You heard him." Rukia said moving off of the bed to go and find something to wear in her suitcase. Ichigo remained sitting on his bed until Rukia left the room. She didn't sound or look upset. It was a little accident...no big deal. He figured she had to have understood that. Otherwise, he wouldn't be giving his father 'grand babies' anytime soon.

&3&3&3&3

The park was full of families but Rukia felt like she fit in with the Kurosaki's. Isshin always kept everyone on their toes. Masaki was always ready to listen and be there for her children. Karin ran off to go play soccer and Yuzu was on her cellphone talking her her boyfriend.

They were a family. It felt nice to be a part of it. Even though it was only for a little while.

"Your mother and I are going to feed the ducks. Care to join us?" Isshin asked with a package of bread in his hands.

"Ah...no thanks." Ichigo said motioning for them to go ahead. His mother smiled and took Isshins' hand before they walked off to the pond.

Once again, Rukia and Ichigo were left alone.

"I'm staring to think this is planned." Rukia said causing Ichigo to laugh. It was probably true.

"I enjoyed being here...your family is great..."

"Mhm. I think they like you."

Rukia smiled, her heart fluttering at the compliment. The breeze tousled her hair and tickled her skin. "The closest person to family I had was Urahara." Rukia stared at her hands that were clasped on her lap. The fabric of her dress ruffling slightly with the breeze.

"He was a crazy uncle. He took care of me."

The two remained quiet. Slipping into that comfortable silence that only he could share with her. "You wanna take a walk?" Ichigo asked standing up from the picnic blanket. He extended his hand to her.

"Yeah..." Rukia took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. Their hands didn't remain together, breaking as soon as Rukia was standing. He led the way, the laughter and parent's voices following them along the paved pathway of the park.

There was an open field with tall grass. "Most kids would play hide and seek here when it got dark."

Rukia continued following him into the field, the vast blue open sky above them. Rukia felt like she had entered a whole new world. Little flowers were scattered about but most were hidden due to the grass. A few trails had been made but barely walked upon.

Rukia caught up to Ichigo and stuck her foot out. The man went sprawling into the grass. He rolled over to get back up, but Rukia stepped on his chest.

"Why do you scowl so much when you're here?" It wasn't a question more of a demand to know. She had been watching him as intently as he watched her. His scowl was something she thought sprouted from being away from home. To see him do it here, in the presence of his loved ones, it annoyed her. He should be happy.

"Because..."

"You left this for your career?"

"I..." He turned his head to the side so he wouldn't have to meet her domineering violet gaze.

"Stupid." Rukia stepped off of him. "They are family, you could move away to Alaska and they would still be...by your side." Ichigo got back up to his feet. He couldn't read her eyes or her face. She was just blank—staring at him and waiting for an answer.

"Rukia..." He hugged her without much thought. Even if she pushed away, he wasn't going to move. She was the person who said what he wanted to hear for so long. Family never leaves you. Ever. He had always been so afraid that while he was gone, he would loose his family. That the distance would tear them apart and it would be all his fault.

Rukia hugged him back, laughing into the fabric of his T-shirt. "You are so cliché."

"Shut up."

"ICHIGOOOO!!"

"Oh for fucks sake." Ichigo growled quickly letting Rukia go. He watched as his father ran through the grass screaming his name.

"ICHIGOOO!!" Isshin reached the couple, a stupid grin on his face.

"Don't be silly, wrap your willy!" Isshin held up the pink box that Ichigo had thrown out his window.

"FILHTY PERVERT!" Ichigo swiftly punched his father, sending the pink box twirling into the air and landing a few feet away from Isshin.

"Why doesn't my son love me anymore?" Isshin cried staring up at Rukia who was doing her best not to laugh. Ichigo rolled his eyes and kicked his father's shoe.

"Stop being such a drama queen!"

"Ichigo! Rukia! Come on!" Yuzu yelled from the edge of where the grassy field starts and the nice trimmed grass ends. She was afraid of bugs and always thought something was going to crawl up her skirt if she went prancing through there.

"Mom said she wants to make cookies before you leave tomorrow!" Yuzu yelled waving her arm over her head.

"Cookies?" Isshin sprang to his feet. "I **love** cookies! I shall race you, son!" Isshin then bolted from sight with his doctor's coat trailing behind him.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head and glanced over at Rukia who was now doubled over in laughter.

"Your family...is something else." She said in between fits of giggles. Ichigo smirked while waiting for Rukia to compose herself again.

_'And yet...you don't find it strange that you fit in perfectly, like a missing piece to a puzzle.'_

* * *

A/N: Holy fish balls. 5000 words, my lord. Alright, I hope you enjoyed that nice long chapter! I had some many issues while writing it...computer fails and weird typos.

Anyway, my email stopped being glitchy so I should be able to reply to the reviews now! Yay!

Please review and place your questions, comments, concerns, fan girl squeals and free cookies for Isshin in there!

Have a lovely week everyone!


	15. It's a waiting game

A/N: OMG AN UPDATE!

School is the death of me. College preparation is the poison.

* * *

The train ride home was almost somber. Rukia peered out the window for most of the ride but this time, the train was nearly full. She was forced to sit next to Ichigo. In her defense, she didn't want old business perverts grabbing at her while she was standing up.

Each bump pushed them closer, their hands nudging one another, the memories of Karakura lingering on their tongues. She was so convincing in her words...so honest and pure when she scolded him for being an idiot—thinking he owed his family something after moving to Tokyo.

He was so gentle and warm when around his family. Even when his father wrestled him, Rukia knew he was happy.

Rukia shifted again, why were these seats so damn uncomfortable? She felt something press against the side of her head, she glared—but her glare melted the instant she realized that Ichigo had fallen asleep. _'He must be exhausted...'_ Rukia shifts in some attempt to keep Ichigo from crushing her and the person next to her simultaneously.

&3&3&3

He awoke to a sharp elbow in his side. "We're back." Rukia's voice floated about the hollow, metallic sound of the female voice that rang through the train cars. He grumbled but got to his feet, they were among the last of the group to actually step off the train.

Rukia heard her phone buzz while in her bag. _'Oh god, I hope Ishida has everything under control. I should call him...maybe I'll go to work tonight...'_

Ichigo glanced over at Rukia, her face set in it's frown—she was thinking about something. He wasn't going to question it because if it was serious, then Rukia would have told him...or maybe she'd tell him later. His hand casually brushed against hers while they walked out of the crowded station. Rukia felt her cheeks flush but she turned her head away.

&3&3&3&3&

The apartment was quiet when they returned, nothing was moved, even the curtains barely swayed in the soft breeze. It was almost eerier. At the same time, it was...home. Rukia's phone buzzed again but this time, she answered.

"Hello? Oh hey, Renji."

Ichigo's stomach twisted violently at the name.

"No, I'm not busy. I just got back..."

He was probably looking to score. Ichigo reached out and took the phone from Rukia's hand. "Hey!" She snapped and lunged to grab the phone from him.

"Sorry Renji, _she is busy."_ Ichigo growled into the phone before hanging up. Rukia's face flickered with anger.

"What the hell Ichigo! That was rude!" Rukia snatched the phone back and scowled, waiting for an answer. Ichigo just shrugged and looked away from her. "You're such a jackass." Rukia spat before she headed upstairs, slamming her door in the process.

Just when she thought her and Ichigo had made some sort of progress. She finally understood where he came from with his family. She knew about his doubts when it came to writing. She understood his lack of inspiration. She thought she knew him. Rukia sighed, moving some papers around on her desk. She hadn't retreated to her room, rather she went to her studio.

"What the hell was his problem?" Rukia asked aloud, twirling her pencil in her hand. She didn't understand him as well as she thought. Then again, his rudeness was something she should have expected. Rukia had this theory that when everything is going perfect—something will mess it all up.

She'd forgive him later...right now she wanted to get some work done.

Ichigo was sitting on the couch looking through his notebook. A few short stories but he wasn't sure how to put them into his book. He wasn't very motivated either, his mind trapped with thoughts of Rukia. She was so damn dense! Couldn't she see that he was jealous of that babboon, Renji? After everything they went through this weekend, why would she want to be with that idiot? Argh. Ichigo grumbled an incoherent swear.

He didn't want to be a one-time guy or just her friend. Ichigo wanted Rukia, was that so wrong? It sounded so pathetic but he wanted to wake up with her next to him. He wanted to kiss her goodbye. He wanted to link arms while out in public. He wanted her to be _his_.

How come she couldn't see that? He was tired of denying or hiding the fact that this 'crush' had turned into something more. It wasn't love or anything that serious but it was something. Ichigo was tired of pretending that the way the hair on his arm would raise when her arm would touch his was just because he was cold. He was tired of acting like the way his stomach would jump when he saw her smile was some sort of indigestion. Ichigo drummed his fingers against the coffee table. He was going to have to tell her.

&3&3&3&3&

_**Later that night...**_

A quiet knock on the door to her studio made Rukia lift her head. "Come in." She already knew who it was. They had spent most of their time apart since they got home. Ichigo hated that—he liked Rukia, it was weird not seeing her walk down the stairs or glaring at the burned food in the kitchen...asking him why it didn't cook properly.

The door opened and Ichigo entered, looking as he always did. A tight t-shirt and jeans, one hand in his pocket. "I wanna tell you something." He said meeting her eyes.

Rukia leaned back in her chair and gave a small smirk. "Then tell me..."

"After seeing you with my family...Rukia...you fit in perfectly. I like you."

Holy shit. She did not see that one coming. Her eyes widened in surprise and she opened her mouth to remind him that she wasn't going to ruin their relationship and... "I'm tired of this bullshit. I want to try...I want more than this." Never mind, his next sentence caught her off guard. What was she even going to say again?

_'We don't always get what we want.' _Rukia thought bitterly.

"We're roommates, Ichigo. We're friends, too." She said calmly. Ichigo's brown eyes flickered with confusion and anger, she expected that. The boy was so stubborn sometimes.

"We can be more than that!" He argued, his scowl deepening.

"N-no...that's not a good idea..." Rukia shook her head, hoping that would end the argument.

"Why the fuck not?" He had stepped forward, her desk the only barrier between them. Rukia pushed her chair back, it squeaked in response.

"Because...I...am too busy." She motioned towards all the papers and sketches on the desk.

"Bullshit! What the hell are you running from?" Ichigo demanded, his fist clenched at his side. They glared at each other for a very long minute. He made a mental note that...this room was were most of their fights went down. Last time they fought...truly fought...was when he invaded her personal space and attempted to comfort her when he barely knew her. Hell, he really didn't know that much about her now either.

"I'm not running from anything. Ichigo, you're one of my...closest friends. Do you actually think I wanna screw this all up?" She could feel the memories pressing at the back of her skull. The way their hands touched, held her in his arms, laughed with her, and most of all respected her. He took care of her even when she didn't want him to.

_'Watch after my baby boy...' _She didn't promise Masaki that she would. Yet, she couldn't help but feel obligated to do as the woman asked. Hell, Rukia didn't even know how she was going to 'watch after' Ichigo. She always knew what to do but when it came to Ichigo, she was at a loss for words.

"You're afraid, I get it." Ichigo's brows met. "But I'd _never_ hurt you, ever. Why can't you just...take a chance?" Ichigo's anger had melted and now only confusion remained.

"I'm not afraid." She was lying but she hoped he couldn't see it. "I...just can't. Not yet." Rukia said and Ichigo gave a grunt. Rejection always hurt. She liked him, she just couldn't tell him that. She liked him too much that was the problem. If he got hurt, she'd be hurt too. That was just way too dangerous of a relationship.

"Fine." Ichigo left without another glance. He shut the door and the room was cold again. Rukia held her face in her hands but she didn't want to cry. She wasn't sad. She was just...angry at herself.

_'Why am I so screwed up? Here he is, wanting to be...a couple...and here I am pushing him away. Just like what happened with Renji. I thought I was getting better. I thought I could move on...' _She pushed away the stinging in the back of her eyes. _'What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I just be like Tatsuki or Ishida? Fall in love and be happy?'_

Her laptop made a soft noise resembling a wind chime. She had a new email. Work always had the tendency to keep her mind off of...well everything else.

**Rukia,**

_This may be of your knowledge or maybe not. Ichigo Kurosaki was an employee of mine at Nejibana. When our associates found out he was living with you, we all wanted a story about the 'real' Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo is a very stubborn man. He accepted the task but with a bit of a fuss._

_After a few days of not writing anything at all...Ichigo told me he wouldn't ever write an article about you._

_I will not lie to you, I tried to bribe him. One day, he quit. Told me you weren't a piece of merchandise meant to be sold. He opened my eyes. _

_Tell him, I said thank you._

_He's a good man. _

_Take care of yourself, __Kaien Shiba._

So much for work keeping her mind off of Ichigo. She re-read the email, feeling more guilty about pushing Ichigo away. He had really kept his promise...no articles...he was a very trustworthy person. Rukia bit her lower lip and closed the email. Her feet felt heavy as she walked to his room. It made her wonder...why had Kaien emailed her when he could have emailed Ichigo? Fate—if you believe in it. Just kept pushing them together.

She didn't bother knocking, it would give her more of an entrance anyway. Ichigo's heart jumped at the sight of Rukia pushing open his door.

He was sitting on his bed with his notebook, trying to organize all the ideas that he had gotten while back home.

"Kaien says...thank you for opening his eyes." Rukia said, their eyes never moving from each others gaze.

"Oh....cool." Ichigo said when his vocal chords started working again. Rukia gave him a small smile before the door shut and she was gone again. Ichigo sighed, even though he confessed how he felt...she still didn't want to be with him. It was frustrating. At least his dad's words gave him some comfort. Rukia just was a girl you had to wait for. At this point, Ichigo would wait twenty years if he had to.

* * *

A/N: Yeaaah! An update! You are very welcome!

I'm going to do my homework now! XD

Thanks so much for all your reviews! I actually need some inspiration for the next few chapters since I've got not idea what to do...yet.

Teehee! Please review. I love you all.


	16. Home is where your heart is

A/N: I feel so bad for not updating recently. But I wanted to get a chapter up before the NEW YEAR! I've just been so damn busy. Alright, this chapter is going to be awesome.

* * *

Ichigo couldn't remember sleeping that night but the apartment was eerily quiet. He ran a hand through the orange mop of hair, trying to find the energy to pull himself out of bed. It was one of those days. He listened for some type of movement downstairs...Rukia was always up early.

He felt a sudden burst of panic. What if she was hurt? Lying dead in her bed? Ichigo jolted up and yanked open his door. Ichigo knocked on her bedroom door, nothing.

"Rukia?" He checked the bathroom.

He checked her 'forbidden' studio.

Ichigo felt his scowl deepen, it was still early—she didn't leave for work at this time. Nearly tripping down the stairs, Ichigo found a bright orange post-it on the counter. The flood of relief that washed over him was like a spring rain. He _really_ needed to stop overreacting.

He ignored the fact that she probably picked the orange post-it as a jab towards his hair.

_'I'll be gone for a week._

_Work stuff._

_Please don't destroy the place while I'm gone.' - Rukia_

Short and to the point. Ichigo resisted the urge to throw a huge party and do everything against her wishes. But a party would mean he'd have to call his friends...and they were in Karakura. Ichigo reached into his pocket and fumbled with his phone.

"ICHIGO!"

Eardrums gone.

"Hey goat-face, how's mom doing?"

"Good! Wanna talk to her?"

"I'm thinking of visiting again..." Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"You miss your daddy already?" Isshin began sobbing on the other end of the line. "I'M SO TOUCHED!"

Ichigo hung up the phone. It wouldn't be the same living in an empty apartment. It wasn't that he'd be _lonely_ it's just not the same without Rukia.

&3&3&3&3&3

Rukia always loved the city. A part of her still does. Her hair was up in a bun, the one strand still in the middle of her face. She wore a baby-blue colored blouse and black skinny jeans. Ishida sat next to her and looked through a travel magazine. The train ride wasn't too bad—besides this sixty year old man kept looking at her. (kind of creepy).

Rukia stepped off the train with her bag attached to her hip. It held some of her best designs and her agenda for this busy fashion-week. Japan always had something going on. The lights glowed and the people moved like some mechanical beast. Tokyo was the heart of a whole nation. She felt bad for leaving it, but the fashion show was in Osaka. The second largest city.

"We can check into the hotel but then we have to hurry to get to the dinner party."

"Who's hosting it?"

"Um..." Ishida quickly flipped through his notebook. "Yohji Yamamoto." Rukia gave a satisfied nod. Ishida had to hurry to keep up with Rukia's quick strides. She may be short but she can move through crowds like a damn ghost. By the time they reached the hotel, Ishida was sweating. Rukia glanced over her shoulder.

"You should shower before we go to the party." She said bluntly.

Ishida sweat dropped.

&3&3&3&

Ichigo was greeted warmly by his family. His father tackled him, his mother hugged him and Yuzu made a cupcake just for him. Karin wasn't one to doll out hugs and air kisses, so she just nodded at his entrance.

"I love when you visit." Masaki said, hugging her son again.

"You saw me...two days ago...Mom." Ichigo winced a little. His mother had a terrifying strength. She loosened her grip and kissed his forehead.

"It always feels longer..." Masaki smoothed his unruly tangerine hair. "How's Rukia doing?"

Ichigo just noticed that the rest of the family left. It was just him and his mom in the kitchen. He dug up an old memory of his childhood, when she would bake cookies and let him pick out the ones he wanted to eat first.

"She's good. I think." Ichigo gave a nervous laugh. His Mom could always read him. She gave a gentle smile, "Let's go for a walk."

Instantly his eyebrows rose and his scowl softened, "You sure?"

"I feel up to it today." Masaki said pulling on her dark green colored pea-coat. "Be good! We'll be right back!" Her angelic voice rang through the house and a murmur of responses came back. Ichigo followed his mom obediently out of the house. Karakura always had nice weather. It didn't rain much.

Today, the sky was painted with pink, orange, and purple hues. The wind was pushing deep gray colored clouds along and the sun was setting. Masaki walked with her arm linked with Ichigo's. They walked past the river.

"Remember when you and your sisters believed there was a swamp monster in the river?" Masaki said with a small laugh. Ichigo couldn't help but smile, Masaki had that effect on people. She lit up a room just by walking into it. She was like the sun...warm, bright, full of energy.

They walked past the old karate dojo that Ichigo used to go to.

"Everyday I went to go and get you after school, you were always upset over some loss. Then you'd see me and give me this big hug. Remember that?" Masaki patted his hand. "But you're all grown up now."

"Hey, I'm not that old." Ichigo frowned a little but Masaki laughed. She loved to smile and laugh. They walked in silence as the night approached. The oranges and pinks of the sky began washing away with the oncoming storm of purple and black.

Masaki coughed into her sleeve. "You okay?" Ichigo abruptly asked.

"I'm _fine_. But let's take a breather..." Masaki let go of his arm and sat down in the grass. Ichigo plopped down beside her, stretching out his long legs. She was humming a song very quietly. It was moments like these that Ichigo cherished Just him and his mom...he wished they weren't so damn limited.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Are you afraid...of dying?" Ichigo couldn't meet her gaze when the words finally came out. It was something he had been wondering for a long time. Masaki was quiet, her humming faded into the wind. She reached out with her hand, long and elegant fingers took her son's rough and calloused ones.

"No." She answered with a soft smile.

"You're not?" Ichigo stared at their hands.

"I just think...Ichigo, look up." He begrudgingly lifted his head and looked up. The sky was sparkling with a thousand stars—maybe hundreds of thousands. "See that?" Masaki stared up with him and he could hear the smile in her voice.

"I look at the stars and I just think...there _has _to be something up there. When I go to the stars, I'll still be able to watch my babies."

Ichigo felt a strange tightness in his throat. His mom was so damn brave, so strong, why was she fated to leave them? She began to cough again, pulling her hands away to cover her mouth, and Ichigo tore his eyes from the beauty above him. After her coughing fit passed she shook her head as if to tell him to 'not worry'.

"Can you promise me something?" Masaki asked quietly while standing.

"I can try."

"Take care of your father when I'm gone. He may act like a total goofball..." She smiled at the thought. "But he loves me...he loves all of us. He'll be devastated..."

"Okay. I will." Ichigo stood up and his butt was a little damp from the grass. He didn't need his mom to tell him how Isshin would react. His father was a doctor who gave up the practice to give full attention to his mother.

"Oh and Ichigo?..." She had walked a few paces ahead. Her soft hair falling over her shoulder as she looked back. "Don't stop smiling like that. You've got such a pretty smile..." And with those words she walked away.

Ichigo looked up at the sky one more time and for some bizarre reason, he felt a hand encircling his. It wasn't long, warm and soft like his mothers. It was dainty and a little cold to the touch. He closed his eyes, imagining who could possible be holding his hand. It was probably just the wind playing tricks on him or something...but it was nice. A single word formed in his mind....a name rather...

&3&3&3&3&3

Rukia applied a little make-up and fixed her hair, nothing too fancy. She put on a strapless satin bubble dress, the hem hit at her mid-thigh and a black ribbon went around her waist tied in a black bow. It was a deep crimson color. Rukia preferred the cooler colors like blues, greens, and purples. But when she went out to parties or events, red just made the color in her lips and cheeks stand out more.

"Ready?" Ishida asked emerging from the bathroom.

"Yeah, you?" The male nodded and grabbed her purse for her, because Rukia _always_ forgot it.

The party was a few blocks away from the hotel. It was in the upper floor of a huge restaurant, famous for its gourmet food. Cameras, models, other designers, a few celebrities. Yeah, this was Rukia's life. A big part of it anyways. She shook hands, made idle conversations, with one champagne glass in her hand. She never liked to drink too much at these parties, too much could happen.

"Kuchiki?" Rukia turned at the sound of her name.

"Ashido?" The man was grinning, his red hair in it's usual mess. He reminded her of Renji, if only a little. Ashido's hair was a shade darker and a little longer than Kaien's. He kissed both her cheeks. It was nice to see a familiar face.

"Still dating that model, I see." Rukia said walking with him through the crowd.

"For now." He mumbled, "Wanna get some fresh air?"

"Sure." Rukia gave a small nod. It was rather warm in the hall where everyone was talking and schmoozing. He placed a hand on the small of her back and led her outside onto the balcony. Rukia took a deep breath of the air.

"So, how's your career going?" Rukia asked, resting her hands on the railing of the balcony. Ashido was model when she went to art school. That's how she met him and formed somewhat of a friendship. But four months into the first semester, Ashido left. She found out years later that he was offered a modeling contract and that was the end of that chapter.

"Busy, as always." Ashido rested his hand onto hers. "Tell me about _you_."

"If you watch talk shows, I'm sure you know enough." Rukia slipped her hand away from his.

"Don't be cold." He placed his hand on the bare skin of her arm. _'Don't touch me.' _Her inner voice said what her lips wouldn't.

"Ashido, we run into each other after...god...how many years? I can't just warm up to you in a matter of seconds!" Rukia brushed his hand away. Their friendly and playful mood gone. Ashido scowled and turned his back on her.

"Find me when you're feeling friendly then." He said casting a glance over his shoulder before merging with the crowd.

Rukia sighed and stared up at the sky above her. It really was a beautiful night, shame she'd have to waste it inside. She wrapped her arms around herself, when the sun went away the world didn't hold much warmth. She closed her eyes and tried to think warm thoughts...but when she did a single word came to her mind, actually it was a name.

_'Ichigo'_

_'Rukia'_

&3&3&3&3&3

The party was uneventful just the usual stuff. Ashido avoided her for the rest of the night or maybe she avoided him. Rukia drank the rest of her champagne before getting in the taxi.

"By the way, Tatsuki and Orihime are stopping by." Ishida said pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"That'll be fun." Rukia smiled a little. It seemed that she was seeing everyone tonight.

&3&3&3&3

"Oh shoot." Masaki closed the refrigerator with her hip.

"What's wrong?" Yuzu asked, her head popping up from underneath the counter.

"We're out of strawberries...and I wanted to make strawberry daifuku*" Masaki sighed and tied her hair up in a pony tail. Ichigo always noticed that when his mother was thinking, she touched her hair or tied it up differently.

"I can go get some...it's not that long of a walk." Ichigo was already grabbing his coat from the rack.

"Thanks, hun."

"ICHIGO BE SAFE!" Isshin through a can of pepper spray and Ichigo narrowly avoided the hit to his forehead. The pepper spray slammed into the wall and fell to the floor—it's cap flying off and landing somewhere in the house. "Right..." Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "I'll be back in a sec."

The walk to the store was quiet but the walk back...Ichigo ran into Grimmjow. The blue haired fiend was showing off his new car, one that would undoubtedly be smashed within the next week. Grimmjow was a reckless driver.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow waved his hand over his head.

"Hey..." Ichigo walked over with one hand in his pocket. The other hand still holding onto the plastic bag that held his mother's strawberries.

"How ya been?" Grimmjow was sitting on the hood of his car, one knee brought up to his chest while the other hung over the edge. His jeans had a few rips in them and the black t-shirt he wore had a small tear on it's sleeve. Grimmjow was known for getting into fights but Ichigo was glad to have him on his side.

"Fine. You?" Ichigo shifted his weight to the side. Grimmjow gave a toothy smile, "Same shit, different day." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a magazine. Ichigo took a weary step back, lord only knows what Grimmjow kept in his pockets.

"See this girl?" Grimmjow opened to a page that was dog-eared. He showed the picture to Ichigo and -of course- Ichigo knew who it was. Neliel or Nel, the bright and cheerful girl that worked for Rukia. She was wearing something Rukia must have designed. To Ichigo, it looked like a pile of clothes thrown on top of a person. But apparently 'layering' was _in_.

"I know her. That's Nel...she's a model--"

"No shit." Grimmjow cut him off, his azure eyes rolling to the left.

"She works for Rukia."

The male's eyebrows jumped in surprise and he subconsciously licked his lips. "That hottie you're living with?"

Ichigo scowled a bit at Rukia being called a 'hottie' like she was some sort of meat. "Yes, her name is _Rukia_."

"I thought you said her name was Nel."

Ichigo slapped his forehead in frustration. All those concussions that Grimmjow had really messed up his head or maybe he was just an idiot.

"No, my roommate. Her name is Rukia."

"Okay so...can you hook me up or what?" Grimmjow rolled up the magazine and put it in his pocket again. Ichigo scratched his cheek and checked the time on his watch, it wasn't too late to make a phone call to Rukia.

"Yeah, I'll try."

Grimmjow brought his fist into the air and yelled; "Score!"

&3&3&3&3

"Alright, so spill it! I haven't heard from you in a whole week!" Tatsuki said resting her elbows on her knees. They were all situated comfortably around the room. Ishida was on the second bed with his laptop, Orihime was laying on her stomach on the floor with a pillow under her chin, Tatsuki was sitting crossed-legged next to Orihime and Rukia sat on the corner of her bed.

"I went and met Ichigo's family, it was accidental but..." Rukia bit her lower lip, "I really enjoyed it." She whispered as a pink tinge hit her cheeks.

"You like him?" Orihime asked bluntly. Tatsuki sighed and shook her head, Orihime's intentions were pure but she never knew how to say something gently.

Rukia pondered this question for a short time before nodding, earning a squeal from Orihime. "Then go out with him!" Orihime jumped to her feet and took Rukia by the shoulders.

"Rukia, this is like that time I was afraid to go swimming...I just had lunch and everyone told me not to, they said it would hurt my stomach! But know what? I _like_ swimming. So, I jumped in and guess what? My stomach didn't hurt and I got to swim longer than anyone else because they waited!" Orihime beamed while Tatsuki carefully pulled her away.

"What she means is, you should take a chance." Tatsuki translated with a tiny smile. Rukia smiled back but then her phone began to ring. She gave a confused look to Ishida, who just shrugged.

"Hello?"

"_Rukia, it's Ichigo."_

"Oh...everything okay?"

"_I'm actually back in Karakura. Everything and everyone is fine...but I've got a question."_

"Okay." Rukia twirled the black bow on her dress, she always loved the way satin felt in her hands.

"_Neliel Tu, that girl that works for you...is she single?"_

Rukia felt her heart drop to her stomach. "W-why do you ask?" Her voice quivered a little.

"_Grimmjow, old friend of mine saw her in your magazine—like hell I know why he was looking in a fashion magazine--"_

"_HEY! The models are cute!"_

"_Shut up! I'm on the damn phone!"_

"_With cute girl? Tell her I said hello!"_

Rukia stifled a giggle as she heard the squabble on the other end of the line. Ichigo was telling the truth about a friend, her foolish heart was put at ease.

"_You still there?"_

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm pretty sure she's single...Grimmjow wants to date her, right?"

"_Yeah, personally I think it's all lust and no real connection."_

"_Watch it, -Strawberry- I'm standing right fucking here."_

"Nel only dates photographers. Am I on speaker?"

"_Yeah, hey Grimm? Did you hear that?"_

"_That' so lame. I'm still going for her!"_

"Ichigo, take me off speaker. I wanna tell you something in private." Rukia smiled at Tatsuki's and Orihime's face. They had been giggling and staring at her for the whole conversation. They couldn't hear what Ichigo and Grimmjow were saying but that didn't really matter. Rukia could fill in the details later.

"_Alright, it's just me and you. What's up?" _

Rukia bit back a smile. It was nice hearing his voice...was that pathetic? No...not at all.

"Is Grimmjow a good guy? I don't want Neliel getting hurt."

"_He is. We've been friends for a long time and he's always had my back."_

"Okay, thanks. Oh and tell Grimmjow I wish him luck."

_Ichigo chuckled, "Will do. Take care, Rukia."_

Rukia pressed the little red button with her thumb as Orihime and Tatsuki stared at her, expecting to be briefed on the conversation. Rukia smiled at their expressions, eager like children waiting for a candy store to open.

&3&3&3&3

Ichigo shoved his phone in his pocket. "I should get back home." He hoped his mother wasn't too worried.

"Where can I steal a camera?" Grimmjow rubbed his chin, like he was deep in thought.

"You don't have one lying around?"

"No, why would I?" Grimmjow looked up from his fixed gaze on the pavement.

"Never mind." Ichigo gave a half shrug and turned to walk away.

"Hey! When are you heading back to Tokyo?"

"Next week..."

"I'll hop on a train with you. Neliel lives in Tokyo right?"

"She works there so it's a possibility."

Grimmjow gave a nod, signaling that the conversation was now over and Ichigo could walk home without anymore interruptions. Ichigo felt his mouth twitch, like it wanted to smile but he bit it back. There was nothing to grin about! It wasn't like anything happened...okay well a lot happened, Rukia was talking to him; which meant he was forgiven for yesterday evening and trying to push her into something she wasn't ready for. His mother looked better everyday, at least to him.

Alright, so he'd allow himself this one quiet grin that only the moon above him could see.

&3&3&3&3&3

**A Week Later**

Tokyo was pouring. Buckets upon buckets of rain pelted down on it's civilians, as if it was trying to wash everyone into the ocean. Rukia sniffed her nose and attempted to stay dry as she moved from the station to her cab. Her hair was soaked and water was seeping into her boots. Her black raincoat proved to be helpful but not really. The coat protected her from the rain but she didn't have an umbrella.

She _knew _she forgot something. Hurrying into the apartment complex, Rukia gave a small wave to the security on the bottom floor before she jumped into the elevator. She shook off her coat, leaving a puddle on the wood. Ishida was going to stop by later and drop off her bags because he didn't want her lugging them around through the rain.

_He really is a sweet friend_, Rukia mused as she ran a hand through her hair. It stuck to her face and got tangled in her fingers. Hopeless mess.

Her fingers were numb from the cold as she fiddled with her keys trying to find the right one. What the hell? Did she swap keys with a janitor? She seriously didn't remember having this many keys. Apartment key, studio key, office key, office file cabinet key, desk key...Rukia paused with her desk key in her hand. Her wet jacket in her arms wasn't helping. She scowled and just knocked on the door.

"Forget your key? Holy shit, stay right there. God, Rukia...you're drenched!" Ichigo shook his head and Rukia just rolled her eyes. He ran back upstairs, taking them two at a time before coming back downstairs with two towels in his hands.

Rukia took one of them and rubbed it on her hair—which really was the only part of her that was seriously wet. Her raincoat had fallen to the floor in a black heap. Ichigo took a step forward and Rukia instinctively tensed up, her hand pausing mid-dry.

"_You're afraid, I get it." Ichigo's brows met. "But I'd never hurt you, ever."_

His words echoed inside her mind...she relaxed a little.

He draped the towel over her shoulders and took a step back. Always so attentive to her personal space.

Rukia had been avoiding his gaze but she glanced up and her eyes were locked on his. Rukia cleared her throat and removed the towel from her head.

Her hair was a damp and frazzled mess. Ichigo would never tell her that it made her look _cute_. Because she'd probably kick him so hard that he'd never give his father's wish of grand children.

"I want to go swimming." Orihime's analogy popped into her head.

"Uh...Rukia, it's raining out..." He raised one eyebrow at her.

Rukia shook her head fiercely which only messed it up more. She bit her lower lip softly and took in a big breath, now or never.

"What I mean is...I want to try." Rukia said, waiting for him to reject her and say it was too late. On the train ride back home, Rukia was prepared for both the best and the worst. Ichigo's scowl almost melted away but it was a part of him, always lingering at the corners of his lips.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Rukia nodded and her lips involuntarily curved into a smile. A certain smile that made Ichigo's heart race and his cheeks warm. Rukia was the only girl who had that effect on him. But he wanted it that way, he wanted to feel like this around her without any barriers.

He grinned and moved aside for her to come into their apartment.

**CLANG!**

"OH MY GOD IT'S IN MY HAIR!" A loud bellow from the kitchen before a male with blue hair and something red in it ran out and fell onto the couch.

"Hold still!" A female voice said in between giggles.

The male sat up and the female, whom Rukia recognized to be Nel sauntered over trying to hold in her laughter. The two noticed that Rukia was in the door way and the both gave her a similar cat-like grin.

"Fuck animals." Grimmjow swore as Neliel gently pulled a lobster out of his hair.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention we had company." Ichigo scratched the back of his head, the grin still on his face. Only it was a little wider this time. Rukia picked her wet coat off the floor and tossed it at him, making Grimmjow laugh while rubbing his sore head.

"Welcome home, Rukia!" Neliel said tilting her head to the side, the lobster still in her hands.

_'Yeah...home...' _Finally the word seemed to fit when it came to this apartment.

* * *

A/N: Daifuku is a Japanese sweet cake with various fillings, I thought "Ichigo Daifuku" was fitting. XD. I did the small time skip because I wasn't going to write a bunch of nothing...their week without each other was probably normal and insignificant and I can leave it up to your imagination.

Yay for long chapter! Have an amazing new year everyone!!! 2010!!! :]

I love you guys, girls , and everything in between thanks for all your support!


	17. The little moments

A/N: Another chapter, another day, and I can't wait for all the stress to be over and done with. Oh well.

Alright lovelies, time for chapter seventeen.

OH AND WHAT THE HELL!!!! Kubo is like "muwahah! No Rukia in the manga! MUWAHHA!"

Okay, maybe not like that. But it's seriously been bothering me. I want Rukia to bust in and be like "Ichigo!" and he can be like "Rukia! :D"

That'd be great.

* * *

Ichigo hadn't given her an answer about trying out this whole relationship. However, the small grin that escaped onto his usually scowling face was a good enough answer for her. Rukia slipped the wet shirt over her head and tossed it into her laundry basket. Neliel and Grimmjow were still attempting to cook dinner downstairs.

"What is that!? Eww! It's _moving_!" Nel's voice echoed through the apartment along with her childish squeals. Rukia felt like Nel was the type of friend she could have...but then again maybe not. Maybe Nel was far too energetic and high-strong. Rukia's friends were quiet, observant, loyal...

"Hey, Ichigo! Have you gotten into her pants yet?" Grimmjow asked, his voice rather loud. Rukia felt her cheeks flush but she continued with shuffling through her drawers. She heard another echoing smash, Grimmjow most defiantly was hit with some object in the room.

Rukia pulled a yellow t-shirt over her head, on the front it read; "The humans are dead" in red letters with a blue outline. Next to the dialog was a little robot outlined in blue with the yellow shirt as it's color. The shirt had faded from many runs through the washing machine but it had to be one of her favorite and most comfortable shirts. She peeled away with her damp jeans and traded those for gray sweatpants.

Normally, Rukia would make sure to look her best for company. But she was tired, hungry, and at the moment—could care less. Pulling the hair tie from her wrist, Rukia strapped her hair up in a bun. Rukia returned downstairs to find that everyone had quieted down. Grimmjow was sporting a rather bright red mark on his left cheek. For a man of his rough exterior, the mark looked good on him.

"Rukia. I do apologize for this unannounced visit." Nel said with a small bow.

"Don't worry about it." Rukia said with a small smile, her eyes flashing dangerously to Ichigo. No doubt, the orange haired man had _something_ to do with this. Grimmjow was his friend after all.

&3&3&3&3&

Rukia took a delicate sip of her tea. Nel and Grimmjow's amazing dinner plan had failed and now they were waiting for a pizza to be delivered. Rukia sat on the couch beside Ichigo, his arm behind her shoulders and not quite touching her. Nel was sitting on the floor with a magazine in her hands, her teal colored eyebrows together in frustration. Grimmjow stood by the balcony doors with both his hands in his back pockets of his jeans.

"So, how did you and Grimmjow meet?"

Nel's face broke into a warm, gentle, and big smile. "Well...it's a rather cute story." Nel tapped her finger to her chin, as if recalling some important memory.

"_I was just arriving to Tokyo. I had my hands full of my bags and I was on the phone with Momo. The girl who works for you...right so...I was minding my own business. When this guy came up to me, completely enamored. He had striking eyes and bright blue hair. He looked as if he would fit right in when it came to Tokyo street punks. The blue-green tattoos on his eyes made him look feral...almost dangerous."_ Nel took a big breath of air before continuing.

"_So...I was instantly attracted to him. He took out a magazine from his back pocket and said...'I know you. Could I possibly have your autograph'. I'm not a movie star. I was so flattered that someone recognized me that I nearly bear-hugged him in the middle of a busy subway station. I put all my stuff down and took out a pen from my purse." _Grimmjow moved from his spot near the balcony doors and sat down beside Nel. He stretched out his legs so that they were underneath the glass coffee table.

"_He said in this gruff and cocky voice; Grimmjow. But when I looked up from signing my name...he was gone." _Nel pursed her lips in annoyance. _"I looked on the same page where my picture was and saw, in red ink, his name and number. I remember blushing so fiercely that an elderly woman asked me if I was sick. I called him when I got home...I was so entranced by the way he held himself, the way it felt like we were playing cat and mouse. We met up for coffee—it was really nice. He's rather rude and doesn't care if people scowl when he speaks his mind. Then, after coffee, he invited me here. He said Ichigo wanted to make your return special and that Ichigo was really--" _Grimmjow planted his hand over Nel's mouth.

"I think that's enough of the story, Nel." A small warning flashed in his eyes. Nel nodded a little and pulled his hand away.

"Ichigo was _really_ into you." She finished her sentence, unaware that Ichigo had turned a flushed pink and Grimmjow's palm was hitting his forehead.

"Oh." Rukia hid her smile behind her tea cup. Ichigo cleared his throat and stood up mumbling something about the pizza being here.

"Neliel...if you can turn Ichigo that color with just five words, I'm keeping you around." Grimmjow laughed and ran one hand through her hair. Rukia felt something twist in her stomach. It wasn't envy, but more like...longing. She wanted her hair to be brushed away from her face. Rukia wrinkled her nose at the sudden thought...okay since when did she get so damn mushy?

Rukia set her tea down on the coffee table, letting out a rather un-lady like yawn. "I sincerely apologize, but it's been a long day."

"Aw! You're going to bed?" Nel questioned with a small pout on her beautiful face.

"Without Ichigo?" Grimmjow snickered at the tiny blush that hinted on Rukia's cheeks. She was a lot better at keeping it under control.

"Yes." She didn't bother to dignify Grimmjow with an answer.

"Have sweet dreams! We won't overstay our welcome!" Nel said with an enthusiastic wave. For some strange reason, Rukia felt like Nel was the type of person to stay up until five in the morning. Rukia went back upstairs just as Ichigo walked through the door carrying the pizza box with one hand. Nel let out a groan, "I'm so starved!" She said hopping to her feet.

"Where did Rukia go?" Ichigo asked setting the pizza box down on the counter. His brown eyes caught her tea cup on the coffee table, still steaming quietly.

"Bed." Nel and Grimmjow answered unanimously. Ichigo rose his eyebrow, watching the two take out the paper plates and begin helping themselves. He couldn't shake this feeling, that something was different with him and Rukia. Was she upset because he hadn't outright said 'yes, I will date you'.

"I'll be back." Ichigo said moving past them without another glance. Nel and Grimmjow locked eyes and then shrugged.

"Have you ever seen Ichigo get this googly-eyed over a girl?" Nel asked before taking a large bite of her slice. Grimmjow snorted and gave her a half-grin that made her heart flutter.

"Ichigo doesn't get googly-eyes. He may be a stubborn ass, but when he cares about someone...the concern is so plainly written on his face. It's almost embarrassing to be around him." Grimmjow wiped some sauce off her chin with his thumb and settled back down into the cushions of the couch.

"Rukia's like that too...I think. I haven't known her for very long...but she strikes me as the type to be hesitant over her feelings. You know...the girl who sits and mulls over her thoughts, trying to choose the clearest path when in the end there is no easy choice. It's either follow your heart or stand still." Nel said washing down her first slice of pizza with a large gulp of soda.

"Damn woman, you could out eat me!" Grimmjow laughed. He hadn't felt this good in a long time.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Ichigo went to knock on her bedroom door but a door behind him opened. Rukia emerged from the guest bathroom, which was odd because she had her own bathroom connected to her room. Ichigo quickly brought his hand away from the door and scratched the back of his head.

"Uh...you feeling okay?" He asked, watching her countenance.

"I'm exhausted but otherwise, I'm fine." Rukia answered, letting her hair down from its bun.

"Do you want to go on a date tomorrow?" Ichigo asked so quickly he was afraid the words came out jumbled. He subconsciously tensed his shoulders, sure she had said she wanted to try but that didn't mean she wasn't going to reject him.

The pause was nearly unbearable. In those few seconds, Rukia walked over and stood in front of him.

"Sure. Can I go to bed now?" Rukia asked, pushing his shoulder to move him out of the way.

"Whoah wait..." Ichigo jutted his arm out to block her. She gave a frustrated sigh, crossed her arms and looked up at him. "You're not just saying that so you can sleep, are you?" She rolled her eyes at his question.

"Yes, Ichigo. I'm simply appeasing to your carnal desires so that I may catch up on my beauty sleep." Ichigo involuntary gulped. '_Trust me, Rukia. You don't know a damn thing about my desires for you.' _Ichigo could tell she was being sarcastic, he knew her well enough. He moved out of the way without another compliant.

Rukia thanked him just with one look and disappeared into her room. Ichigo let out a breath and stared at the door for a long moment. Her shampoo scent still lingered in the air.

"Yo, Ichigo! Nel's gonna eat all the pizza if you don't get down here!" Grimmjow called up from the lower floor. Ichigo was jolted out of his reverie and brought back down to reality.

Nel giggled, having eaten four slices while Grimmjow was on his third. "I will not eat all the pizza. I'm going to have to run in the morning..." She gave a tiny sigh.

"Oh, well if you come back to my place...we can get plenty of exercising done."

She raised an eyebrow with a slightly perturbed expression on her face. "You're a very weird man." She answered him flatly before turning her attention to Ichigo, who was coming down the stairs. He looked happy...

For some strange reason, Nel smiled to herself. If Ichigo Kurosaki was around—Rukia Kuchiki would look happy too.

&3&3&3&3&3

It was almost three in the morning before Grimmjow and Neliel took their leave. Ichigo was exhausted when he shut the door of the apartment. He sighed and looked back at the spotless living room and kitchen. Nel was the one who offered to clean up—mentioning something about Rukia's office being spotless.

Ichigo flipped the lock on the door and made his way up to his room.

Shutting his door, he felt a creative rush and turned on his computer. It was annoying sometimes, but at the most random moments Ichigo would find his muse. His fingers would itch to slide across the lettered keys. It was already three in the morning...he could either get a few hours of sleep or he could write while he was in the mood, then take a nap tomorrow.

The document popped up and Ichigo took a deep breath, he had his main characters figured out. Shirosaki, the tormented anti-hero. He loved battle and the blood lust, he fought only for revenge and to unveil suffering on others.

Shirayuki, the partner of Shirosaki. She was both a guide and a lover. Her sword only sought to cleanse her soul and release her into paradise. She was far less accepting of this new life.

Two totally different personalities that seemed to mesh in a perfect harmony.

_--Shirayuki felt her knees tremble as she collapsed in front of a gravestone. _

"_I wish I could be here..." She whispered to the grass as her pale hand wrapped around the grass blades and clutched them tightly. Her eyes kept flashing back to the memory of Shirosaki. His blood lust filled eyes. His crazed smile as he cut down the Shinigami.--_

Ichigo closed his eyes, trying to imagine the scenario, Shirayuki was always interesting to write. In some ways, she reminded him of Rukia. He had only based the eye color of Rukia on Shirayuki, but the more he learned about Rukia...the more he understood her, the more Shirayuki came to life.

It was six in the morning when Ichigo finally went to bed. He dreamt of Rukia Kuchiki in a black kimono holding onto a white sword.

&3&3&3&3

"Rukia?" Ishida stepped into her office that morning. "In your schedule, I see that you marked 'lunch with Ichigo....'?"

Rukia didn't even look up. "Yeah, it's a lunch date."

"Wh-what?!" Ishida nearly choked on his words. Rukia Kuchiki...on...a...date?! What the hell was going on!? "How did this happen?"

"Uh...he asked me. Then called me this morning to set a time."

"Holy..." Ishida mumbled to himself. Kurosaki had always been straightforward in school—to the point, blunt, sarcastic, arrogant, and a bunch of other adjectives. But he never thought Ichigo would ask out Rukia. Sure, he had hoped that the stubborn old schoolfriend would help Rukia, inspire her muse, be a friend—but didn't they make an agreement to be just roommates?

Ishida was seriously missing some key factors here.

"I thought you didn't want a relationship with him."

Was that a rosy hue on her cheeks?! "I decided it was time to take a chance. Isn't that what you and Renji are constantly telling me to do?" And with that Rukia got up and left her office with a folder in her hands.

Ishida's eyes widened. "Looks like my plan has finally fallen into action." He muttered before turning and leaving her office. Ishida hadn't really expected Rukia and Ichigo to -get together- but after he saw them that _one _night of going dancing. Well, Ishida wasn't stupid. He saw the chemistry.

He was truly and genuinely happy for Rukia.

&3&3&3&3

In all honesty, the date went smoothly. Ichigo took her to this little restaurant a mile or so out of Tokyo. They bickered a few times, fell into a comfortable silence, and Rukia asked about his job searches, he asked about her work. The conversations flowed effortlessly. Ichigo was just easy to talk to.

It would have been perfect.

"Rukia?" The raven-haired woman looked up to see Ashido. His wild hair was pulled away from his face and a woman was latched to his side. Rukia assumed it was the model he was dating.

"Hey! In the neighborhood, I see." Rukia extended her hand to shake his and to shake his girlfriends. She was a stunning girl with short, pin-straight hair that framed her face.

Ashido smirked, looking over at Ichigo.

"Now I see why you were such a bitch at that banquet." Ichigo's temper flared and he opened his mouth to say something. Rukia beat him to it.

"I wasn't being a bitch. This is being a bitch." She turned to his girlfriend. "Ashido hit on me at the party, I wouldn't doubt that he's been sleeping other women on the side. You should get yourself tested."

The girlfriend's face morphed into a mixture of shock and horror. She glared at Ashido and stormed out of the restaurant. "Baby, wait! She's lying!" Ashido called out before hurrying to catch up with her. Rukia smirked at her small victory. It came in handy being so renowned in the fashion world, there was no way that model would take his word over hers.

"You're amazing." Ichigo said with a small chuckle. Rukia Kuchiki was full of surprises.

&3&3&3&3

It was on their walk back to the train station that Rukia truly surprised him.

"You should leave." Her voice stood out against all the other noises.

"Huh?" Ichigo stares at her, dumbfounded.

"You should move out." Now her voice sounded bored, like she was tired of having to repeat herself only once.

"What!?"

She gave him an annoyed glare. "Ichigo! We're _dating_ now!"

"So?" He failed to see her point.

Rukia threw her hands into the air giving an exasperated sigh, "We can't be dating and live together! That happens after at least a year of dating!"

"But we kissed already! Can't we skip all that?"

"No!" She looked appalled that he even suggested something like that. "Here's the deal, I will help you move out. I'll have Urahara find a place nearby and you won't get in trouble for breaking the lease...it'll work out."

"Who's gonna live in my room?" He questioned with a frown. He didn't want another guy living with Rukia. Over his dead body.

"I can make it into a guest room."

Ichigo chuckled but Rukia seemed to have missed the joke. They stood on the platform, waiting for the train to arrive. When he was done with his 'giggle fit' as Rukia called it, Ichigo decided to explain himself.

"You have guests?" He asked as innocently as he could. Rukia scowled and punched him in the stomach. The train arrived at the perfect time, because before he could grab her and _maybe _get her back with a kiss—she was gone and already sitting down.

Damn that woman and her abnormal speed.

&3&3&3&3&3

The apartment was quiet but neither minded. Rukia sat down on the couch and Ichigo went upstairs to get changed. She placed a blanket over her legs, it was so strange coming home this early! She felt like she was wasting daylight.

Rukia re-opened the book that she started almost a year and a half ago. Rukia loved reading but she never had the time to do so. She sighed and felt her body relax, melting into the cushions and her mind becoming enveloped in the story.

Half an hour later, her phone rang.

"Kuchiki speaking." She knew it was Ishida but this manner of answering the phone had become ingrained into her mind. It was a matter of habit.

"_Rukia, what's the policy on work relationships?"_

Rukia interest perked up. "Why?"

"_Well...Nemu transferred over here...she's really nice." Ishida tugged at the collar of his pristine white shirt._

"Nemu...oh Ishida...do you _know _who her father is?" Rukia marked her spot in her book, worry etched onto her features. Mayuri was one of Japan's greatest scientists but he was also highly protective over Nemu. Rukia had to call a lot of connections to get Nemu transferred to Senbonzakura. Nemu had been working as a secretary for her father, but she wrote to Rukia—saying how she loved fashion and longed to be a part of it. Rukia was so touched by her story...because Rukia knew what it was like to feel alone in a workplace.

"_Yes. I'm aware." _

"If you're willing to take the risk of having your internal organs flipped to the outside of your body, then go for it."

"_Thanks for the advice." Ishida smiled a little. Rukia was having a good day, she wouldn't be so lighthearted and optimistic if she wasn't. "Have a good night, boss."_

Rukia smiled to herself and tucked her phone away. She was just about to return to her story when Ichigo came back downstairs, "Hey, wanna go up to the roof?"

Her eyebrow shot up, "Why?" her expression remaining suspicious.

"Just come on. We don't have a lot of time, bring a blanket." And with that, Ichigo left. Rukia failed to notice the camera in his hands...

&3&3&3&3

Rukia hated stairs by the time they reached the roof. She had to admit though, the view was fantastic.

"Wow." She breathed, taking it all in.

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed, a smile tugging at his lips. No sunset was the same. He had proof of that at home in Karakura.

"Every year since I was sixteen...I used to take a picture of the sunset. My mom loved them. I would give her one for Mother's day..." Rukia couldn't think of anything to say. It was so sweet...so very Ichigo to do something so very considerate. While he was setting up his tripod, Rukia laid the blanket on the roof. Her heart was twittering with excitement.

She stretched out her legs as she sat, watching Ichigo take various pictures of the golden sunset. The sky was painted orange, matching his hair. But the remnants of blue from the day still remained...purple began to creep onto the scene as the sun descended.

Ichigo plopped down beside her. He wasn't into the whole "Champagne and Roses" but he felt like he was sharing some private part of his life with Rukia. Sunsets meant something to him. They connected him with his mother. Rukia moved closer to him, her head on his shoulder.

"I like it up here. I've always loved high places." She whispered, afraid to ruin the tenderness of the scene. Ichigo moved his arm to rest around her shoulders and he faintly heard Rukia give a light sigh of what he hoped to be contentment.

As the sun slipped away the temperature dropped. It wasn't long before Rukia who was only wearing a thin blouse and skirt became cold. "We should go back inside." She suggested and turned her face to Ichigo. He caught her gaze and felt his whole body relax. Everything fit into place when he was with her.

"Mm." Ichigo leaned forward but Rukia leaned away.

"Too soon." She mumbled, escaping his grasp once more. Rukia was up and at the door to the stairs in a matter of seconds. He couldn't move. The staircase door opened and shut, the noise echoing around him. Damn. He wanted to feel her lips against his once more.

Damn that woman.

* * *

A/N: Not bad for a chapter I had to wrestle out of me. I litterally sat down and said "Okay, NOW WRITE!" and it happened.

Happy new year! If I haven't said it already...teehee. Haven't seen you guys since DECEMBER. Ridiculous. I'm also starting—sort of—that fic I told you about...the one with mixing Resident Evil 5 and Bleach.

It's gonna be hardcore.

Anyways! Reviews are love. They are the syrup to my waffles! Send me all your questions, comments, concerns, free cookies, etc.

Until next time, love you.


	18. Cardboard Boxes II

A/N: Ohhai guys!

Bleach Manga anyone? Holy crackers! Not gonna say anything thing else!

I _might _put together a one-shot for [late] Valentines but I don't know, what do you think? Chocolate Hearts FTW!

Oh and this chapter is short. Sorry. Consider it the "setting up" chapter...

* * *

Rukia kept herself busy and honestly, it wasn't even that difficult. She rolled her shoulder to ease the tension, last night had been tender but quiet. Her heart was saying _"Why didn't you let him kiss you?"_ and her mind was saying; _"I won't rush this and screw it all up." _Rukia was a woman who followed her instincts more than she followed her heart.

Ishida would argue that Rukia followed her passion—thus following her heart.

But Rukia would rebuttal with the obvious fact that her 'Heart' did not give her the means to fire designers and make tough decisions. Her Heart would make her soft as a business woman—and she simply would not have that happen.

So, perhaps it was habit that made her follow her mind rather than her heart.

"Rukia, Abrai is here to speak with you." Nemu said, her face glowing with absolute joy. Truly, the quiet woman enjoyed working here. Rukia had placed her old secretary, Hinamori, under maternity leave. Now, Nemu was her new secretary and she was blossoming under the new role.

Yup, Hinamori was expecting. The whole office was in an uproar when she revealed the news, a baby shower was to be planned for the end of next month. Hinamori had complained, saying she wanted to keep working but Rukia promised she would not loose her job. Ms. Kuchiki even went so far to draw up and sign a contract, ensuring Hinamori's security as an employee for Senbonzakura Magazine.

"Send him in." Rukia said, setting down the portfolio she was looking at.

"Hey..." Renji entered her office looking dashing as always. With a purple hooded sweatshirt, unzipped to show off his tattooed body and jeans. "Sorry, I just got back from the gym." He said, shrugging at his appearance.

"It's quiet alright, but you seem to be distracting some of my female employees." Rukia said with a small chuckle, pointing outside the room. Renji turned to see three—no four—women gawking at him. Renji gave a smug smile and half-waved in their direction. Two girls blushed and went back to work, the other two—now three—winked at him or smiled back.

"You wanna take a walk?"

"Sure, let me get my coat." Rukia got to her feet and picked the white jacket off from the back of her chair. She wrapped a red scarf around her neck before following Renji out of the building. It wouldn't be long until the streets would be littered with couples, paper hearts, and roses.

Valentine's was a holiday that Rukia tended to avoid, but now that she had Ichigo...well...she felt anxious about it. What would they do? Would he buy her something? Should she buy him something? It was all too confusing in such short notice.

&3&3&3&3

Ichigo took the day to explore the city again, see new faces, write down some new notes, and the day was going surprisingly well. He wore a gray beanie to cover up his bright hair—it was easier that way, so thugs didn't draw his attention and people wouldn't give him dirty looks.

Ichigo looked up from his notepad to see Renji and Rukia walking together.

He felt like he was punched in the gut. Was _Renji _the reason why Rukia wouldn't kiss him? Did she still have feelings for him?

"_Don't get too close to her." Renji warned._

"_She's my roommate."_

"_I'm just saying, Ichigo. Don't do it." _

Did Renji say that because he knew that Ichigo would get close to Rukia? And Renji was still in love with Rukia and still looking for his chance?! Now, he was trying to charm Rukia away from him!

His stomach sank to his knees and without another thought—Ichigo followed them.

&3&3&3&&

"Last time I called you and Ichigo answered...I wasn't looking for anything but a quick chat."

"Ah, important news to tell me?" Rukia smiled a little. Renji had always been such a loyal friend.

"Yeah. Rukia, I'm dating someone now so our little arrangement isn't going to work out as planned..."

"Thank goodness!" Rukia laughed jovially.

"What?"

"Renji, I'm dating Ichigo." The red haired male smirked and rose one eyebrow, as if to say 'saw that coming'. "This whole sex-with-no-strings was getting far too complicated."

Renji and Rukia both relaxed, glad that they found a happy common ground. "Friends?" Rukia held out her hand.

"Always." Renji shook it with another grin.

"So, tell me about her..." They sat beside each other on a bench that overlooked the city's small playground. Rukia rarely saw children here during the weekdays, it almost looked desolate.

"She's amazing. Attitude, sarcasm, but at the same time...she's got a sweet side." Renji leaned back on the bench, crossing his ankle over his knee—the classic guy pose. "And...Ichigo?"

"I think you might be dating a female version of him."

They laughed in unison.

"But honestly, everything is working out...I still have my doubts but those are my own to get over." Rukia gave a slight nod.

"Hey...wait a minute—isn't that him?" Renji frowned slightly, seeing Ichigo—his hair covered but it was definitely Ichigo, walking in their direction.

"Weird. He told me he was at a job interview today..." Rukia stood up and crossed her arms, waiting for Ichigo reach them.

"Huh." Renji didn't make any motion to move from his spot.

"Ichigo, are you following me?" Rukia glared, seeing Ichigo's aggressive glance towards Renji. What the hell?

"Depends. Are you cheating on me?"

"What?!" Renji and Rukia both yelled, causing several heads to turn.

"Renji is a _friend_!" A few people even stopped to see what the commotion was.

Ichigo crossed his arms, glaring at Renji, "Yeah, sure. I remember he was your boy toy a few weeks ago."

"Excuse me!?" Rukia nearly screeched. "Kurosaki, how dare you make such an assumption!"

"Yeah man, it's true. We're really just friends now—no strings." Renji said, hoping to defend Rukia.

"You." Ichigo pointed at Renji. "Stay outta this."

"And you." Ichigo turned back to Rukia, "What else am I supposed to think when you won't even let me kiss you?"

"So you assume I'm already screwing behind your back?! What kind of woman do you think I am!? How dare you! I thought we had more trust than this!"

Ichigo let out a groan of frustration. The seriousness of his actions finally falling and hitting him in the face. God damn, why couldn't Rukia see how much she freaking meant to him!? So much so that he was willing to follow her—okay maybe that was a breech of trust, but it made sense to him.

Rukia stood waiting for his answer with a scowl on her face.

Ichigo reached out, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her close.

He kissed her.

It was amazing to feel Rukia kissing him back, her small hands against his chest—even Renji's snort of discomfort brought him some joy. He thought all was forgiven.

"OW!" Ichigo jumped back, his hand holding onto his lip. "You bit me!" He checked his finger tips to see little red spots from blood. Shit. She bit him hard enough to break skin.

"Call that Grimmjow friend of yours...I want you out of my apartment by the end of the day." She growled before turning on her heel and storming off. Renji was quick to catch up with her again.

"That was a little harsh." Renji commented carefully.

"And what he did was rude and uncalled for." Rukia snapped back. There went her perfect morning.

&3&3&3&

Ichigo sat down on the bench that Renji and Rukia were previously sitting on. He watched her storm off and he lowered his head, holding his forehead with his hand. He shuffled inside his pocket, might as well give Grimmjow a call.

It rang five times before someone answered.

"_Hello?" A sweet female voice answered_

"Is Grimmjow—wait who is this?"

"_Oh, it's Neliel! Hi, Ichigo!"_

"Nel? What are you doing at Grimmjow's?" Ichigo felt it was a stupid question after he asked. What else would she be doing at Grimmjow's? The panther seemed to have caught his prey and Ichigo probably wouldn't see Neliel again. Grimmjow was a 'love 'em and leave 'em' kind of guy.

"_Well, Grimmjow took me home last night but my brother was totally drunk and he refused to let me stay there. Kinda sweet, isn't it?"_

He was honestly surprised. "Uh yeah...I would have done the same thing. But I need some help, I gotta move out from the apartment."

"_Oh no! Did you have a fight?"_

"Sort of...I don't want to talk about it. Can you just tell Grimmjow to call me?"

"_Sorry, I'll give Grimmjow the message when he gets home. Bye-bye!" _

&3&3&3&3&3

The sun was setting and Ichigo's notebook had remained empty since his encounter with Renji and Rukia. His thoughts were muddled, confused, and honestly--he just didn't want to _think_ anymore.

When Ichigo arrived home—Rukia's apartment now. He took in each room as if he was seeing it for the first time. The tidiness of Rukia Kuchiki never failed to amaze him. How could she keep her apartment so spotless without much time in between work and sleep?

He trudged his way up the steps to see boxes in the hallway and his bedroom door open.

Ichigo's brows furrowed, seeing Grimmjow step out of his room with a box in hand. "Yo Ichigo."

"Grimmjow...you got my message?"

"Obviously." Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

Then something else happened that Ichigo did not expect. Rukia stepped out of his bedroom with a smaller box in her hands. "What the hell?"

"Rukia was home, so she offered to help." Grimmjow gave a light shrug and then returned into Ichigo's bedroom. Rukia took the small box downstairs without a word—or even a glance in his direction.

The rest of the packing was spent in heavy silence. It was almost suffocating. Grimmjow did some talking but it was either to him or Rukia. They never spoke as a group and god damn Rukia wouldn't even _look_ at him! Ichigo thought he'd loose his mind in that room.

Boxes were shifted to a space downstairs, the mattress would be left in the room along with the curtains. Because those both belonged to Rukia, not Ichigo.

"Oh my god!" Grimmjow finally snapped. "Either you two go bang in that closet or shake hands, because I swear I'm gonna fucking die from all this sexual tension." And with those words, Grimmjow left. He was a man who loved to have the last word.

Rukia was the first to stick her hand out. "I'll speak to Urahara in the morning to get you a new place."

"I'll come and get the boxes." He grasped her hand, delicate and oh so soft to the touch.

Their handshake was tense.

"Goodnight, Ichigo." Rukia turned and ascended up the stairs without another glance in his direction. Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he was going to sleep at Grimmjow's tonight—hopefully he'd get some sleep.

Ichigo felt his shoulders slump a little but he couldn't sulk. They had a fight and they would work through it.

The apartment door seemed to echo as he shut it behind him. He glanced back at the bold lettering of 15B...

Damn.

* * *

A/N: I feel like I ended it weird.

Either way, review please! I hope you all enjoyed this very overdue chapter!

I need some Ichigo & Rukia in my manga! My muse demands it!


	19. Back to his place

A/N: Well, school hasn't been too busy, so I don't have that for an excuse.

But I drew today—not anime surprisingly. And it got my creative outlet working again...

I think...I'm going to buy some watercolors and paint Rukia...Anyway, art talk aside, here is Chapter 19!

oh and...I have no idea what kind of sound a vacuum makes. Just go with it.

* * *

Three days...

Three days since their argument. 72 hours and not a word from Rukia. While they lived together, they worked in perfect harmony. Never got in each others way in the mornings or evenings. It was like clockwork. Too bad that whole harmony thing worked backwards too...

When Ichigo would stop by to pick up whatever he could and bring it to his apartment, Rukia was never home. Speaking of the new place, that place was even less of a home. It was another of Urahara's buildings but the landlord was some big-brute named Tessai. It didn't hold the charm that Rukia's apartment did.

It didn't have Rukia sleeping just four paces away. Another downside, Ichigo couldn't write. His book had during a climatic scene and no matter how many times he opened the document, he'd see a pair of violet eyes and his heart would drop to his stomach.

&3&3&3&3&

Rukia wasn't the type to just "be lazy" or "bum around." Now that Ichigo's room was clear of all his shit, she could transform it. The mattress was still lying in its spot at the back wall, but it wouldn't get in her way. Rukia was going to clean this room top to bottom before work.

Yes, Rukia Kuchiki was going to clean in designer heels. She held the bobby pin in her mouth as she tied up her hair, the scent of Ichigo lingered around the room. Soft, warm, with a little spice..._'I've almost forgotten his scent...' _

Rukia let out a frustrated groan and threw open the window. _'I'll forgive him once he is a big boy and apologizes...like Tatsuki said last night, this is just a speed bump in our relationship...'_ She plugged the vacuum into the wall, it's loud whooshing noise bouncing off the empty walls.

Ichigo pushed open the door to Apartment 15B. He just had his mattress to get and it would be his last time entering his home away from home.

Usually, he was greeted with silence and the occasional creek of wood as his weight pressed against it. But today, fate must have been smiling down on him...he could hear a vacuum upstairs. Ichigo took the steps two at a time and grinned seeing Rukia, her back turned, as she cleaned the rug.

He walked quietly even with the loud noise of the vacuum. Ichigo bent over and yanked the cord out of the wall—the sound abruptly stopped causing Rukia to turn. Her mouth slacked open a little, eyes wide, but she composed herself.

Ichigo took a small step to close the distance between them, he's smirking. "What are you doing tonight?" He asked, an orange eyebrow raising.

"Going over..." He leaned closer, seeing her eyes narrow. '_Ah, Rukia...always a challenge...'_ "Some...financial reports..." She found herself leaning closer to him now. "For Senbonzakura." She finishes her sentence just as Ichigo captures her lips in a sweet, chaste kiss.

"Hm. Forgiven." Rukia muttered when they broke apart. Another kiss, less innocent this time. Ichigo pushed closer causing the young designer to fall back onto his mattress. Rukia smirked up at him as he leaned over her, more tongue-ravishing kisses

She found his hand and intertwined their fingers, his arm snaked around her waist. Her cheeks were flushed and her heart was racing in her chest. She couldn't believe how she missed him. Believe it or not, being icy cold to Ichigo was a lot harder than it looked. The first night he was gone, Rukia held her cellphone in her hands for three hours—arguing with herself to call him just to hear his voice.

Another pause for air, "Ichigo, wait."

He hated those two words. Damn. "We've got work...now really isn't the time."

"Wait, how did you know about my new job?" His lust was replaced with curiosity, for now.

She rolled her eyes, "I made a few calls." Ichigo had never found Rukia sexier at this one moment. The woman could be downright selfless...even after his childish behavior she still went out of her way to make sure he wouldn't end up at another job like Nejibana.

He kissed the corner of her mouth. He had to remember, Rukia was worth waiting for.

"You wanna come over for dinner at my place?" Ichigo asked while he stood up from his previous hunched over position. Butterflies jumped into Rukia's stomach, a small smile on her face.

"I'd love to."

"Seven?"

"I'll be there." Ichigo offered his hand to help pull her up but Rukia ignored it. She could get off a mattress by herself—then again maybe he was just offering for a chance to touch her again. Rukia brushed off her skirt as if there was any lint on it.

She kissed him one last time before heading out the door, her phone had three missed messages. Oh, poor Ishida. It must be swamped over there with the 'new photographer' causing a ruckus...hell, Rukia didn't even hire him. He just tagged along with his girlfriend and snapped candid shots.

At least Grimmjow was humorous enough to keep around for entertainment purposes.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

"If you're late, you get a hornet sticker." The short haired woman held up an example.

"If you're early, you get a bumble bee sticker." She held up the second example.

"They..." Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "look the same."

A vein twitched in his new boss's forehead. Her eyes had narrowed but no words came flying from her mouth. She set aside the box of stickers. "I've got some real idiots working here..." She muttered before opening Ichigo's folder containing his work history, portfolio, and references.

"Soi Fon...why exactly do you use stickers?" He felt he should ask, it seemed rather elementary.

"Do you have any idea who my assistant is? The guy can barely read. I need some type of method to knowing my employees are on task, on time, and working proficiently." Soi Fon explained coolly as a rather large man with black hair, sideburns, and large gold rings.

"Marechiyo _Ōmaeda_...this is Ichigo Kurosaki." Soi Fon gestured to the orange haired male sitting in the seat in front of her desk.

"Welcome!" Marechiyo clapped a large hand on Ichigo's shoulder, the force nearly sending him onto the floor. "Kuchiki has told me good things about you, Kurosaki!" The large assistant laughed, his belly shaking. _'How the hell did he get hired here? He doesn't seem to fit in with the rest...'_

"Do you have those photos I requested?" Soi Fon sent a glare in Marechiyo's direction, the laughing man instantly shut up. _'Note to self: Don't get on Soi Fon's bad side...'_

"Yes." Suddenly the professional switch had been flicked and Marechiyo placed the blue folder onto Soi Fons' desk without another word.

"Ichigo, you will also notice that we keep everything organized here. Blue folders are photos for recent stories, red folders are completed articles and ready to print onto the newspaper, and a yellow folder means incomplete."

This place was so simple. Ichigo nodded his head, watching Marechiyo leave with a proud look on his face.

"If you're wondering, Marechiyo's family donated a lot of money to my newspaper. In return, I keep Marechiyo as my assistant..." Soi Fon folded her hands on her lap.

"Do you know a man named Kisuke Urahara?"

"Uh..." was this a trick question? Ichigo went with the truth, just in case. "Yeah."

"He, Yoruichi, and I play strip poker every Friday."

"Who's Yoruichi?" Ichigo never heard the name before. Was she a celebrity? Another designer? An actress? He didn't have a damn clue.

Soi Fon frowned, "She's a psychiatrist and old friend of Urahara's."

"Urahara is pretty mental, I'm not the least bit surprised." Ichigo crossed his arms. Urahara was one of the few people he knew who _needed _a psychiatrist.

Soi Fon laughed under her breath.

"If you see him, tell him..." She smirked, "Bees don't wait to sting."

_'Is that some type of secret code? I'm not even going to ask, if it's Urahara it probably means trouble... that crazy ass landlord.' _

"Will do." Ichigo stood up and shook Soi Fon's hand, noticing a tattoo on her wrist. The woman was keen to every glance.

"It's kanji for Goddess of Flash." She explained before dismissing him, mentioning that Marechiyo will direct him to his new desk.

_'Suzumebachi...'_

One of the more popular newspapers in Japan, mainly due to its willingness to spread abroad and speak of world news and not just Tokyo news. The title, which Ichigo know realized that his boss had some strange obsession with hornets and bees, meant "giant hornet."

Ichigo stopped himself from thinking of a bad pun involving the news buzzing. He stared down at his empty desk...

_'I better get comfortable...' _The office wasn't rowdy like at Nejibana, everyone here was calm and collected—Ishida would work well here. But this place had a certain charm and energy, Marechiyo walked around and joked with everyone. He even offered to buy Ichigo lunch to which the young Ichigo declined. Marechiyo looked hurt but he gave a boisterous laugh and said the offer was on the table for the rest of the week.

Ichigo had to admit, he enjoyed working here. He placed a framed photo of his family onto his desk, but this one was a little different than the rest. It was the one picture they took that didn't come out blurry during his visit with Rukia.

Masaki and Isshin were holding hands, Yuzu and Karin were sitting in the front. Yuzu was smiling and her twin was giving a bored frown. Masaki was mid-laugh when the camera snapped. Ichigo had his arm around Rukia's shoulder, but they weren't looking at the camera—they were looking at each other with matching smirks.

&3&3&3&3&3

"Grimmjow...if you take another picture...I'm going to shove this pin into your eyeball." Rukia threatened in a low tone. Neliel giggled but held still on the stand, Rukia was making minor adjustments to Neliel's dress. Grimmjow was _not _helping.

"Can't help it, you're bent over." He explained with a wolf like grin.

Oh. That was it. Rukia spun around and tossed a handful of pins in his direction. Grimmjow took a duck and roll out of the office, his laughter penetrating the silence that seemed to capture Senbonzakura at lunch time.

"I'm going to email this one to Ichigo..." Grimmjow chuckled under his breath as he signed on to one of the employees computers.

"_**Log in Required"**_

Grimmjow scratched his cheek, _'how about...uh...'Guest' and password...'Guest'...'_

"_**Welcome Guest!"**_

_'Too fucking easy...'_ Grimmjow could barely contain his laugh as he slid the SD card into the slot and waited for the images to load. Meanwhile, Neliel and Rukia were in the adjoining room completely oblivious to the pranksters devious intentions.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Ichigo returned from lunch with a bag of groceries for dinner tonight with Rukia. The day just moved faster when he had something to look forward to. His laptop's email icon was blinking with one new message as he sat down behind his desk.

Ichigo opened his can of soda and clicked, seeing a new email from Grimmjow. He waited for the screen to load and the attachment to appear.

_'I wonder what this could be...?I doesn't have a subject...Oh god, I hope it's not porn. Please don't let it be porn...'_

Ichigo took a gulp of his soda, his eyes watching the screen over the aluminum can.

"RUKIA!?" The bubbly beverage was splattered all over the image on the screen. It wasn't anything that bad, just a photo of Rukia bent over and...Ichigo's face matched the color of the can he was gripping.

Seriously...Chappy underwear? Her skirt wasn't even that short! How the hell did Grimmjow mange that angle? Ichigo clicked the 'x' button to close the screen. Maybe his old friend wasn't that bad of a photographer after all...

He stood to his feet to go and fetch a rag before the sticky soda ruined his computer.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

It was eight-thirty by the time Rukia got out of work and to Ichigos' apartment. Tessai was kind but quiet, as he had always been. He informed Rukia that Ichigo had only arrived a few minutes prior and the young woman bit back a smile. He must have had a good day at work...

Rukia took a small sip of apple juice while watching Ichigo struggle with dinner. It was really quite amusing. His brows would knit together in concentration and he hadn't said a word since she arrived. His whole apartment hadn't really been put together yet. A few boxes were empty and stashed near the door but everything was messy and chaotic.

And Rukia...she liked that.

It was a nice break from the stoic cleanliness of her apartment—but would she let her apartment go mess and unorganized? Hell no.

Ichigo held out the spoon to her, "Try it."

"How romantic." Rukia snickered before leaning forward, holding her palm under her chin. The heat burned her tongue a little...but otherwise, "It's delicious."

"Mom's recipe for sauce."

There was a pause, a question lingering in the air.

"Do you miss her?"

Ichigo gave a half shrug, "Sometimes...but she's only a train ride away." Rukia nodded and continued to watch him cook. Her hair was pulled back in a bun, she had changed into a purple sweater and jeans.

"Almost done?"

"Impatient."

"Lousy chef."

"Hey!" He pointed the wooden spoon in her direction, "At least I'm cooking for you!" The sauce dripped onto the counter.

"Are you implying it should be the other way around?" Rukia challenged.

"That's how normal couples work!"

"Too bad we're not normal then, huh?" She smirked, their little spat over with and a victory on her side. Ichigo huffed and turned his back on his companion, he also hated it when she was right—which was almost always.

&3&3&3&3

Dinner had survived despite Ichigo's distractions, he and Rukia had three more arguments—two of which Rukia won.

The first was about the similarities between hornets and bumble bees.

The second was Ichigo's attempt at defending his amount of spices in the dish.

"_I don't care if you don't like spicy stuff! That's how the dish is made!"_

"_But I'm your guest! You're supposed to care!"_

Lastly, if Rukia should spend the night.

"I'll only stay if you promise not to pull anything."

"Fine." Ichigo swallowed down the rest of his water—maybe she was right about the spices...his tongue was on fire.

"Swear on your life." She demanded with a frown.

"I swear." He held up his right hand and that seemed to satisfy her. Rukia continued to eat, not at all bothered by the heat of the dish and if she was, she didn't show it or tell him.

Rukia brought two strawberry cupcakes for desert, which they ate on the floor of his living room, their backs against boxes.

"Sorry I don't have a couch yet."

"It's okay." Rukia smirked.

"Or a television..."

"Ichigo, relax. You just moved in, this isn't the Taj Mahal."

How did she always know what to say? He set aside the wrapper to his cupcake and looked over, watching as Rukia's tongue darted out of her mouth to snatch a bit of pink frosting on the corner of her mouth. She missed. Ichigo, without thinking, leaned over and kissed the frosting. It's strawberry taste lingering on his lips.

Rukia's eyes seemed to smile at him. She returned the kiss, the half eaten cupcake falling to the floor as the two became entangled in each other. Her hands seized the fabric of his shirt, the taste of strawberry revolving around in their mouths.

Ah, such sweetness is young love.

"Ichigo..." Rukia whispered when they broke apart, "Do you have something for me to sleep in?" She asked, the rosy hue on her cheeks.

"Sure. You can change in the bathroom..."

_'Such a gentleman...' _Rukia thought before following him up the stairs, her unfinished cupcake sat on the floor, squished by someone's hand. She made a mental note to pick that up in the morning.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

Rukia took out her hair, letting the ebony strands cling to her neck. She tussled her hair with her hand, hoping to make it just a little more appealing. It was Ichigo's fault, he was the one who was tugging at her hair while they kissed. Stupid boys, they never understood the importance of a girls hair.

Then again, they were going to bed. Rukia pulled her sweater over her head, only messing with her hair more. Her jeans fell to the floor and she gingerly picked up the clothes Ichigo gave her. _His_ clothes. It was an old-tee shirt that looked like it had been shrunk in the wash. _'Ichigo does wear tight clothing though, maybe it's supposed to be this small...' _she pulled the dark purple shirt over her head. She looked down to read the yellow letters: _Nice Vibe_

She could have sworn she saw him wearing this a lot..._'maybe it's one of his favorites...' _Rukia then lifted the pair of gray sweat pants that she had to roll a few times at the waist for them to fit. She looked at herself in the mirror...

"I look so..." _his..._Rukia didn't bother completing the sentence.

She pulled open the bathroom door with her clothes in her hands, she folded them neatly and placed them beside Ichigo's bed. She didn't bother to ask when he got the mattress out of her apartment this morning. He was already on his side...but she couldn't tell if he was asleep.

Rukia slid under the covers, this wasn't the first time they slept in the same bed. But it still felt new, somehow. Her heart was hammering in her chest, but she slowed her breathing and counted to ten in her mind. She just had to relax.

Ichigo turned over in his sleep, causing his bed mate to stir and look at him. "Goodnight, Ichigo." She muttered before scooting closer to him. He must have felt her there because his arm moved to be around her waist.

"Mhm..." was his soft reply.

Rukia gave a tiny sigh of contentment...tonight she was going to get a good nights rest.

As long as Ichigo didn't snore like his father did...

* * *

A/N: Phew, four hours later and I completed it. And that was a quick update right? Only like...8 days according to my fanfiction document thingie!

So much IchiRuki fluffy/romantic/yummy goodness! Nom nom nom!

Reviews are the awesome to my awesome face, the syrup to my waffles, the water to my flowers, and **the love to my heart!**

Until next time! (:


	20. Sunshine & Moonlight

A/N: I finished the game called "Heavy Rain".

If you cannot get it, I highly suggest watching a play through on YouTube, seriously it brought me to tears of joy, sadness, and anger. Epic. Beautiful. And enough to inspire me to write this.

* * *

The warm sunlight poured into his bedroom window, rousing the orange haired man. He turned his head, his lips set in a sleepy grin.

Rukia was sleeping soundly, her dark hair casting shadows against her pale face. Ichigo had always heard the same bullshit about guys saying how beautiful their girls were when they slept. But Ichigo...well damn those guys had a point.

Rukia was no more or less beautiful while she slept. The gentle rising of her chest, her hand set next to her face on the pillow, and lips parted slightly.

_'I wonder what she dreams of...? Me?' _Ichigo gave a light snort at that thought. '_Memories?...Work most likely. She's dreaming of being in a room full of fabric...'_

Ichigo sat up in bed, his bones no longer felt heavy and bound by sleep. _'What will we do today? Last night was so...easy...natural...' _He took a deep breath, the air was warm like the sun. Everything felt warm...soft...like the bed he was sitting on.

_'Buzz...Buzz...'_

Ichigo stretched his arm out to his nightstand, his fingers fumbling as he grasped the cellphone.

"**Goat Beard"**

_'Dad? I wonder why he's calling...probably wants another insane family visit...'_ Ichigo glanced back at the peaceful form of Rukia.

_'I better take this in another room so I don't wake her...'_

&3&3&3&3

Ichigo shut the door of his bathroom, his father was completely silent on the other end of the line. Ichigo pressed his ear to the phone, still silent.

Worry crept into his features.

"Hello?"

"_Ah, there you are..."_

More silence. Ichigo leaned against the counter, his back to the mirror as he waited for his father to continue...

"_In the end...we were told to just...keep her as comfortable as possible..."_

"What? What are you talking--"

"_This morning at four-thirty...Masaki, your mother...she..."_

"H-how? What do you mean?! Mom's dead?! S-she can't be..."

"_I know this is hard for you, my son. You were the best thing that ever happened to her--"_

"No dad! Go run some tests! She's not dead!"

"_She died in her sleep, very peacefully, with a smile on her wonderful face--"_

"God no, no, this can't be happening..." Ichigo felt his knees buckle, his free hand grasped the counter for support.

"_She loved you...so very much..."_

The phone crashed to the linoleum floor. "No, no, she isn't dead." Ichigo could feel his hands trembling, the world was crashing against him.

**No...**

**His mother...**

"_Mommy! Can we play on the swings?"_

"_Sure, sweetheart! Don't wander too far!"_

**No...**

"_Mom! Mom! Let's have cookies for dinner!"_

"_Oh Ichigo, how are you supposed to grow big and strong with only junk food?"_

**Not Masaki...No...**

"_Happy Birthday, Mom!"_

"_All these gifts, for me? My children are the most precious gift I could ever receive..."_

"_Open mine first!"_

"_No mine!"_

**The sun in our family, the shining light of hope and love...**

"_Merry Christmas, Mom!"_

"_Oh no! I forgot to make the cookies, Ichigo will you come help me?"_

"_Sure, mom!"_

**She's alive...it's a mistake...she's alive...**

"_Mom! Look how big I've grown! I'm almost as tall as dad!"_

"_Oh my! You're big enough to protect your sisters, that's for sure."_

**This is all a bad dream...**

"_Mom! Can I use the car?"_

"_Be home by eleven!"_

**Wake up! Please, wake up!**

"_Mom, check out these photos I took."_

"_I love sunsets, Ichigo. I really do. You should take more of them..."_

**Please...m-m-mom...**

Ichigo slid down to the bathroom floor, his feet touching the opposite wall. He held his hands to his face, this _had_ to be a bad dream. But the tears building up in his eyes, the swelling in his chest, the aching that suddenly captured his body—painful reminders that he wasn't dreaming.

"_Ichigo...I'm very sick..."_

"_Just give me time, I'll go to Tokyo, I'll get enough money for--"_

"_Enough...please, Ichigo. Live your life."_

"_But..."_

"_I'm so tired, let's talk about this tomorrow...Okay?"_

**Why?**

"_Doctors are supposed to help people! Dad! Why aren't you helping her?!"_

"_Ichigo, don't raise your voice."_

"_We have to save her!"_

"_Your mother is a stubborn woman, she will go when she sees it fit to go."_

**Why? Why? Why her?**

**She was a good mother, a good person...**

"_Mom? Are you afraid...of dying?"_

"_No."_

"_You're not?"_

_"I just think...Ichigo, look up." _

_"See that?" _

_"I look at the stars and I just think...there has to be something up there. When I go to the stars, I'll still be able to watch my babies."_

**She had more time...why now?**

"Ichigo? Are you...alright...?" Rukia opened the bathroom door slowly, seeing Ichigo—completely defeated. She crouched to her knees, her hand on his shoulder.

"Ichigo?"

"She's dead." His voice felt raw and unfamiliar.

"Oh my god...." Rukia caressed his cheek with her hand. His brown eyes were lined with red, it was if a wraith had come from the depths of the earth and sucked out his soul. Rukia placed her hand on his heart, "She's not dead, Ichigo."

His eyes met hers.

"As long as we keep her memory in our hearts, Masaki Kurosaki will never die."

"What good are memories?"His words felt like salt to an open wound. Rukia recoiled her hand and held it to her own chest as if she were injured.

"Memories are all we have in our darkest hour. Memories help us push forward, help us cope, they are the constant reminders that these people existed and made an impact in our lives."

"Sorry..." He mumbled, his head dropping to stare at the pattern on the floor.

"Ichigo, it's all right...I'm here." Rukia scooted closer to him, she lifted his arm and slid beside him with her head on his shoulder. He leaned into her, his body trembling with forced away tears. Rukia held him around the waist, he was there for her when she was upset. She would be there for him.

"Why?...I don't want...her to be a memory..."

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Rukia held back a yawn as they walked to Ichigo's home.

_'Karakura...it feels...colder somehow...'_ Rukia mused as they walked. Ichigo hadn't said a word all day and Rukia wasn't going to push him. He'd talk when he wanted to. She knew what it was like to loose someone you loved...

Ichigo would heal on his own time.

Rukia looked up, seeing the ominous gray clouds. "It's going to rain."

"Even the heavens mourn her death." He muttered a reply but she made no comment on it.

Rukia felt a cold rain drop land on her cheek and she quickly brushed it away with the back of her hand. She was going to be strong for Ichigo and his family...it was the least she could do.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Kurosaki household...quiet? One would never expect it. Rukia draped her coat on the hanger, Yuzu was cooking in the kitchen—delightful aromas filled the house. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Ichigo heading upstairs with his bag.

Rukia made her way into the kitchen, Yuzu's eyes were red. "Hello, Rukia!" Her smile was fake but Rukia had to applaud the young girl for trying.

"Do you need any help?" Rukia asked, taking an apron down from the rack. Masaki's was still hanging there, untouched.

"That would be...great." Yuzu sniffled and pointed to the un-chopped vegetables. "If you could?"

"Sure." Rukia picked up the blade and with quiet, careful precision she cut the vegetables. _'Yuzu is such a talkative girl...it's unnerving to see her so silent. I'm sure...I can find a way to cheer her up'. _Rukia set the knife down and turned to watch Yuzu, stirring the soup with a gentle frown.

_'But what can I do or say? She's not a child...making funny faces won't do a damn thing and pushing her to talk will only make her want to withdraw more.' _

"Yuzu..." Rukia took a step forward and placed her hand on the younger girls. "Your hair is a mess, do you mind?" Yuzu sniffled again but nodded.

Rukia stepped behind her and untangled her hair from the messy bun it was in previously. She was lucky that Yuzu wasn't tall like Ichigo. Rukia used her fingers to brush through some of the knots and tangles, "How about...a nice braid?"

"O-okay..." Yuzu smiled as Rukia's slim fingers twisted her hair, never pulling or tugging. "Mom used to do my hair when I was younger...but then..." Yuzu's voice cut out as she began to cry. Her tears landed on the stove, instantly evaporating from the heat.

"Shh, Yuzu...it's alright...your mother wouldn't want to see you so upset, now look." Rukia reached over and held a metallic pan for a mirror, she moved the braid so it went over Yuzu's left shoulder.

"You're really good..." Yuzu pressed her hands against her eyes, "I'm sorry...it's just so hard..."

Rukia set the pan down and gave Yuzu a few napkins so she could blow her nose. "I miss her so much...it's not even been a day and I miss her...I miss my mommy..." Yuzu blew her nose into the napkins, her small nose now pink and her eyes still puffy and red.

"I must look like such a mess..." Yuzu tossed the soiled napkins into the trash.

"How about later, I teach you a few makeup tricks. Stuff I learned on the runway..." Yuzu's face broke out into a genuine smile.

"Really, Rukia?"

The designer nodded. Yuzu jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Rukia in a bone-crushing hug. "Let's finish dinner first." Rukia suggested, her ribs aching. Yuzu gave a small giggle, letting Rukia go.

"Good idea. Dad might just starve without Mom's cooking."Rukia could tell how difficult it was for Yuzu to even _mention _her mother. She decided it would be best if the rest of the preparations for dinner were done in silence.

&3&3&3&3&3

"Where's your sister?" Rukia asked while setting plates onto the table.

"Outside."

"In this weather?" Rukia scowled, looking out the rain-streaked window. There was a faint outline of Karin, standing in the rain with her hands up in the air. "She'll catch her death." Rukia mumbled before grabbing her jacket and pulling the hood over her head.

Her hand fumbled as she grabbed one of the umbrellas leaning by the door. "Karin!" Rukia yelled as she opened the sliding door into the backyard. The twin sister of Yuzu did not turn around.

"Karin!" She tried again but the other female didn't move. Rukia let out a sigh, her breath felt icy. The rain was heavy, pouring, and it didn't look like it would be letting up anytime soon. Rukia sloshed through the wet grass and mud to reach Karin.

"Karin! Come on, you'll catch a cold."

Karin laughed, "You sound like dad!"

Rukia opened the umbrella and held it above their heads. Karin turned to her, her face, clothes, hair, soaked to the bone. "I've always liked the rain." Karin said, ducking her head a little. She was just a few inches taller than her sister. She took the umbrella from Rukia so she wouldn't be at such an awkward angle.

"Mom loved it too. We used to go outside and play in the rain. I think it's fitting that...it rains on her death day."

"You're taking this much better than your sister."

"Yuzu? She's always been a big baby. I gotta be strong for her, I'm the older sister by four minutes." Karin sighed, everything felt frozen. Rukia was worried, as noble as it was to be strong—Karin just lost her mother—she should be mourning.

"You can cry." Rukia said, her lips set in a tiny smile. "I won't tell." Karin gave a small smile to that. But her eyes remained crystal clear and any tears on her face were really only raindrops. "Listen, Rukia...I appreciate it, but I'm alright. Take care of my big-idiot brother, okay?"

"I'll try. But only if you come inside."

Karin laughed and shook her head, "Alright."

The two returned back inside while the rain continued its relentless pour onto the town of Karakura. Yuzu even managed to scold them for getting mud on the floor on their way in...

It would take time but Rukia was positive that as long as they had each other, the Kurosaki family would heal just fine.

&3&3&3&3&3

"Rukia? Can you go get Dad? He's in his office—Dinner is done." Yuzu asked politely with a smile, her smiles were a bit more natural now, less forced, but still quite sad. Rukia hadn't seen Ichigo since they arrived and she wasn't going to bother him.

Sometimes, people just need to be alone. As much as her inner voice nagged her to just go upstairs and check on him. He needed his space. Maybe he was writing, or sleeping, or reading _Hamlet_.

Rukia quietly knocked on the door of Isshin's study before she pushed it open. Isshin was sitting at his desk, watching the television, tear streaks lined down his face. Rukia froze at the door—could...should she interrupt?Her violet eyes moved from the man to the television.

It was a small screen but the image displayed made her weak in the knees. It was a family video. Her hand clutched the door frame for support, the video was bright and taken in a park or in their backyard.

_Masaki was laughing with two small children in her arms. "Isshin! Take the camera off me! I hate being filmed!"_

"_The most beautiful mother and wife hates being filmed?!" Isshin laughed behind the camera._

"_Dad! Dad! Watch this!" The camera moved to a young, eight year old Ichigo. His orange hair was a mess and his shirt had stains of grass on it. The young Ichigo did a cartwheel and Masaki clapped enthusiastically._

"_Excellent! You could be an astronaut!" She said, the camera back on her smiling face._

"_Or a gymnast!" Isshin chuckled._

The video cut to black and white fuzz until another video appeared.

"_Kurosaki family beach adventure! Part one!" Isshin said, holding the camera in front of his face. He was younger, less gray in his hair. His black eyes were bright and warm. The camera angled slightly before nearly falling into the sand._

"_Here's our baby boy! First day on the beach!" Isshin said, the camera now focused on Masaki and Ichigo sitting under an umbrella. Ichigo barely had any hair. His tiny hands were holding onto a beach towel as he was cradled in his mothers arms._

"_Oh Isshin, put the camera down! It's time for lunch!" Masaki giggled as Ichigo's hand grasped her hair and tugged._

"I can't stop watching it..." Isshin said quietly causing Rukia to jump.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have..." Rukia bowed her head in shame. She should have said something when she first entered the room, he was having such a private moment.

"I knew you came in. I don't mind you sharing a glance into our life..." Isshin wiped his eyes. "I was blessed to have Masaki."

"I'm glad I met her...she was an amazing woman."

_A shrill pitch of laughter. The camera was chasing Yuzu and Karin, no older than five. "Daddy! Save us! Mommy is gonna get us!" They yelled as they ran through the grass._

"_Daddy to the rescue!" Isshin yelled off-screen._

_He scooped up the two girls in his arms and set each on his shoulder. They laughed and held onto his head, covering his eyes. Isshin laughed, Masaki laughed behind the camera. Yuzu and Karin had their hair in pigtails, wide grins on their round faces._

"These memories...I'm glad I caught them." Isshin said with a chuckle before he lifted the remote and the screen went black.

"Is it time for dinner?"

"Yes..." Rukia was at a loss, she didn't know what to say or do. Isshin got up from behind his desk and patted Rukia's shoulder.

"Thank you for cheering up Yuzu, speaking with Karin...and being there for my son." Isshin gave a tired smile. "The sun will always be there during the day to keep the rain clouds away, but it is the moon that shines light upon our darkest hour."

With those final words, he brushed past Rukia and joined the family at the table. He returned to being the crazy, food-throwing, and inappropriate father that he was before Masaki's death. Karin threatened him, Yuzu laughed and Rukia remained quiet—wondering what his words meant.

Ichigo did not come downstairs for dinner.

* * *

A/N: I teared up a few times while writing this. I actually had to stop typing and give myself a moment before continuing. It didn't help that I was listening to music from "Heavy Rain".

I'm sorry to those who wanted Masaki to stay alive...there will be more Masaki-related memories in the next chapter. I hope I kept everyone in-character despite the fact that she died when they were older rather than kids.

Have a lovely weekend! Remember to review and I'll give you tissues if you need them! ):


	21. A Flowered Funeral

A/N: It's a beautiful day out! And my muse adores the sun, the grass, and the wind! All so happy—a complete one-eighty for this chapter. Don't worry, the sadness will be over soon!

Also, some people said that Masaki's death was too abrupt. And I just wanted to point out that the chapter before her death was full of fluff and happiness—and when someone dies—it is pretty freaking abrupt. Also, Karin will be focused on more in this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Black was a mourning color. It was strange to see Isshin Kurosaki—who loved wearing pinks, blues, oranges, and yellows to put on a black suit.

Rukia braided Yuzu's hair that morning and let the younger girl borrow her water-proof mascara. Yuzu's black dress reached above her knees, but she also wore black leggings to cover up her skin. Karakura flood warnings were all over the television. Karin dressed in black slack pants and a black jacket, Rukia couldn't tell what she was wearing underneath.

Rukia rubbed her neck. Last night, she slept on the couch. _'I couldn't face Ichigo last night. It pains me to see him, I wish I knew what to do.' _

"Ready to go?" Isshin jingled the car keys in his hand. Ichigo descended the stairs with his whole family watching him. He was clean-shaven but his eyes were completely hollow. Rukia's eyes widened but then narrowed in understanding. She glanced away and was the first one to follow Isshin outside.

&3&3&3&3

It seemed as if all of Karakura had arrived for Masaki's funeral.

Isshin stepped up onto the podium and cleared his throat. Yuzu grasped Rukia's hand, her other hand clutching to a box of tissues. Ichigo sat on Rukia's opposite side—he and Karin were completely stoic.

"Masaki Kurosaki...I couldn't summarize our life together with just a few words...She was the greatest person to ever walk into my life. To see her walk out, it fills my heart with much sorrow. But, she is with us. In the lives that she touched, she remains."

Rukia felt her eyes sting, but she pressed a tissue to the corner of her eyes and pushed away the tears.

"I would like to read a poem that she wrote when we were young lovers..." Isshin cleared his throat again, the salty tears silently trailing down the length of his face. But his voice never wavered.

"Bright sun, blinding my eyes.

Gentle rain, cooling my skin.

Oh, your love puts the most beautiful flower to shame.

Oh, your love makes my heart race.

Lovely moon, blanketing our street.

Gentle snow, frosting over the trees.

And with all these elements combined,

with confidence I say;

Your heart is mine."

Yuzu bit her lower lip. _'Mom used to read that to me as a kid...'_

"I never wrote Masaki a poem..." Isshin gave a nervous laugh, "I was always afraid she would laugh...or call it cliché. But her poem would prove to be true. On the hottest of summers and coldest of winters, Masaki and our family always had one another in our hearts. The days I spent with Masaki were the happiest—but that does not mean the days without her will be sad."

"Masaki, she lives on in my children." He smiled at the Kurosaki family sitting in the front row. "She lives on in my heart." Isshin pressed a hand to his chest, his smile widening. "And she lives on in everything we see. The moon, the stars, the flowers, the delicious leftovers in our fridge. Masaki will never truly leave us."

"And with that, we can begin the ceremony. We lay her body to rest, but her spirit, her smile, her laugh, ...Masaki Kurosaki will never-ever die."

There was a murmur of responses as Isshin stepped down. Masaki was lying in an open casket with flowers in her hands. Everyone stepped up at their own pace, saying their own farewells and setting a flower into the casket. One by one, a different flower was placed. A daisy, a Lilly, even a dandelion. Soon, Masaki was covered in flowers, with her brown hair cascading over the petals.

Yuzu wrapped her arm tightly around Rukia's waist as the two stepped forward to place their flowers.

Ichigo felt his eyes burning but he would not cry. He would not cry. His heavy brown eyes watched his little sister and Rukia place their flowers then close their eyes. It was still raining but no one seemed to mind. The rain left dew drops on all the flowers.

Even with the rain...

Masaki always insisted upon an outdoor funeral.

"_Why does every shy away from nature? A little water never hurt anyone. We take showers, baths, we swim in pools, run through sprinklers...all water. That's all rain is._

_Just water."_

"M-mom..." Karin choked out from beside her brother. The tomboy stood from the plastic chair everyone had been sitting upon, with their umbrella's and hats. Karin kicked off her heels into the mud—and before Ichigo could grab her arm.

She ran.

_'Mom...how can Dad say that things will be okay?'_

_'How can he lie like that?!'_

She ran past the gravestones, her feet soaked from the grass and her hair clinging to her face.

_'Nothing! Nothing! Nothing will EVER be the same!'_

Karin stopped when she felt she was far, far, away from the scene. The horror of her own mother being put into the ground to be eaten by worms...

"Why!?" Karin yelled up at the gray clouds. "Why?! Tell me why!" She stomped her foot, the mud swishing in between her toes. "She was supposed to get better!" Karin huffed angrily, her eyes hot with tears un shed.

Karin turned her head swiftly to the side. Her hand curled into a fist and she punched cold, hard, stone. She didn't know whose grave it was...but it didn't matter. They were dead too. They wouldn't care. They would never talk...ever...again...

"I'll never see her. I'll never hug her again. I never told her how much I loved her..." Karin shut her eyes as the scalding tears streamed across her cheeks. "M-m-mommy?" Karin hit the gravestone one last time, the red running down the gray and into the brown. Her knuckles ached, her heart was sore, and her mother wouldn't be there to kiss any of her wounds to make them feel better.

"Karin!" Ichigo's footsteps were heavy against the ground. Would they wake the dead? If only life was a horror movie—then her mom could come back a ghost...

"Karin? What happened?" Ichigo reached out and carefully held his sisters hand.

"Ichi-go..." Karin turned and fell into her brother. Her head was pressed against his chest, her sobs echoing in the quiet cemetery. "Why? Ichigo? Why?" Karin repeated into the fabric of his wet clothes.

"I don't know." Ichigo could only hold his sister up and try to comfort her as she broke down. When she stopped crying was when Ichigo looked up and noticed a pair of violet-hued eyes watching him. He felt his heart sink lower into his stomach.

He wasn't the only one being strong.

"I don't even have a flower for Mom." Karin said, a small hiccup interrupting her words.

"That's alright..." Ichigo looked down slightly at his sister. He never noticed how tall she was... "Mom wouldn't have minded."

Karin stared into her brother's eyes, a tiny smile on her otherwise heartbroken face.

_'Ichigo's right...Mom always said...Yuzu gave flowers. I gave punches. I don't want her to be gone...I wish I could bring her back...I wish...I wish...I wish I was stronger...' _

&3&3&3&3

Ichigo was the first to take a bath once they got home. He was frozen to the bone. Everything felt frozen and stiff, his eyes, his heart, his legs—even his lips. Yuzu and Karin retreated to their friends to talk or maybe just to forget. Isshin said he would heat up left-overs for dinner.

Rukia was on the phone with Ishida.

It was all normal.

But it was all _so_ very wrong.

Ichigo pulled his shirt up over his head. _'How can we keep this up? Living without Mom?' _He felt robotic. Doing the motions just to simple do them. Sleeping to sleep. Eating to eat. It was as if he was placed on auto-pilot and he didn't know how to get out of it.

Ichigo stared at the shampoo bottle, it was just a tiny memento of Masaki Kurosaki. The label read; 'for thick and wavy hair!' with a smiling woman on the front. It was green...

"_You can't like all the colors!" Karin shouted, her small hands clutching the crayon box._

"_Uh-huh!" Yuzu stuck her tongue out. "Mommy, what's your favorite?"_

_Masaki looked up from her own drawing and smiled, holding up a green crayon._

"_Today, I like the color green. Tomorrow...who knows!"_

Ichigo leaned his head back to rest it against the side of the tub. The memories were like the bubbles swirling in the water. The came and went, they floated by, and sometimes they just disappeared.

He heard the door open but barely glanced over...

Rukia scowled at the fact that the door did not have a lock. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she turned to see Ichigo in the tub.

"Ichigo..." Her voice was barely above a whisper as she moved to stand beside him. His hair was damp and flat against his head.

"What?"

"...It's okay to let someone else carry the weight for a while..." She whispered before dipping one foot into the water. A natural smirk on her face when she saw Ichigo's cheeks turn red. Rukia placed both hands gingerly on the side of the tub and lowered herself into the lukewarm water. Her black dress became a bubble around her, all thoughts of how the dress was now ruined were pushed out of her mind.

"I hate seeing you like this." She moved her hands and placed them on his face. His eyes widened slightly and Rukia lowered her head, their kiss was innocent but full of a longing that she couldn't comprehend.

Ichigo's hands rose from the water, unzipping her dress in one fluid motion. Rukia lifted her hands over her head so he could pull the soaked material off her body. The black blob landed on the floor with a soft 'smack'.

Rukia gave a quiet sigh of contentment. Ichigo kissed her again, one arm wrapping around her waist.

This time, the kiss was a little less innocent and more passionate. Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his strong form.

"Rukia?" He said after breaking the kiss and locking eyes with her. She was pleased with the fire that had returned to them.

"Yes?"

" Never mind..." He whispered and kissed her neck, a soft moan in his ear. Everything felt very surreal and gentle, the warm water, her soft skin, and the way the fabric brushed against his hands. He had a feeling Rukia wouldn't be very keen to the idea of actually being naked with him. She always was so shy about her body. Or maybe it was that boundary of trust he hadn't been able to get over yet.

"Ichigo..." Rukia muttered before kissing his jaw. "I don't want you to...bottle it all up." She felt so awkward, like some nervous teenager. Here she was straddling her room—boyfriend's hips in a damn bathtub, yet her blush hadn't faded and her hands kept shaking.

"I'm here to listen...when you wanna talk." She figured keeping her hands tangled in his bright orange hair would stop them from trembling.

"I know." Ichigo had to be the luckiest man on earth. It sounded so selfish, he lost his mom but her death had ultimately brought him and Rukia closer. He pressed his lips against hers again keeping their bodies close. There was no denying it, he honestly and truly cared for her. Deep enough to call it love?

He didn't know.

&3&3&3&3

Isshin scratched his chin, "Where's Ichigo?" He asked aloud.

Of course he actually knew where Ichigo was—but he liked the sound of his own voice. It sounded manly and cool! Isshin walked up the stairs, Yuzu and Karin had gone to friends houses. Sometimes, people grieve better when they're with someone else. Yuzu had done enough crying today it would be good for her to go out and smile with her friends.

Isshin placed his hand on the knob of the door. Pushing it open, his dark eyes went wide as he saw his son was currently in a lip lock with a certain raven haired designer. What a perfect opportunity.

"THAT'S MY BOY!" He yelled with a stupid grin on his face. The two love birds broke apart. The poor girls face was as pink as Yuzu's wardrobe.

"Get out of here goat face!" Ichigo yelled and Isshin smiled, pulling the door shut with a slam.

"M-maybe it was a good thing your father..." Rukia moved to climb out of the tub.

"Wait, no...Rukia..." Ichigo cupped the side of her face.

"Ichigo...now isn't the time or place." Rukia said that stupid stern tone she sometimes used with him.

"I need to know something."

"What?" Her eyebrow rose with the question.

"You're not just...I mean...this is going to go somewhere, right? You're not using me—" His words were silenced with a very hard kiss. A ghost of a smirk appeared on Rukia's face when she saw his surprised reaction.

"No, I'm not just screwing with you." Rukia pulled herself up and out of the tub. She picked up her dress and grabbed a towel, until seeing Ichigo's button down shirt lying on the counter. She put that on instead, seeing as he was much taller, the shirt came down to her lower-thigh. It brushed against the back of her knees.

"You should go talk to your dad." Rukia said before leaving the bathroom without another glance in his direction. Ichigo sighed and leaned his head back against the porcelain tub. His lips were tingling and his heart hadn't stopped racing. Did that just happen?

&3&3&3&3

Rukia was greeted with a grinning-fool, also known as Ichigo's father. "I want the family to stay together for a few days..."

Rukia opened her mouth to say that she would pack her things right away. Isshin must have known because he quickly stopped her with six words.

"Don't leave...I consider you family."

She nodded, her mind still in a lovers haze.

&3&3&3&3

_pitter patter, pitter patter, pitter patter, drip, drip, drip, pitter patter..._

"Will the rain ever stop?" Ichigo asked casually, the female curled next to him only scooted closer. Her head rested against his chest.

_Pitter patter, pitter patter, pitter patter, _

_buh-bump, buh-bump, buh-bump..._

"Your sisters are very lucky to have you..." Rukia closed her eyes, listening to the mixture of his heartbeat and the rain.

"Hm?"

"I had a brother...Byakuya Kuchiki. He was...a gift from heaven." Rukia felt her eyes water, so she opened them, letting the tears fall onto the fabric of his cotton t-shirt.

"My childhood was bittersweet. I don't remember my parents but I remember Byakuya as clear as day."

"Rukia, you don't have to--"

"I want to." Rukia looked up at him seeing just a silhouette in the darkness. She placed her head back on his chest and closed her eyes again.

"Byakuya was strict when it came to raising me...but we had...fun. We never talked about our parents. Maybe they're dead. Maybe they abandoned us. All I needed was my big brother and I knew I would be alright..." Rukia took a deep breath. Ichigo's hand moved from her back to her hair, and his soothingly touched the hairs resting on the back of her neck.

"I lost him. One day, he just...disappeared. He left everything for me...his baby sister..." Rukia exhaled through her nose, but she wasn't done revealing her past to him.

"I miss the old Kaien...his jealousy warped him. He was a great guy once. I lost him too..." Rukia tilted up and kissed Ichigo's chin.

"I'm glad you are...in my life." Her breathing slowed down at that point and she nuzzled her head into his chest. Ichigo let out a soft sigh, he didn't want to be anywhere else.

_'Rukia...I figured out how you're so strong at a time like this. You went through loosing your brother...alone. You lost your closest friend, alone.' _He inhaled her soft scent.

_'I won't ever abandon you...'_

* * *

A/N: Holy crap! This took like two weeks to write.

Eheh...review if you're still alive?

Oh and the bathtub scene...I got it from a dream! XD I was like...oh hell yes. IchiRuki dreams ftw.


	22. A New Light

A/N: Wow, I haven't been doing a good job of updating, have I? I am really sorry about that…but instead of explaining everything I will just get on with the chapter!

* * *

Ichigo sat down on the end of his parent's bed. Life was moving on, slowly, but it was happening. He had to keep moving too—but damn why did it have to be so difficult?

Brown eyes moved across the room, his mother's things have remained untouched. There was a baby picture on the dresser—the bright orange tuff of hair. Masaki was smiling in the photo, always smiling, she never cried.

No. She did…once. But Ichigo was too young to know why.

_Ichigo: Age 4 and a half._

"_N-no…thanks for calling me…I'll be there." Masaki's voice wavered in the darkness of the kitchen._

"_Mommy?" She spun around and smiled, her face was streaked with tears._

"_Hey baby, one minute. Mommy is on the phone…" Masaki said a quick farewell and she scooped Ichigo into her arms, hugging him tightly._

"_Mommy, what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing…it's just…your mommy is going to take a little trip…"_

"_Where?" _

"_To grandmas…" Masaki smoothed his unruly orange hair. She kept smiling through the tears._

"_Can I come?"_

"_No, you'll stay here…"_

"_Why?!" The young Ichigo demanded with a tiny frown._

"_It's complicated…how about I tell you in the morning?"_

_Masaki never did tell Ichigo the sad news…their benevolent grandmother had passed away. Masaki believed Ichigo was too young and she was doing her best to protect him. Ichigo believed until he was a teenager that his grandmother was retired and too sick to call or visit._

_&&3&3&3&3&3&3&3_

_Ichigo: Age 18_

"_Oh come on! Ichigo smile!" Masaki gleefully yelled while holding up the camera. Ichigo managed a grin as his mother took half-a-billion photos of her son in a tux._

"_It's only once you go to prom!" Isshin yelled, taking out his own camera._

"_Dad, seriously." Ichigo stopped grinning._

"_Ah, there you are." The young man's attention was turned to his date. She was pretty and his family liked her—but no one expected what would happen just a few months later. Her purpled hair was up in an elegant design with little pearls, her dress reached the floor and it shimmered like liquid gold. _

_Masaki took more pictures with Isshin. His two twin sisters were both teasing and complaining._

"_Come on, we're gonna be late." Senna said, taking his arm and smiling. _

"_Bye mom, bye goat-face." Ichigo grinned slightly before he was dragged out the door. Isshin gave a shake of his head—he never trusted Senna. A few months later, Ichigo found out that Senna had been stealing from him. They had a huge fight. Senna broke up with him. His first love was crushed. At least he was able to get his mother's necklace back…_

&3&3&

Ichigo sighed, forcing himself to think of happy memories—his mother wouldn't want him sulking on the sad memories. No, he had to think of the happier times. His family had far more happy memories than they had sad ones. He just had to focus on something else.

"Weird…I think about all of this now…but Mom and I never talked about any of it." Ichigo didn't dare touch the necklace resting on the nightstand. A neat pile was arranged at the corner of her bed, her clothes she was going to wear.

Masaki never stopped living. She lived for the moment, she never thought about if her next day was her last day.

Next to her necklace on the nightstand was a book she was reading. Unfinished.

"How unfinished was Mom's life…?" Ichigo lightly placed his hand on the cover. "She was happy. I think she was ready for her book to end…"

A chord was struck in Ichigo's heart as he thought about his book. His mother never had the chance to read it…the most supportive person in his life would never see Ichigo's true potential as an author.

Ichigo moved his hand to the small bottle, her perfume.

Everything was exactly the way she left it.

Ichigo turned his back on all the little mementos. He couldn't look at them anymore…he couldn't…He felt the bed move as someone sat beside him. Ichigo felt an arm move around his shoulders. From the heavy cologne and the bulkiness of this person's arm—it wasn't Rukia comforting him.

"Dad…" Ichigo covered his face with his hands. All the stress and the emotion from the past few days came crashing down on the young man. Ichigo felt his body shake, he was…ashamed to be crying. He was a man! He wasn't a child!

Isshin didn't say a word.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Rukia smiled at the outfit Yuzu had arranged. "You've got a good eye for fashion, Yuzu." Rukia complimented with a nod. Yuzu gave a small giggle, her smiles were still forced—the pain showing in her eyes. But, like the rest of the Kurosaki family, she was trying.

Karin had met up with a few friends at the mall so it was just Yuzu and Rukia shopping.

"What about blue? I think blue looks great on you." Yuzu said holding a blue dress out to Rukia.

"No, no, we're shopping for you. Not me. I have plenty of clothes."

"Donate them." Was Yuzu's immediate response.

"That's a good idea…" Rukia had never honestly thought about before. She usually gave the clothes back or left them at work for the models. Yuzu went back to browsing and Rukia tagged along.

"Too low-cut." She said with a small smile, putting the red shirt back on the rack. "Come on, Yuzu. You don't need to show off. Leave a little mystery."

Yuzu giggled again at this comment.

"Want to know what I was going to do?"

"Hm?" Rukia's eyebrow rose.

"I was going to run away…" The young girl felt her cheeks flush; her brown eyes quickly went to the floor.

"Why?" Rukia couldn't understand Yuzu's statement. Her family was a little crazy—but not abusive. She did well in school and would be going to college. She was friendly, popular, had a loud-mouth but otherwise caring boyfriend.

"I wanted to be with Jinta." Yuzu said with another smile. "I'm going to a University and he's going to the Military—we'd never see each other!" She gave a sigh, rubbing the fabric of a shirt between her fingers as she talked.

"I love him. We were going to run away and live together—get jobs, get a home, and I would have everything I wanted…" Her lower lip trembled slightly.

"But now that Mommy is gone…I couldn't abandon Dad! He wouldn't be able to cook on his own!" Yuzu giggled but her eyes were swimming with tears. Rukia gave a soft smile and opened her arms for a hug. Yuzu wrapped her arms around Rukia and hid a smile in her shoulder.

"You're so great, Rukia."

"Yuzu…it is amazing…your love." Rukia said quietly, hugging the younger girl back. "To have a love like yours. It's so innocent, simple, and young."

"You were really hurt, huh?" Yuzu kept her voice down in the busy department store.

"I was." Rukia placed her hands on Yuzu's shoulder and pushed her away so she could stare into her eyes. "But listen to me, Yuzu. It's been hard for me to learn…to even open up to anyone. I have to learn to love like I have never been hurt before."

"You love Ichigo?" Yuzu guessed with a genuine smile. Rukia flushed suddenly at the question.

"I care about Ichigo, yes."

"But you're not ready…to love him?"

"I don't…know." Rukia felt her face fall. Yuzu just smiled more and turned back to the clothes.

"That's okay, Rukia. There's no rush." She held up a black sweater with a red stripe across the chest.

"Black isn't your color." Rukia said simply.

&3&3&3&3&3

Rukia pulled the purple sweater over her head and laced up her sneakers. "Come on, Ichigo." She said poking the man in the stomach. He grunted in response, not moving from the bed.

"You're not laying around…come on! We have time before dinner is ready." Rukia grabbed his arm and pulled him up. He gave her a small glare.

"Come on!"

He was dragged out of the house. He failed to notice the large grin on his fathers' face. However, he did notice the dark circles under Rukia's eyes.

'_She's exhausted…how does she keep moving?'_

&3&3&3&3&3

Ichigo was brought from the warmth of his home into the breezy outside world. Rukia didn't talk to him the whole walk to wherever she was taking him. When they passed the cemetery, Ichigo didn't even look. He knew if he did—he would break down. He already did that once today, no need to do it again.

"My high school?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow but Rukia still didn't open her lips.

She remembered every spot Ichigo had told her to put her hands and feet as she climbed up the tree. Ichigo sighed, following her. Maybe that's what he was destined to do—follow Rukia everywhere.

They reached the roof and Rukia let out a loud sigh of relief. "We're just in time!" She grinned at him.

She was right…

The sun was setting on Karakura.

"This was the first place you took me, remember?"

"Yeah."

Ichigo sat down, stretching out his legs. Rukia was quick to sit beside him, her hand delicately placed over his. A small simple gesture of comfort.

They sat in silence until the sky turned purple and the first stars were peeking out.

"Thanks." Ichigo mumbled avoiding her eyes.

"Hmm." Her head rested on his shoulder. How could one woman understand him so deeply? This was the same woman who argued with him, challenged him, and called him an idiot. The same woman who was married to her job. The same woman who kicked him out because that's the way a relationship works.

The same broken girl he kissed after she stood in the rain.

The same strong, independent woman who kissed him in a bathtub.

The same loving, caring woman who took care of his sisters.

Ichigo let out a long sigh and closed his eyes, savoring the quiet moment with Rukia. The night breeze ruffled his hair. Crickets chirped and the warmth from the sun had lingered in the air. Rukia shifted slightly to see him, he looked peaceful.

'_Ichigo…'_

Her mind moved into the past afternoon—Yuzu was right.

'_I care about you…a lot. But love? Love…do I love you? If I did…I wouldn't ask myself that question…I would know the answer in my heart.'_

Rukia's parted lips brushed against his cheek but she did not kiss him.

"Let's go home." She whispered, her hand not moving from his.

"Already?" He smirked and opened his eyes to meet hers. Rukia felt a nervous flutter in her stomach. How could Ichigo make her feel like a young-hormone ridden teenager? It was bizarre and exciting all at once.

"I don't want your father sending a search team." Rukia felt his thumb graze across the back of her hand. He leaned a little closer and their noses bumped.

"Five more minutes?" His breath ghosted over her lips, she wanted to give in—really she did. But, Rukia Kuchiki was the master of resisting temptation.

"Five more seconds." She turned her head away. Ichigo pressed his lips to the skin of her cheek, she felt him smile after the simple gesture.

"That was at least seven, now let's go." Rukia got to her feet, her hand slipping from his. Ichigo stretched his arms over his head before following Rukia off the roof.

It was the little moments between him and her that made him realize how deep their bond went. It wasn't just physical attraction. It wasn't sexual tension either. It was mutual understanding.

"I'll race you!" Rukia yelled already a few steps ahead.

"You'll lose!" Ichigo called back.

They ran together back to the Kurosaki household. Ichigo always just an arm's length away from Rukia. When they reached the doorstep, his arms encircled her waist and Rukia laughed. It was the first time he heard her laugh in a long time…it made his heart flutter in his chest.

Ichigo laughed too…it sounded foreign to his ears but it wasn't forced. It was just going to take a while for him to find his smile, his grin, his laugh all over again.

A light, the sun, had been taken from his world.

But a new light, the moon, was there to lead him through the darkness.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter, I'm sorry!

But there's not too much going on—just trying to bring this story back from the dead. No more angst! I promise.

Alright, I love you.

Review and stuff—it makes me happier than…Grimmjow with catnip? Ahaha.


	23. Valued Friendship

A/N: So, the whole IchigoxRukia muse is like "screw you." And so I'm in a slump with them. I guess I should blame the manga or something! Blah! I am an angry panda.

Ohh and thanks sooo much for your reivews guys! Someone told me that it's been a year since I started this fic. whoah. I'm thinking this will be 30-chapters, IF I can do it. (I hope so.)

Enjoy! (another note. I know you're thinking "Shut up!" but 795 reviews? I love you. That's insane! )

* * *

Urahara looked up from his desk, seeing a figure in the doorway. "Ah, welcome back." The blonde landlord smiled slightly and stood from his chair.

&3&3&3

"You really have to go, Rukia?" Yuzu wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Sorry…" Rukia held up her cell phone "I'm married to my job."

The two shared a small laugh. It was amazing how close Rukia had gotten with the two girls. Yuzu had given Rukia her number and email. Karin said she might even stop into Senbonzakura—soccer tournaments sometimes had her going into Tokyo.

"Be good." Rukia mumbled as Yuzu hugged her tightly.

Karin only nodded at the designer.

Rukia turned to Ichigo and smiled softly, "Don't give your dad too much trouble…"

"I'll be back soon."

"THIRD DAUGHTER! I SHALL MISS YOU SO!" Isshin tossed a handful of glitter into the air. A few people turned their heads to see the commotion. It was nice to see Isshin reverting back to his old insane self. Masaki would have been happy to see that.

The metallic voice saying the train would be leaving broke up any other farewells.

Rukia gathered her suitcase and stepped onto the train, she could hear Yuzu crying and Isshin yelling a song he just made up.

"_Rukia! Rukia!_

_I shall miss you!_

_Rukia! Rukia!_

_Come back soon!_

_Third daughter, I hope you have fun!_

_And return to give me grandchildren!"_

Rukia tilted her head back and laughed a little.

Karakura disappeared from view.

&3&3&3&3

Tokyo greeted Rukia with the energy it always held. She took a deep breath, breathing in the bus fumes and heavy air. It felt tainted compared to the air of Karakura. Yet, the designer still loved the city. She would be leaving tomorrow morning to catch a plane to London.

Rukia understood that there was no rest for her. No long vacations.

She was married to her job.

A relationship with Ichigo would always be second to her job.

&3&3&3&3

"Turn on the TV!" Yuzu nearly screamed as she ran into the living room.

"Wha-why?" Karin said, not even bother to wrestle with the remote as Yuzu ripped it from her hands.

"Rukia!" Yuzu said jumping onto the couch and crossed her legs. Karin rolled her eyes, her sister acted like a child…but at least she was acting normal again, or close to it.

"What?" Ichigo came in from the kitchen, wiping his hands with a towel. He had been helping Isshin clean out the fridge.

"THIRD DAUGHTER?" Isshin vaulted over the back of the couch and landed between his two daughters.

'_Fashion straight from England'_

Ichigo leaned his hip against the arm of the couch, crossing his arms like this whole thing was interrupting…but really—he wanted to see her just as bad (probably more) than anyone else.

"_Rangiku Matsumoto, live from London!" The strawberry blonde beamed at the camera. "Today, I am here with Rukia Kuchiki. Most of you may be watching from Japan where Ms. Kuchiki is famous—but her talent spreads across the globe. She has inspired many new designers and she continues to wow us with her art."_

_The camera moved to Rukia who was sitting on a black stool. Her dress was a deep crimson and reached to just below her knees._

"_What are your impressions on some of the outfits we've seen today…?"_

Ichigo zoned out at that point. He was busy watching the way Rukia would flutter her eyelashes when Rangiku gave her a compliment. Despite her confidence, Rukia Kuchiki—his Rukia, was not cocky. She was always humbled by a compliment and sometimes a pink hue would escape onto her face.

"_So, insiders tell us that you did some travelling to the country?"_

"_Yes, I did. I was so…amazed. I have been on a dozen trains and even more planes—I have gone through the country plenty of times. Yet, I never once really looked at it or admired it for what it was. It helped get my mind moving in the creative direction once again." Rukia's lips curled into a soft smile after she finished. _

"YES!" Isshin through his fist into the air. "WE inspired Rukia!"

"Dad, she said the country did, our town, not us." Karin rolled her eyes.

"PFFT! SHE DIDN'T WANT TO EMBARRASS US!"

"Why not? You do that all the time." Karin shot back with a snort.

Isshin quickly dissolved into tears and clutched Karin by the shirt, weeping into her shoulder. "Karin! I never embarrass you!"

"Ichigo? We still have to finish the cleaning the kitchen…" Yuzu's soft voice spoke up as she stood from the couch. Ichigo nodded and was quick to follow her, it was difficult to watch Rukia with his father sobbing on the floor—since Karin had pushed him down.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Ishida smiled at his date, her dark hair was pulled up and she always wore modest and simple clothing. Some of which she made herself.

"Nemu? Are you alright, you seem rather quiet…" Ishida extended a pale hand across the table and took her hand in his. The restaurant was busy and they had waited an hour to get their seats, even though Ishida had made reservations.

"Oh it's just…I'm nervous about you meeting my father…it seems so sudden."

"Hey." Ishida chuckled a little, the light reflecting off his glasses. "He's the one who called and demanded it."

"I figured he would find out eventually…" Nemu smiled a little, letting Ishida's calm demeanor relax her nerves.

"I got you something…" Ishida pulled his hand away from hers and reached into his coat pocket.

"Oh Uryu, you shouldn't have!" Nemu flushed a bright pink and her eyes darted to the white plate littered with bread crumbs. Ishida placed a box the size of his palm on the table. It was black with a gold ribbon. The shy secretary carefully pulled the ribbon off and peeks at the contents.

"It's lovely. How did you know it's what I always wanted?" She closed the box and hid it away in her purse.

"You had mentioned it earlier this week, I figured tonight would be the perfect place to give it to you."

"Thank you." She said with another pink blush.

Ishida smiled back, his eyes catching a man in a black suit. The man had unnatural gold colored eyes, contacts most likely, and dark black hair that almost looked dark blue in the light. He walked with a cane and a visible limp.

"Father tends to test products and experiments on his own body, he says it gives him an accurate idea of how it will work and feel when he does it on someone else." Nemu said softly before waving over her father.

The man gave a cold glare to Ishida. The good-natured assistant stood and firmly shook his hand. The famous scientist took a seat and there was a tense silent around the restaurant.

"So…Nemu…this is the best you could do?" Mayuri tilted his head in question.

"Father, Ishida is kind, smart, and he's got a stable job." Nemu looked at her hands in her lap.

"Mayuri?" Ishida spoke up, causing the man to turn his head away from his daughter. "I got into an argument with a friend of mine today…" Complete lie. He had to change the topic. "He said that covalent bonds or any type of bond really, can be destroyed with the proper element. I told him that not all bonds can be broken, take…water for example. Water can never be destroyed completely, it just changes form."

Mayuri's golden eyes sparked with sudden interest. Ishida held back a sigh of relief. A man of science would want his daughter to be with another man of science—luckily, Ishida paid attention in school.

&3&3&3&3&3&

"_So, how have you been holding up? The funeral must have been really sad…" Tatsuki said, holding out her hand so Orihime could see the cut on her knuckles._

"_It was upsetting but, I had to stay strong for Ichigo and his family." Rukia cradled the phone between her shoulder and ear as she swept her apartment. Hard-wood floors got so damn dirty._

"_So you're back in Tokyo and he's still with his family?" Tatsuki let out a little wince as Orihime put alcohol on the cut. _

"_Yeah, don't worry—we will see each other when he's home. He belongs there, Tatsuki."_

"_Have you met Renji's girlfriend yet?" Tatsuki rolled her eyes at the rubber-ducky band aids that Orihime was taking from the package._

"_No, have you?"_

"_Actually…" Tatsuki smirked a little, "I have. Brunette, blue eyes, I guess they met by accident. She ran into him, spilled coffee on his shirt. Then bitched at him for not watching where he was going. So, he bitched at her for not watching where she was going. She gave him her card—she's a lawyer—and told him he could call her to send her the money for the dry-cleaning for her shirt." _

_Rukia laughed, setting the broom aside and plopping down on her couch._

"_I can't believe he hasn't introduced us! I'm his closest friend!" _

_This time Tatsuki laughed, it was nice to hear Rukia so relaxed. Their conversations were usually short or brief due to work or conflicting schedules. _

"_She's working on some big-time case…I swear she's like you, only less artistic."_

"_I'm glad he found someone…"_

"_Me too." Tatsuki sighed and leaned back against the counter. "Have a good night, Rukia. Orihime and I are going to catch a movie."_

"_I want the review tomorrow."_

"_You got it, boss."_

"_Bye." The click of her phone seemed to echo through the apartment. Rukia rubbed her temples, why had she asked Ichigo to move out again…?_

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

Ichigo found himself counting down the days to return to Tokyo.

Rukia wrapped herself up in a cocoon of fabric and sketches.

Ichigo promised he'd call his family everyday once he left.

Rukia promised to take care of herself, Ishida was a smart man.

Rukia found herself on her couch three out of four nights.

The weekends were usually spent at Ichigo's.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Ishida was the first to notice, the slight purple under her eyes that would show when her makeup faded away. He noticed her temper because he was at the receiving end of it. He watched her fingers tremble as she drew or adjusted a dress. He always made note of when Rukia had her lunch but, now it seemed she was eating less and less.

Ichigo had to carry the designer from his couch to the bed every night she stayed over. She couldn't help. She was running on adrenaline and coffee—he expected her to fall asleep during a movie when she was so worn out. As much as he wants to take care of her, Rukia was always quick to deny needing help.

"Ichigo, I am not taking those nasty vitamins." Rukia tossed the colored pill into the trash.

"You're not eating enough."

"You're not my brother." She snapped before slamming the door in her wake. Ichigo froze in his modest kitchen and stared at the closed door. He hadn't expected her to say that…it was really uncalled for and she wasn't the type to bring up the past to gain leverage in an argument (it wasn't even an argument!)

&3&3&3&3&3

"Rukia? Would you like to go to lunch with Nemu and me?" Ishida asked while watching the woman flip through a modeling portfolio.

"Neliel is losing her spark." Rukia said, popping her sugar-free gum with an annoying snap. Ishida flinched slightly; Rukia _hated _the sound of popping gum.

"I'm sure she's just tired, how much did you sleep last night?" Ishida was on thin ice but he was worried. As much as Rukia was his boss, she was also his friend.

"Three…four hours" Rukia waved her hand dismissively, "I have to go. I'm meeting Renji's girlfriend." With that, Rukia stood up and smoothed the wrinkles from her black pants. Ishida opened his mouth to protest but a cold glare shut him up. Ishida at least knew when to speak.

He pushed his glasses up on his nose. "If there is time after you meet her, the invite is still open."

"Thanks." Rukia spit her gum into the trash and brushed past him.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

Ichigo set the blue folder on Soi Fon's desk. "Done?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's in a blue folder, isn't it?" Ichigo responded smartly.

"A week after you return and you're already done with one of the biggest stories of the business world. Nice job, Kurosaki." Soi Fon's lips lifted in some attempt at a smile but, instead it looked more like a smirk.

"Soi Fon." A voice drifted into the room before the body entered. Ichigo half-way turned to see a dark-skinned woman with purple hair—purple? Pulled back in a tight long ponytail, it contrasted with the orange jacket she was wearing.

"Yoruichi" Soi Fon sounded both pleased and annoyed at the same time. Ichigo also sensed a hint of history between these two. It was in the body language, Soi Fon was leaning forward and Yoruichi was stretching her arms over her head like a cat.

"Kurosaki, I told you—Yoruichi is a physiatrist and a mutual friend of me and Urahara." Ichigo blinked a few times, remembering his first day here. Right, they all played strip poker together.

"Kurosaki, eh?" Yoruichi extended her hand, "Pleasure." He shook hands with the woman, a little creeped out by the feline grin she was sporting.

"Kurosaki, I have some business to attend to. You're dismissed."

Ichigo was more than happy to disappear from the situation. Excuse the wording, but he sensed a cat-fight.

No more than ten steps down the hall he heard:

_CRASH! _

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE 'FLED THE COUNTRY'? I WILL FIND THAT BASTARD!"**

Ichigo could only guess that their last round of poker was in Soi Fon's favor and Urahara was ducking out on paying her. The man rolled his eyes…Urahara was probably just hiding in his basement.

&3&3&3&3&3

'_At least, she's trying to keep this relationship above water…'_ Ichigo removed the sticky note from the microwave.

"_Hinamori made brownies and brought them to the building. _

_I save you some…sorry, I won't be over tonight._

_Tomorrow…wanna do lunch? Have a good night, Ichigo._

_-Rukia."_

Ichigo crumpled the note and tossed it in the trash before opening the microwave. Four brownies were stacked on a paper plate. His heart tugged a little—would Hinamori's baking be as good as his mothers once was?

'_BANG!'_

Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Yo! Ichigo! Open up!" Grimmjow's voice hollered threw the wood of the door. Ichigo closed the microwave again, not in the mood to share the chocolate deliciousness with Grimmjow. The blue-haired man stumbled into Ichigo's apartment and sloppily took off his boots.

"Ichigo…I need your help!" Grimmjow smelled like smoke and alcohol.

"Are you drunk?"

"A little. Listen!"

"How are you, 'a little' drunk?" Ichigo said as the man toppled over onto his new couch. He really hoped Grimmjow wasn't going to throw up.

"Shut the fuck up and listen!" Grimmjow growled, his ice-blue eyes darting to Ichigo's brown ones. The men had a staring contest, battle of wills, and eventually Grimmjow gave up with a loud sigh.

"Neliel left." The words tasted like vinegar in his mouth.

"What?" Ichigo leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. Because guys don't run over with tissues, chocolate, hug, and say everything will be better.

"Ya heard me." Grimmjow rested his elbows on his knees and held his head in his hands. "She…thought I was cheating on her." His voice was low and it dripped with a bitter sadness.

"Were you?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow; it wasn't unlike him to be unfaithful. Hell, Ichigo couldn't remember the last time Grimmjow had an actual girlfriend.

"No!" Grimmjow's head snapped up to glare at Ichigo. "I wasn't…I swear, I swear on my life. I swear on your mom's grave."

Ichigo felt his mouth twitch.

"Sorry." Grimmjow recovered quickly, Ichigo nodded—he knew the blue-haired fiend for a long enough time to know that Grimmjow didn't have a filter on what he said.

"You have to help me get her back!" Grimmjow stood swaying slightly but, he composed and stood at full height.

Ichigo's mind went to Rukia. He should be caring for her, getting her to take vitamins if she doesn't eat, making sure she sleeps and on top of all that—he wasn't ready to let go of his mother yet. Her memory still clung to everything Ichigo saw and touched.

But, Ichigo had to help his close friend. Even if he was an asshole, Grimmjow deserved a healthy relationship like anyone else. Ichigo valued his friendships and so for now, he would have to hope that Ishida would watch over Rukia and that Rukia would be able to take care of herself.

She would…she was strong.

With that thought in his mind, Ichigo parted his lips. "Alright." That one word made Grimmjow grin like a child on Christmas.

"Thanks."

* * *

A/N: Did I forget to mention this chappie was kind of a filler? Teehee! I hope you still review though! ::grins::

A lot of the stuff just appeared while I was writing it. Like the Nemu/Ishida thing—I was like, wow I haven't mentioned them since chapter 17. And also…I don't know science or chemistry or anything so I just made something up that sounded legit.

Any guesses on who the mystery-person was in the door at the start of the fic? I won't tell you if you're right though...cause we love surprises!

More updates for my other stories coming soon!

With love, hugs, and brownies from the expecting Hinamori,

Deadly Beauty. (oh and you know what to do. Review! )


	24. Want and Need

A/N: You guys are amazing! All the support you've given me has been a true inspiration. Once this story ends, I will start "Speeding Cars" again.

Onwards to the chapter! Oh and you're welcome for the quick update. It's cause I love you!

Song recommendation for the first part: "Missing You" from Kingdom Hearts 2

* * *

Neliel closed her eyes as the makeup artist worked on her eye shadow.

"_I didn't cheat on you!"_

"_How could I believe that?"_

"_You're insecure!"_

"_Don't change the subject! I knew you'd move on eventually! Just get out!"_

"Open." The man said and Neliel opened her eyes to see they were wet. "Oh dear, don't cry! It will smudge!" his lean face was covered with concern.

"Sorry!" Neliel squeaked, taking a tissue from the makeup artists hand and carefully pressing the corner to her tear ducts.

"Okay, head on over to wardrobe…"

Neliel stared at the dress, it was beautiful, and she never doubted Kuchiki's designs. She watched her reflection in the mirror. Her heart was heavy but she forced smiles and blinked away her tears. Grimmjow leaving nearly tore her heart in two. She didn't have any solid proof that he was cheating but, he did come back at such strange hours of the night.

She knew the warning signs.

Damnnit…if only they hadn't gotten along so well. If only he wasn't so charming and brash all at once.

"Stupid chemistry…" she muttered under her breath as they zipped up the dress.

_(Flashback)_

"_Oh come on, Grimmjow! You love taking pictures of me but you're afraid of a little candid shot?" Neliel giggled as she held up his camera and he tried to snatch it away. The flash nearly blinded his eyes but a low chuckle escaped from his lips._

"_Uh-oh…I don't like that look." Neliel grinned while Grimmjow smirked, a devilish smirk, that sent her pulse into a frenzy._

"_Gah!" Grimmjow tackled Neliel onto his living room floor and she laughed, the camera slipping from her hands._

"_I'll teach ya to never steal any of my toys again."_

"_It's a camera—not a toy!"_

_He tickled against her sides and Neliel curled up, her body shaking with laughter. She tried to swat his hands away; she tried to block him from her rib, but it hopeless. She laughed until tears swelled in her lower eyelids._

**SSszzzhhh!**

The color drained from Neliels' face. She looked back and saw that the elegant baby-blue dress had a long rip up the side. She hadn't even realized she had stepped on the fabric or moved the wrong way.

"Take eet off!" The wardrobe stylist was a stern-woman with a quick temper. Her brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun and it made her face look sharp in the bright lights. When she was very upset, her voice would slip into her natural French accent. This was one of those times.

"Zees is 'orrible!" The woman nearly tore the zipper down and shoved Neliel into one of the dressing rooms.

"I weel speak to Kuchiki." She clicked her tongue in annoyance and slammed the door. Neliel sank to her knees and wiped the smudged eyeliner off her cheeks.

_Stupid…relationships…_

She wouldn't let herself cry at work. She stood back up and pulled her shirt over her head. She let down her hair and ran her fingers through it a few times. She pinched her cheeks a few times to bring the color back to them. _Where are my jeans—oh_? She found them hanging on a hook by the belt loop.

There was a sharp knock on the dressing room door.

"Yes?"

"Kuchiki will see you." Ishida's calm voice responded, Neliel pulled open the door and managed a smile.

"I hope she isn't too mad!" Neliel kept her spirits up even though there was a rock in her stomach. What if she got fired? What if Rukia hated her? Would she have to pay the dress back…? Could she fix it? What to do, how to apologize? It wasn't just a dress! It was art! It was _Rukia's Creation!_

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Rukia carefully placed the ruined dress on a hanger and set it in her office. Neliel stepped in and shut the door, Rukia kept her back turned.

"Sit." Her voice was clipped and curt.

Neliel sat down slowly, watching Rukia and wishing the room was warmer.

"You've been rather distracted, Nel." Rukia let out a long sigh and sat down behind her desk. _She is so pretty…I bet she could model if she wanted to._ Neliel thought while listening to Rukia explain her "zoned-out" behavior. The gray vest she was wearing fit her shoulders perfectly, the long black shirt underneath, and the tight black slacks.

"…you need to talk to us, Neliel. If something is going on outside of work, you are expected to deal with it but, if you are having trouble we do have therapists and…"

_I wonder if she's with Ichigo…didn't she go on a trip with him? I bet they get along beautifully…_

"Madame Louise is my best wardrobe stylist…you must understand the value of that dress…"

_Oh no! Please don't tell me how much it is! Don't take it out of my paycheck!_

"Neliel!" Rukia snapped, making the model jerk in her seat. "Are you paying attention?"

"Y-yes…" Neliel couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "I'm sorry!" The tears poured down her cheeks, fell off her chin, and touched her lips. A sob raked through her body. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Her hands balled into fists.

"It's just…Grimmjow and I…" Neliel gasped for air and she realized that Rukia's eyes softened. She slid a box of tissues over to the opposite side of the desk for Neliel to grab.

"I thought he was cheating…so I broke up with him…" Neliel blew her nose, "I didn't think it would affect me this much! I promise I will take care of it."

"You should take the rest of the day off…" Rukia spoke quietly "Madame Louise isn't expecting you again this afternoon, Neliel—relax."

The woman had settled down but was still hiccupping and blowing her nose.

"Can you fix the dress?"

"Yes." Rukia pressed her finger tips together in front of her face, "Can you fix your emotional status?"

"Yes! I'll take the day off, like you said, and I will let the break-up run its course." Neliel nodded energetically.

"Okay, good. " Rukia said as Neliel got to her feet. "You must understand, you are a part of _my_ company. You represent Senbonzakura—I can't have every model that breaks up with her boyfriend have a mental breakdown and ruin clothes. I am giving you this second chance because Grimmjow is a friend of Ichigo's. "

"R-right…"

&3&3&3&3&3&3

"Nel!" Grimmjow grinned when he saw the woman exit the tall building. He was holding onto a single red tulip—her favorite. "Baby, listen to me…"

She brushed right past him and the flower slipped from his hand. It was soon trampled on by the crowds of Tokyo.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&

"_She walked right by you?"_

"It's like I don't even exist in her world!" Grimmjow spat angrily as he ran a hand through his hair. He was just walking with the mass of people. He wasn't sure where he was going but as long as he was moving in the opposite direction—it stopped him from chasing after Neliel.

"_Don't worry, man. I've got another plan—call me tonight, I have stuff to do."_

"Alright…thanks."

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

'_You are very lucky and very unlucky, Rukia Kuchiki…to have an assistant and friend as observant as I am. I see the way your hands tremble because you're running on caffeine and adrenaline. I see the dark purple under your eyes that the make-up can't cover once the day is almost done. I see how little you eat. Your temper gets worse each day.'_

'_Even if you become upset with me, Kuchiki…I must confront you.'_

"You're overworking yourself again." Ishida said matter-of-factly while pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"I'm fine…can you pass me the scissors?" He did as he was asked and took a seat by Rukia and her sewing machine.

"What did you have for lunch today?"

"Oh…um…" Rukia's brows knit together as she thought about it. "I grabbed a breakfast-bagel this morning…"

"This afternoon what did you eat?" He felt his lips twitch into a disapproving frown.

Rukia sighed and set the baby-blue fabric down; the mending of the dress would have to wait. "I can't remember. I'm rather busy—can this wait?"

"No!" Ishida took Rukia's hands in his and held it in front of her face. "Look how your hands shake, Kuchiki." She tugged her hand away and set it back on her lap.

"It's just the caffeine."

"You haven't been sleeping."

"Yes, I have!" She scowled and let out a huff of air. "I sleep but I don't feel like I've slept at all…" Rukia finally admitted softly.

"Rukia, you can't keep doing this to your body. Giving it a few days of rest and then drive yourself into the ground…it isn't healthy." He shook his head the light reflecting off his glasses.

"I know!" She glared and crossed her arms. "I know."

Rukia cooled down her temper because she knew Ishida was just doing this out of his best interest. He wasn't just her assistant that scheduled meetings and got her coffee. He was her friend that took her out when she was feeling down. He was her friend that watched her back when she felt like no one else was.

"Rukia, what's on your mind…?"

She let her defenses drop along with her arms from their folded place in front of her chest.

"Ichigo…his mother…my work…my friends…" She shook her head, "I've been having nightmares."

"That's why you haven't been sleeping well." Ishida closed his eyes and placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder.

"Yes."

"Ichigo's mother died recently."

"She did. I took on the weight of his sorrow and his family—I guess it just all added up."

"I understand." Ishida leaned forward and gave his boss an awkward yet warm hug.

"Thanks, Ishida."

'_Whenever Kuchiki faces a challenge in her personal life, she takes it head-on. But, even the greatest warriors get fatigued.'_

"Ichigo is making dinner tonight at his place…I promise to eat well and sleep well." Rukia said with a tender smile.

"Good." Ishida said backing away and giving her a rare smile.

"So…how's everything with you and Nemu?" Rukia's smile turned into a knowing-smirk.

"A-ah…well…" He nervously tugged at his collar.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

Ichigo set the bowl of steam vegetables and pasta in front of Rukia.

"Another one of your—"

"Yup." He said giving a nod towards the hand-made cookbook that was once his mothers. It was like a scrap book of her favorite meals that she would cook for the family. On the front of the cookbook was a picture of the family taken during Yuzu and Karin's 5th birthday. The family was covered in flour with a cake in the middle of the table. It was a soccer ball, actual size, with a princess crown on top. The whole family had spent the day making it.

Rukia twirled her fork and took a bite. "Lovely, I don't think I will ever get used to your cooking."

"How have you been feeling?" Ichigo asked while setting his napkin on his lap.

"Better." She smiled, "I mean it."

"I still have those vitamins, you know."

"Ew!" Rukia made a face of disgust and Ichigo just chuckled.

"_Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz."_ Ichigo grumbled and reached into his jeans pocket. "Grimmjow." He said upon answering the phone.

Rukia let her boyfriend talk on the phone while she ate—it was rude but she understood the circumstance. She hadn't been very nice either, putting her job before her relationship was rude as well.

Rukia finished her plate just as Ichigo hung up. "Sorry, he can talk like a girl sometimes."

"And what does that mean?" She raised her eyebrow with a light smirk.

"Uhh…" Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck and quickly shoved a forkful of food into his mouth to avoid answering the question.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

Ichigo was in his room folding laundry while Rukia was on the phone with Ishida. Even when they were together, they never really got a moment _together. _

"Sorry." Her arms wrapped around his torso as she hugged him from behind. "I really hate my job. Not all the time, but I want to be there for you."

"You've done enough, Rukia."

"Mm." She inhaled deeply and slipped her arms from the embrace. He turned to face her and she threw her arms around his neck, locking their lips together. Ichigo fell back onto his bed and ruined the neatly folded laundry that was organized across the sheets. Their tongues danced a needy, greedy, dance. Her small hands slipped down to the hem of his T-shirt.

"Rukia…?" He muttered against her lips, this was different. Sure, they kissed but this was entering the 'danger' zone. Rukia had always set the pace for the relationship and he never thought she'd want to move forward. Rukia pulled back and sat up, her hands now on her gray vest. She pulled the article of clothing off and tossed it to the side.

Her face was a light pink with embarrassment as she pulled her black long-sleeved shirt over her head and leaned back down to kiss Ichigo. Her tongue tasted like dinner and a slight minty taste from the breath mint she had chewed. Was she planning this all along or was it spontaneous? He tried to steal glances at the exposed milky skin but, it was hard to kiss with your eyes open. His hands reached up and ran along the skin of her back.

He moved his mouth and pressed it against her throat, then kissed the spot below her earlobe. Rukia shuddered against him, her hands winding into the orange tendrils of hair on his head. She rolled off of him, her back pressing against a folded pair of jeans. Ichigo pulled his shirt off, desperate for skin brushing against skin. Their lips reunited and his hands unbuttoned her slacks. Rukia squirmed a little at the touch of his hands on her thighs. Her body felt like it was on fire. Yet, Ichigo was being so _gentle. _She nibbled at his lower lip, earning a groan from the man above her.

"Ichigo…" She breathed his name when they broke for air. Her violet eyes connected with his brown ones and a rush of electricity ran from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Rukia leaned up and kissed him a little harder this time, she _needed _him and she _wanted_ him. Her arms travelled along his toned chest before resting on his shoulders. His hands left her body for a brief moment and she heard his pants fall to the ground.

Rukia twisted her body into his warmth as her skin was more exposed; she hoped she could find her clothes in the morning amidst all of his. Skin against skin, lips against lips, and hands intertwining. Ichigo twisted his body a lot more effectively because Rukia suddenly was on fire. She closed her eyes tightly and her thoughts trickled into nothingness for a good, long time.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&

Rukia curled against his body and sighed—this was perfect. Her mind was betraying her, she wanted to stay awake and talk to Ichigo but, his heart beat was putting her back to sleep. She snuggled closer and fell back to sleep unaware that Ichigo was wide awake.

_You were there when mom died…and you pulled me up from the ground._

_You inspired me to write my book._

_You…Rukia Kuchiki…I am in love with you._

He kissed the top of her head.

_Do I tell her? I can't. Renji said that she doesn't trust men easily, she must have a bad history. I couldn't see abusive boyfriends but maybe she had controlling ones? Maybe she will tell me someday. I keep thinking this is a dream, I am going to wake up and my bed is going to be empty._ His eyes looked down at the bed, the two lovers were under the sheets and the once-folded clothes had been tossed to the floor or were wrinkled on the bed.

Ichigo closed his eyes because sleep just sounded better than thinking of questions that had no answers.

* * *

A/N: I did not feel a need for a warning because I kept it very soft!

Sooo yes, Ichigo and Rukia finally got intimate. (That sounds silly xD)

Review? We have passed the amount of reviews for The Corner Café! YOU ARE AWESOME!

So, Grimmjow and Neliel still need to get back together, and it looks like Rukia is going to take care of herself, yes?

Also: What did you guys think of me writing an accent? It was pretty difficult...I was just testing myself.


	25. The Visitor

A/N: I wanted to say a really big, once again, _Thank you. _I am so very lucky to have such support and I have never been flamed or criticized too harshly, and I am so glad to have that. All of you motivate and inspire me and I can't thank you enough, even those who read and don't review. I know you're there. The stats tell me so. XD

Let's get past the mushy stuff and on to the chapter!

* * *

Sunlight poured into the room, illuminating the rumpled discarded clothes and the neatly folded ones splattered across the carpet. Silken raven tresses splashed against an ebony chest that was rising and falling with steady, slow breaths. A pale, elegant hand set on his heartbeat, the steady _ba-bump _against her palm.

Rukia was the first to awake as the memories of the previous night came back to her, slowly, like a trickling faucet. "Ichigo?" She muttered, craning her neck to see him—still asleep. One arm wound against her waist, keeping her pinned to him.

She huffed and pushed herself away, catching the time on the alarm clock next to his bed. At least she wasn't late. Ichigo mumbled and stirred in his sleep before rolling over on his side. A soft smile spread across her face. _He _could sleep but she had things to do today. Rukia swung her legs over the side of the bed and stretched her arms. Her body working out the soreness and kinks as she moved. Last night had been a work-out once they had gotten used to each other.

Rukia felt like she needed a girlfriend to talk about this breakthrough in the relationship. She had finally moved forward with someone, something more than just a stress relief arrangement. Needless to say, she was proud of herself.

She picked her clothes up from the floor...

Ichigo woke up to an empty apartment and a scribbled note from Rukia.

_'I didn't plan on leaving like this...but...you should know me. I hate sleeping the day away. I'll give you a call. Good luck with Grimmjow! – Rukia'_

&3&3&3&3&3

"I don't know what else to do." Grimmjow scowled as he cracked open an alcoholic beverage and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table. The mans apartment had clothes littered about, a handful of magazines, and stack of old pizza boxes in the corner. There was a lime-colored bra hanging from the lamp shade, Ichigo glanced at it—accidentally.

"It was _hers._" The bitterness in his voice surprised him. He went from being violently desperate to being bitter?

"You're not giving up, are you?" Ichigo knocked aside a few soda cans from the armchair and plopped down. His orange hair contrasted drastically to the gray chair he was sitting on.

"Hell no!" Grimmjow said before guzzling the rest of his drink, crushing it in his hand and tossing it over his shoulder. He didn't really care where it landed. "I'm just outta ideas, that's all I'm sayin'!" Grimmjow scratched the back of his neck, a gracious amount of his scarred skin and toned muscles showing due to the black wife-beater he was wearing.

"Plan..what...W? Q?" Ichigo raked a hand through his hair. He was just as lost as Grimmjow was.

"I need a drink." He growled, getting up again and pacing around the room. Ichigo decided not to mention that the blue-haired fiend just had one.

"What the hell does she want from me?" He stopped and glared at Ichigo. "I'm not gonna marry her!" He went back to pacing. Ichigo picked the lint off his red shirt letting his friend rant and rage all he wanted.

"I tried flowers—she ignored me, I tried calling her—she ignored me, what the hell can I do?" Grimmjow slammed his first into the wall, sending plaster and dust flying, "What. The. Hell!" He yelled, enunciating each word with a punch into the wall. He examined the little crimson rivulets of blood running down his hand, scowled, and yelled some more before stalking off into the kitchen.

Ichigo had _never _seen Grimmjow like this. He'd seen Grimmjow get into fights and be violent but he never saw him get well...emotional.

"F—What?" Grimmjow came back into the room with his in his hand, he tossed the phone to Ichigo. "She's _calling _me!" He half spoke, half growled the sentence.

Ichigo looked dumbly at the phone in his hand and the cute picture of Neliel on the screen. "Wh-SO ANSWER IT!" He snapped and held the phone out to Grimmjow, who crossed his arms and shook his head stubbornly.

"ANSWER IT!"

"NO WAY!" He snatched the phone from Ichigo's hand and it shattered into a hundred pieces as it collided with the wall. "She can come _see _me if she wants to talk to me!" Grimmjow went back to the kitchen to get that drink he previously mentioned.

"You're an idiot!" Ichigo rose to his feet and pointed an accusing finger at Grimmjow.

"WHAT?" The man spun around and gave a glare that could melt steel. "How the hell am I an idiot!"

"You just broke your phone!"

"I can buy another!"

"NEL. WAS. CALLING. YOU!"

"That wench knows where to find me!" He grumbled crossing his arms once more in front of his chest.

"Here." Ichigo shuffled into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Call her back. She called you for a reason!"

"Fine." Grimmjow snarled and seized the phone, huffing impatiently as it rang. "Hey, Nel. You called but ya know what? You can come see me if you wanna talk 'cause I ain't doing this bullshit over the phone." He snapped the phone shut and handed it back to Ichigo.

"Voice mail." Grimmjow answered Ichigo's questioning look.

"Grimmjow, when you see her...be nice." That felt like asking a turtle to fly. He just scoffed and shrugged his shoulders.

"You want her back?"

"Duh!"

"Then...don't be so rough."

He snickered. "That's what _she _said."

Ichigo sweat dropped and figured that was his cue to go.

&3&3&3&3&3

"So it's as official as can-be!" Tatsuki said with a big grin. Rukia just nodded with a light blush staining her cheeks. Morning coffee with Tatsuki had been a great idea. Rukia was just lucky the woman was in town. Tatsuki didn't ask for hushed details and Rukia was blunt and to the point with the matter. She told Tatsuki that she and Ichigo had taken the next step in their relationship.

"It just felt..." Rukia set the cup down, "right."

"Ah." Tatsuki nodded, taking a small bite out of her biscuit. "I'm glad that you've found someone...ya know, worth being with and giving your heart to." She said while chewing. Rukia muffled a laugh in her napkin. Tatsuki was no prim-and-proper young lady. She was loud, brash, but her heart was always in the right place.

"Renji's late." Rukia said checking the time on her phone and smoothly changing the subject of conversation.

"Not surprising." Tatsuki said, reaching for another biscuit.

"Hey, I'm not always late!" Renji's voice cut through the sounds of the tiny restaurant. His voice booming behind Rukia and causing the petite woman to jolt.

Rukia turned her head to see her old-friend strolling towards them with a brunette woman in tow. Although, she looked quite pissed off that he was dragging her like that. Rukia smirked a little, she had a feeling she was going to like this woman. The waiter brought up two more chairs and two more cups of coffee.

"Hi, I'm Brooke." The brunette extended her hand to Rukia, they exchanged a brief smile.

"Rukia Kuchiki." She shook the other female's hand. No awkwardness or hostility between them. Brooke was a slim, tall woman, with a narrow face. Her brown hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and she was dressed in a sharp business suit. The ivory color highlighting her crystal blue eyes. The most endearing physical quality about Brooke was the small gap in her two front teeth.

After hands were shaken and general conversation of 'how are you?' were out of the way. Brooke had clicked right in with Rukia and Tatsuki. She didn't know much about fashion, since she was in the law enforcement world.

"You would not believe the hideous outfits some women wear in the department. I don't understand it! You can look good without looking too sexy." Brooke said shaking her head a little bit.

"Then there are the women that wear too short of skirts or unbuttoned blouses to catch the attention of the higher-ups. I try to leave as much as I can to the imagination." She said, gesturing to her outfit, and earning an approving nod from Rukia.

"I didn't realize this was going to be an estrogen-fest." Renji muttered and Brooke slapped him on the arm.

"_Please! _You were the one who said I should meet your friends and your friends-friends." Brooke exhaled through her nose, seemingly annoyed with her boyfriend, but Tatsuki and Rukia could catch the ghost of a smile on her pink lips.

&3&3&3&3

The group had spent nearly an hour at the restaurant, talking and sipping coffee, getting to know one another. Brooke stood up to go to the bathroom and Rukia couldn't help but grin at her old-lover and forever-friend.

"She's lovely!" Rukia smiled and Renji's cheeks tinged pink.

"What a catch!" The redhead rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin.

"You like her?"

They both nodded.

"Cool...I mean, I do too, obviously. I just don't know what I would do if my best friend didn't like my new girl." Renji chuckled a little, easing up from the awkwardness that they had placed him under. Hell, he still wasn't good at telling Brooke how he felt.

"Oh! Excuse me..." Rukia said frowning at her cellphone as it went off.

"Rukia Kuchiki speaking."

"_Rukia! It's Urahara...listen...there's been a problem..."_

"What happened?"

"_Well, you know how Ichigo moved out? It's just...well it's bad...legal stuff, ya know. I need you to get here asap!"_

Then the line went dead. Rukia ran a hand through her hair as she walked back to the table, giving her friends a small smile.

"I gotta go...Urahara said there was something wrong..." She sighed, taking out her wallet from her purse.

"Oh no no! Rukia! I got this!" Brooke said, placing her hand on Rukia's wrist and smiling.

"What? No! It's my treat."

"Hot-shot lawyer has money to spend." Brooke laughed lightly. "Come on, you can pay for the next time we go out. Deal?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes, "You're a good negotiator."

"Part of the profession!" Brooke laughed again, taking out her own wallet and paying for the bill with her credit card. Rukia let out a huff, she would have gladly paid for the brunch, but...Brooke handled it. And there was defiantly going to be a next time. Rukia would make sure of that.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Brook checked the time on her watch, "I gotta go too, baby." She kissed Renji's cheek, making the redhead grin ear to ear. "It was great meeting you." The brunette stood up and brushed off her pants. Rukia was shifting her weight, holding out her hand to shake Brooke's in a farewell.

Brooke caught Rukia off-guard with a hug rather than a handshake. Rukia hugged her back nonetheless.

"You too, Tatsuki." She gave Tatsuki a hug and smiled.

"Take care."

"Good luck with the case." Renji said, his grin plastered onto his face.

"Ha. As if I need luck." Brooke winked, her confident smile radiating and lighting up her icy blue eyes.

Rukia smiled to herself as the woman left. She was a good fit for Renji.

&3&3&3&3&3

Rukia pushed open the door to her landlords' office. Confusion written all over her face. His office was elaborately decorated with fans, paintings, all of the Japanese edo-period that Urahara seemed obsessed with. He had a fish tank with colorful tropical fish swimming about. They stared at Rukia with big eyes.

"Urahara?"

The blonde man came out from underneath the desk, "Ah, sorry Rukia...I thought you were Soi Fon." He brushed himself off and took a seat, motioning for Rukia to do the same. He didn't have normal chairs for his guests...no...they were green bean-bag chairs on the floor.

"So...what's wrong?" She said as she tried to get comfortable on the weird pillow. It felt like it was going to swallow her up and suffocate her.

The office door opened and Rukia craned her neck to see who was entering.

"Yoruichi?" Now, confused would be an understatement at this point.

"Hello Rukia." The woman's voice was smooth and it practically purred when she spoke. Yoruichi perched herself on the side of Urahara's desk.

Rukia crossed her arms, "Is this some sort of intervention?"

Yoruichi flashed a grin, "'fraid not, Kuchiki. Workaholics aren't recognized by the medial community...yet."

Her yellow eyes flicker up to the door and Rukia didn't even hear it open. She got to her feet, the bean-bag chair was far too lumpy and irritating. _Now _who else could possibly be here?

Rukia turned around and her heart jumped into her throat.

"Nii-sama!" She couldn't contain the sudden crash of emotions that overtook her petite frame, her muscles tightened as if to prepare for a collision. Her hands were shaking as she brought them up to her mouth to cover the heart wrenching cry that shook through her system.

Byakuya Kuchiki...alive...in the flesh...walking towards her.

Violet eyes were already overflowing with tears; her fingers became sticky with the snot from her nose and saliva from her mouth as she sobbed. Rukia felt weak as she fell into her brothers arms with her forehead pressed against his shoulders.

The man, her brother, said nothing.

She grabbed his suit collar and screamed into the warm fabric as if she was a child again, crying about the monsters under her bed. She could barely speak each time she tried, one word would come out then her lungs would contract and release rapidly as she hyperventilated.

Yoruichi watched the scene with guarded eyes. She should have expected Rukia to have a breakdown. She had thought her brother was dead for years...his spirit had both haunted Rukia and guided her, everything she did was out of her own ambition and the hidden desire to make her brother proud.

&3&3&3&3&3

"Hey Soi Fon." Yoruichi smirked into the receiver of the phone. "Gimmie Ichigo Kurosaki. Thanks."

"_Hello?" _Yoruichi could tell by the tone of his voice that he was confused. Everyone was so confused today, it was mildly amusing.

"Rukia needs you. Right now."

"_What? Who is this? Where is she? She better not be hurt or I'll-"_

"Easy tiger. This is a friend..." Her eyes glanced over at the still-sobbing Rukia. "And she needs you. She's home right now...get here as quickly as you can."

Yoruichi clicked the phone shut.

&3&3&3&3

Ichigo took the stairs two at a time, his heart thumping in his chest as he nearly took the door out with his shoulder. It was unlocked? That was unlike her.

"Rukia!" His voice bellowed in the quiet apartment.

"Quiet. She's resting. Who are you?" A man with raven hair and dark eyes walked slowly down the stairs.

"I should ask you the same thing!" Ichigo was having a tough time keeping his voice down. His hands were balled into fists at his sides. Who was this guy? What did he do or what with Rukia?

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki. I am Rukia's brother."

"What kind of sick joke is this? Her brother is dead." Rukia was not a liar. What she told him that night in his room was the truth. She wouldn't lie about something so personal.

"Obviously not." The man reached into his jacket and pulled out his ID, showing it to Ichigo with a stoic expression. Very much like the one on the picture. Ichigo just nodded still not believing it. Byakuya sighed and pocketed the ID once more, his eyes taking on a nostalgic gleam. They were sad though...something about this man...it's like sadness clung to him.

"I had no choice but to abandon Rukia after what I did. But, I assure you, I am alive and this is no joke." His voice was strong and firm. The more Ichigo looked and listened, the more he could see Rukia and this guy being related.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia's voice cut through the tense atmosphere. She looked frazzled and lost as she stood at the top of the stairs.

"Rukia." Byakuya inclined his head towards his sister. "You should be resting."

"Ichigo?" Her voice sounded so fragile. Ichigo blinked seeing for the first time that her eyes and nose were red. He pushed past Byakuya and went up the stairs, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend in a protective embrace. She nuzzled her nose into the fabric of his shirt.

"What are you doing here?"

"Someone...told me I needed to be here." Ichigo mentally slapped himself for not asking the girls name.

"I'm glad you're here." Rukia sighed, inhaling his scent, and tightening her arms around him. "My brother is alive..."

"Yeah...you sure it's him?" Ichigo was still suspicious of the raven-haired man at the bottom of the stairs.

"Positive." Rukia nodded, her violet eyes rimmed red but burning with honesty. "He disappeared, remember? Everyone told me he was dead...and I gave up hope that he would return but he's _here._ Ichigo, _he's here._" She hid her face again, a sob shaking her petite frame.

Ichigo buried his face in her hair, whispering that everything would be alright and that she needed her rest.

"I'm..." She looked up, biting her lower lip, "afraid to go to sleep. What if he disappears again?"

Ichigo ran a hand through her hair, ebony locks slipping through his fingers, as he spoke softly. "He won't go anywhere, Rukia. I'll keep an eye on him."

She smiled weakly.

"Okay." She went up on her tiptoes and kissed him very lightly. The tiny kiss stirring up a well of emotions within his chest. '_I love you, Rukia._' He wanted to tell her but...couldn't. She just was reunited with her brother, she didn't need a confession on top of that.

&3&3&3&&

Ichigo stretched his legs out on the couch as Byakuya sat in a chair with one of Rukia's magazines.

"She called her magazine Senbonzakura...do you know why?"

"Uh..." Ichigo scratched his head, trying to remember if Rukia told him or not...or if he heard it somewhere.

"It was the title of a poem I wrote for my girlfriend..." Byakuya closed the magazine, "She's probably married by now..."

"What did you do that was so terrible that you had to abandon Rukia?" Ichigo couldn't help but ask.

"I killed someone."

"Wha-"

"Self defense. But, the evidence was not in my favor."

"Hmm..."

"I can see your thoughts plainly on your face, Kurosaki." Byakuya smirked slightly.

"Oh yeah? What am I thinking?" He challenged

"That even though I protected my sister, I shouldn't have abandoned her."

"The big brother is born to watch after the little siblings that come after..."

Byakuya just nodded and reopened the magazine. Ichigo sighed, his attention going back to the television.

It was going to be a long night.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

"Leave...Tokyo?" Rukia's brows furrowed in response to her brothers' proposal.

"You have spent enough time in this city. I have a home, I would like you to return there with me. You may continue your design work and your magazine. A change in environment might be good for you."

Rukia stared at her coffee. Ichigo snoring softly a few feet away sprawled out on the couch.

"I will give it some thought, Nii-sama." She said, meeting his eyes.

"Good." He sipped his peppermint tea.

_I have so much here..._

_can I just leave...just like that? All for my brother? Will it bring me happiness? Or will it take that happiness I have...away?_

_

* * *

A/N: phew. Talk about an emotional roller coaster! This chapter took a while to type out but I finally just sat down and DID it. Woo!_

We might actually reach 1000 reviews. ::shock and awe::

Thanks so much for your support guys/gals/everything in between!

Review and let me know what you thought about this chapter!


	26. Crumbled walls

A/N: Hello hello~! I just feel really great today. So a chapter for ya. Song recommendation? "Who you were" : Ink movie soundtrack. Be careful not to spoil yourself on youtube! Amazing movie.

OMG 900 reviews? I might faint.

* * *

Rukia fell silent the moment her brother left her apartment. His question lingered in her mind and would no doubt plague her the rest of the day. She heard Ichigo grumble and Rukia just smiled, at least he was awake.

"R—where's?" He rubbed his eyes as he sat up on the couch.

"He had some business to attend to." Rukia checked her phone, the time, and the message that was on the screen. "_We _have some business to attend to as well." She said slipping her phone into the pocket of her dress. She loved dresses with pockets.

"What business?"

Rukia just gave him a small grin, "You'll see!" Her tone was light but her heart was heavy.

&3&3&3&3

Ichigo situated his arm around her shoulders as they sat on the train. She had been quiet but, if his mom came back from the dead—he wouldn't exactly be up to talking either. _'She must be going through shock or something' _He wasn't going to call his goat-beard of a father to ask. Rukia leaned into his side and Ichigo felt a ghost of a smile.

She fit perfectly there.

&3&3&3&3&3

_[Start Song]_

Ichigo held Rukia's hand as they walked into the tall building. Rukia checked the names beside the elevator before stepping inside.

"You alright?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Fine." A smile twitched at the corner of her mouth. "I'm just thinking..."

"About?" He assumed she was going to say work, "Everything. Us. My Nii-sama." but her answer surprised him. Ichigo didn't press the issue any further. Rukia was the type to talk if she felt like talking. He was the same way. They shared if they felt like sharing, otherwise, silence was comfortable.

&3&3&3&3

Rukia knocked lightly on the polished wood door. "Come in!" Ichigo frowned, he _knew _that voice. Rukia pulled open the door and the office was filled with natural light. The large windows overlooked the city, a row of bookshelves covered the wall to his left, and it was sparsely decorated. A desk, a couch, big plush chairs, and a glass coffee table with a little hibiscus plant.

Ichigo's eyes went to the name on the desk. _'Yoruichi'_

_"Who's Yoruichi?" Ichigo never heard the name before. Was she a celebrity? Another designer? An actress? He didn't have a damn clue._

_Soi Fon frowned, "She's a psychiatrist and old friend of Urahara's."_

The woman named Yoruichi appeared from underneath the desk. "Found it!" She placed a little black cat ornament on her coffee table next to the planet. "I swear the thing moves on its own." Yoruichi shook her head before turning her attention to the young couple. Her indigo hair was pulled back in a ponytail, she was dressed sharply and professionally. Dark slacks and a white blouse, but she walked around barefoot. A simple quirk to the already quirky looking woman.

"So, have a seat." Yoruichi said gesturing to the couch.

"Rukia? This isn't couples therapy, is it?"

"No, it's not." Rukia was the first to sit down and she patted the spot beside her. Ichigo slowly shut the door, the environment unfamiliar and just a little strange to him. Why would Rukia bring him to a psychiatrist?

"Alright, Rukia. Glad you could make it and this isn't just another phone call." Yoruichi curled up in one of the chairs. She gave Ichigo a cat-like grin. Everything about this woman radiated feline, from her smile, to the way she moved. It was eerie.

"This is where I first opened up about it..." Ichigo sat down beside his girlfriend. "So, it seemed fitting to bring you here to tell you about it...to open up..."

The room fell into a deep silence, Rukia's voice was the only sound—the only voice that mattered.

"I always loved the city..." Her violet eyes turned cold, as she dug up the memory, the memory she would rather forget.

"I was seventeen...my friends and I were wandering the streets. I was sketching, always sketching, and I had dropped a pencil. My friends went ahead to hail a cab so we could go home..."

Rukia's hand intertwined with Ichigo's.

"He hit me—I don't even know where the hell he came from. I recall my friends screaming and when I woke up, I was in a car..." Rukia's other hand went to her chest and she pulled down the collar of her dress, just enough, so Ichigo could faintly see the faded scar on her skin—right above her heart.

"He held a knife to my throat the whole time."

"I guess the scar was so I wouldn't ever forget...I keep it hidden, foundation works, and I have such fair skin—it's hard to see without the right light anyways.."

Yoruichi and Ichigo were both silent. Yoruichi was internally praising Rukia on her strength. She was a strong woman now, no longer the reserved and terrified girl that she once was.

"He left me on some sidewalk...like I was some piece of trash. My brother and friends found me and took me to the hospital. Nii-sama vowed to find the person who did this and bring them to justice...or give them a thousand years worth of suffering..."

"_I killed someone."_

"_Wha-"_

"_Self-defense but the evidence was not in my favor."_

"After that...it's just blank. People tell me I cried a lot, but I don't remember. I remember going to therapy, I remember loosing friends..." Rukia blinked a few times, now aware that her eyes were wet. Ichigo pulled her into a hug and she buried her face into his chest.

It made sense now...

How timid she was, how she reacted when they kissed, everything.

She was still beautiful in his eyes. Beautiful and strong.

"You know the pictures I have in my apartment?" She asked lifting her head from his chest.

"Hm?" Ichigo went down memory lane and searched for the pictures in his mind's eye.

_Near her little table was a wall with three photo frames. He walked towards them, they were evenly spaced. The first one was a black and white wilting daisy. It was hauntingly beautiful. The next was a view from her looking down balcony but as if it was the view from a small creature—maybe an ant. It made everything look so much larger. Then the third was of a broken mirror. _

"Yeah, in the kitchen?" Rukia nodded and her eyes went to the skin of his throat as she spoke.

"They represent how I felt...sadness, a feeling of insignificance, and I felt broken." She rested her head back on his chest and closed her eyes. He was so safe. Rukia could hold her own, there was no doubt about that, but he was her strength when she didn't have any.

"There's three pictures in my bedroom, as well. A black and white rainbow, a crumbling castle in Ireland that I saw, and a bouquet of roses...Hope, Strength, and Beauty. Everything that I recovered from what happened..."

Ichigo at that moment didn't care that Rukia's therapist was barely three feet away. He cupped her chin in his hand and brought her lips to meet his. A kiss was all he could give. What could he say? She opened up the darkest part of her heart to him. The most painful, terrible, memory that she had—she shared with him. She carried it with her, everyday, but still was the Rukia Kuchiki he knew and loved.

"Alright! Time's up! I don't need you two lovebirds getting it on in my office." Yoruichi's voice broke the kiss. Rukia just smiled sheepishly—just a few months ago, if anyone told her she would be in a happy, healthy relationship, she would have rolled her eyes and told that person to stop dreaming.

&3&3&3&3

Ichigo's kisses were now hot and insistent on her lips as they stumbled into his apartment. He shut the door with his shoulder and scooped Rukia up into his arms. Her slim legs wrapped around his waist as her soft hands ran through his hair. He wanted to show her how much he loved her—even if he couldn't say it. He wanted her to say it first, but after learning of her past, he doubted she would.

He just needed the right time. _'But, isn't now the best time? I mean...we've shared dark moments, shared happy ones, if I keep waiting—it might be too late. She might run off if I tell her.'_

_'From therapist to Ichigo's couch...' _Rukia mused lightly as she felt the man beneath her sit down. His kiss moved to her shoulder and Rukia sighed with content. His kisses trace her jawline as nervous hands fumble with the zipper of her dress. Her skin flushed a charming shade of pink.

He kissed her mouth and whispered breathlessly, so soft that Rukia wasn't sure if she heard him correctly, "_love you..._"

Rukia felt her heart give a small tug. Last time she heard those words were with Renji and she kicked him out. But, this was Ichigo...her boyfriend, was it too soon to start saying those three words? Should she say them back? Would she mean them if she did? Did she love him?

The sound of her dress zipper being pulled down awoke Rukia from her train of questions.

She stared into his brown eyes, searching, and he just returned her stare with the same intensity. A battle between the ocean and the earth. Rukia parted her lips, her heart jumping nervously in her chest, because she knew he wasn't lying, she knew he meant it, and she knew...deep, deep in her heart that she returned those very same feelings.

When did it start? It wasn't when they first met...

When did she fall for him? ….

_Ichigo was so warm. "You don't have to tell me anything…" His words were warm too, Rukia mused. She felt herself relax a little in his small embrace._

_"I don't…I mean, I'm not going to push or…"_

_That's when something soft hit the back of her head and landed on the floor with a 'plop'. She spun around to see that Ichigo had thrown a pillow at her. He was smirking._

_"Ichi..."Rukia opened her eyes that morning to see that she wasn't hugging a pillow—but her room mate. She went to move but his arms were around her. Her face flushed and she cleared her throat._

_"Ichigo?"_

_No response._

_"SWEET BABY CHICKENS!" Isshin squealed standing on the bed. Ichigo's eyes shot open like a deer in the headlights._

_Rukia caught up to Ichigo and stuck her foot out. The man went sprawling into the grass. He rolled over to get back up, but Rukia stepped on his chest._

_"Why do you scowl so much when you're here?" It wasn't a question more of a demand to know. She had been watching him as intently as he watched her. His scowl was something she thought sprouted from being away from home. To see him do it here, in the presence of his loved ones, it annoyed her. He should be happy._

_"Because..."_

_"You left this for your career?"_

_"I..." He turned his head to the side so he wouldn't have to meet her domineering violet gaze._

_"Stupid." Rukia stepped off of him._

&3&3&

_'Maybe...there isn't one moment...I don't know -when- it happened, but it did...and there's no running. Why run when I'm happy here?' _Rukia lifted her arms over her head so he could pull the dress off. She captured his lips once more in a sweet, gentle kiss. "love you too."

There! She had said it. The corners of his mouth turned upward for a second. They said it...it was there, out in the open, and what a wonderful feeling that was. His muscular arms curled around her petite form, pressing her petite form against his chest as his mouth explored her body in feather-light kisses. Rukia clutched his shoulders, needing something to anchor to with the light, tantalizing touches.

"Ichigo..." Rukia kissed his temple. Her voice was strangled and husky, a cloud of emotions in her eyes.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Ichigo swept a hand over her bangs and she stirred in her sleep. Her dress was still on the floor in his living room along with his shirt. He wasn't entirely sure where everything else had been tossed. Ichigo scratched the back of his neck, it was unlike him to be awake after sex, maybe there was just something different about this time. They had gone from the living room to his bedroom.

After saying 'I love you', it was like a switch had been flipped and Rukia was a little more aggressive, more dominate, and he _liked _that about her. She was the one who demanded that they go to his bedroom. Simply saying in that breathless tone ; "People sit here, _guests _sit here, if I was a guest...I wouldn't want to know that the hosts made love on this couch. So we're moving."

He couldn't argue with that. She had a point.

**'Knock, knock, knock'**

_'What the hell?' _Ichigo pulled the blankets aside and hurried to find a pair of sweatpants to throw on. The person at the door knocked another three times. Ichigo shut his bedroom door quietly, "I'm coming!"

The person on the other side?

Not who he expected.

"Where's Rukia?" Byakuya's voice was level, calm, and threatening all at once.

"Sleeping."

Byakuya gave Ichigo a once over, taking in his disheveled appearance and clothes or lack there of. He was no fool. It was obvious as to _what _exactly his younger sister was doing with this man prior to his arrival. Byakuya did not approve. He was a traditional man, who firmly believed that one should wait until properly married. Rukia never had that chance.

Still, it was difficult for him to wrap his mind around the fact that his little sister was an adult now.

Ichigo didn't like the silence. It was tense and he was positive the temperature dropped in the room since Byakuya's surprise visit. "How did you find me?"

"I am good friends with Urahara, Rukia's landlord, who also owns this building. He told me where to find you. He even offered to give me a key."

Ichigo's face must have paled at that because he could have _sworn _he saw an amused glint in Byakuya's dark gray eyes.

"Well?" Byakuya crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you going to invite me in?"

"Ah? Wha—oh!" Ichigo stepped aside and Byakuya took short steps into the room. Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, wishing Rukia was up but not wanting to wake her. She needed her sleep more than anyone else.

Byakuya didn't have to say anything, he just looked at the dress on the floor and the shirt, and went into the kitchen to sit down. Ichigo scrambled to pick up the discarded clothes and he bundled them before hurrying up stairs and throwing them into his bedroom.

"Ichigo?" He stopped mid-way through shutting the door upon exit.

"Oh hey! You're up!"

"Is...everything okay?" She could hear the anxiety in his voice. And his eyes kept shifting to the door. A small flame of worry ignited in her heart—was this because of the 'I love you'? Was he backing out? Was he afraid of commitment...or was it a spur of the moment and he really didn't mean it?

"Your brother is here."

"Oh." Her worries quickly vanished like a snuffed out candle.

Rukia searched through the pile of clothes to find her own, she shooed Ichigo out of the room, telling him to keep Byakuya busy. She tossed his shirt at him and he quickly pulled it over his head. It was like the whole apartment had changed now that Byakuya was here. Did every place get like this?

"Oh here!" Rukia reopened the bedroom door and tossed his cellphone to him, which Ichigo realized was ringing. The door shut again and Ichigo answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Ichigo! It's Neliel."_

"Oh...hey..." Ichigo scowled in confusion. He could hear Byakuya snapping a newspaper into place. At least the man found something to do.

"_Grimmjow has been so sweet lately, do you think he's up to something?"_

Ichigo sighed, "Nel, I've known Grimmjow for a long time. He's done a lot to get women, he's done a lot to get away from women…however, I have never seen him try so hard to keep one woman in his life."

The line fell silent.

"Nel?"

"_Thanks Ichigo, I needed to hear that."_

&3&3&3&3&3

Grimmjow cracked his knuckles as he waited for the bartender to get back with his drink. He had come to like these outdoor bars. They were always busy and always had a nice selection of booze.

"I knew I'd find you here." His bright eyes widened at the voice. Grimmjow turned in his stool to see, no other, than his ex. Her teal colored hair was down, the way he liked it, and her tight green dress made Grimmjow remember exactly _why _he wanted her back so badly. It wasn't just the body, it was the smile, the attitude—both childish and kick ass.

"This seat taken?" She smiled as she gestured to the stool beside him.

"...No." This was the first time he exchanged more than three words with Neliel since their fight.

"Ma'am what would you like?" The bartender as he set Grimmjows' hard liquor in front of him.

"She probably wants a Cosmopolitan." His gruff voice collided with her sweet one.

"Cosmopolitan."

The two stared at one another.

"How did you...?"

Grimmjow gave a scoff and looked away from her, "We _dated_, we went out, I paid attention to what you ordered."

Neliel looked down and stared at his boots, the ground, the legs of the stool he was sitting one. "I..." She took a deep breath. Neliel was truly afraid that Grimmjow had found someone else—even with Ichigo's encouraging words. Grimmjow had stopped sending flowers but, he had walked her home from work a few times just to make sure she got there safely. She never said anything to him. But, she knew—she knew.

"I said what I said...and I meant it...but now, I regret it." Neliel slowly looked up to see Grimmjow, staring at her, with his mouth opened slightly. "I mean, you were right about me...being insecure. But, it took loosing you to realize how wonderful everything was. We had a lot of fun...didn't we?"

"We did." His voice was low and that unnerved her.

"I don't know why I suspected you of cheating, maybe because you're just 'that type', or maybe because I was afraid of getting serious with you—but...it doesn't matter now." Neliel held her hands together, digging her nails into her flesh as she tried to hold herself together.

"I'm sorry!" She blurted out as the Cosmopolitan was set on the bar counter. "I don't want us to be over, I really, really don't!"

"Me either." Grimmjow moved from the stool and took her face in his hands. His kiss was just as she remembered it, rough and forceful. Neliel clutched the fabric of his shirt and kissed him like this was the last kiss she'd ever share on his earth.

His hands were calloused on her soft skin but the sensation sent shivers up her spine. "Can we go to my place and make up?" Grimmjow asked with a smirk.

"Defiantly." Her lower lip felt swollen but that didn't stop Nel from smiling.

The Cosmopolitan sat on the bar, condensation collecting on the glass, as the two rekindled lovers went off to hail a cab.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

"Have you given my proposal some thought?" Byakuya asked when his sister joined them downstairs. Ichigo looked over his shoulder at Rukia standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He was preparing dinner but, he wasn't sure if Byakuya was staying or not.

"I need more time, work needs to slow down enough for me to make a proper decision. I can't just leave my company."

Byakuya nodded, satisfied with this answer, "Smart." He adjusted the tie around his neck and stood from his chair.

"I will call you in the morning, Rukia." The eldest Kuchiki left the apartment, leaving behind a confused orange haired man and a even more confused raven haired sister.

"What was he talking about?" Ichigo set aside some vegetables, "Can you cut those?"

"Sure..." Rukia said picking up the knife and began chopping the carrots, "He wants me to leave the city."

"Oh." Ichigo wasn't sure what she would say. She loved the city, always has, and always will. Where would Byakuya want her to go?

"Yeah..."

The conversation was dropped.

* * *

A/N: Skills. I typed this, started, on like...Thursday and finished it before I have to go get ready for a birthday party! Anyways, comments, questions, hugs, all welcome in the reviews!

I hope this chapter was worth the wait!


	27. Even when you're not here

A/N: I'm hoping the last few chapters won't have a quick or rushed pace to them. So, this chapter is going to be rather short because I didn't have anything planned for it...oops.

(p.s. I really don't like this chapter. I'm not proud of it at all.)

* * *

Rukia stared at her boots as she waited for her brother. She had covered as much skin as possible, boots, skinny jeans, and a long sweater that hung on her shoulders. At least, today was rather cool and she didn't regret wearing this much clothing. Rukia restlessly crossed her legs and picked up another magazine.

She thumbed through it.

Byakuya didn't give her many details about his doctor's visit. She didn't expect him to. "Rukia."

"Nii-sama." What had made his eyes so steel? Growing up, Byakuya wasn't full of love or anything, but that steel would melt when he was around Hisana. He smiled, just a small smile, once in a while. He would look over her drawings and suggest ideas.

This was her brother.

But, at the same time, it wasn't.

"We can go now." Byakuya held his jacket folded over his arms. Rukia just nodded and hurriedly caught stride with her brother. Byakuya took a glance from the corner of his eyes. What changed? When Rukia was young, she was such a lively spirit, talked like a boy, begged him to put ribbons in his hair—he knew what caused her to become reserved. But _now_, here she was...fashion world tycoon with her own business, her own apartment, and a _boyfriend._

"I've been keeping an eye on you, Rukia." Her eyes widened at the statement.

"Y-you have?" She paused, '_Then why didn't you show up sooner?'_

"Urahara is a close friend of mine..." Byakuya was choosing his words carefully. He did not want to take this matter lightly. He had abandoned his sister for vengeance and it forced him into the shadows. Byakuya's eyes looked weary as they sat down on a park bench.

"With you renting a place in his apartment building, it was easy enough for Urahara to send me small updates about you..."

Rukia folded her hands in her lap and stared at her fingers. Her voice was small and reminded her of the voice of a child as she asked, "What took you so long?"

She _may_ have imagined her brother sighing.

"I had to clear my name first. Had to make sure it was safe to come back..."

It was silent for a long moment with the exception of the buses, people, and cars passing by. The fumes and smoke choked the air—and Rukia couldn't say if it was that or the emotions making her eyes water.

"What about Hisana...? Did she...is..." Rukia hadn't even seen her brother's girlfriend since he fell off the face of the earth.

"She's happily married." Rukia's eyes went to her brothers hands. No ring. Her heart felt heavy as she looked up into her brother's face. _'Is that's what changed you? Loosing me? Loosing Hisana? All because you let your emotions, just once, let them take a hold of you?'_

"You could have stayed..." Her hands tightened their grip around themselves. "We could have proved it together...you didn't have to..." Rukia bit her lip, fearing she had said too much. Byakuya just shook his head. Then, his watch beeped and the moment was torn. Any sentimental talks that could have been this afternoon were banished.

"Your lunch break is over. Boss or not, Kuchiki's are never late." They stood in unison and Rukia gave her brother a small smile.

"Thank you...for everything...Nii-sama."

He just nodded.

&3&3&3&3&3

Ishida sat down beside Nemu, this was their routine, they _always _ate lunch with each other. Sometimes, in silence. Sometimes, they'd chat the hour away and forget to eat.

Either way, he was happy.

&3&3&3&3&

"Grimmjow!" Nel squealed as she hid her face with a discarded plate. The camera flashed and the blue haired man behind the camera flashed a grin.

"Aww come on! It'll be good for your profile-thing!"

"Portfolio!" She corrected him as she rushed out of the kitchen.

Grimmjow was _not_ taking pictures of her when she was trying to dye her hair.

The camera flashed again and Nel just laughed this time, throwing a pillow at him, _'this is what I missed...this his how it was supposed to be...' _

For a moment, her heart felt dizzy.

&3&3&3&3

Rukia traced circular patterns on the table.

"_See you in a week..."_

"_Tell Karin and Yuzu, I said congratulations!"_

"_I will..." He hugged her tightly, pressing a warm kiss to her forehead. She grabbed his face in her hands and gave him a -real- kiss before he left. Family was important to Ichigo. Work was important to Rukia. His sisters were graduating and she had a conference to go to. _

"_Bye." _

The door to her apartment swung open and hit the wall. Rukia jumped in surprise, a moment of panic flooding through her veins. "Rukia?"

"Ichigo!" There he was. He dropped his bags onto the floor and grinned, seven days never went by so quickly and so slowly at once.

"Dad gave me pictures for you..." Ichigo reached into his backpack and pulled out a whole photo album. Rukia took the album gingerly in her hands, the brown cover had a golden moon etched into the far left corner.

She felt warm all over.

&3&3&3&3&3

They sat on the couch, flipping through the album, Ichigo re-telling the stories while the pictures painted the images.

Karin and Yuzu in their caps and gowns. Their smiles wide and bright.

Isshin yelling on top of a car with a megaphone, "My dad was yelling 'Kurosaki's Rule.'" Ichigo explained with a chuckle that tickled her skin.

Another picture of Isshin, being dragged away by school security, Karin—looking annoyed and Yuzu talking to an officer.

Karin with her soccer team.

Yuzu with a plethora of treats and her friends surrounding her along with some older women, "Mom's bakery club. Yuzu's running it now."

Isshin being attacked by a rather large dog. "Neighbors dog, dad offered to watch it while they were away..."

Rukia just laughed, turning the page, enjoying the warmth of Ichigo by her side and what these pictures truly meant. They meant; _even if you're not here, we're still thinking of you. _

She set the album on the coffee table and swung her leg over Ichigo's hips. "I missed you." She said as she ran her fingers through his hair, "You too." He muttered before kissing her neck, earning a small sound of approval from Rukia.

"Your brother isn't coming over at all, is he?" Ichigo spoke to the skin on her shoulder.

"Nope." She tugged on his hair, encouraging him, "Not until Wednesday, I believe."

"Hmm. Good." Their lips crashed in a desperate attempt to make up for lost time.

* * *

A/N: It's so short...stupid filler chapters. Gah! Next chapter will be better. I would really really like to see Rukia in the manga! That would make my muse very happy.

Reivew if you want. (:


	28. Everything will change

A/N: HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN CHAPTER 423?

. . . I am not amused. Actually, I'm quite angst-y at the moment. Go read it. If you have, come be all angst-y in the corner with me, it'll be a party.

Even with that chapter, I almost find it fitting...in a really sad way, at least it's not over, I won't give up on Ichigo & Rukia.

(Also, in the happier parts of the fic, I was jamming to "Baby you're a rich man." By the Beatles.)

* * *

_Everything in this chapter is happening within a span of two months_

_Ice cream mends everything. _Herself and Renji had a bit of a spat, honestly, it was nothing serious. They bickered but it was always playful. Brooke thought they had established boundaries, she could mention his hair or his ridiculous (yet sexy) tattoos. He could jump back with her height, calling her an Amazon. She could call him an idiot and he could call her an idiot.

It was all very innocent. Until something shook the foundation of their relationship, Renji lost his job. Brooke thought, as she scooped the chocolate ice cream into a blue colored bowl, that it wouldn't be _that _big of a problem. She made a good amount of money; hello, best lawyer in Tokyo.

Their fight went through her head as she headed up the stairs. Renji was in the living room, he had been angry more than anything else—angry at himself? She didn't know. Something about loosing his job made him feel like less of a man. At least, that's what she deducted from what he was saying. His temper was shorter than usual, he never asked her about her day, or told her 'good luck' before she headed out for a case. His attitude towards her made Brooke feel terrible—like she had done something wrong.

All he seemed to do was search, desperately search, for new work. At lot of places weren't hiring because—well, this what Renji thought—that he looked too intimidating with his hair and tattoos. He looked more like a street thug than an attorney. It didn't matter that he came from nothing and built himself up, got a degree, busted his ass in school—no, his references didn't matter, his experience. They would look at him, shake his hand, act polite, but knew he they weren't going to hire him because he didn't look like a lawyer.

"Renji." Brooke said, knocking lightly on the wall as she entered the living room. He gave a small nod and she sat beside him on the brown couch. She passed the blue bowl to Renji and had her own bowl with strawberry flavored frozen yogurt.

The ate in silence for a few moments, each one deciding who should take the step and risk another argument.

"You've ah...done a good job so far, Renji." It was the only thing she could think of saying. Really, he had been busting his behind looking for work. She was proud of his effort even if it caused a strain on their relationship.

"Thanks."

More silence.

Brooke slammed her bowl onto the coffee table, "Renji! Come off it!"

"What?" A vein in his forehead twitched, "What'd I do?"

"Stop being so sulky." Brooke brushed her fingers through her hair, "You. Will. Find. Work." She said, biting off each word.

"I am not being sulky!" Her eyes narrowed, "And, I know that! It's just-"

"I get it!" She snapped back, "You're pissed off that your firm was liquidated and therefore, hundreds upon hundreds, attorneys, secretaries, janitors, all lost their jobs! You're pissed because you bust your ass looking for work but, you can't find any." Brooke stood, and Renji followed, the two standing like they were ready to lunge for the throat.

"But you snapping at me and giving me the cold shoulder isn't _helping_ anything! I'm your _girlfriend_, I can listen to your problems, I can help, I can be there to support—don't open your mouth! I'm not finished!"

Renji's mouth promptly shut.

"As I said, I can be there to support you and not just financially—that isn't a problem and it never HAS been, because I believe in you! I know that you'll find a job. At this rate, though, you're going to find a job and loose your girlfriend because I _do not _deserve this type of treatment! Do you understand me? I do not deserve to be treated like some sort of physical manifestation of something that wasn't even your fault! It's not my fault you lost your job, it's not your fault! So stop treating me like it is my- "

"Sorry!" He blurted out, cutting off the rest of her tangent. "I know...I...have been a jerk to you..."

Brooke crossed her arms, her anger slowly cooling off, as he began what she hoped to be a five-star apology. Renji rubbed the back of his neck, "I didn't realize, I was just so..."

"Upset?"

"Yeah."

Okay, so it wasn't a five star apology but, Brooke was pretty sure she shook him up a little bit. Enough to make him realize how he was acting. When was even the last time he phoned up Rukia? Or any of his friends? The loss of his job only happened a week ago. Who knew a week could change so much?

Brooke collected their empty bowls and went back downstairs to wash them. Renji stood in the living room for a moment until hastily following her. "Brooke, hey..." Her back was turned, sleeves rolled up, as she washed the dishes.

She always did that. Washing dishes straight away after using them.

"Hm?"

"I am sorry, I didn't just say it to shut you up."

"I know." Brooke turned, her hands covered in suds, but that pretty smile on her face. He did love her smile. "Just, don't stress, alright? I know you think I have _so _much on my plate—but trust me, babe. I can handle it."

Renji gave her a small grin, "Wanna watch Shaun of the Dead tonight?"

"Hell yes."

&3&3&3&3&

Rukia leaned back into Ichigo's bare chest. The bubbles covering the surface of the water, Rukia scooped up the suds in her hands and blew. Little chunks just fell back, merging with the rest, while some bubbles broke away floating in the air before popping. Short lived adventures.

She turned, reaching behind Ichigo and grabbing the shampoo. "I'm not using your shampoo!"

"Aww! You don't wanna smell like pomegranate?" Rukia asked with a small smirk as she poured a little bit into her palm. Ichigo wasn't about to jump out of the tub just because for one night he didn't want his hair smelling, well, like a girl.

Ichigo didn't protest as Rukia ran her fingers through his hair. It was taking all his willpower not to say 'screw bath time' and put his hands to good use doing something...else. Then again, this had been Rukia's idea. Kind of. She said she wanted to take a bath tonight and in saying that, her tone suggested that the bath was big enough for two.

Rukia slipped out of the way as Ichigo rinsed his hair. This had turned out to be far more sensual than she had imagined. Ichigo leaned forward and kissed her, his mouth curving into a smile against her lips, and Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck. She was all too aware of the reactions she got out of him.

Their lips broke apart, "First, wash my back and then..." Ichigo smiled, his mind on the same wavelength as hers.

"Pomegranate is a good scent for you."

&3&3&3&3&3

"Ah!" Orihime gasped as the young black spaniel dragged her forward, chasing a squirrel, and Tatsuki was running right behind her.

"Orihime!"

"Don't worry!" Orihime said casting a grin over her shoulder. "I think he's getting tire—AH!" She lost her grip on the leash and the dog went wild. Orihime was sprawled on the grass, her eyes watering from the impact.

"You alright?" Tatsuki said, helping her girlfriend up.

"A-ah...yeah..." Orihime rubbed the dirt off her face and Tatsuki picked a few blades of grass out of her hair. Tatsuki and Orihime shared a smile before they took off running again. The dog wasn't theirs (yet, Orihime would say) it was just being watched by the duo while its owner was in the hospital. The owner, being Tatsuki's dojo instructor.

"Come on! Chun Li!" Orihime flailed her arms about but the dog, Tatsuki swore it did, rose its eyebrow at her.

"Want a treat?" Tatsuki asked and Chun Li blinked before bolting again.

"You shouldn't lie to her, Tatsuki!" Orihime said breathlessly, "_She knows_ if you have a treat or not."

"Oh hell." Tatsuki stopped, "I'll circle around the playground!" She yelled before running in the opposite direction. Tatsuki lunged herself at the dog and it yelped upon being pinned. "Sorry!" Orihime snatched the leash and held it firmly in her grasp.

"Phew." Tatsuki ran the back of her hand across her forehead. "I think we deserve one of your smoothies after this..."

"Ooo!" Orihime beamed, her freehand interlacing with Tatsuki's, while her other arm was being dragged forward by Chun Li. "I just got an idea for a recipe!"

"Oh yeah?" Tatsuki smirked but, was eager to hear it. Orihime's taste was bizarre but, she was getting better. As long as she stayed away from sea food and sweets. Because seriously? Candy-coated octopus with walnut shavings?

"I'm thinking...pears...and...sausage!" Orihime had that dreamy look on her face when she was 'cooking up' some new idea.

Tatsuki shook her head, "In a smoothie?"

Orihime gave a half shrug, standing still as Chun Li sniffed around a tree. "I'll add some spices too."

Chun Li barked like she was agreeing with Orihime's idea of a pear and sausage mixed smoothie.

"I think I'll just have that jellybean and coconut one you made..."

"Oh! That one was good too!"

Tatsuki squeezed Orihime's hand, variety was the spice of life, wasn't it? Which is why the next words out of Tatsuki's mouth were; "But, I'll _try_ the pear-sausage one."

&3&3&3&3&3&

"Right, yeah." Rukia said cradling the phone between her shoulder and ear. "Alright thanks." She hung up and moved from her desk. "Ishida!"

"I've got the color pallets you wanted." He said carrying in a sleek black binder.

"Excellent. Place them...over there" Rukia roughly pointed to where she had strips of fabric hanging on the wall. Ishida did as he was asked and went back to his desk, the phone ringing off the hook today. Rukia swept her hand through her hair as she looked at the colors. Blue? Nah.

"Let's go bold this year." Rukia said to herself with a smirk. She propped her sketchbook on her lap and within the hour, Rukia had three new designs. She'd get them ready for the runway.

Her colors? Orange, sapphire blue, and sea green. A few low key soft colors, like pearl white and silver.

And _damn _did they look fabulous.

"Rukia! That Vera Wang is on line three." Ishida said, popping his head into her office. Rukia spun around and headed to her phone, "Great, thanks. I almost forgot about the wedding spread we're doing in this years winter spread."

Ishida smiled faintly pushing his glasses up on his nose. Senbonzakura was flourishing and blooming.

&3&3&3&3&3

Ichigo spun around in his chair with his hands laced behind his head. His book was turning out rather well, the first three chapters being sent in to his publisher. Yeah, this "little project" was finally getting off the ground.

He grinned at the picture of himself, Rukia, and his family on his desk. "Couldn't have done it without all of you."

&3&3&3&3&3

Ishida, Nemu, Ichigo and Rukia went out for drinks. Nemu and Ishida didn't drink (mainly because Ishida was driving and Nemu didn't like the taste of alcohol). So, in the end, it just ended up being the four of them going out to dinner.

And because they couldn't decide on a place and it was getting late—dinner ended up turning into breakfast at a local joint that served breakfast, every day, every hour.

"To new beginnings!" Ishida said raising his glass of orange juice.

"My father has accepted Ishida and found him to be a proper companion for me." Nemu told them proudly.

The rest of the conversations were a flurry of good news. Rukia, working on the wedding spread, and in the next week—a runway show in Beijing. Ishida's news mostly matched up with Rukia's. Nemu speaking fondly of her fathers work and helping to clear the air of some rumors, ("He doesn't really have a fake eyeball, does he?"). Ichigo, mentioning about his first few chapters going to the publisher, but not giving away too many details. There was some news about the Kurosaki family, like, Isshin wanting to paint the house maroon. Rukia talked about Byakuya, who would stay from time to time

By the time the plates were carried away, it was as if the evening had drained all their energy—or it could have been the food. Who knew? Either way, Rukia had fallen asleep on Ichigo's shoulder during the drive home.

&3&3&3&3&3

"Rukia, you make my life very difficult." Urahara said with an exaggerated sigh over the phone.

"_It's a problem that I want to pay for part of Ichigo's rent? Urahara! You own both buildings, I practically live in his apartment!"_

"No, no, that's not the problem."

"_Then what is?"_

"I may or may not have...rented Ichigo's apartment out to somebody else." Urahara waved his fan in front of his face.

"_WHAT? IS THAT EVEN LEGAL?"_

"Ichigo had only signed the contract for a month's stay. I imagine that he spends a lot of time in your apartment as well, why not just have him move in again?"

"_When Nii-sama is in the city, he doesn't like Ichigo staying over."_

"I will speak with Byakuya." Urahara smiled, "No worries, little Kuchiki."

And the call was ended then.

&3&3&3&3&

"You move out and move back in more than a seagull."

"Grimmjow, how does that make any sense?"

"I dunno. After the sixth box I've hauled up here when I could be tangled up in the bedsheets with Neliel, I've lost my sense of logic."

"You had a sense of logic to being with?"

"Bite me, Kurosaki."

&3&3&3&3&3

Brooke stretched her arms, adjusting the book in her hands, as she laid across Renji's stomach. Her square framed glasses perched on her nose. "So, Ichigo moved back in with Rukia after moving out because she wanted the relationship to go in the right order?"

"Something like that, yeah." Renji mumbled, his hand idly tracing circles on her back.

"And Byakuya is alright with them living together?"

"Like hell if I know, the guy was dead for years. I can't imagine how Rukia's taking it."

Brooke dog-earred the page of her book; _"Pride and Prejudice and Zombies" _and crossed her arms, resting her chin on them.

"Have you asked?"

Renji scoffed, "No." He answered sarcastically. Brooke shifted on top of him and sloppily slapped his shoulder.

"I asked, she said it was a mixed blessing. She loves him, it's her brother, but she isn't sure if she trusts him after that vanishing act. Then he gave her this big decision about leaving the city or not. He thinks her lifestyle is dangerous to her health or something."

Brooke climbed off of Renji and grabbed her shirt off the floor. "I wouldn't know what to do if my dad came back from the dead." She said as she pulled the t-shirt over her head, causing her glasses to fall off her face.

"You'd hit him with a cricket bat."

"I don't own a cricket bat."

"That's besides the point."

"Babe?" Brooke smiled, "Can you hand me my book?"

Renji raised a tattooed eyebrow, "W-why?"

"'cause I wanna hit you with it." She laughed at his expression and tossed him his jeans. "Come on, it's your turn to make lunch."

&3&3&3&3&3

"I've gotta go to Tokyo." Tatsuki said pulling on her navy blue windbreaker.

"Has something happened?" Orihime asked, passing Tatsuki her scarf and keys.

"Sort of?" Tatsuki hugged Orihime tightly, "I'll call you."

Orihime buried her nose in the slick fabric of Tatsuki's jacket. "Okay." She whispered, the cold air biting her nose as the door swung open and slammed shut.

&3&3&3&3&

Rukia curled into a ball on the floor of the bathroom, the cool linoleum felt like heaven against her clammy cheek. She heard the door open and the quick footsteps, "Rukia!" Tatsuki shut her bedroom door and hurried into the adjoining bathroom.

Rukia was pale, more pale than usual, her skin had taken on an ashen tone. She smiled weakly, "Thanks for coming out."

"What are friends for?" Tatsuki asked raising a fist. Rukia chuckled, sitting up with Tatsuki's help, and she stared at the palms of her hands.

"Ichigo is at his publishers..." Rukia drew in a shaky breath, "I keep getting sick."

Tatsuki frowned and stood up. She took a washcloth and soaked it in cool water, handing it to Rukia to place on her head. "You don't look like you have a fever...just...pale."

The two friends and old roommates just sat on the floor of Rukia's bathroom for several minutes. Tatsuki stared at the blue flecks in the linoleum, her floor was like a blue-spotted egg. They spoke little. Tatsuki talked about Orihime and the dog-watching that finally ended after six weeks of pure puppy torture. Rukia talked about work.

Not much had changed, but in Tatsuki's eyes, everything was going to change very, very soon.

"Okay, has it been your diet?"

"No." Rukia shook her head, but quickly stopped, the motion made her dizzy.

"Stress?"

"Hey." Violet eyes narrowed, "I've been doing a lot better, thank you. It helps when your boyfriend grew up in a clinic."

"Alright, alright!" Tatsuki leaned her back against the wall. She picked at the fringe of her scarf waiting for Rukia to say it because she wasn't going to say it.

Aw hell, "Morning sickness?"

"No way!" Rukia dropped the washcloth from her hand. "First of all, it's not morning. Secondly, I—we-are careful!" Tatsuki picked up the washcloth and rinsed it with another douse of cool water. She sat back down, crossed-legged, in front of her friend.

"Rukia" She began, "If this doesn't stop, you may want to just check?"

Rukia sighed but to ease Tatsuki's worry and possibly her own. She nodded once. "I will."

Tatsuki smiled a bit and helped her to her feet, once Rukia was in bed with a glass of water on her nightstand and bucket (just in case) by the bed. Tatsuki felt like her job here was done. She hugged Rukia goodbye.

"Oh, Tatsuki...I'm going to Beijing in a week...you want a souvenir?"

"Hm." Tatsuki smirked a little, "Orihime always did love silk scarfs. Could you?"

"Of course." Rukia pulled her covers over her shoulder as she slowly laid down. "Goodnight, Tatsuki."

"Night, Rukia."

&3&3&3&3&3

"Vera Wang is on the phone!" Ishida said tossing Rukia's cell to her.

"Hello! Yes, yes." Rukia blocked her opposite ear with her finger as she yelled into the phone. "I'm here now. The show has been wonderful! Very earthy colors this year. I'll be back in Tokyo within the next two weeks."

"Great. Okay, bye bye." Rukia handed the phone back to Ishida. "Oh! Ishida! I need a silk scarf."

"Why? None of your designs include-"

"For a friend, Ishida, for a friend. Blue or green would look best with her red hair."

"Ah." Ishida nodded slightly, "Consider it done, Ms. Kuchiki."

"Thanks!" And then the young designer was whisked away with the flurry of activities. She wouldn't trade this fast-moving, high-fashion, life for the world. Really, she wouldn't.

&3&3&3&3&3

Yes, it was cliché but she didn't care. Rukia ran into Ichigos' arms when she saw him standing by the terminal. "Welcome back!" He muttered with a grin. She was beyond happy to see him. Rukia cupped his face and kissed him, making Ishida cough—oops.

The two pretended and failed at being embarrassed.

"How was it?" Ichigo asked, attempting to take her bag from her to help.

"Amazing." Rukia shifted the strap on her shoulder, "I got it, I got it." She swatted his hand away making him huff.

"Just trying to be chivalrous."

"Then you can hold open the door."

"Rukia," his grin widened, "The doors are automatic."

"Oh shut up."

&3&3&3&3&3&

Rukia held her breath, she was no idiot.

_'Getting sick, not just in the morning. Headaches. There's no denying it.'_

"Shit! What? Wait..." The plastic fell out of her hand and hit the counter. Rukia stared at her reflection, "At this rate, you've gotta be..." She did the math in her head, "A little over a month? Almost two?"

Rukia picked up the pregnancy test with the word: _pregnant _on the little screen. "I can't be..." Rukia clutched the side of the counter, rocking slowly back and forth, "I can't be...this...it's...impossible!" She shut her eyes tightly.

"_So, you can't?"_

"_Nope..."_

"_That...sucks."_

_Rukia just shrugged, looking at Tatsuki over her magazine, "I never wanted to be a mom."_

"_Heh, not even adoption?"_

"_Nope."_

"_You never know, Rukia. You might meet a nice guy..get married..."_

_Her and Tatsuki shared a grin._

"_And what about you, Tatsuki?"_

"_Me?" She looked up at the ceiling, "I dunno, I might adopt, you know...if I meet a nice girl and get married."_

Rukia re-opened her eyes, staring at her reflection again, "I have to tell him. Tomorrow morning, I have to tell him. I _need _to tell him." She looked down at her stomach, not seeing any visible show of the child that was inside there...

"I'll go to the doctors, just to make sure...this could be wrong." She set the pregnancy test down on the counter and glanced at the 99.9% effective label on the box. Rukia shut the light off, seeing Ichigo's sleeping form in her bed as she opened the bathroom door.

&3&3&3&&3

"Hey, I took the test..."

"_And?"_

"Positive."

"_Oh my...have you told him?"_

"He'll be downstairs in a minute."

"_Rukia, hey, we are so here for you. Orihime and I can come to Tokyo and you can always come and stay with us..."_

"Yeah, I know...thanks..." Rukia wiped at her eyes, a little emotional at how supportive and how damn lucky she was to have friends like Tatsuki and Ishida (who she would tell tomorrow). "I gotta go, bye."

"_Call me soon, alright?"_

"Hey Rukia, what's up? You look kinda pale." Ichigo said right before he pulled out a cup for his morning coffee. Rukia reached into the pocket of her sweater and held up the pregnancy test. He stared at her. "Uh."

"I'm..." Rukia shifted her weight, "Pregnant." she whispered the word like it was something terrifying. Which it was! An overwhelming feeling of dread captured her lungs and legs as she realized that Ichigo could walk out on her. He could leave her. He might leave her.

Ichigo swallowed, a mixture of fear and anticipation in his gut, "You sure?"

"Going to the doctor's tomorrow." She also realized that she couldn't make him stay and she wouldn't want him to just stay with her because she was carrying his kid. Rukia opened her mouth to tell him,

"I'll go too." He turned to pour the coffee in the cup he was amazingly still holding onto despite his hands shaking.

"Eh?" Rukia couldn't believe her ears. "This could be wrong, you know. The doctors told me it was medically impossible for me to have children after what happened. They said it would be a miracle and-"

"A miracle." He repeated, but let her keep talking, he wasn't sure if he could form a coherent sentence at the moment.

Rukia nodded, slinking down into one of the stools, "I don't know if I can do this, Ichigo. With everything that is going on...I don't know...I don't think I can be both a world-class fashion designer and be a mother. A mother is a job in itself." Rukia held her face in her hands.

She lifted her head and stared at Ichigo from across the kitchen. "We will be alright."

"We will?"

"Rukia, if anyone can be a working mother, it's you." Hey, his mouth and brain were working! Thank god. "And if it's true, I mean, if the doctors confirm the pregnancy...then I'm not going anywhere. I'll have my book published, I can still be here to support you."

Tears clung at the corners of her eyes. "Thanks, Ichigo." She smiled faintly, "I needed to hear that."

He returned her small smile. There was a weight on his chest now, could he really be a dad? He thought of his own father, _I wouldn't embarrass my kid as much as dad embarrassed us. _He thought about Rukia's upbringing, how her brother raised her and her parents were either dead or wanted nothing to do with her. He thought about his mother.

Everything had changed. From roommates, to dating, to lovers and now...they could end being parents.

Ichigo took a sip of his coffee as he sat beside Rukia and rubbed her shoulder consolingly, _can we really do this?_

* * *

A/N: SURPRISE! Who saw it coming? I know, it might seem a little rushed by the end, but I am aiming for 30 chapters. I like the number 30. Yup, two more chapters and this fic will be done. It's been fun.

Please please let me know what you think! I've got no personal experience in the area of being pregnant, so I hope I was able to both capture it and keep Rukia and Ichigo in character. I also focused a lot of this chapter on other people and I made Brooke a little more rounded with her love for zombies. xD

Thanks so much for your support!


	29. Father and son

A/N: Moving right along. I've extended the story, because I realized, this story deserves more chapters...35 will be the lucky number, I believe.

And I love you all for your wonderful support and kind words...you make writing more than a hobby, you make it something a little more magical.

* * *

Have you ever had this sinking feeling in your chest?

So deep, you feel like you might just suffocate?

Your heart in your toes, and your throat is dry, and your lungs seem to burn with each take of breath?

That.

That is is how Rukia Kuchiki feels at this moment.

Her brother is sitting across from her and he's drinking tea. Everything is so, so very calm but Rukia feels like a child about to tell her brother that she broke the vase down the hall. Except that metaphor wasn't the best fit. Rukia Kuchiki was going to tell her brother the news.

Ichigo left for work just an hour ago.

"Your tea is getting cold, Rukia."

"I'll just heat it up later..." Rukia clenches the lilac fabric of her skirt. Her soft yellow cardigan is covering the skin of her arms and shoulders and one button is done across her stomach. She isn't showing at all yet but, knowing...it's hard to explain; knowing you have life, a miracle, a wonderful girl or boy growing inside of you.

Rukia had stayed awake most of the night, thinking about if she'd be a good mother or if she could raise this child to the best of her ability. The more she thought about it, the more scary it was, and then the more she realized that she was going to keep him or her.

She could not abandon her child like her parents had done to her.

That's all she kept telling herself last night, _I can't leave like they did. I can't pass the child off to some other pair of parents. I can do this._

Now, she just had to tell her older brother.

"I have some news..."

Byakuya set his tea-cup down and acknowledged her with a small nod. He did not ask whether it was good or bad news, for it was simply news, and he would hear it. Rukia smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles of her skirt.

"I am going to have a child."

Byakuya nodded like he understood, "Who will you be having this child with?"

Oh damn. He misunderstood. "No, Nii-sama...it's not like that."

He waited for her to continue. Rukia could have sworn the room got colder as her brother took another sip of his tea. His dark eyes fixed on her.

"I'm pregnant." Rather than be smiling, jumping, laughing and crying like Rukia saw most women. She was frozen in her seat, both anticipating and fearing her brother's reaction. His cool mask did not break but, she saw some fire behind his eyes.

"Who's child is it?"

"Ichigo's!" She answered quickly, "I haven't been promiscuous if that's what you're implying!"

"And you are to have this child without being properly married?"

"Yes."

"Rukia..." He closed his eyes for a moment before continuing, "I hope you realize that you will tarnish the Kuchiki name by having a child out of wedlock."

The cold room suddenly igniting with Rukia's anger. "E-excuse me?"

"Must I repeat myself? For you to have this child, that would damage the Kuchiki reputation."

Rukia's eyes were smoldering violet, "With all respect, Nii-sama, you seemed to have failed to notice that **I **was the one who built the Kuchiki name."

He opened his mouth to continue but, Rukia was a step ahead of him, her anger boiling in her chest. The suffocating, sinking feeling she felt earlier had burned away and was now ash between her lungs. "The Kuchiki name, it's **my **reputation, it's **my **company, **my **image, and this is MY child!"

Her brother's mask broke, she saw his eyebrow twitch, and Rukia would not let that scare her. Her brother held her respect but, this was her decision.

"I could have chosen to not tell you! Kept you in the dark like you had to me all these years! But I **didn't**, because I want you to be in this child's life."

Rukia took in a deep breath, letting go of the fabric of her skirt—again.

"Then think of the child as I ask you this, I still wish for you to think upon my offer to move you out of the city."

"No." Her voice was all flame and fire, acidic and cold, a mixture of impossible things creating a tone that she never once used before with her brother.

"Do you think you could raise a child here?" His voice raised just a little bit. Enough for Rukia to know that at least he cared enough to argue.

"Yes. I was raised here and I turned out just fine, things that happened to me were no fault of my own and could have happened anywhere."

There was an icy pause before Rukia finished her point;

"I have accepted and moved on from my past, have you?"

Byakuya stood from the small kitchen table and brought his tea cup with its saucer to the sink. Rukia's left hand subconsciously went to her lower stomach and stayed there. Byakuya stared at the sink with his empty tea cup...

"Very well." His voice was thick and so he cleared his throat. "I just hope you understand your decision and whatever consequences it may bring."

"You raised a smart girl, Nii-sama." Rukia took in a shaky breath, her anger slowly diminishing, her violet eyes fixed on her cold tea. "Give her more credit."

The kitchen was a heavy and deafening silence.

Until, Byakuya's cellphone rang and he exchanged a very short conversation with the person on the other end of the line. Rukia mused as she traced the rim of her teacup, why he never gave her the number to his cellphone, but she would not ask for it. That would be his to give, a step forward in being a constant in her life again.

"Goodbye, Rukia."

"Yeah...take care, Nii-sama."

The door shut and shattered Rukia's mask, her eyes glassed over with unshed tears. She didn't expect him to be happy per se, she just wanted him to be glad, that she was continuing the Kuchiki line or that she was going to be a mother or that...that...

Rukia's shoulders slumped a little.

She really didn't know what she expected.

&3&3&3&3&3

Ichigo chewed on his thumb nail as he waited for Rukia. She had asked to go in and see her doctor alone and he couldn't tell her no. So, now he was sitting here waiting while picking up the habit of nail biting.

The metallic tang in his mouth surprised him. He looked down to see the bleeding cuticle and cursed under his breath. _Hurry up! Is she pregnant or not? _

Ichigo thumbed through eight different medical pamphlets, from diabetes to obesity and back to child care. He tried looking at some of the gossip magazines but, that got boring all too quickly. Every time the door opened, he'd look and feel his stomach plummet to his knees when it wasn't Rukia.

&3&3&3&3

When the door finally opened to reveal the petite designer, there was a tiny smile on her face. Ichigo felt his knees go weak as he walked to his girlfriend, "So?"

"Yeah...it's official...it's really...real."

Ichigo, without giving it a second thought, dropped to his knees and hugged Rukia around the waist. He pressed his ear to her stomach, hearing her laugh, "I'm not that far along..."

"Yeah, I know." Ichigo said as he closed his eyes.

They remained like that for only a few minutes, with Rukia's hand slowly moving through his tangerine hair, and his head pressed against her stomach—listening for any sign of life even though it was far too early. It was the gesture that counted, he supposed.

&3&3&&3&3

"It's just frustrating...and sad. I get my brother back into my life and then..." Rukia sighed, exhausted after explaining the details of her argument with her brother. Her feet swung back and forth as she sat on the bar stool as Ichigo cooked.

The aroma was intoxicating enough.

"Do you think he'll come around?" Ichigo asked, his back to Rukia.

"I hope so." Rukia looked up at the ceiling lights, "I really do want our child to have an uncle Byakuya in her or his life."

"Yeah." Ichigo said, feeling his heart clench, he would have liked his mother to be alive. She would have made a wonderful grandmother...

Ichigo thought about his family life as compared to Rukia's. He had his two parents, happily married, and his two little sisters. While Rukia only had her brother, then was abandoned, and took care of herself from that point onwards. He thought about who else just left her, like Kaien, and how he couldn't ever do that.

He'd never leave her; the only thing that could separate him from Rukia and their unborn child was death.

"I'm thinking we should wait to tell everyone...keep it our secret for awhile..."

"Alright..."

&3&3&3&3

After dinner, Rukia had fallen asleep on the couch and Ichigo didn't have the heart to move her. She just looked so serene, so he went upstairs to work on his book. Ichigo had worked on editing two chapters when he saw the picture of his family.

"Holy shit. I'm going to be a dad." Ichigo said aloud, staring at the screen.

Ichigo closed the document and grabbed his jacket from his spot hanging on his chair. _A dad, a dad, a father! I'm going to be a father? I can't...I'm doing this? I'm not backing out, that's for damn sure, but I just...I need...god, I wish mom was here. She'd know what to say. _

_I don't know..._

_How do I be a good father?_

_How can...I..._

_Rukia..._

He shut their apartment door slowly so he wouldn't wake her. The trains were still running, always running, and he stood out amidst all the business men and late-night workers. Ichigo pulled his hood over his head as the train pulled to a harsh stop and citizens began to file out.

_My parents...together, married, happy, and Rukia and I? Just dating? We are about to bring life into this world and we're not even married..._

_Can we even do this?_

Ichigo knocked on the deep green colored door, it opened a fraction of an inch, and Ishida's eyes widened seeing Ichigo standing there.

"Hey."

Ishida shut the door and unlocked it, unclasped the two chains, and pulled the door wide for his old friend.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Ishida was clad in his pajamas, white and stripped, they looked like more for an old man that for an adult.

"I need to borrow your car..." Ichigo said, running a hand through his hair, pushing down his hood in the process.

"Why?" Ishida quirked an eyebrow, eying Ichigo skeptically, _'Is he on drugs?'_

"I need to go to Karakura and...and...Rukia's pregnant."

Ishida coughed, "She's what?"

"That's why I need to go! I need to see my dad..."

"At this time?" Ishida turned his head to the clock on the wall, then back to Ichigo. He wanted to hear more about Rukia's pregnancy but, it didn't look like Ichigo was in any shape to do that. His brown eyes were frantic and darting, he kept twitching his hands, and Ishida sighed.

"Not a scratch." Ishida said reaching to the side of him and yanking the keys from the hook on the wall.

"Thanks, Ishida, really, thanks." Ichigo said, "I'm sure you'll be the first Rukia _does _tell...so..."

"Don't tell her you told me first." He finished with a small smirk and Ichigo nodded before leaving in a rush of orange and gray. Ishida shut his door and stared for a long moment...

Rukia? Pregnant? The words didn't seem the fit together but, at the same time, they fit _perfectly._

"Ishida?" Nemu poked her head out from the doorway of his bedroom, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah..." Ishida gave her a smile, "Everything's just fine, Nemu. Did you pause House for me?"

Nemu held up the television remote with a grin.

She curled into his side as they laid on his bed, watching House, with their hands intertwined. This was intimacy for Nemu, this was all she needed, and Ishida had been truly wonderful about waiting. After all, they hadn't been together for very long. Nemu let out a content sigh, nuzzling her head into his shoulder.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Streetlamp by streetlamp went by...

The road a black canvas of white and yellow in front of him. Ichigo stopped once, for coffee, and then kept on driving. He needed a car because it would be easier to get home, back to Rukia, tomorrow morning.

He checked the clock...

His dad would be awake, '_because he's probably checking his FarmVille right about now.' _Ichigo's lips lifted at the thought and he passed a green sign with a white arrow, Karakura; twenty-eight more miles.

At least when he was driving, he could think, and just think and drive and...

_Rukia is going to be the mother of our child..._

_In just a few months, we won't just be Rukia and Ichigo, we're gonna be parents..._

_Parents..._

"Is anyone ever really ready for this...?" Ichigo thought aloud; he honestly didn't know.

&3&3&3&3&3

"Tatsuki?" Orihime frowned a little at her face, her arms wrapped around Chun Li's neck, and her nose buried into the dog's fur. Orihime moved closer and saw that Tatsuki's eyes were wet. "Tatsuki?" She sat down beside her and rubbed her back.

Tatsuki drew in a shaky breath, "My dojo instructor..." She clenched her eyes shut, hiding her face in the dog's fur again. "Didn't make it."

Orihime didn't say anything, she just threw her arms around Tatsuki and hugged her tightly. Tatsuki let out a broken sob, her arms now around both Chun Li and Orihime. Chun Li whimpered softly and set her head down in the girl's laps. Tatsuki breathed in deeply, smelling salt and oranges, and she gave a soft laugh; Orihime always smelled like something different with all her kitchen concoctions.

"I'm going to miss him so much, you know?"

Orihime nodded, using a napkin that she found in her apron pocket to wipe Tatsuki's tears.

"He was my instructor since I was seven..." Tatsuki sniffled, looking up at Orihime's teary eyes, and Tatsuki just couldn't hold it together. She collapsed into Orihime's arms and Orihime cradled her head against her chest, soothingly brushing aside her short hair from her face.

"At least, he'll be happy knowing that Chun Li has a new home." Orihime said softly, looking down at the dog—who had fallen asleep.

"Yeah, he really loved her..."

"And we'll love her just as much! Doubly-much!"

Tatsuki gave another sobbing-laugh, "Yeah..."

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Isshin double-clicked on his eggplants to harvest them, his dark eyes tired from the day, but otherwise he looked the same. Yuzu and Karin were fast asleep and the house was quiet, but it wasn't a haunting quietness—oh no. It was lovely, peaceful, like a lazy Sunday with clouds rolling by.

**Knock knock**

Isshin felt a crinkle between his brows as he stood from his desk chair. Who would arrive so late at night?

He pulled open the door, maybe expecting someone in trouble who needed to use his clinic, but it was his son. "Ichigo? What's wrong?"

The man looked all too much like a boy as he stood there with his hands in his pockets. "Dad, can we talk?"

"Of course, Ichigo. Let me get my coat, your sisters are fast asleep and I don't want to wake them." Isshin pulled his dark overcoat on to cover up his bright yellow and green pajamas. He followed Ichigo down the steps and past the driveway. Isshin looked at the car, "Who's is that?"

"Ishida's, he let me borrow it to get here...it was faster than a train or bus."

"That old school friend of yours?"

"Yeah, same one."

Isshin let out a hearty chuckle, "Small world."

They walked in silence, the moon casting her ethereal glow on the empty streets and illuminating their path. The streetlamps buzzing with moths and the tress swaying softly in the frigid breeze of autumn. Their green leaves turning different shades day by day, some trees still held onto their green while others were turning orange, yellow, and brown.

Isshin sniffed, his nose a little pink from the cold, and he just waited for Ichigo to start talking.

"Rukia..." Ichigo started, but then cleared his throat. He should have spent more time on the drive thinking about what he was going to say to his father.

"Did something happen between you two?"

"Not exactly." Ichigo let out a huff of air, "I'm kinda lost, dad."

"It's times like these, I really miss your mother..." Isshin said with a small, warm smile on his face. As if the memory of Masaki only brought joy to his heart, rather than sadness. "She always knew how to cheer you up!"

"What did you do? When mom told you she was pregnant with me?" Ichigo asked, looking up at the twinkling stars.

Isshin stroked his chin as he was deep in thought, his mind going back through the years, even though he could recall the day as if it happened just a week ago. "I remember..."

"_We're having a baby!" Masaki shouted and Isshin jumped to his feet, spinning his wife as he hugged her. _

"_YAY!"_

_She laughed, throwing her head back, and he kissed her cheek._

"_You're going to be a wonderful mother, Masaki."_

_Her delicate cheeks turned pink at that compliment,_

"_And you're going to be a magnificent father!"_

_Isshin cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, an overwhelming sense of just...love...consuming him and setting his heart into double-time. _

"Masaki and I had been trying for awhile to have a child..." Isshin clapped a hand onto his son's shoulder, "And we raised one hell of a son!"

"Yeah but..." Ichigo's attempt at a smile failed a bit, "How'd you do it? How did you know you were gonna...be good parents?"

"We didn't." Isshin laughed, "We had each other, there was support, and we had our families supporting us too. Books helped and all sorts of documentaries...god, Ichigo, I can't tell you how many books I read about preparing to be a parent..."

"Did they work?"

Isshin chuckled again, "They helped."

The father and son stopped walking and Isshin looked very serious as he stared at Ichigo. "I'll tell you something, son. Nothing...absolutely nothing prepares you to be a parent...you can read up all you want, you can watch television, you can browse the internet—but...the moment you look into the eyes of your child, everything changes. Priorities change. Life changes. The relationship changes."

"It's the most...beautiful thing in the world...and each experience is different, each parent has their own way, and has their own story."

Isshin squeezed Ichigo's shoulder. "You're gonna be a dad?"

Ichigo just nodded the word of 'yes' no more than a whisper on his lips. Isshin's face broke out into a wide grin and he pulled Ichigo into a bone-crushing hug.

"You're gonna be great! Just like your old man!"

For some reason, the question of _"How?" _didn't reach Ichigo's mouth in time. Instead, something else clicked, and it was that...he didn't know if he was going to be the best dad in the world, he just knew that he was gonna try and be the best dad he could for their child.

And really, that's all that mattered.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

It was strange waking up in his bedroom that morning. Before he even got up to shower, he called Rukia, and left her a message. "Hey, give me a call...I had a bit of a revelation last night and went to see my dad..."

She didn't call him back until noon.

"_You had me worried for a second..."_

"Eh? Why?" Ichigo scratched his head, his feet on the coffee table as he watched some teen-show with Yuzu.

"_I thought...never mind, forget it...how's your family?"_

_'She thought I had left her, just like that...idiot.' _"They're good." Ichigo answered with a small grin, seeing Karin out the back window playing soccer with one of her new friends.

The the phone slipped (no, it was grabbed) from his hand.

"RUKIA-CHAN!"

"_Hello, Isshin."_

"What are you doing for the holiday's? Hmmm?"

_Rukia looked at the paperwork on her desk, "I've got some work to do here, actually."_

"PFFT! That work will be there when you get back! Come! Stay with us!"

Ichigo's jaw dropped open as his father danced on the table while proposing that idea to Rukia.

"_I wouldn't want to intrude..."_

"HAHA!" Isshin slapped his knee and in the process, fell to the floor with a loud THUD! "You're family!"

"Dad! You're bleeding!" Yuzu cried out before rushing to the clinic part of their home. Ichigo slapped his forehead, silently declaring to himself that he would not adapt all his father's parenting skills.

"_Well...alright...can I talk to Ichigo now?"_

"YES!" The phone flew through the air and hit Ichigo's squarely in the nose.

"Shit! Ow!" He fumbled as he put the phone back to his ear, "Hey?"

"_Your dad, well you probably heard, huh?"_

"Yeah, and I agree with him. You're family, Rukia..." He paused, "I want you here with us."

_Rukia's heart jumped a little at the words, "Okay, I just need to tie up some loose ends here and then it looks like I'll be spending Christmas with the Kurosaki's." _

"Yeah, looks like it." Ichigo grinned, rubbing his sore nose, "I can't wait."

"_Love you."_

"Love you too."

Karin made a gagging noise as she walked into the house while Isshin began prancing around, throwing rose petals into the air, declaring that his son and Rukia would be together forever.

"DAD! Hold still!" Yuzu cried while holding onto a roll of bandages.

Ichigo slid his phone into his pocket. It was going to be one hell of a holiday.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to write today, so I did. Woo! 1000 reviews, holy crap! I did NOT think this story would get to be this popular, seriously. It got a little fluffy during the end but anyways, I hope I captured Ichigo's little "freak out" appropriately.

Have an awesome week and Happy Thanksgiving! ( or whatever you may celebrate! )


	30. Very first holiday

A/N: So like...I tried to get this chapter out before Christmas but couldn't do it. Sorry for the delay!

* * *

Rukia had four bags. One duffel bag for clothes (and whatever else she could fit), a briefcase for her paperwork, her laptop's bag, and then a small backpack that held Yuzu and Karin's gift along with anything else she needed. She double-checked to make sure she'd have enough money to do all her shopping while in Karakura.

Senbonzakura offices would be closed for the holiday season. However, Rukia would make sure to get any work done that she could on her computer and on the phone.

It felt strange...

This would be her first Christmas with family.

Her heart gave a small tug at the absence of her brother.

&3&3&3&3&3

The Kurosaki household was glowing—literally. Lights on the roof, a plastic snowman in the yard, lights around the fence and even little decorated snowflakes on the door.

"Rukia's here!" Isshin shouted from the rooftop, half his body covered in Christmas lights. Rukia could only laugh as Ichigo came around from the back yard. He offered to help with her bags but Rukia just rose her eyebrow at him. "I carried them from the train, didn't I? I think I can make the next few steps."

"You are impossible."

The house was warm, comfortable, and decorated just as the outside had been. Only more tasteful and less-Isshin. There was red and green garland twisting up the banister of the stairs, little sparkling snowflakes hanging from the light above the dinning room table, and small figures of snowmen, Santa, and Christmas tress scattered about.

"AH!" Yuzu squealed, "She's here early! The house isn't even done yet!" Yuzu pouted, her hands full of ornaments. The tree was in the corner of the living room and by the looks of it—wasn't done. It had the lights, but judging by the boxes near Yuzu, it was missing a lot.

"Would you like some help?" Rukia asked, not wanting to step on any traditions of the household. Yuzu's smile was as bright as the star on top of the tree.

"That'd be great, Rukia!"

&3&&3&3&3&

"Christmas was Mom's favorite holiday..." Yuzu said while hanging up a family-made ornament. It was a tiny picture frame with Masaki's smiling face. "She always went above and beyond."

Rukia just gave a small smile. She could see Masaki in the kitchen, preparing a feast for the family, she could see her moving about the house with a delicate grace making sure everything where it was supposed to be.

&3&3&3&3&3

_Christmas Morning_

Ichigo was the first one awake and soon Rukia stirred beside him. "Merry Christmas." He mummered into her raven hair.

She chuckled against the fabric of his t-shirt. "Merry Christmas..."

&3&3&3&3&3

The living room was now decorated in wrapping paper. Yuzu had gotten a book on medical terms from Isshin, an elegant champagne colored kimono from Rukia and Ichigo for her school's upcoming New Year festival, and Karin got her sister a CD of her favorite j-pop band. (Yuzu squealed when she opened this gift, making Karin smirk).

Karin had received a "bundle" that contained tickets to a soccer game down in South America, her plane ticket, and the pamhplet for the hotel she'd be staying. Karin was overwhelmed and she hugged each of her family members tightly, saying thank you with tears clinging to her eyelashes.

Isshin had asked for one thing, a large, framed family photo. With everyone wearing their Santa hats! So the Kurosaki family stood in front of the television with their Santa hats and Isshin counted down with his boisterous voice – the camera clicked – and Isshin proceeded to dance around.

"I can't wait to get this framed and put on the ceiling!"

"You're not putting it on the ceiling!"

Rukia gave Ichigo a new laptop that had more memory for his book and other documents. Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu gave Ichigo his old lion plushie.

Ichigo stared at the stuffed animal.

"It's for the baby!" Isshin shouted, waving his hands about.

"Oh." Ichigo and Rukia said simultaneously with their eyebrows raising.

&3&3&3&3&

The house was clean by Yuzu's standards by the time everybody else arrived. Rukia had changed into a warm red and white sweater that reached all the way to her knees and comfortable pair of black leggings. Rukia braided Yuzu's hair and used a little poinsettia clip to pull back her bangs. Ishida was the first to arrive, apologizing for Nemu—she couldn't make it because of her plans with her father. He donned a red tie for the occasion.

Then Neliel and Grimmjow came bustling into the house, Grimmjow was being forced to carry the gifts and he wasn't too happy about it. They both had Santa hats on top of their oddly colored hair.

"It's chocolate!" Neliel said with a wide smile.

"You're not supposed to tell them!" Grimmjow shot back, throwing his arms up and thus dumping the boxes onto the floor.

"They were gonna find out anyways!" Neliel snapped back.

Grimmjow grumbled and picked up the boxes; _I hate Christmas._

Tatsuki and Orihime were the last ones to arrive and soon enough, the Kurosaki household was filled with friends and family, all laughing and sharing stories. Drinks, non-alcoholic and alcoholic were passed about, and within the hour they had all crowded around the table bumping elbows with one another.

Rukia doesn't eat much but, she eats enough as to not hurt Yuzu's feelings. The food is delicious—but she worries she might throw it all up in the morning.

"RUKIA!" Isshin shouted from the head of the table, "Eat more! You are eating for **two!**"

The table fell silent.

Ishida cleared his throat hoping to break the awkward atmosphere.

Grimmjow hadn't blinked, a piece of ham dangling from his lips.

"OH MY GOD THAT'S WONDERFUL!" Neliel and Orihime yelled in unison. Just like that the conversations all swoop to Rukia and Ichigo, asking questions, when they knew, if they knew if it was a girl or boy yet, what they were going to buy, and if they were going to get a house. It's just Neliel, Orihime and Yuzu asking all the questions—so Rukia doesn't feel too overwhelmed.

She casts a small smile to Ichigo who grinned at her in response. So much for waiting for the "right moment" to tell everyone.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

After desert, Rukia slipped into the bathroom and took out her cellphone. It rang three times.

"_Hell-o!" Renji's voice is booming over Christmas music._

"Merry Christmas!"

"_Thanks! You too! How is everything over there and everyone?"_

"Good...no, really. Everything's great. Tell Brooke I wish her a merry Christmas as well..."

"_I'll be sure to! Give me a call later, yeah?"_

"Alright, bye Renji." When Rukia returned to the gathering, she noticed that Karin and Ichigo were gone.

&3&3&3&3&3

Ichigo didn't ask Karin why she wanted to take a walk with him. The cold bit at his nose and turned it pink, Ichigo pulled his dark blue beanie over his ears in some attempt to shield himself from the bitter wind. It was a nice night out. Not one for long walks, but nice enough that he could bare it.

"I like Rukia." Karin said bluntly.

"Oh." Ichigo sniffed, "Good. She's taken a liking to the whole family, I think."

"Don't mess it up." Karin's voice was serious and deep. He's never heard her sound so adult before.

"I won't."

"And I'm glad that you're keeping the child."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Karin smiled a little, "It's the tough route, I think. It could have been easier just for you to walk away, claim it wasn't yours and leave her."

"I would never do that!" Ichigo quickly interjected and Karin just rolled her eyes.

"I _know _you wouldn't. So...I guess I'm just saying that you've got my blessing."

Ichigo snorted, "Thanks Karin." He never expected a blessing from his younger sister. He glanced down at her un-gloved hands and saw the tiny scars where she had viciously punched a gravestone at their mother's funeral. Ichigo took off his gloves and passed them to Karin.

They walked to see the lights in town, talking here and there about trivial things, about gossip, about school, and Ichigo grinned at the warmth he felt in his chest. He knew his sisters were grown up now, they would be nineteen this year and no longer needed their older protective brother.

It was just nice that Karin, who was the quiet, more secluded one of the twins, had started to open up.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&

"Call me tomorrow." Ishida had said when he lightly hugged Rukia goodbye. "We have to discuss the plans regarding the layout for the anniversary issue."

"See ya, bro." Grimmjow had shaken Ichigo's hand and gave him a rough pat on the shoulder.

"Ohh I will write! And call! And e-mail!" Neliel said, hugging both Karin and Yuzu, both of whom she had got along very well with. Yuzu was fascinated that Neliel was a model and Karin admired her strength (anyone who could give Grimmjow a bloody nose at the kitchen table was OK in her books.)

Orihime hugged Rukia tightly, enough to squeeze the air out of her lungs, "I want updates on the little one!" She said, releasing Rukia and peering at her stomach.

The house was a disorganized mess by the time everyone left. Wrapping paper was strewn apart on the floor, although some made it into the trash bag. There were dirty dishes on the counter, leftovers to put away, and a spill on the carpet that had to be cleaned up. It was Isshin's fault, he raised his glass for a toast and toppled over.

The mess was cleaned with the combined efforts of the whole family.

Yuzu collapsed onto the couch with a loud yawn. Until her cell rang and she ran off into her bedroom with an excited squeal.

"Jinta." Karin explained with one word.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

A tiny spark illuminated the man's face. He exhaled the smoke into the frosty air, his heart panged with loss and his hands numb from the cold.

"Hello, dear."

He stood in silence while staring at the gravestone.

"We're going to be grandparents..." He let out a small chuckle, tears clinging to the lower lids of his eyes. He looked so much older than he was. "I bet you knew that already, huh?" His voice thick with emotion.

Isshin stubbed out the cigarette and sucked in a ragged breath. "I miss you."

A pause lingered in the air, "We all miss you."

&3&3&3&3&3&

Rukia sat on Ichigo's bed with her laptop on her lap. _Finally, I can get some work done._

"You aren't planning to be on that all night, are you?" He said, his mouth below her ear. Rukia shut the laptop closed and set it aside, curling her arms around his neck and bringing his mouth down to her own.

_Maybe work can wait..._"Nope."

His lips tasted like candy canes. "Wait...Ichigo..." Her voice whispering as he pulled off her red sweater. "Your dad, Yuzu, Karin..."

"Dad went for a walk. Yuzu went to Jinta's. Karin is downstairs, probably watching a movie...I can hear the explosions."

Rukia sat astride him and he nuzzled her neck before kissing her collarbone. Ichigo groaned against her skin. "How much time do we have...?"

"Twenty minutes at the most..." Ichigo said, rolling her over and pinning the petite designer beneath him.

Rukia stared up at his brown eyes and grinned. "You can do a lot in twenty minutes." She grabbed his hair and pulled him down, capturing his lips again in a hungry kiss.

* * *

A/N: sexy tiems ! I'll let your imagination go with that one. Merry/Happy late Holiday everyone!


	31. Heartbeat

A/N: Oh my gosh! It's been forever! I am SO so so so so sorry I haven't been updating. I hope you are all alive? I want to finish this by April, because...well, once May begins—I won't be writing very much anymore. Can anyone get a hold of Kubo Tite and tell him to hurry up and bring Rukia back? Tee hee!

* * *

"We've got to go." Brooke said, pushing the light pink dress shirt into Renji's hands.

"No, we don't. We just had a Christmas Party!" Truth was, he wanted a simple New Years. Nothing too crazy. Stay in, maybe go to a bar for a drink, or just drink wine on the couch. Brooke would not be defeated. She was adamant about going.

"It will be fun!" Brooke held up a black tie and red tie, she tossed the red tie over her shoulder, "Too valentine's." Renji finally looked at the shirt in his hands;

"I'm not wearing pink!"

"So that means you're going?" She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. A smile making it's way onto her lips. Renji puffed out a loud sigh, throwing his hands up in defeat, "Yeah, I guess so."

Renji frowned when Brooke pulled off her shirt—she always had a nice figure, tall; so she always seemed to be lean, but...Renji set it to the back of his mind. It was just the lighting.

&3&3&3

Rukia curled her hair and then let Yuzu pin up her hair, letting some curls be pushed away from her face, while others delicately framed her features. Rukia applied lip gloss and soft blue eyeshadow. She smacked her lips in the mirror. "You nervous?" Yuzu asked, toeing her bare feet against the shag carpet in the bathroom.

"Not really, just another party for appearances." Rukia said, pulling the dress out of its bag. It was pink, strapless, and the fabric had a sheen to it. The waist was accented with a lilac colored wrap and the waist down of the dress had the fabric bunched and flowing.

"Ooooh! It's so beautiful!"

"Mind zipping me up?"

"You know, I'll probably never wear this again..." Rukia said, feeling the fabric between her finger tips, "And you're just about the same size as me..." Rukia caught Yuzu's expression in the bathroom mirror. Her brown eyes were as wide as plates.

"Oh Rukia!" Yuzu hugged the woman from behind, "Really?"

"Really."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Yuzu blushed suddenly, "Then I want you to wear these!" She stopped hugging Rukia and pulled open a bathroom drawer. She pulled out a black box. "They were a birthday gift...and I think they'll go perfect with your dress." Yuzu opened the box, inside were earrings, a small pink pearls. Rukia smiled, "You sure?"

"I wouldn't trust anyone else with them." Yuzu said pushing the box to Rukia.

&3&3&3&3&3

Ichigo tugged at his collar, loosening his tie, as Renji stood by him looking as equally uncomfortable. Their lovely girlfriends were off networking, making friends, business deals, connections...in short; _working. _

Renji tossed back his drink. "I noticed something weird today."

"Hm?" Ichigo scanned the crowd for Rukia, he found her talking to an amazon-height blonde woman. Ichigo wasn't friends with Renji, not exactly, but he didn't mind him. In a way, they had some sort of mutual respect; Renji had once loved the woman that Ichigo now loved. Renji wasn't a threat, he was Rukia's friend—no doubt one of her closest and oldest—Ichigo wasn't going to let his ego or anything else get in the way of that.

"Brooke looks like she lost weight."

Ichigo choked on his drink, "You noticed _that_?" Ichigo was expecting, 'she's got a tattoo that I never saw before' or 'I noticed she got her hair done'.

Renji rolled his eyes, "She's always been thin. I dunno. It's probably nothing." He shrugged, "Want another drink?"

Ichigo shook his head, his eyes watering, "I'm gonna find Rukia." The party was a mass of tables, an open bar, and business men and women. Everyone was finely dressed. Everyone was talking. As he walked to their table, he saw Brooke on the way, she smiled at him. Her brown hair was loose and her body covered in midnight blue gown. He almost asked her if she saw Rukia—but he had already found her.

She was checking her make-up in the reflected glass of her wine. "You look gorgeous." Ichigo said with a smirk.

Rukia smirked back, "Be careful, my boyfriend might hear you say that."

"Oh? I think I could take him." Ichigo extended his hand to her and she took it. They weaved their bodies through the people and to the dance floor. The song playing was; "The Planets Bend Between Us."

Their fingers intertwined and her other hand rested on his shoulder while his settled on her waist. "I mean it. You really do look wonderful." He said, amber eyes soft in the light. Rukia allowed herself to blush a tiny bit.

"You don't look half bad either...though, your tie is coming undone." They swayed on the spot. Ichigo let out a throaty laugh, "I like my tie that way."

She pursed her lips, "It's not very fashionable."

"Yeah and it's not very comfortable." He quipped back.

Rukia raised an eyebrow, "Neither are three inch heels but, you don't see me kicking my shoes off!"

The tip of their noses brushed against one another. Rukia let her eyes slip closed, as the crowd began to cheer around them, "Ten! Nine! Eight!" She faintly heard the sound of smashing glass as someone dropped their drink. "Seven! Six! Five!" Ichigo's hand cupped the side of her face, his breath dancing on her lips. "Four! Three! Two! ONE!"

"Happy New Year!" The shout was united but, Rukia just muttered it to him right before he kissed her.

Brooke elbowed Renji in the ribs as she sat on his lap at the table, "Why can't you be romantic?" She teased, watching the couples kiss, and he grinned.

"Why can't you be blonde?" Brooke made quite-possibly her best 'what?' face.

"Why can't you be a good kisser?" She said, looping her arms around his neck.

"Maybe I just need more practice." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh? Maybe your next job should be a kiss-o-gram?" He kissed her then, as if to prove a point that he was a fantastic kisser and he was not going to go into the business of kissing strangers.

&3&3&3&3&3

January

"Oh! This is cute!" Orihime said, holding up a baby bonnet decorated with little strawberries. Rukia smiled and Tatsuki simply raised her eyebrow. They had gone shopping in little shops scattered about Karakura. Rukia, was only two months along, and keeping herself hidden under baggy clothes.

She just wasn't ready for the press that came with being pregnant.

So far, the shopping trip had been successful, even though they didn't know the baby's gender. So, they kept the outfits ambiguous.

"How about this?" Tatsuki said, showing Rukia a baby blanket, that was a deep lilac color. Everything was so tiny!

"Aw!" Came Orihime's squeal from behind a rack of clothing. "Look at the little booties!" She shouted, earning the annoyed glare of the clerk behind the register. Rukia felt her heart melt, either it was hormones or just the ever-potent reality that she was, yes, she was going to be a mother. Clothes shopping was one of the few steps she had to take.

"I think this is cute..." Rukia picked up a yellow colored t-shirt, with the face of Chappy the rabbit printed on the front.

"Oh, you would." Tatsuki commented with a gentle smirk. She knew her friend all too well.

&3&3&3&3&3

"Don't lift that!" Ichigo hollered, nearly tripping over his own two feet to take the box from Rukia's hand.

She huffed, placing her hands on her hips, "What? I had it!"

"Yeah, but I got it...I just don't want you to fall while carrying it."

Rukia rolled her eyes, but her heart was softened by the gesture, "I was just going to move the box into our bedroom. I wasn't going to go downstairs."

Some major renovation was going into the apartment. First, Rukia's studio would be the baby's room. Second, Ichigo's old bedroom would become the study and storage room. Third, Ichigo would be 'moving into' Rukia's bedroom—permanently.

Rukia turned back to her desk and returned to organizing. Ichigo demanded to do all the heavy-lifting and...well...Rukia let him. "Maybe you could make a blanket yourself..." Ichigo suggested, seeing the scrap fabric material scattered on the floor, "It wouldn't have to be huge."

"Yeah...I like that idea."

They covered the floor with a cloth tarp, so they could repaint it. A project that they'd together in the coming months. They had to wait and decided what color—Rukia wanted to keep the color soft, and open, she didn't like the idea that 'blue' meant boy and 'pink' meant girl.

Ichigo had a feeling that she was going to make him look over color wheels for the next few weeks.

Still, he couldn't contain the flutter in his chest when he thought about. He was still scared; who wouldn't be? He still wasn't sure if he was ready, but as long as he had Rukia, his friends and his family, he'd have all the support he needed.

&3&3&3&3&3

Thai food.

Terrible Horror Movies.

It was the most low-key double-date she had ever been on. "Stupid rain-sleet-snow-shit." Renji remarked, shaking off his jacket before hanging it up.

"Ohhh! It's a wonderful white winter!" Brooke sang, causing Rukia to burst out laughing. She was terribly off-key. They all huddled on the couch, cringing and laughing at the terrible gore effects, while the plates of Thai food rested on their laps or on the coffee table.

"Ew ew ew! Is that her _eyeball?_" Brooke nearly gagged on her noodles.

The movie ended with some cliché cliff-hanger and the possibility of a sequel. Brooke excused herself to go to the bathroom, weakly commented that gore and Thai food don't agree in her stomach. Rukia sympathized, knowing how terrible morning sickness was.

"I'll go bring her a damp washcloth."

Renji ate the rest of what she had left on her plate.

"So, this is domestic living then, eh?" Renji said, setting down his fork. Ichigo shrugged, leaning back onto the couch and watching the credits roll. He didn't have any complaints. Renji sighed, patting his stomach in appreciation of the food he just had.

"Rukia never saw this, you know."

"What? The movie?"

"No." Renji furrowed his tattooed eyebrows, "When Rukia..." Renji huffed, finding trouble grasping what he wanted to say and how he was going to say it to Ichigo. "Success was her main goal in life, she always told me that. Her goals were always focused on her career..."

Renji gulped down the rest of his soda. "She never put family or relationships—aside from business ones—into the equation."

"So I have your blessing?" Ichigo probed, turning his attention to the red haired male sitting at the other side of the couch.

Renji smirked, "Looks like it, kid. Don't mess it up."

"Gee than—kid? I'm as old as you are!" Ichigo said, vein twitching in his forehead.

"So?" Renji crossed his arms, "It sounded cool. And if you want to get technical, I was here first, so you are the kid in this situation!"

"I ain't a kid!" Ichigo fumed, "And waddya mean 'don't mess it up?"

"I'm just giving you advice!" Renji threw his hands into the air.

"Sure as hell sucky advice!"

"Boys!" The two females called from the top of the stairs, Ichigo and Renji simultaneously huffed and turned their focus to the television. It was then, Ichigo realized, that he would be getting along with Renji. He could even see them as being friends...somewhere down the road.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Ichigo rubbed his eyes, the computer screen making him more tired than he actually was. He sipped his coffee, lukewarm and bitter. His study was disorganized, Rukia's desk had been moved in, along with a lot of her stuff. At least his computer space was clear.

The scene he was writing wasn't overly-climatic. The main character, Shirosaki, learning what he was and coming to terms with it. It was difficult—but, Ichigo tried to relate it to himself, coming to terms with being a father. He cracked his knuckles and began typing again. The keyboard sounded like rain, furiously pounding on the window.

&3&3&3&3&3

"I worry for her safety." Byakuya leaned into the chair across from Urahara's desk.

"I worry for YOUR safety." Urahara smiled, knowingly, and Byakuya just stared at him. "I understand that you are still in a bit of trouble, yes?"

"This meeting has nothing to do with me." Byakuya replied icily.

Urahara fanned his face with his paper fan, "I can't simply kick-out your sister and her boyfriend because you find Tokyo to be un-safe. I can, however, help you with all those loan sharks that are hunting you."

&3&3&3&3&3

February

Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin sat in the waiting room. Hospitals can be a place of death, but they can also be a place for life. People get better. Injuries become mended. Babies are born. And today? Rukia and Ichigo are going to hear the heartbeat of their child.

Isshin twiddled his thumbs, as much as he _wanted _to be in there, he couldn't. This was an experience for the mother and father.

At least the first time anyways.

Rukia took in a deep breath as the gel was applied to her slowly-showing stomach. "Sorry, it's a bit cold." The Doctor said with a relaxed smile. Rukia closed her eyes, feeling Ichigo's hand on her shoulder, as their doctor began running the wand over Rukia's stomach. Their doctor was recommended by Isshin—she was a colleague of his—Doctor Isane Kotetsu.

"There we are..." Her soft voice made Rukia open her eyes. The blurry, black and white screen showed the muddled image of _something_. But, Ichigo knew, they both knew—that was their baby.

**Buh-bump-buh-bump-buh-bump**

Rukia shut her eyes, feeling an overwhelming sense of both relief (a healthy child was growing inside her) and happiness.

"Ichigo, you mentioned wanting your family to hear as well?" Ichigo nodded. He stood, placing a kiss on Rukia's forehead before leaving.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

"That was so cool!" Yuzu gushed, popping a french fry into her mouth.

"I have to admit...it was pretty...amazing." Karin said, eying Rukia as she picked at her food. Karin was keen to notice things. The way Ichigo rubbed Rukia's back, the way his arm fit snug around her waist, the way he nuzzled his nose into her temple when he thought nobody was looking. The way Rukia's eyes lit up, her smile, and the fact that they were most defiantly holding hands under the table.

Karin wanted to be sick—but she couldn't manage it. She liked Rukia. She loved her brother. She was happy for them—all three of them. The thought of having a nephew or niece was enough to bring a smile to her face.

Rukia yawned but, attempted to hide it behind her hand.

Isshin was talking about the first time they heard the twin's heartbeats. He managed to spill ketchup on his bright yellow shirt—twice. "Oh I cried!" He said, grinning at the memory. "Your mother was so calm! So happy! Oooh! I remember Ichigo's face when we told him."

Ichigo's lips turned upwards in a small smile.

&3&3&3&3&3

"Right, but have you looked over ALL the plans for May? I'm sure we missed something—I felt like the folder was heavier when I looked through it last week." Rukia said, cradling the phone between her shoulder and ear.

_Ishida sighed into the reciever, "Would you like me to come over so we may go over the folder in person?"_

"No, not tonight. It's nearly nine and I have to get an early rest. I'll stop into the office in the morning."

"_Rukia. Your doctor said not to anything to high-stress." His tone wasn't threatening or demanding; simply concerned. _

"I know, I know." Rukia said, closing her laptop as Ichigo came into the bedroom with a towel around his neck and his hair still damp.

"_So, how about I come over around lunch time? I'll bring everything I can carry with my two hands." Ishida promised._

Rukia smiled a little, "Thanks Ishida...you know me all too well."

"_Hm."_

"Goodnight, Ishida." Rukia hung up her phone and settled down into the blankets. Ichigo slid in beside her and rested his arm behind her head. "Ishida is a brilliant personal assistant. I think I'd be tearing my hair out if I didn't have him." Rukia said, affection lacing her tone.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Ichigo stared at the purple folder on his desk. "What's this?" He thought he had a handle on the color-coding of his office. Soi Fon huffed, crossing her arms, before she even started to explain.

"It's a moving assignment."

"So where is it going?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.

Soi Fon rolled her eyes. "It's not going anywhere. You are."

"What?"

"I need you to go to Okinawa. There's a story there—and I wouldn't trust any of my journalists with it. Well, you, being the exception." Soi Fon had a soft pink on her cheeks. Ichigo was confused. Was she embarrassed that she was complimenting him? It was the only answer. His boss had dropped plenty of hints that she swung the other way.

"Just...look over it, okay?" Soi Fon said, gesturing to the purple folder, before she walked out of his office. Ichigo chewed the inside of his cheek. Rukia was only three months in—she wasn't going to have the baby while he was gone. Ichigo knocked on the wood of his desk as that thought crossed his mind.

He looked through the folder. The main reason they were chasing this story was because it was big dollars, and not a lot of newspapers or magazines had gotten wind of it—only Soi Fon had because she had friends in Okinawa. It was some buisness scandal. Yet, the scandal was still brewing and it was only a matter of time before it all blew up. Ichigo was going to be up to his elbows in research, interviews, and cross-checking details. A story like this would be great, so long as it was accurate.

He'd be gone until April. A job like this included a nice bonus—he wanted to get as much cash saved up before the arrival of the baby. He'd tell Rukia when he got home.

&3&3&3&3&3

"April?" Rukia nearly screeched, "Ichigo! What about—what about us? What about..." She gestured to her stomach. "What am I supposed to do? Hang around the apartment until you get back?"

Ichigo raised his hands in a surrender, "Rukia, this is good—for us, for my career, and the extra money wouldn't hurt."

Rukia huffed, turning her back on him and dipping her hands back into the soppy water. She scrubbed the plate with renewed vigor and she felt Ichigo move to stand next to her. She, wordlessly, passed the plate over to him to dry.

"How's the book coming along?" She bit out.

"It's coming." Ichigo dried the plate and set it aside. Rukia had thrown up her defenses. Ichigo sighed, "I'm not leaving forever, Rukia. I would never-ever do that to you."

"I know." She passed him another plate.

"Think about it logically..."

"I AM!" She snapped, violet eyes flaring up and staring him down. "I am thinking about it. LOGICALLY. From a business perspective, yes—Ichigo-this is the right choice. You taking on the assignment. However," She continued, her voice low, "From a personal perspective..." Rukia's shoulders slumped a little, "I am going to miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Rukia." He rocked on his heels, "This isn't too different from when you'd have to go on fashion trips..."

"We weren't having a baby together when I was doing that." Rukia said, her hands unmoving in the water.

"Maybe...you could stay with Tatsuki and Orihime? You wouldn't be alone..."

Rukia pulled her hands out of the water and wiped her hands off on a dish towel. Her chest seemed to be rushing with various emotions; anger, hurt, happiness, worry—was it hormones? Rukia closed her eyes and counted to ten.

"Okay..."

"Okay?" He repeated, brow furrowing.

She opened her eyes, "It would be wrong of me to forbade you to go. We'll just...keep in touch. When are you leaving?"

"The first week of March." Ichigo reached over and drained the murky water from the sink. Rukia managed a smile and wrapped her arms around Ichigo's torso. She felt his chin rest on top of her head and his arms circle around her frame. She took in a deep breath, breathing in his scent, and relaxed.

"We can do this." Ichigo muttered into her ebony locks. She smelled of lavender and vanilla. "It'll be no problem for us." He felt her nod against the fabric of his t-shirt.

The sink finished draining the water and made a gurgling noise. Rukia bit back a smile.

* * *

A/N: This was actually going to be A LOT longer. But, I figured 9-pages in and it was long enough! So I shifted stuff down to the next chapter, so if the next chapter seems 'smooshed' that would be why! I hope you enjoyed it and I would love to read your reviews!

Thanks everyone! Your support is wonderful. (sidenote; I have a second account where I will be posting smut-fics. Ahah. I believe the link is on my profile and sometime in the future...it will contain bleach smut. ;) )


	32. New Chapters

A/N: Thanks so much for the support everyone! Onwards to chapter 32! Holy shit. This chapter was not meant to be SO LONG OMG! But...it is...and I don't feel like changing it.

* * *

March

Rukia folded her hands around the coffee mug. Her laptop in front of her on the kitchen table. Orihime had only just woken up, her orange hair piled on top of her head. She gave a 'good-morning' mid-yawn. Rukia just smiled and sipped her tea.

_Phone Call Incoming From: Ichigo Kurosaki_

Rukia clicked the answer and Ichigo's face appeared on the screen. "I told you this was a good idea." She said, smug in her tone. Ichigo just grumbled and rubbed his eyes. She could see the slight five o' clock shadow on his chin.

"Jet-lagged." He explained, propping his chin up with his elbow on the desk.

"How is Okinawa?" Another sip of tea.

"I've seen the airport and the hotel..." He grinned and Rukia just rolled her eyes. Ichigo sighed and told her what he could, the airport was busy, the hotel was clean, and it started to rain about fifteen minutes ago. "Soi Fon is meeting with one of our contacts..."

Rukia raised an eyebrow, "You didn't tell me she was going with you..."

Ichigo leaned back in his chair, it squeaked in response, "She's not. Not really. She's leaving tomorrow, it's like..." He scratched the back of his neck trying to think of what to say. Rukia's smile on the computer screen was worrying him.

"She's babysitting you?"

"You need a babysitter?" Orihime's head suddenly popped into the screen. Rukia laughed and Ichigo felt his heart clench. Jeez, he was missing her already. The hotel's wireless suddenly cut out and Ichigo grumbled, closing his laptop, he needed some rest. And he wasn't being babysat by his boss! Soi Fon just wanted the story covered flawlessly.

Rukia closed her laptop and stood up to dump out the rest of her tea. Orihime grinned, "I'm going to wake up Tatsuki!"

Her phone buzzed in her purse with a text that simply read; _'going to take a nap. I'll call you soon. -Ichigo' _

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Rukia laid flat on her back, her phone resting in the middle of her chest; just as she would fall asleep...he would text her and she'd be wide awake.

_'Any news from your brother?'_

_'No.' _ Rukia paused with her thumbs set against the keys, _'maybe I will pay Urahara a visit...'_

_'It's late. You should be sleeping—it's not healthy to stay awake while pregnant. You need ten hours.'_

Rukia rolled her eyes, _'Thanks Dr. Kurosaki. G'night.'_

She shut her phone off, knowing he'd call her in the morning for their breakfast 'date'. Tatsuki and Orihime thought it was cute, so they made themselves sparse when Rukia was on the phone or talking over webcam to Ichigo.

&3&3&3&3

Tatsuki passed Orihime a purple shirt for her to fold. Laundry night. It was their quiet time together, no need for chit-chat or music playing in the background. Just the two of them going about some mundane task.

"I think it's great, don't you?" Orihime said with a smile as she folded a yellow blouse. The washing machine kicked on and Tatsuki glared at it. She swore the thing was possessed. One time it moved clear across the room. They didn't have the money (yet) to buy a new one.

Tatsuki had other finances on her mind anyways. "What's great?"

"That Ichigo and Rukia are starting a family!" Orihime set the yellow blouse down and stared up at the ceiling light, a dreamy glow in her eyes. "I've always wanted a big family."

Tatsuki felt her fingers twitch as she grabbed another article of clothing from the basket. Family? She wasn't against it. "We couldn't have a big family in this old place." Tatsuki shrugged. Her stomach was twisting in all sorts of ways. Orihime was a dreamer—this wasn't their first conversation about having a big family or a big wedding.

Tatsuki was more realistic. They just...couldn't afford it right now. Orihime sighed, fluffing a pair of pink sweatpants, "I knoooow! Not here. The washing machine might try to eat one of them." Tatsuki's stomach stopped squirming and she managed a bubbled laugh.

"But someday." Orihime smiled and Tatsuki returned the gesture.

"Someday." She agreed.

&3&3&3&3&3

Rukia shifted uncomfortably in her plastic chair. Urahara just bought random chairs for his office. The bean bag chair was gone and replaced with a plastic chair in the shape of a giraffe. The chair next to it was a red stool. She wondered where the man got his décor ideas—seriously.

Urahara fanned himself with his paper fan that always seemed to be in his pocket. He was wearing a black, blue, and green scarf and a black button down. It was somber, compared to what he usually wore. "Your brother is in a lot of trouble." He began and Rukia remained quiet.

"He borrowed a lot of money from a lot of people while he was hiding in the shadows. Fake ID's. Passports. Either way, he's in trouble, Rukia."

"That's why I want to help him. He's family." Rukia interlaced her fingers on her lap.

"He's dangerous, Rukia. Those sharks will chomp at family."

Byakuya entered the office wearing a large dark blue overcoat and an out-of-place baseball cap. "Rukia." He greeted before taking a seat on the red stool. Urahara seemed to get a bit of a chuckle out of seeing such an imposing man have to sit on a little stool.

"Urahara and I were just discussing your financial problems and I want to help-"

"No." Byakuya interjected, "My problems are not yours." He said coolly.

"We're _family_! I can pay it back! I can protect you!"

His dark eyes were suddenly sharp upon her and his tone felt acidic against her skin as he spoke; "You have responsibilities, Rukia Kuchiki. Have you forgotten the child you are carrying? How much does a child cost? How much does it cost to continue living here in this apartment complex? To support not only yourself, but a child and a boyfriend!"

"Ichigo has a job!" Rukia quickly defended him. "We are supporting each other! Money is not an issue in my life, Byakuya."

"I did not come here to argue, Rukia." Byakuya turned his head to Urahara and nodded. Urahara opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a black folder. He cleared his throat. Rukia suddenly felt out of the loop. Urahara pushed the contents of the folder on the desk towards her and Rukia took the folder into her small hands. Maps. Passport. New name. Birth Certificate. A lump formed in her throat. Byakuya took a slow breath.

"I will be leaving on the first week of April."

Her eyes landed on the Death Certificate for _Byakuya Kuchiki. _"Byakuya Kuchiki will cease to exist. Those men who are chasing him—they won't stop until he's dead." Urahara explained, his voice soft in the silence of the office.

"It's taken a long time and a lot of calls to old friends. We are giving him a new life. The first time he ran away, it was careless, and he made a lot of mistakes..."

"How long?" Rukia asked, her eyes brimming with tears, but she would not look up from the folder. "How long have you been planning this?"

"Since I returned to Tokyo." Byakuya wanted to reach out and console his sister. There was a wall between them and he wasn't sure how to break it down or climb over it. He couldn't help but feel like that wall was built by his own hands. "I came to say goodbye, Rukia. I wanted to see you again before..."

"Can I ask you one favor?" She looked over to catch Byakuya's small nod. "Come with me to Cherry Blossom Road. The day before you leave."

She saw his eyes widen slightly, surprised at such a random request. "Okay."

Rukia stood from her uncomfortable plastic chair, "Excuse me, I have to use the ladies room."

&3&3&3&3&3

_Calling Ichigo..._

"_Rukia?"_

"He's leaving!" Rukia choked out into the receiver of her phone.

"_Whoah, hold on—I'll be right back, thanks." _She could hear a chair moving and then a door opening and shutting. _"Okay, who is leaving?"_

"My brother." Rukia clutched a handful of her hair and watched through blurry eyes as her tears and snot fell onto her skirt. She could hear Ichigo saying something on the other end of the line; like it's okay and sshhh shhh. She wished he was here right now.

"I miss you." She blubbered out, "I need...I just wish..." Rukia drew in a shaky breath and her tears renewed.

"_I'm here, Rukia. Miles away but I am here." _

"I know." Rukia put the phone on speaker so she could roll up wads of toilet paper and blow her nose. "I am loosing him all over again!" She cried, holding the toilet paper to her nose. "This time, he won't be coming back, Ichigo."

_Ichigo closed his eyes, leaning against the door of the bathroom. Byakuya—in his own way, was a good brother. Ichigo didn't like that he was abandoning Rukia all over again...if he could...he'd go back to Tokyo and punch some sense into the man. But, he was here and he was helpless. He could only listen to Rukia's cries. "What happened, Rukia?"_

She quieted down then, a small hiccup escaping, before she began the story from the start. She didn't leave out a detail. Byakuya's money trouble. Urahara's help. The folder of his new life. How Byakuya won't let her pay off his loans. "I can't make him stay. He won't stay. He thinks..." She hiccuped again, a headache growing in the back of her skull. "He knows he's a danger."

"_He's protecting you..."_

"All of us, Ichigo. The only reason he came back to Tokyo was to see me again...to say goodbye." Rukia wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"_Didn't you say Byakuya had a girlfriend? Hisana, right? ...Has he...said goodbye to her?" _

Rukia felt her bones stiffen. She couldn't make Byakuya stay. For her own safety, he'd run to the end of the world. Hisana—Hisana was a different story. "I'll call you back...thanks, Ichigo."

&3&3&3&3&3

Ichigo took a large sip of his coffee. The outside air was refreshing and Okinawa was nice—but he still wished he was back in Tokyo with Rukia. It's a busy little place but nothing compares to that energy that Tokyo has. Ichigo goes back to his notebook, cross-checking details with Soi Fon's notebook, and re-checking statistics on the internet.

The business has been teetering and if Soi Fon's contacts were honest—the company was going to take a tumble.

"Oh my god, Ichigo!" A shrill, overjoyed voice makes the man look up. He sees dark hair, pulled away from a narrow face, and light brown eyes. Ichigo doesn't react. She looks different. That doesn't stop her from coming over to the table and taking a seat.

"Gosh, I haven't seen in you forever!"

What. The. Fuck.

Ichigo feels his lips twitch into a frown, "Yeah." He responded flatly. The girl now sitting in front of him is his ex, long time girlfriend from high school, and she _cheated _on him. She had gained a little weight and ditched her odd-contacts that had made her eyes pink.

Now she was sitting here like they were _old friends_.

The anger had left him a long time ago, but there was still bitterness in his stomach and heart—this woman was the last person he wanted to see. "How have you been?" She asked with "genuine" curiosity. Ichigo wants nothing more than to tell her to piss off and leave him the hell alone.

"Fine." He doesn't want to talk, doesn't she get that?

"Oh. You staying in Okinawa long?"

"No." Ichigo doesn't make any sudden movements because hell, she might take it as an advance! Senna pursed her lips and looked like she was deep in thought for a moment.

"We should get coffee and catch up."

Ichigo felt a nerve above his eyebrow twitch. He gestured to his coffee in the cup next to his notebook, "I've got coffee, thanks...and I'm here on business and _very _busy. Sorry." He wasn't really sorry, but maybe if he acted nice she would just go away.

Seriously. Go away.

Senna looked disappointed. "Alright..." Senna picked at her nail, her shoulders slumping, and Ichigo wants to punch himself for actually feeling _guilty_. Ugh. This was a girl he dated for three years and she dumped him for some guy who she then told 'has been sleeping with for months!'. She even had the guts to tell him she still 'loved him too'.

He was older now. It was in the past, but he that didn't mean he wanted to have a chit-chat with Senna.

Ichigo sighed and Senna looked up from her nails, "Here's my number." Ichigo said, jotting down the digits on a napkin, "Gimmie a call, maybe I'll end up having a break and we can catch up." He slid the napkin over to Senna and she smiled.

"Alright. I will let ya get back to work!" Senna bounced to her feet, taking the napkin and shoving it in her purse, before walking away with a wave.

Ichigo rubbed his forehead. This felt like a colossal bad idea.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Ichigo meets up with Senna at a gift shop. He figured he'd be able to pick something up for Rukia and it was a safe place to meet her. No booze. No dark corners. It couldn't be misconstrued into a date. Senna had arrived before him and was looking at ships in glass bottles when he walked in.

She smiled brightly at him, wearing a short skirt, mauve colored blouse, and a black raincoat.

Ichigo didn't offer her a smile back but he did nod.

"I have amazing news." Senna chirped, "I passed my teaching exam! Great isn't it? I've been telling everyone..." Senna blushed and went back to looking at the boats in glass.

Ichigo went with his hands in his pockets to look at some of the items on display. Senna continued to talk about her degree, how her life was going, and why she wanted to be a teacher. He could almost relax. Maybe he had misread her? Sure, she was the very last person he wanted to talk to, but maybe she grew up too.

"And...this is random, but I thought of you the other day. Then when I saw you outside the coffee shop ; I thought to myself...wow! This has got to be fate!" Senna had gravitated to his side. Ichigo set down the little bunny rabbit figure he was looking at.

He hesitantly met her eyes.

"When I saw you, I thought about that time you and I got detention." A slow smile spread across her face, "For getting into a fight with those upper-class thugs, remember?"

"They had stolen my sister's hair-pin." Ichigo responded, recalling the memory with ease.

"We had fun, didn't we?" Senna asked, looking sideways at the little glass figures. A lot of things were glass in this place.

Ichigo shrugged, "I suppose."

Senna placed her hands on Ichigo's chest, her eyes meeting his, narrowed and dangerous; "We could have more fun, if you'd like."

"No." Ichigo said firmly, taking a step backwards. "Senna, I'm not interested. I came to Okinawa for a job, an assignment, not to catch up."

"Oh Ichigo." She sighed dramatically, "You took a break from work to meet me; if that's not a signal...I dunno what is!"

Ichigo felt his temper flare and he took another step back as she took one forward. "Senna. You cheated on me, that must have slipped your memory!" Her smile faltered a bit, "And you may have no shame in toying with people's hearts but I am not doing that." _I would never do that to Rukia._

Senna crossed her arms making a 'hmph' noise. "Well, sounds to me like you're with someone. But lemme tell you something, _Ichigo Kurosaki_, if you don't hold onto her. She'll run away into another man's arms just like I did!" Senna turned abruptly on her heel and stormed out of the store.

The store clerk looked up from his newspaper as she walked out.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. What the hell just happened? He made a choice right then to focus on work and only work while he was here. Senna was crazy and her words weren't going to get to him. What he had with Rukia was different, a good kind of different, and it was nice and he loved her. It wasn't some high-school romance. It was real. It was honest. It was adult, and terrifying—but he wouldn't have it any other way.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

April

Rukia slid her hand over her stomach. The baby bump is there—but that could be because of her tiny body. She wouldn't be able to hide it for much longer. She pulled the sweater over her shirt and grabbed her purse.

Her heart ached and her feet were sore from the walk but, her brother kept his promise.

He stood amongst the cherry blossom trees like a king. Their bright pink petals floated past and swirled in the air. Rukia joined his side and they walked in silence.

"Can you..." She took a deep breath, "The poem." Rukia blinked back her tears. They stopped their walk and Byakuya looked at the trees, his dark eyes harboring a deep sadness, and the wind played with ebony strands of his hair.

"I haven't thought of that in a long time."

There was a sound of a car driving by.

Byakuya lifted his palm and caught one of the pink petals, he examined it before he began to speak;

"Senbonzakura." The title of his poem and Rukia's pride; her magazine. The one word that could at least bond them...even though he would be gone.

_"The golden sun's light is harsh against the gentle petals,_

_when the moon rises and basks these trees in a soft, white glow-_

_I will think of you."_

A bird chirpped in the trees. Rukia covered her mouth with her hand and listens with intently to her brother's words.

_"One-thousand cherry blossoms at our feet,_

_One-thousand cherry blossoms in our hair,_

_With the beauty of the moon_

_And company of the stars-_

_I will think of you._

_Until our hearts meet again_

_With one-thousand petals scattering in the night air,_

_I will hold this memory close,_

_Senbonzakura."_

He let the petal fall from his hand and join its family on the ground. Byakuya felt lighter, somehow, it was a poem he had written for Hisana and he never truly forgot the words; how could he? He looked at Rukia—she was a strong, grown woman.

He was proud of her. (Why couldn't he say that?)

Rukia smiled softly, her violet eyes lighting up, and a voice spoke from behind him. "I never forgot that poem."

_That voice! _It was like music to his ears. The most delicate torture. Byakuya turned around to see "Hisana..." he breathed out. She is dressed modestly in a pink dress and white shawl, her sandels padding softly against the concrete as she walks up to him.

"Byakuya...my..." Hisana extended her hand and touched it upon his face. "You've gotten older."

Byakuya felt his body freeze at her touch. Her eyes were swimming with tears, "Byakuya..." And she took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his torso. Byakuya turned his head to see Rukia walking away...

Then the pieces clicked in his head-

The walk, the poem, and Hisana just 'showing up'. _My sister is saying goodbye. _

He wrapped his arms around Hisana's shaking form. She sobbed quietly into his coat for several minutes before reaching into her purse and pulling out a note; "Here. Rukia said I was to give this to you."

Byakuya took the note and unfolded it, saying nothing, but he felt a pressure at the back of his eyes as he read the words...

_**Dearest Brother,**_

_**Hisana...you always loved her. You always will. Now you have a chance to spend your life with her, she is no longer married—a widow. No doubt you'll have to give her flowers and court her again, maybe even write another poem. You are starting a new life, brother.**_

_**And I am starting a new chapter in mine. If Urahara lets me, I will send you news of the baby when he/she arrives—even if you don't approve of it. This is still your niece/nephew. Be happy, brother. If that is one thing I want you to have; it's happiness. **_

_**I love you.**_

_**Best Wishes,**_

_**Your Sister. **_

Byakuya folded the note and placed it in the inner-pocket of his jacket. He looked down fondly at Hisana, brushing a lock of hair away from her face, "Hisana..." He began, wishing to tell her how he never loved another woman more than her—how she was the only face he saw in his dreams.

Hisana hushed him and cupped his face, "I know, love. I know."

And they walked hand-in-hand amongst the cherry blossoms; the path leading to their new life.

&3&3&3&3&3

Tatsuki had been so comfortable with Orihime for all these years; she forgot how it felt to be nervous. They're at a restaurant and the desert can't get there fast enough and Orihime keeps commenting on how 'nice' the place is. The food is expensive but delicious and Tatsuki keeps fumbling over her words at the strangest of times.

Luckily, Orihime doesn't seem to notice.

"Orihime..." Tatsuki began, her heart beating wildly in her chest. "We've been together for a while, huh?"

"Yup." Orihime responded with her usual sunny disposition.

"Yeah." Tatsuki swallowed, finding that her words are dying on her tongue.

"Orihime...I..." That's when desert comes and Orihime is talking about something—hot sauce? Tatsuki smiled and forgot whatever sonnet she was composing in her head. It could wait a little longer.

"You know how we've been talking about moving to a bigger place?" Tatsuki tried again and Orihime nodded, taking a sip of her water. "And family, we've talked about that too, right?"

Orihime nodded again.

"I love you—more than life, Orihime." Tatsuki felt her cheeks burn, "I love you...and so...I..." She took a deep breath, reaching into her jacket pocket and pulling out a tiny navy blue box. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Orihime. I want to have that big house..."

Orihime's eyes widened as Tatsuki opened the box. The ring was nothing super-elegant by any means but it had taken Tatsuki months to save up for it and it was a simple diamond on a white gold band. It glittered in the candle light.

"Will you-" Tatsuki didn't finish popping the question.

"YES!" Orihime shouted, tears streaming down her face and messing her make up. Several of the restaurant patrons had looked over at this outburst. A little elderly woman sitting with her husband began to clap softly, muttering "oh young love!"

"Y-yes?" Tatsuki grinned and took the ring from the box, Orihime reached her hand across the table, and the ring slid onto her finger with ease.

Tatsuki felt like crying a little bit too.

"Wow..." Orihime gasped looking at the stone, "We...we just got engaged!"

"Yeah, we did." Tatsuki laughed, a little embarrassed but more than happy. They were engaged. They finally took the step—and now only good things could come of it.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Ichigo opened the door to their apartment and no sooner did he set his suitcase down was Rukia in his arms. She kissed him quickly, "Welcome back."

"Thanks. Oh!" He looked down at her stomach pressed against his. "I may have felt it kick."

Rukia chuckled, "It?"

"The baby." He clarified, "Sorry, the baby, not _it_."

"We should announce it properly...I won't be able to hide it for much longer, so expect a bit of media buzz once I do." Ichigo kissed her forehead.

"Okay. Now, do I tell you about my trip first or do you tell me about how it went with your brother?"

Rukia's eyes suddenly shifted when he mentioned her brother and a little alarm went off in his head saying; 'sore topic!' Ichigo cleared his throat, "Sorry." They ended up talking not about his trip or her brother; but of the news of Tatsuki and Orihime and the color of the walls for the baby's room and the gossip on television.

&3&3&3&3&3

Rukia fell asleep that night, curled against him, and he couldn't believe how much he missed just having her _close—_having her there with him. He breathed in the scent of her hair and relaxed. She wanted to tell her company, friends who didn't know, and the press about her pregnancy. That was a big step, right? Rukia was all about business / personal life being separate. Now she was actually going to take the chance and merge them.

He closed his eyes; yeah, that had to be a good sign.

* * *

A/N: Thiiiiiis is soooo long! Anyways, I'm sure nobody is complaining about the length. I am sorry, however, if it is rushed ( I know, I've said this before) but I am trying to get this fic done! I hope it doesn't lack in quality or anything...

Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to leave me a review so I know what you thought!


	33. Worth Waiting For

A/N: I know it's been forever. Siiigh, I'm not even reading Bleach anymore! It's gotten to be too long—so if the characters seem OOC or anything. I do apologize. But I wanted to finish this story as quickly as I could, it was the least I could do for my faithful readers and reviewers.

Enjoy.

Brooke tied her brown hair up and away from her sweaty face. Spring cleaning. She and Renji were able to tackle the kitchen this morning, clearing out every cabinet and giving the whole thing a once over. It was now late afternoon and they had reduced their cleaning list to just doing the bedroom and the adjoining bathroom.

That didn't make it any less tiring of course.

Brooke pulled open Renji's top drawer on his nightstand and dumped it out on the bed. He could sort it out, she thought, but that's when something caught her eye. Brooke lifted the black sketchbook from the pile of miscellaneous things.

She flipped through it and her jaw slacks in surprise. Dozens of pages have been filled from each corner with little doodles, full on portraits, tribal symbols, flowers, animals—name it, it's there, sketched in graphite.

"Renji!"

"Yeah?"

"C'mere!"

There's a grumble and then he entered their bedroom, still holding the broom in one hand. "I didn't know you liked to draw." She said holding the book out to him. Renji yelped and made a snatch for it, his cheeks tinted pink, and Brooke quickly jerked her arm away.

Her red haired boyfriend went sprawling onto the carpet. "That's personal."

"Oh please, Renji! It's not like I found your porn stash. These are truly beautiful."

He still turned red as if she truly had found something embarrassing. "They're just doodles!" He brushed himself off as he stood. Brooke handed him back the sketchbook with a small smile and he returned it—glad for her understanding.

Renji, of course, knew that he wasn't off the hook. She'd be asking him about it soon enough.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

Nemu looked up from her medical journal (a gift from her father) and then back to Ishida's bruised ankle. "I still think we should go see him."

"It's not broken, Nemu." Ishida assured her gently.

The dark haired woman extended two fingers and pressed lightly on the joint. "Ow!" Ishida jerked his leg away and his eyes were met with her narrowed, concerned ones. "You touched the bruise." He cleared his throat and stretched his leg out again, resting his heel on the toilet seat, while he sat on the edge of the bathtub. Nemu sitting on her knees with the textbook in one hand and a plastic glove over the other.

She was taking this very seriously, but he couldn't expect much less from the daughter of a doctor.

"Please, Ishida..." She titled her head at him, "My father won't do anything drastic like give you a robotic leg. We need to know if its broken, twisted, sprained or just bruised."

Ishida sighed and adjusted his glasses on his nose. He gave Nemu another look yet she would not be swayed. She just kept staring at him with her concerned, soft eyes and slight tilt of her head. He had been in a big hurry this morning and landed on his foot wrong while coming out of the subway.

He managed the whole day without much of a fuss besides a little pain. Now, his pale skin had blue-purple splotches around the ankle and it _hurt a lot._

"Okay." Ishida nodded and Nemu smiled slightly, leaving the bathroom, and returning with a pair of crutches for him to use.

"Where did you get those?"

"My father." She laughed a little, "I have a whole closet full of medical supplies. He likes to keep my apartment well-stocked in case of emergencies."

"...I see."

&3&3&3&3&3&3&

Ichigo chewed on his lower lip while looking at the display cases. They hadn't been together for that long by normal standards. But, _he loved her._ And they were going to have a baby. It wasn't exactly the right order—but he wanted this.

Ichigo Kurosaki had never been more sure of something in his whole life.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

Rukia reviewed the applications over again for the fifth time today. She would need to appoint a new lead designer before the baby was born. She will still own the magazine and its assets. She'll still be the boss. The plan was; she would appoint a new lead designer and work side-by-side with the designer, having the final say and influence over the magazine—if only to show the designer how she runs things.

Once the baby was born, Rukia can with confidence, hand over the responsibilities to the new lead designer. Ishida will drop his role as her personal assistant and be the driving force of the magazine. He, with all his experience and Rukia's trust, would help push the magazine forward and keep it fresh while she was raising her child.

All of this sounded wonderful on paper.

But, plans never usually go _as planned._ Which is why Rukia Kuchiki was so stressed. So many things could go wrong, not just with her company but with her child. She sighed heavily and leaned back in her chair, her hand resting subconsciously on her lower stomach. Rukia swiveled her chair around to look out at the view of her office.

"Mother, Boss, Girlfriend, Sister..." Rukia murmured her titles to herself. "Sometimes it's hard to balance them all and you're not even here yet!"

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

"Yeah well, did you read them?" Ichigo spoke into the receiver of his cellphone, his arms full of groceries as he spoke to his publisher on the other end of the line.

"_It's my job to read the new chapters, Kurosaki."_

"And?"

"_I have emailed you back the chapters with my corrections, suggestions, and input. Call me back."_

"Okay, I will." Ichigo set the bags down, "But I've got chapter four nearly finished-"

"_Send it to me when you're done."_

"I'd like to get the book published before the end of the year."

"_It's only April, Kurosaki, there's time." _

Ichigo flipped his phone shut and grinned a bit at Rukia. She raised both her eyebrows in response with a light smirk—a silent 'good job so far' in their non-verbal ways of communicating.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&

"What happened to you?" Rukia said to Ishida as he leaned on his crutches, looking like a beat up Armani suit model.

"It's sprained."

"Told you." Nemu muttered by his side in the elevator. Rukia laughed and patted her assistants shoulder lightly as if she was afraid the light touch would hurt him. Ishida shook his head and the elevator dinged.

"SURPRISE!"

Rukia's eyes bulged from their sockets as she took in her offices. White and pink and blue balloons decorated every corner with matching streamers and there was a banner over her main office door, "Congratulations on the bundle of joy!" the banner said.

All the desks had little confetti shaped like bottles, diapers, cranes, and rattles. There was a table of presents in the left corner.

"What is this?" Rukia looked at Ishida for an explanation.

"We had a baby shower for Hinamori! We weren't going to not have one for you!"

"Wow." Rukia breathed out, feeling an overwhelming sense of adoration and love from her staff. She cursed her hormones as her violet eyes became clouded with tears. Wrapping paper was torn off, baby clothes and supplies, toys and trinkets—a very pretty baby album. There was a discussion of if she wanted a boy or a girl ; his or her name ; what color eyes and what color hair—Rukia had never been asked so many questions about a person who wasn't born yet.

Honestly, she didn't care if it was a boy or a girl; as long as he or she was healthy. And she figured that the name would come to her at some point or maybe her and Ichigo could try and pick one out. She would love for the child to have her eyes, but if she or he has Ichigo's then—that's okay too.

&3&&3&3&3&3&3&3

"_I think it's great, son."_

"Do you?"

"_Yes." a short pause, "From the depths of my heart to the hairs on my chiny-chin-chin."_

"Okay, goat face, you ruined it."

&&&3&3&3&3&3&3

"Rukia, do you want to take some pictures with me?" Ichigo asked, standing at the door with his camera in his hands. Rukia looked away from the television, she muted it—because fashion shows were always so loud.

"What?"

"Just...the sun will be setting soon and I dunno...old times sake..."

Rukia frowned slightly, "But your mother..."

Ichigo shifted his feet and scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah, mom. I used to give her—yeah well—you're going to be a Mom soon too." He said uselessly. Rukia's smile got a little brighter at that. She seemed to be slowly, but surely adjusting into motherhood. Well, pre-motherhood.

"You don't want to go alone?" She questioned, wanting to give him space if he needed it.

"I'd like for you to be there...before you bloat up like an elephant."

She chucked her pillow at him and he caught it, laughing. However, Rukia did get to her feet and join him up the stairs and to the roof of their apartment building. She figured he was right—she was five months along and with four months to go, she was only going to get bigger and bigger. The thought was both comical and a little bit scary. Rukia knew she was a small girl, knew it her whole life, and embraced it. Sometimes she worried that her body was _too _small and wouldn't be able to carry their child. Even when the doctor's reassured her, she still couldn't help but worry.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

"It is beautiful." Rukia commented on the skyline as the sun set behind it. Ichigo snapped a few pictures but she easily picked up on his restless energy. The way he kept glancing at her and tapping his pocket and looking around and taking pictures but not reviewing them like he usually would.

"You alright?"

Her words startled him. They had been standing in silence for nearly three minutes. "Yeah...um...Rukia there's another reason why I wanted you to come up here."

"You're not going to throw me off the edge 'cause I ate your last bag of Doritos, are you?" Rukia crossed her arms. Ichigo shook his head and gave a rough laugh. He set his camera down on the floor and stood in front of his girlfriend.

Ichigo kissed the top of her head and she smiled briefly. She would have enjoyed the moment more if she wasn't so confused.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box, "Will you marry me?" He asked, his voice hitching and wavering, his nerves getting the best of him as he opened it. Rukia was a woman of fashion, what if she didn't like the ring?

She didn't even miss a beat; "No."

_Oh tha...what? _"Huh?"

Rukia shook her head fiercely, tears clinging to her eyelashes, "Not now."

"What do you mean?" His hands were trembling as he held tight to the little box, hoping she'd change her mind if he just kept it still.

"Ichigo..." She began, looking up at him, "I love you. But, I'm not ready to marry you. We've got so much going on, we can't add engagement plans and weddings to that list. We have to focus on this..." She placed her hand on her stomach. "Focus on her – or him."

"We don't have to get married right away."

"Ichigo..." She looked so tired, how had he not noticed it before? "Having a baby is expensive enough and you've still got to finish your book and I've got my company to worry about-"

"But you don't want to marry me." Ichigo cut her off, feeling hurt and betrayed, like a stinging slap across the face.

"Not yet."

Ichigo didn't know what to do. Luckily, Rukia did—she kissed his chin and walked back downstairs. She left him standing there with the box still in his hand. It made sense, of course, Rukia took things _very slowly. _And she was scared. And worried.

But holy hell—rejection of something this big; it was sucking all the air out of his lungs and making his eyes sting.

There was still a lingering promise of something else—something more—someday. But not now. Ichigo would wait for her, but would she wait for him? He swallowed and stuffed the box back into his pocket.

Still, she could have said 'yes' and they could have waited three, four, ten years to actually _get married._ He could follow her and try to convince her and—no. No. _That's not how this ever worked. Dad gave me advice once, that Rukia was a person worth waiting for—sometimes you don't chase the person you want. Sometime you just gotta stay by their side and wait for them to come to you. _

So, that's what he was going to have to do. Put this little box somewhere safe, focus on the now,  and hope Rukia doesn't change her mind and just _wait. _

* * *

A/N: Gah its 4am. 4:30am to be exact! My brain is so scattered! Thanks for reading!


	34. Nice to meet you

A/N: Umm hello...long time no see, eh? God, you guys have been so freaking patient. Ugh. WORDS CANNOT EXPRESS MY FEELINGS. Stupid school and work...anyways...here you go! I want to finish this before the holidays start. Uggghhh.

* * *

May

"You've been loosing weight." Renji can't put off pointing it out any longer. Brooke picked at her index finger nail with her thumb and avoided his eyes. "Brooke."

"I have." She sighed a little, "I know I have – I own a mirror, Renji."

"No need for hostility. I'm just making a point!"

"Because you're concerned?" She met his eyes then, curious and cautious.

"Because I'm concerned." He affirmed it for her. Brooke balled her hand into a fist and let out a slow breath.

"I have a problem...Oh god, I can't believe I'm going to tell you – you're not going to want to be near me! It's so stupid and gross and – and – and -" Her eyes shone with un-shed tears as she spoke. Renji jumped up from his seat at the table and crouched in front of her, he placed his hands on her knees and she grabbed his shoulders.

Brooke looked down at him with her chestnut hair falling in front of her face. "When I was a kid, I wanted _so _badly to fit in, you know?" Her hands moved from his shoulders to cup his face and as she spoke she blinked back tears.

"I was with a group of girls and they were all doing it. Either throwing up their lunches or not eating at all. We used to weigh each other and if you gained anything, the girls, they'd be so cruel. But, I put up with it – anything to be one of _them_. I took the bullying, the snide remarks, the shoving my finger down my throat. It was such a small price to pay for popularity."

Brooke sniffled, "I ended up in the hospital and I got professional help for my bulimia. But, I slip, I go back to it when I'm stressed or when I feel...I don't know...unattractive." She gave a sad laugh and shook her head. It all sounded so absurd when she said it aloud and when she said it to him.

Renji didn't say a word, he just leaned up and cupped the back of her neck with his hands and kissed her forehead. Brooke lost it then and sobbed into his t-shirt. "I'm here." He said softly, smoothing her hair with his hand, "And you're an idiot – I am not going anywhere."

&3&3&3&3&3

Ishida closed the folder with all the designs for next months issue. "Nemu, can you call Kenpachi in, please?" He said to his assistant and girlfriend. The woman nodded and picked up the phone on her desk.

Ishida took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Kenpachi was the new lead designer and he was the best choice, but his personal view on certain garments often detracted from the piece as a whole. It was spring and Kenpachi was designing loud, short, summer esque pieces.

"Yes, boss?" Kenpachi asked with a large grin, the bells on his hair jingling softly. He often greeted Ishida as boss even though Ishida reminded him constantly that this was only a temporary position.

"Have a seat."

&3&&3&3&3&3

Neliel kicked sand at Grimmjow, "Stupid!" She snapped and Grimmjow rolled his eyes. He didn't move from his towel and he simply brushed the sand off from his rather sculpted abdomen. "You're supposed to be my bodyguard and you are not guarding my body!"

Neliel fixed her white sunhat as she stood above him wearing a sea-green colored two-piece bathing suit.

"Sorry, sorry!" Grimmjow yawned, suddenly hopping to his feet in a panther-quick move that made Neliel jump. His arms were suddenly around her and his lips on hers. Neliel felt her previous annoyance suddenly melt away.

He pulled back and winked at her. Neliel smiled softly, "Better."

"I think this beach is far too public, maybe we should slip away...it'll be safer."

"Nel! Nel!" A loud voice suddenly broke the couple apart and a man wearing a 'hollywood' t-shirt and gray visor came running towards them. He tripped in the sand and Grimmjow tossed his head back and laughed. The man scrambled to his feet, holding out a pen and paper.

"My daughter loves you!" He said hurriedly, "Autograph, please, Miss Nel! She saw you at the fashion show in Paris on the runway on the television – and that makeup commercial you did! Oh, she's got that memorized!" The sweat on his face was collecting on his mustache.

"Of course!" Neliel said happily with a bright smile.

Grimmjow muttered and scratched the back of his head, "Jeez, we move to California and we still get attacked by fans."

"_We_ don't. _I _do. You're not the one posing for the camera, dear." Neliel said with a smirk as she handed the man back his pad and pen. The man smiled broadly and ran off again, probably going to catch up with his daughter.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at Neliel's comment but he took her hand when she offered it.

&3&3&3&3&3&3

"So, you'll do it?" Orihime clasped her hands together.

"Of course!" Rukia laughed, "You're my friend, I would _love _to design your dress."

"I feel like a year isn't nearly enough time to plan all this!" Orihime threw her hands into the air and let out an exasperated sigh.

"You could always wait." Rukia suggested with a shrug. Orihime shook her head fiercely, her orange hair flying about. "No way!"

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

June

"Ohmygod! I can't believe it's happening! It's really happening!" Yuzu was squealing with delight as they waited outside the maternity ward. Isshin had a baby carriage with him, along with an armful of flowers and a dozen balloons.

"How do you think she is?" Karin asked, calm as ever, but her eyes were bright.

There was a shrill scream coming from the room that Ichigo and Rukia were in.

"I think that answers your question." Renji smirked.

&3&3&3&3&

Ichigo felt like his fingers were going to be broken. Rukia's head fell back onto the pillow, her forehead shining with a sheen layer of sweat and her cheeks flushed. There was a soft cry from the end of the bed.

"Welcome to the world, little girl."

Rukia let out an audible sigh, she can't even speak and let alone move right now. She slowly released Ichigo's hand. She felt his hand move through her damp bangs but her mind wasn't registering everything. She just wanted to hold her.

The nurse came over and helped her sit up as a bundle was passed into her arms.

"She's beautiful." Ichigo breathed. They were the first actual words he had said since Rukia went into labor. For the past few hours, he had only said the words 'its okay' and 'push'. Their daughter had dark hair, like her mother, but the loveliest amber eyes. She cried even as Rukia rocked her.

Ichigo sucked in a harsh breath as tears sprung to his eyes. He looked at Rukia, who was clearly crying, but she didn't even seem to notice it. Her eyes were glued to their baby.

"Hello." Rukia whispered, "It's very nice to meet you."

"Nohime." Ichigo spoke gently, quietly, and he met Rukia's eyes and that was it. They had been trying to come up with a name for months and finally Rukia just said '_let's wait till we meet him or her' _

Rukia kissed her daughter's forehead and in that moment; everything was as it should be. Nothing mattered more to her than the little girl in her arms. The world could set aflame, she could lose her business, or the moon could fall from the sky; she would not care. As long as this baby was here and safe and happy – that's all that mattered. Ichigo grinned and wiped his eyes. His girls.

* * *

A/N: Yaaay! Almost the end, guys! Next chapter will be the last! Hope you enjoyed!


	35. Finale

A/N: Here it is! The FINAL chapter! I want to thank all of your for your continued support and warm words. I would have left this story in the dust if it wasn't for you. :) I hope this chapter acts as a huge: THANK YOU and also an even bigger _I'm sorry _for rushing chapters and infrequent updates.

Enjoy!

Also: I wrote this without the internet for resources & things, so I don't know the traditions of Japanese weddings, nor am I even aware of their marriage laws, or anything...so...-shrug- eh. It's fanfiction, right? I can leave enough to imagination.

* * *

**20 Months Later**

Renji gently wiped the excess ink from the bright pink, irritated skin. "Congratulations, man." Renji said as he moved aside so that the orange haired man could see the new artwork forever burned onto his skin. Ichigo flexed his arm and gave a small grimace.

The pain had subsided while Renji worked but now that the pen had left his skin, a fresh new wave of pain hit him. It wasn't bad – just tender. Like a fresh bruise with pressure on it. He had chosen to get his mother's name, Masaki, tattooed on his left bicep. There wasn't a day that went by that Ichigo didn't feel a stab of sadness that his mother never got to meet his daughter.

"You gonna get your daughter's name next year?" Renji asked as he cleaned and covered the new ink.

"Maybe." Ichigo shrugged, "Is it true that once you get one tattoo, you want to get more?" He looked at his tattooed friend, who had his arms, chest, neck, and face tattooed in a tribal design. Renji had once said that he no one bothered him when he had a handful of tattoos, but once he got enough to look 'like a trouble maker', that's when he got more detentions in school and visits from local police.

"It's true for some." Renji handed Ichigo some type of ointment and told him to keep it out of direct sunlight or the tattoo would fade. Brooke came out from the backroom, her dark hair tied away from her pretty face. She had gained weight in the past months, but she joked about getting a skeleton tattoo to just remind her what she should stay away from.

"How goes the therapy?" Renji asked casually, his eyes lighting up mischievously as Brooke kissed his cheek.

"Well enough. How's your arm, Ichigo? Did this buffoon tell you the rules – he almost always forgets to tell his clients how to properly take care of a tattoo." She teased easily, making Ichigo smirk. Renji needed someone to knock him down every now and again.

"He did."

Ichigo stood up and stretched from the chair. The process had only taken a few hours but, he felt drained and hyper all at once. Brooke leaned against the table, her eyes skirting over the artwork – mostly Renji's artwork – plastered over the walls. "You going to Orihime and Tatsuki's wedding?"

"I think Orihime invited half of the country and then some." Renji jested with a large grin.

Ichigo had to laugh at that. He didn't expect to get an invitation in the mail, since he figured Orihime would just invite him and Rukia. But no. He had gotten his own invite with his name in curly gold letters on white parchment. It looked like an invitation to the Royal Ball in some Fairytale. Speaking of Fairy tales –

"I gotta get home." Ichigo said suddenly, wincing softly as he pulled on his jacket. Renji quirked a tattooed eyebrow.

"What's the rush?" Asked Brooke, "I'm making tea right now. You are welcome to stay and have lunch." The tattoo parlor was a small cozy place, Renji and two other artists worked there and Brooke acted as a secretary on her days off from work and the days that she wasn't at group therapy for her eating disorder. The place was owned by Urahara. Ichigo had a feeling that the man with the green and white stripped hat owned more business and buildings than Donald Trump.

It was already well known that Ichigo's landlord now owned a dance-club with his two friends; Soi Fon and Yoruichi. He was a good landlord and never fussed too much about rent. He always wanted it paid, but he wouldn't beat you with that cane he walked with to get it.

"It's Nouhime's nap time and I like to read to her." Ichigo felt a small flush come to his cheeks. He wasn't embarrassed by fatherhood, it was just strange saying it aloud. Brooke practically melted.

"Awww!" She clasped her hands in front of her chest, "That is _so cute_!" She smacked Renji's shoulder, "Why don't you read to little girls?"

"Because I would get arrested?" Renji snorted. Brooke tossed her head back and laughed. Ichigo just smirked and gave a light roll of his eyes.

"Money's on the counter, Renji. I'll see you guys later." The bell over the door chimed as he left.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

"_The book...it's about...determination, more than anything, and it's fantasy – but it can be applied to real world trials. The main character goes through exile, he's hunted and hated, but he fights. And what for? He fights because it's the only thing he can do."_

"_Would you say that you modeled any of these characters after people you knew or know?"_

"_I guess." Ichigo chuckled nervously, "There are bits and pieces of people in my life, yeah, defiantly. But, not the whole person – the people I know are far too ridiculous to fit in one book."_

"_Does this mean we'll be getting a sequel?" The interviewer smiled broadly._

_Ichigo laughed a little easier this time, "I don't think so – not yet! I don't have as much time to write."_

Rukia lifted her head from the pillow on the couch when she heard the apartment door open. The man on the television just walked in. She laid her head back down and turned her attention back to the television.

"You miss me so much, that you gotta watch interviews?" He slipped his shoes off and hung up his coat.

Rukia ignored the pathetic excuse for a joke, even if a smile was playing at her lips, "She's been waiting for you."

Their daughter looked up from her toys and giggled noisily, her arms outstretched and flailing, and Rukia felt her heart swell. Ichigo bent down and scooped Nouhime up and brought her to her room. She grabbed the blanket that was always draped over the back of the couch and pulled it over her.

It reminded her of the days when she would come home and just collapse on the couch. How far away those days were now!

"_The story – I had a different direction for it at first. It was going to be more action, more suspense, more fighting...but it took on a life of its own." _

"_How do you feel about the success of your novel?"_

"_I couldn't have done it without my friends and family. The book would just be some story in my head..."_

Rukia yawned loudly. She tuned out the rest of the interview, her mind taking her far away, thinking of her brother and wondering if he was happy. She thought of her past and mostly of her future. Her future with Ichigo and Nouhime. The bundle of joy that she was.

Everything changed when she came into the world. In pain and blood – Rukia felt like her body had been torn in half – but when she held Nouhime in her arms for the first time, the pain ebbed away, and all she wanted to do was keep her safe and smiling. Her own comfort and happiness came second.

Rukia's eyes fluttered open at the feel of lips brushing against her forehead.

"Oh." Her voice was thick with sleep, "I didn't realize..." She yawned the rest of her sentence.

"Is it nap time for everyone?" She lazily hit his arm.

"What story did you read her?" Rukia asked, sitting up and letting Ichigo settle beside her. She used his chest as a pillow and closed her eyes again. The weight of his arm around her shoulders gave her a sense of security and content.

"I made one up – it was about a stuffed animal that could talk and went on an adventures into the kitchen to steal cookies." Rukia laughed quietly.

"Sounds like a bestseller."

"Shut up." He changed the television station.

"Remember to show me your tattoo once I wake up again."

"Yes, boss."

"Remind me to hit you."

His laugh made her smile in her drowsy state but, it was a smile nonetheless.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

Orihime blew her nose for the hundredth time that afternoon. "Weddings make me so weepy!" She complained as she grabbed another tissue.

"Even your own?" Rukia bounced Nouhime in her arms. Nouhime made a cooing sound before trying to make a grab at Rukia's sparkly earrings.

"I guess so!" Orihime tossed another tissue away. The poor girls had to re-do her make-up twice before they decided that it was best to keep everything water-proof and go natural with the look. Orihime looked like a princess no matter what.

Her orange hair had two small braids that went around her head, then the rest of her hair was loose and straight. On top of her head was a silver, spidery net that was very thin and laid with tiny turquoise gems that glinted softly in the light. The dress was one of Rukia's designs. It was more of a gown, really, that showed off the skin of Orihime's arms, neck and shoulders and no more.

The dress was a traditional white and it was all lace and frills, just as Orihime requested.

"Ugh. I feel like throwing up." Orihime said suddenly, causing several girls to nearly trip over their dresses backing away from the bride.

"Breathe." Rukia said, her voice steady and calm, as she placed Nouhime in her baby carrier.

"Right – breathe." Orihime gave a small nod and took a breath through her nose. That's when Brooke walked in, her dress matching Rukia's in its lavender color. Orihime's bridesmaids were in lavender and Tatsuki's were in baby blue. The colors of the wedding were mostly pure, soft, and light pastel colors.

Orihime claimed that it was because most of their friends had such bright hair colors – herself included – she didn't want the colors to clash.

"How's our bride?" Brooke asked, her toothy grin with that unique gap in her front teeth. Orihime shook her head, too busy focusing on her breathing to give a proper answer. Brooke wore her hair curly and it was a thick mass of brown around her face. The curls bounced lightly as she walked over to Orihime and began rubbing her back.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

"At least we don't need to wear blue suits." Renji said fixing his light blue tie.

"You're lucky I didn't make you." Tatsuki said, leaning back in her chair. She was nervous, to be sure, but she wasn't going to let it show. She just wanted to get it started and have it finally happen. She was done with planning and color coordinating.

"Are you and Brooke ever going to tie the knot?" Tatsuki asked after a moment.

"Nah." Renji shook his head, "Not until her parents start acknowledging my existence. Her parents approval means something, you know? She wouldn't want to run off and get eloped without her parents consent."

Tatsuki didn't want to ask the same question to Ichigo. It was a sore topic. Ichigo eventually let it slip that he asked Rukia, before Nouhime was born, but the designer wanted to wait. Everyone knew that Rukia and Ichigo were crazy about each other, they loved their daughter with every breath and loved each other with every heart beat. It was old gossip.

Ichigo was just waiting for the waiting to be done.

And most of the girls thought that Rukia was just waiting for him to ask again.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

"You may kiss the bride."

As the pair split apart, Tatsuki smiled brightly and whispered 'I love you' and Orihime whispered 'Always' back. Their fingers intertwined with their wedding bands happily clinking off each other. Their dresses may have been the same in color, but Tatsuki's was more slim and sheen.

The roar of applause and cheers was loud enough to make Nouhime burst into tears. Rukia tugged at Ichigo's sleeve and the pair left the celebration for a moment. "Take her, take her!" Rukia urged, passing Nouhime to her dad.

"Shh shh! It's just a party! You'll like them when you're older." Ichigo pat his daughter's back and gently rocked her. She would not be quelled, however. Her amber eyes shone with tears and her face was scrunched and pink.

"I'll find her blanket, she calms down with the blanket." Rukia said, rummaging through the baby bag. She pulled out a worn, but fuzzy, yellow blanket. "Look, baby, look what mommy's got!" It was odd how a child completely changed her attitude. She didn't care though.

Nouhime did not pay attention. She could care less about some stupid blanket when all that loud noise scared her.

Rukia sighed and settled with rubbing her daughter's little hand with her thumb as Ichigo held her. They went back and forth saying sweet things, hoping to calm her down. "I KNOW WHAT SHE NEEDS!" A booming voice came from the end of the hall.

Nouhime had a fresh flow of tears now. Isshin came bounding down the hallway, his tophat flying off his head as he ran. The man tripped on the carpet and landed a foot away from the couple. Yuzu and Karin weren't far behind as the rest of the guests left the main hall and headed to the reception.

"What's wrong?" Yuzu asked, looking worriedly at her niece.

"She hates the loudness of it all. She'll be calm soon." Ichigo answered confidently.

"YES SHE WILL!" Isshin said, hoping to his feet like he never fell. His suit was in fact – baby blue – and his matching tophat was on the floor. "SHE JUST NEEDS TO SEE HER GRANDPA! THAT'S WHAT SHE NEEDS!"

"Isn't that right, my sweetling?" Isshin grinned at his granddaughter.

For a moment, Nouhime was silent, staring at him with wide eyes. Rukia held her sigh of relief in her chest and it turned into a sigh of exasperation as Nouhime started to cry again.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

"So, you're really going then?" Rukia asked Karin, who stared into her champagne glass.

"It's scary – but it's what I want to do. Yuzu's going to go off and be a doctor and I want to join the armed forces...I'm _going..._the wheels are already turning." She gave Rukia a small smile.

Rukia returned the gesture and felt pride for Ichigo's sister, for both of them, twins...but leading their own lives. Their own loves. Yet, forever connected and together. There was a sweet sadness to it.

She looked over at Ichigo, who had Nouhime, and was talking to one of Orihime's bridesmaids. She watched as the girl nodded and giggled, but Rukia felt no danger or jealousy – _he's always been faithful to me. Faithful to Nouhime. His family accepts me as one of their own...he's a wonderful father...he fits in with my friends and I fit in with his. _

Rukia took a gingerly sip of champagne, _why the hell did I turn down his proposal? _It was a question she had asked herself for a while now.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

"I remember my wedding day." Isshin spoke with a lightly somber tone. "Your mother...so lovely, she got cake on my nose and I vowed that I'd keep it there all night as long as she let me do one of my jokes."

"And did she let you?"

Isshin smiled and the answer was known. Ichigo gave a grin, his mother was fond of his father's jokes, no matter how terrible – they always, always made her laugh. Ichigo looked across the room, seeing Rukia sitting with Karin and soon Brooke joined the table.

"Do you think Nouhime will laugh at my jokes when she's older?" Isshin said, wagging a finger in front of her face so that she grabbed it tightly. "Such a grip!" He beamed.

"I think she'll be the one throwing cake."

"Sassy, like her mother." Isshin stuck his tongue out at Nouhime and she gave him a confused look.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

"I feel bad that not everyone could make it." Orihime said as she hung up her wedding dress.

Tatsuki shrugged, already dressed in sweat pants and a tank top, a towel around her shoulders. "It's not your fault. People get tied up with life, ya know. Most of 'em were nice enough to send us cards."

"They were nice enough because they were our friends." Orihime took the spidery, silver net out of her hair and laid it delicately on her dresser. She saw Tatsuki nod from her reflection in the mirror. Orihime looked down at her hand and felt her heart blossom like a flower when she saw the ring.

They had done it.

Marriage.

And she hadn't even gotten sick! Orhime followed Tatsuki into the bathroom and sat on the bathtub's rim. She looked at her toenails, thinking if she should change the color from purple to gold, when she remembered something;

"Tatsuki, did I tell you that I almost threw up all over Rukia and Brooke?"

Tatsuki _almost_ choked on her toothpaste laughing.

&3&3&3&3&3&3&3&3

Rukia reached into Ichigo's bed side table and pulled out the velvet box. She checked to make sure the ring was still there and she slipped it onto her finger. She admired it for a moment, never fully appreciating its beauty until now.

"What are you doing?" He emerged from the shower, dripping still with a towel low around his waist.

"Ask me again."

He blinked at her.

"Ask you-"

"Just ask, you daft fruit head."

Ichigo studied her, thinking it must be hormones, or the fact that they just returned from a wedding and maybe Rukia was having her own halcyon dreams of a wedding like that...

They hadn't spoken much about moving forward in their relationship since Nouhime was born.

What caused this change of heart? He was skeptical to say the least.

She could read that clearly on his face.

"I've been thinking, okay?" Rukia climbed over their bed and stood in front of him, "About you – about who we _were _and who we've _become._ What we've done and haven't done...and...I think mostly about her..." She nodded her head in the direction of the crib.

"I know it's not going to be easy. But, nothing in our lives is ever easy, is it? So – ask me again – Ichigo Kurosaki."

A light smirk played at the corner of his mouth, "Why ask when you've already given me an answer?" He rested his wet forehead against hers, his hand curling around her wrist and fingertips reaching down and touching the band of the ring.

"Here I was trying to do things in an orderly, proper manner." She rolled her eyes but there was no hint of exasperation on her face. It was all an act. An act he could see clearly through. That should make her feel naked, exposed, and vulnerable – but it doesn't.

She goes on her tip toes and kisses him lightly, tasting the warm water from the shower and the mint of his toothpaste. His strong arms envelop her lithe form and press her body to his as their kiss turns less chaste by the second. Rukia feels the softness of the bed hit the back of her knees and she broke the kiss to say one word.

"Yes."

* * *

A/N: It's over! OH MY GOD!

So, I know there was a lot of fluff and a lot of smiles in this chapter...but I wanted a really happy ending, okay? Everyone is happy. YAY FOR HAPPINESS!

I cannot thank you enough for your continued support over the course of the story. I love you all!

:D

This story will always have a special place in my heart & I hope it will have a place in yours too.

**Sidenote: **Ichigo's book - if you'd like - can be presented as a bonus chapter. :)


	36. Bonus Chapter: Ichigo's book

A/N:  This was written bit-by-bit, just in case I needed to include parts of Ichigo's story into my chapters. I don't think it's all that great, really, but - I wrote it all out...and it's better to have it here, to be read, then sitting in my documents folder.

:) Enjoy.

* * *

Two worlds ; One Body

Shirosaki opened his eyes. "Am I...alive?" He took a deep breath after the words left his mouth. He was laying face down in the gravel. "Impossible." He hissed slowly standing up, the pain he felt just moments ago was gone.

"You've been laying there...for fifty years." Shirosaki's eyes glared at the voice. It was a small child wearing a skull mask.

"You've been watching me?" He accused and held up his fist. That's when he saw that his hand was white.

"Follow me." The child said walking off. Shirosaki looked around, the town was deserted. The buildings were either rubble or just metal skeletons of their previous self. He could hear screams being carried by the wind.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Here. There. It is all the same."

"Stop speaking in riddles!" Shirosaki reached out to grab the child but he disappeared right before his eyes.

"No games. This is serious." The child said now next to him.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Shinigami can do it. So can we."

"Flash step?"

The child nodded before walking ahead. Shirosaki looked at his clothes, it was as if everything had been inverted. Black to white.

"Look." The child pointed at a puddle on the road.

Shirosaki nearly had the wind knocked out of him when he saw his new face. Pure white skin, white hair, yellow iris's, black eyes and a blue tongue. His hands felt glued to the side of his face, he couldn't seem to chase away the look of horror staring back at him.

"When Shinigami die. That is all there ever is. When a strong Shinigami dies, they become...this. Part Hollow, part Shinigami. Two words combined into one body."

"I thought this was a myth."

"No. You have a reason for being alive. For becoming this...monster."

Shirosaki closed his eyes watching as his memories clouded behind his eyelids, foggy fragments of the past. He could remember the pain. The betrayal. The faces were blurred but he knew who they were. He could feel his hatred, his loathing, in every inch of his skin.

When Shirosaki reopened his eyes; the kid was gone.

Clouded memories

Shirosaki walked for miles but it seemed that the town he was in never ended. "Am I going in circles?" He growled in annoyance. There wasn't another soul, Shinigami, or Hollow in sight. He sat down on the empty curb and tried to figure out what the hell he was going to do next.

He suddenly felt the energy begin to shift. Shirosaki jumped to his feet and grabbed at the air above his head. "Where's my weapon?" He dodged a claw that exploded from the street. A Hollow formed before his eyes, it's tail skidding from side to side. The sharp scales on its back glowed in the unknown light. Shirosaki hadn't see the sun or moon peek from the overcast sky.

"My lucky day!" It hissed before lunging once again. Shirosaki propelled himself forward using flash step. 'Good, I still have some of my powers. It doesn't explain where my blade is though.' The Hollow continued to chase him.

"_Idiot. The blade rests in the heart."_

Shirosaki perched on the roof of a half-torn apart building. Who said that? It wasn't the annoying voice of the kid he met when he first awoke. Shirosaki jumped off the building as the hollow's claw collided with the wall. It was a voice that he knew...but from the convoluted past.

"_Stop running! Face the enemy!"_

Shirosaki growled again, the sudden stop made dust and small rocks splash into the air. The hollow screeched with joy. It began charging and Shirosaki stood his ground. His heart was racing as he clutched his fists.

The hollow drew closer and he brought up his arm, an attempt to defend himself from the fiend. The hollow's jaw opened wide, the dark abyss of a mouth about to chomp down on the 'hero'. Shirosaki's eyes widened as red and black energy swirled around his hand and a black blade appeared in his hand. The blade struck the hollow in the mouth, blood spraying into the air. It's crimson color decorated the white and black setting.

The hollow backed down and faded from view. "Tch. That was easy." He said sheathing his blade and turning his back on the scene. 'Now...how do I get outta here?' He turned his head, hearing a door slam. Was it that kid again?

An ice cream shop stood tall as the buildings around it crumbled. Shirosaki took a chance and walked inside. It was covered in soot from explosions. The windows had been blown open and only shards of glass remained. The menu was charred beyond recognition. He looked over the counter, seeing an ice hole in the floor.

Something about this hole made him want to jump in. It was the strangest feeling. "Can I die?" he wondered aloud climbing on the counter and crouching due to his height. "I'm here for a reason. I gotta figure out why." He held his breath and jumped into the hole.

"_Traitor? How could they..." a distraught female voice._

"_I know. We have to fight." His voice._

"_Fight?" She—whoever she was—sounded frantic. "No, we have to run! While we still can..."_

"_I'm not a coward."_

Shirosaki could feel his head swimming as he sat up. Another clouded memory.

An Old Friend

Shirosaki knew he was in the human world. The place hadn't changed much but he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. He flash stepped through the night, his eyes darting about; searching for something.

"There you are." Shirosaki spun around seeing a woman dressed in black.

"Shinigami?"

"Indeed, hollow." The Shinigami drew her sword. Shirosaki wasn't in the mood for a fight. "I know your face. You're the traitor. The one who was killed not more than fifty years ago." Shirosaki felt his blood boil. He wasn't a traitor!

"How are you alive?"

"Sometimes..." Shirosaki took out the black katana and held it in front of him. "When a powerful Shinigami is wrongfully killed. He comes back for revenge." Shirosaki felt his mouth twist into a grin. A laugh bubbled up in his chest. Yes. This was his reason!

He returned to spill the blood of those men and women who killed him! Who branded him a traitor! Every Shinigami would die by this blade.

"_When a Shinigami dies. That's all there ever is."_

That was the memory that Shirosaki had when he finished the weak girl off. He was so powerful. He walked away, leaving her body on the side of the road. "C'mon. I know there's more than one Death God..." Just as the words left his white lips, three more appeared. He couldn't help but grin again.

"Bring it." He called out before rushing at them.

His left hand was bleeding and a large hole had been punched into his chest. "Die already!" one Shinigami whined holding up his two blades. Shirosaki smiled again. "Not likely!" He jumped forward but a white flash appeared before him. It disappeared before he could catch it. The white flash moved again, to his left side and then to his right. "What the hell is this?" He growled and a hand suddenly grabbed him from the collar.

"Idiot." A female voice said and then the world blurred around him. This female was flash-stepping while dragging him along.

Shirosaki wrapped his left hand in bandages. It was annoying to think that he could be hurt by a bunch weaklings. She stood a few feet away with her arms crossed and one hip cocked to the side. She always stood like that. Even though she was smaller than him, she acted as if she stood taller than everyone else.

Her whole body was cast in shadow and not even the moon could cut into the room. Shirosaki preferred the dark anyway. His dark yellow iris narrowed in annoyance, he still had a battle to fight and yet she was the who forced him into this building to heal. The gaping hole in his chest had been patched. It didn't make sense...why the hell would she care so much?'

"Shirayuki." He spoke her name, causing her to walk out from the shadow. He could see her clearly now...even in the darkness.

"I thought you..." He stood up slowly but Shirayuki pushed him back onto the chair. The memories were like glass cutting into his scalp. It physically hurt to try and remember his past.

"You need to rest."

"I'm fine." He spat back.

"You think you are, but you're just on a power trip."

"How the hell would you know that?" Shirosaki glared and her icy blue eyes just glared right back at him. Shirayuki casually brushed the frayed white bangs out of her pale face.

"I've been like this for longer than you have." She turned her back on him and Shirosaki grumbled a curse in her direction. The red ribbon attached to the hilt of her blade swayed softly with each step she took.

"How long?" He asked, letting the mild curiosity get the better of him.

"I've waited twenty-five years for you to wake up. During that time, I trained and learned what I was. What I could do." Shirayuki lifted her right hand and a small red orb appeared in her hand. The red glow lit up the room. Shirosaki saw that they were in an old beat down hospital. That would explain the bandages.

"Get some sleep." Shirayuki said closing her hand; the light faded away sharply. Shirosaki was actually too tired to argue with her, he'd save it for the morning. He leaned back in the chair, his chest aching and his hand throbbing.

"_Please, run with me." Her dark hair fell in her face and little streams of tears slid down her soft face._

"_It's too late." He answered roughly, his eyes moving away from his partner._

"_They'll kill us."_

"_We can prove them wrong." His eyes moved back over to Shirayuki. Her back was turned on him._

"_I'm going to run. D-don't come looking for me. I don't...want them following you and...Goodbye." Shirosaki thought she was bluffing this whole time. But when she suddenly flash stepped out of the room, he knew it was true. She left him. 'Coward' he thought bitterly turning away from the door._

A Week in Hell

Shirayuki took him to the place where she had trained during the twenty five years that he was 'asleep'. It was just an old warehouse but in the middle of the floor was a hatch, beneath that was a whole underground area. Shirayuki briefly mentioned that another group used this training area but now it was deserted. It was a vast underground area with destroyed buildings, large canyon mountains, and a small spring off the side.

"I don't need any training." Shirosaki said with a sneer as Shirayuki took out her blade.

"You...are like a child learning to walk. You can stand for a few seconds but then you fall. If you don't train, practice, you will continue to fall. Let me help you." Shirayuki stood a few feet away waiting for him to take out the black katana on his hip. He rolled his yellow and black eyes.

"Fine." Was he really that helpless against this woman? She plagued his dreams...or memories. Her voice seemed to echo in his mind. But he had no idea who she really was to him.

The black katana clashed with her pure white one. Sparks flew into the air as their energies crashed in a battle for dominance.

"Don't waste all your energy at once." She said sliding back. He couldn't help it though, his power was so great. He must have tons just waiting to be used. Shirosaki gave another push of his sword and Shirayuki clenched her jaw. She flash stepped out of the parry.

"Too slow to catch me?" She said with a low growl hidden under her tone.

"We'll see about that..." He chased after her. After just a few minutes, he couldn't believe how tired he was. His blue tongue nearly fell out of his mouth as he panted like a dog. He skidded to a stop, not knowing where Shirayuki had flash stepped to.

A white flash "You're dead." She smirked whist behind him, with her white blade against his throat.

"How did you..." Shirosaki couldn't even finish his sentence. His mind was swirling with another memory.

"_You're it." Shirayuki said with her hands on her hips._

"_I can't be 'it' twice!" Shirosaki argued pointing at a blurred face. "He hasn't been 'it' all day!"_

"_He doesn't suck, apparently." She said now crossing her arms._

"_Hey! What is that supposed to mean? You little brat!" His arms suddenly wrapped around her and her delicate laugh filled his mind._

"Shirosaki?" His vision went from blurry to clear in a matter of moments. Shirayuki's face was above him, her ice blue eyes glinting with concern.

"Eh? What just happened?"

"Your memories are coming back to you, isn't it obvious?" Shirayuki offered her hand to help him up.

"That's normal?" He took her hand, fitting perfectly with his own, and was lifted back to his feet.

Shirayuki nodded her head. "When we become hollows...this is just a theory, but our previous selfs get left behind. Scattered. Going to familiar places or being with familiar people will bring back these memories, these fragments of yourself."

"They freaking hurt like hell." Shirosaki said now holding his forehead. She smiled softly but looked away from him.

"That's all for today."She walked away and back upstairs where they had two sleeping bags to rest in. Shirosaki realized that he didn't really need to sleep eight or ten hours. Just four and he was alright.

She sat on her sleeping bag with her legs crossed. Shirayuki held her face in her hands. His memories were returning. Her own memories had been collected through the years but when he woke up, it was like a tidal wave of emotions.

"_Shirosaki! Don't!" She screamed seeing him run towards her. "Run! Run! While you still can!"_

"_Not without you!" He yelled back, an inferno burning in his hazel eyes._

She couldn't even remember her former self. The Shinigami Shirayuki. The traitor. No matter what memory her mind took her through, she never saw her old face. "Maybe it's to get used to the monster I am now." She whispered laying back down. She hated this life. It was miserable.

**Day Four**

Shirosaki was improving. Their game of 'flash step tag' could last at least 11 hours without him breaking a sweat. He learned how to conserve his energy and not use it all up at once. Day four was something completely new.

"Today, I'll teach you how to do this." Shirayuki held up her hand again and showed off the bright red orb. She tossed it at a mock-buildings wall and it exploded into concrete pieces.

"Gather your energy into your palm and focus."

"Close your eyes." She instructed. "Imagine...a warmth filling your palm. Focus." Shirayuki took a few steps forward and lifted his hand into the air. Shirosaki couldn't help but swallow, anticipation filled up like water in his lungs.

"Form your energy into a ball." Shirayuki looked up at his hand, little red sparks forming around his fingertips. "You're doing great." She whispered as a small red orb appeared in his hand.

Shirosaki opened his eyes and the orb, with a loud crack, disappeared. "Damn."

"You'll get it."

"Did you learn all of this alone?" He asked rubbing the burn mark on his palm with his other hand. The black mark soon healed and was replaced with the white of his skin. His healing and recovery rate was much faster now.

"I did."

**Day Six**

"Okay, I think you're ready." Shirayuki said with a soft smile.

"For what?"

"To fight me." Shirayuki took out the white katana once more. "C'mon." She encouraged. "You're finally at my level...maybe even stronger."

Shirosaki gave her a look that could most adequately be explained as 'What the hell are you talking about?' Yet, he still took out his blade.

Their blades clashed once more but Shirayuki was right; he had gotten stronger. He could feel it in his bones. He flash stepped backwards with Shirayuki right behind him, but quickly thinking, he dodged behind a rock. Then flash stepped to the left. Then to the right. He didn't even bother checking behind him.

He stopped and spun around, their blades clashing again. He couldn't help but grin. "You're good."

"I've had practice." She responded with a light smirk.

This game of cat and mouse went on for hours on end. Shirosaki couldn't tell when he was tired. Shirayuki kept up and never let her defenses down. She stopped in the middle of the training area, her unique blue eyes dancing around, searching for him.

"Gotcha." He whispered holding his black blade up to her neck. He heard her release a sigh.

"Good game." He moved his blade away and sheathed it. She quietly did the same and turned to look at him. She couldn't see the 'old' Shirosaki anywhere behind those dark eyes with their haunting yellow. It saddened her and at the same time made her wonder; could he see the 'old' Shirayuki behind her eyes?

"So am I done with my training?" Shirosaki asked with a wide grin.

"Yeah...I've done everything I can here."

"Good, now I can get my revenge."

Shirayuki felt her eyes widen ever so slightly._ 'Revenge'?_

"Why...? Don't you just want to clear your name?"

"Tch. No." He crossed his arms and turned his head away. "That's not good enough for me."

"Then...what will you do?" She felt stupid for asking.

"Kill them all." He answered without flinching. "Everyone who wronged me."

Shirayuki turned away and her hands curled into fists. "Very well. Maybe we will see each other again."

"Huh? You leaving?"

"I can't stay. Sorry." Shirayuki hurried out of the training area, into the warehouse and back into the streets of the human world. She couldn't help but wish to curse him. Shirosaki was a good man, the one she had in her memories was good. He wouldn't kill for vengeance. She held her hands together and looked down at the black street below her feet.

"_Shirosaki...come back to me."_

She looked up to see a hollow slinking into the shadows. Taking out her blade she rushed forward, even though she was...one of them...in some ways. She was still a Shinigami at heart. She jumped up and slid the blade down the length of the creatures mask. It didn't even have a chance to scream.

She landed gracefully with the red ribbon attached to her white katana flowing sweetly in the breeze. Shirayuki lifted her head, seeing a small child—a spirit, standing nearby. "For a monster, you're pretty." the spirit child said clutching to the street light pole. Shirayuki's lips curved into a soft smile. Even if it was a semi-insult, she couldn't scold the child.

"If I was still...wearing black...I could send you somewhere safe." Shirayuki said sheathing her katana.

"But that was another life. Go, before any more Hollows return." Her ice blue eyes caught the moonlight and for just a breath of a moment, their purple hue hidden beneath was ignited.

"Yes...ma'am."

One down, 12 more to go!

Shirosaki spun his katana in his hand. "Captain of the 13th division." Shirosaki grinned and stopped spinning his blade. The man that stood in front of him wearing a captain's haori shook his head sadly.

"Do you really wish to fight me?"

"You came all this way _from_ Soul Society to destroy me. Why wouldn't I fight you?"

"Very well..." The man was young in his appearance but his hair was white and long. He kept it tied back by a black ribbon.

Shirosaki enjoyed the blood as it sprayed into the air. It didn't matter if it was his own or the Captain's. "How were you involved in my death?" Shirosaki asked twisting his katana into the man's shoulder.

"I was one of the few...who...believed your innocence." He struggled to speak as blood filled his mouth and poured down onto his chin. The liquid splattered on the street and his haori.

Shirosaki felt his eyes widen and his head begin to throb as the memories crushed any previous thoughts.

"_She's innocent! They both are!" A man with short white hair yelled over the crowd of Shinigami. Shirosaki looked over to see Shirayuki standing on a platform. Didn't she run? Why was she here?_

"_Silence! Captain of the 13__th__ division. Your words are meaningless here." A bl__urred face yelled and slammed his cane against the wood._

Shirosaki stared into the man's gray colored eyes. "Who? Who was the one...I need names." Shirosaki said pulling his blade away.

"I'm sorry. It w...would be against...my own personal...beliefs." His eyes faded and the man dropped to the floor with a soft thud.

"Fine. I'll cut through them all." Shirosaki said looking up at the sky as daylight began peeking through the horizon. "That's one. Only twelve more left." He sheathed his blade and saw out of the corner of his eye, a red ribbon vanish into the alleyway. His heart told him to chase after her, but his rage told him to keep pushing forward. To find a way into Soul Society. To quench the thirst of his blade.

A Beautiful Graveyard

Shirayuki felt her knees tremble as she collapsed in front of a gravestone.

"I wish I could be here..." She whispered to the grass as her pale hand wrapped around the grass blades and clutched them tightly. Her eyes kept flashing back to the memory of Shirosaki. His blood lust filled eyes. His crazed smile as he cut down the Shinigami.

"He will never be forgiven. Soul Society will torture him for his crimes...even if...being a hollow is punishment enough." Shirayuki could feel her heart tugging in her chest. She closed her eyes and hoped that the image would melt away. Her memories came in to fill the gaping hole of sadness.

"_Hey! What is that supposed to mean? You little brat!" His arms wrapped around her and she laughed. He was so warm._

"_You're just a sore loser!" She smiled and held his face in her hands._

"_But I haven't lost yet..." He whispered before kissing her. Everything about Shirosaki was warm and inviting. His kisses, his smile, and even the times when he would tease her because of her height._

"_You're 'it'" He said after breaking the kiss with a smirk on his face._

"Now he is just a shell of his former self. Cold and heartless." Shirayuki pushed herself to her knees and stared with apathy at the gravestone in front of her. "But I can't stop myself from still caring for him." Shirayuki looked up into the sky as it turned a soft pink.

"How annoying." She breathed closing her eyes and hoping that the warmth from the sun would help soothe her cold thoughts. She heard two rice paper doors open before she turned her head to see what was happening.

"Shirayuki..." Her hand clutched the hilt of her blade as she jumped to her feet.

A Bitter Reunion

Shirosaki's patience was wearing thin. He had no idea how to get to Soul Society and most Shinigami stayed clear of him. Shirayuki was nowhere to be found and his heart ached at the very thought of her. The memories of her were stronger now, more emotional. So much that it nearly brought him to his knees.

"Shirosaki!" A sharp scream from a voice he longed to hear yet suddenly feared when he heard the pain inside. He flash stepped following both the echo and his heart. He stopped suddenly as a white body was tossed into a gravestone, shattering the monument completely.

"Shirayuki!" He yelled jumping in front of her fallen body and blocking the blade from the Shinigami.

"I knew you'd come to her rescue." The male Shinigami said. His white haori flowed softly in the wind and his tousled warm brown hair gave him a look of gentleness.

"Captain of the fifth division?"

"Indeed I am. Step aside so I can destroy your...partner."

"Tch." Shirosaki pushed the Captain back and gave a growl that sounded more animal than man.

"Hm. Very well."

"Shirosaki! Don't fight him!" Shirayuki yelled getting up and jumping into the battle.

"Shirayuki, stay back!"

"You don't even know me!" Shirayuki hissed and kicked Shirosaki in the gut, sending him flying backwards. "So get out of _my_ fight!"

Shirosaki's head slammed against a grave and he could already feel the warm blood oozing from the spot.

_He was running and cutting down anyone who stood in his way. "Shirayuki!" He yelled seeing a crowd of Shinigami in front of the mansion where the first captain stayed._

"_She's innocent! They both are!"_

"_Silence! Your words are meaningless here!"_

"_Shirayuki!"_

"_Shirosaki! Don't!" Shirayuki screamed while standing on the platform "Run! Run! While you still can!"_

"_Not without you!" He yelled seeing her dark blue eyes, full of mixed emotion. He jumped forward and tackled the small girl to the ground._

"_Shirosaki, please...run..." Shirayuki whispered. He stared into his eyes, finally seeing his former self in her pupils. He was just an ordinary Shinigami._

"_I won't let you die!" He picked her up just in time as four Shinigami brought their katanas' down to slice them to pieces._

"_No one believes us. You're the one who wanted to fight! Make up your damn mind!"_

"_I wanted to fight because it was the easy way out." He said flash stepping away with stronger Shinigami on his tail. "There wasn't any way I could have won." Shirosaki quickly turned into an alleyway continued the chase. "Then I heard that they captured you while you were running and...I realized that I couldn't do it. I couldn't fight without you. I couldn't run without you."_

_Shirayuki buried her head into his shoulder, her tears wetting the fabric of his black robe. "Idiot!" She cursed._

Shirosaki woke up and it was already dark. Shirayuki was standing in the middle of the street and he felt his heart jump. He needed her. Even if that was his Shinigami life. He still needed her. No amount of power in the world could change that.

"Shirayuki!" He yelled scrambling to his feet and running towards her. Where was the Captain? Did she defeat him? He skidded to a stop...

Shirosaki stood in awe of his partner. Shirayuki, a strong-willed woman with an agenda of her own. That very agenda was why she was pushing him away. "If you follow me...I'll never forgive you!" She yelled as the tears filled her lower lids. Dark clouds loomed over the small city, threatening to spill over, much like the tears in her ice blue eyes. She stood in front of two rice paper doors. His mind clicked with a short memory. They were gates into Soul Society.

He didn't understand. He didn't want to save her, he just wanted to be there. They had gone through so much already, why couldn't she trust him? She was so torn and broken but at the same time she wasn't. He tried to explain that where ever she went, he would follow, but she wouldn't listen. Then he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her.

Shirayuki put up a small fight, her hands pressing against his chest. She soon gave in though and her lips melded with his. Shirosaki wanted to gasp as the memories came flowing back but this time, far more painful. Shirayuki seemed to have sensed his discomfort because she broke the kiss and held his face in her hands.

"_Shirosaki..." Her arms wrapped around him tightly as the stood, surrounded by Shinigami. The tight circle of enemies were drawing closer._

"_I know." He held her face in his hands and gave her a small smile. "I need you to do something for me..."_

"_What?"_

"_Run." He whispered before kissing her forehead. "Go. I'll create a distraction."_

"_No! We...we have to go through this together!" Shirayuki's eyes filled with tears again._

"_I'm sorry." He pushed her away and took out the large sword on his back that was nearly twice his size._

"_If you wanna get to her, you gotta go through me!" He yelled before sending a wave of spiritual energy at the other Shinigami. The pain from the wounds were crippling but he kept fighting, even if it was one-hundred to one._

"_Enough." A rough voice said, Shirosaki turned around to see a man with a long white-beard. His blade went through Shirosaki's heart and the world felt like it was in slow motion as he fell face down onto the grass. "Traitor." The old man said with as much loathing as he could._

"Shirosaki. I have to go." She whispered seeing his dazed face. His yellow eyes were conflicting. "You will be forgiven." She turned and walked into the gate, looking back at her partner who was frozen as the memories held him captive.

Sacrifice

When Shirosaki snapped out of his trance he could only stand there awestruck. Shirayuki had left him. He knew who she was. His lover, partner, friend, his _everything_. He died protecting her. He died making sure she was safe. "I'm not here for revenge." He realized holding one hand against his face. "I'm here to protect her."

The only mystery was that why did he 'wake up' twenty five years after Shirayuki did? If his purpose was to protect her, then how did that all work out? Was it will power? Was she not in any danger? The questions rattled his brain as he searched for a Shinigami. He needed to get into Soul Society.

Shirayuki closed her eyes listening to the cold words of the Captain commander.

"You shall be executed for your crimes. As a Shinigami you were found guilty in the crime of murder against fifth captain Aizen. You were found at the scene of the crime with his dead body."

Shirayuki didn't even bother arguing. Aizen was the man who let her into Soul Society. The one who Shirosaki and herself fought only mere hours ago.

"As further punishment, for your crimes as a hollow, we will execute Shirosaki before your eyes."

Shirayuki's eyes sprang open and she quickly pleaded with the Captain Commander.

"Please, please, I offer my soul. My own life. As penance for his crimes. He was lost and confused when he first became a hollow. He didn't understand his purpose." She bowed her head letting the white bangs fall into her eyes. "Forgive him. He was just a bystander in my own dark deeds."

"Is that your request before we execute you?"

"Yes sir."

She failed in her mission to clear her name. For twenty five years she did research, she trained, she prepared for this moment. It all fell apart. Shirosaki arrived by some twist of fate. She knew he was sent...or his heart returned him to her...however it happened. It was his duty to protect her. For all the pain she put him through, he deserved to be forgiven by Soul Society. Maybe they could put his soul at rest.

She walked onto the wooden platform; a crowd of Shinigami circled the building and yelled. It was the same scene from fifty years ago. The only difference was that Shirosaki wouldn't be coming to her rescue and she was a hollow. She deserved to die.

"Any last words?"

"I'm..."

"Shirayuki!" Her head jolted upwards to see a white flash moving towards her.

"No! I won't let history repeat itself!" Shirosaki said jumping onto the 'stage'. "We're innocent. Aizen is alive! I fought him! Shirayuki never killed him..."

"And what of you, Shirosaki? Did you not kill Captain of the 13th Division?" The commander demanded.

"That...was..."

"Shirosaki, go! I'm trying to protect you. Please. They already said they would forgive you if I gave my life."

"But you didn't do anything!" Shirosaki tried to argue but Shirayuki just stared him down.

"I was the one branded as a traitor, not you, Shirosaki. The rage you felt when you woke up. The revenge you wanted so badly, that was because of me. You wanted revenge on the people who wronged you by killing me." She explained as calmly as she could even though tears were pooling in her lower eyelids.

"Why did I wake up twenty-five years after you then?"

"So I could collect my memories of you. Once I had them all, you returned to me. Even if you didn't know who I was to you."

Shirosaki took out his blade and stood defensively in front of Shirayuki.

"Justice must be served!" The commander boomed.

"You don't know what justice is!" Shirosaki growled and the commander slammed his cane into the ground. A circle of flames surrounded the stage.

"Do not back talk me, boy!" The commander took out his katana. It surged with power and flames wrapped around the blade. Shirayuki was helpless and she hated that. She was pushed back as Shirosaki and the Commander began their fierce battle.

Each time Shirosaki was torn open. Shirayuki's heart would twist and she would resist the urge to cry out in sheer agony.

Shirayuki's lament

Shirosaki lowered his head staring down at his white clothes that were stained with blood and burnt from the flames. "Shirosaki! Stop! We don't have to fight..."

"We can't run."

"We can try!" Shirayuki grabbed his shoulder and he shrugged her hand away. "No. This is my fight."

Shirayuki clasped her hands together tightly and watched as the two energies clashed. The commander's white energy and Shirosaki's black one. The flames twisted and turned with each movement, their heat burning her skin.

"_Shirosaki?" She ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_Miss me?" He joked with a light chuckle._

"_I didn't think you'd come back. So many...people have died fighting that hollow." She blushed brightly and backed up. "Sorry. I overreacted." A nervous habit, she fussed with the bangs in front of her face._

"_I can't die. I'm indestructible!"_

"_Don't be stupid."_

Shirayuki bit her lower lip and placed her hand on her hip. _'the blade is in the heart'. _She felt her fingers wrap around a hilt and her heart raced. She wasn't going to be a helpless princess. "Shirosaki!" She jumped into the air and blocked what could have been a fatal blow.

"Shirayuki! Don't!"

"Stop telling me that!" She retorted with a half-smirk. "We fight together and we die together."

Shirosaki couldn't argue with that statement so he fought alongside her, and the commander didn't seem to mind taking on two powerful hollows. He almost looked like he was enjoying it.

Shirosaki spun around just in time to see that the commander had moved the smoke from the fire into Shirayuki, covering her in the darkness. The commander flash stepped into the dark clouds, "No!" Shirosaki's voice cracked slightly and he followed. She wouldn't expect a sneak attack.

He saw the white fabric of her pants and without giving it a second thought, he pushed himself forward and wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes tightly. There was a sharp pain but he ignored it. "Shirosaki!" Her panicked yell made his eyes open. He looked down to see that the commander's blade went through his heart and the very tip just touched Shirayuki's chest but didn't scratch her.

"No...no..." The smoke dissolved around them as the flames died down and the katana was pulled from his chest. "I was...protected...again." He heard her whisper faintly as they both fell from the sky and onto the hard, unforgiving ground. He tried to keep himself propped up so that Shirayuki, who was lying under him, wasn't crushed.

"Shirosaki? Stay with me...please..." He watched her tormented face as the tears ran along her cheek bones and hit her soft white hair.

"Shirayuki..." He pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry...I failed."

"Idiot." Shirayuki slowly pushed him up and let his forehead rest against her shoulder; as her arms wrapped around his chest carefully.

"You've never failed me." She whimpered softly as the tears began to flow more steadily. The other Shinigami watching the scene didn't dare to interrupt. It was actually very moving, their emotions were so raw. One man lifted his sword to deliver the final blow but several other Shinigami stopped him. "This isn't the time." They said keeping a large circle around the two hollows.

"This wasn't supposed to be a love story." His breath becoming more shallow. Shirayuki forced a small chuckle.

"I know."

"I'm...tired." He lifted his hand, that felt like it weighed thirty pounds on its own, and placed it on her cheek.

"Get some rest."

"Will you..." Shirosaki couldn't continue. If Shinigami die and that's it. It would be the same for hollows. Or part Shinigami-part hollow. Whatever the hell he was. He didn't exactly care anymore.

"Yes, I'll be there when you wake up." Shirayuki's lower lip began to tremble again as her breath came in short gasps.

"Good." He mumbled.

Shirayuki felt her hair get tugged and she looked up to see the face of the commander.

"There is no life for you after this." Her ex-commander said quietly holding the blade against her neck.

"There was no life for me once my love took his last breath." Shirayuki closed her eyes and held Shirosaki tightly, his head near her heart.

"Goodbye, Shirayuki..."

She slumped forward still embracing Shirosaki's limp body. No one even dared to speak.

The Truth Revealed

Aizen flash stepped forward and glared at the two bodies of Shirosaki and Shirayuki. "Aizen? You are...alive?" The group of Shinigami began to speak in a frenzy.

"I can't believe this. I'm too late! I had everything planned out..." Aizen grumbled taking off his glasses and breaking them in half with one hand.

"What do you mean?" The commander asked, narrowing his already half-closed eyes. Aizen began to laugh while shaking his head.

"I wanted the power to become a hollow." Aizen started laughing again. "So I had to kill one Shinigami who would return to protect. And the other Shinigami would return in the name of justice. They would be bound by their love." He began shaking with rage or maybe...madness.

"Then, when they returned as hollows, I would use this blade..." He held up a small black blade with red Japanese characters carved into the side. "to kill them and take their hollow powers..." Aizen started laughing again while clutching his hair. "Everything...so perfectly planned. My staged death. Everything...ruined!"

He screamed to the heavens as the two bodies began to disintegrate.

"Bind him!" The commander barked, smashing the end of his cane onto the ground, sending out a wave of dirt. "Betrayal, conspiring against us all, for what? For power? You are a fool."

Aizen laughed all the way to his cell and legend has it—he even laughed as he was executed for his crimes. Shirayuki and Shirosaki were given proper funerals, despite no longer having bodies, their graves rest with those fallen Shinigami who died fighting just as they had.

At the Shinigami academy, a fountain stands in their honor; a black and white sword crossing each other with the words embellished around the edges, 'For those who fight to protect. For those who fight for justice. For those who fight for love. These spirits will always guide and watch over you.'

* * *

Ichigo signed his name across the front cover of his book and handed to the freckled girl in line. She beamed and hurried away, excitedly showing her friends her signed copy.

Ichigo looked over to his right where Rukia and his daughter were reading a large story-book together.

He smiled.

* * *

A/N: Thank you again for all your support.


End file.
